Darkness or Light What is Your Choice?
by Kalariona
Summary: Things are getting strange, with exams happening and kids going missing A story about Dreams, Visions, Love and Loss A HarryDraco Slash! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! Yay, chapter 29!
1. The Dreams

Hey all. This is Kalariona. This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfic. I have been reading them for God knows how long and I felt that it was about time I wrote one. Inspirations come from Aja, Ivy Blossom and Frances Potter for their wonderful stories that got me hooked

Well, I hope this is the start of a rather lengthy story and I hope it differs from any others. I've had an idea in mind for a long time and it took me a while to put it to paper. I need help. How do you go about getting a Beta reader? I would love one and I would actually be able to update quicker

Well, at the start, this will be a PG13, but will progress into an R if I can do the romance scenes right. (I've always had a failing with romance scenes!)

This is SLASH. If you do not like, do not read. A warning. A story of:

D/H, H/H, R/P and a few others.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other stuff. I just own this story, my four books, the movie and my huge Anime and Manga collection!

Here we go. Enjoy!

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

****

Chapter 1 Dreams

Harry woke for the fifth morning in a row, drenched with sweat and shaking. He lay in his small bed, his covers twisted with his feet and stared at the ceiling for a few moments, trying to dispel the sick feeling in his stomach.. He then groped on the side table for his glasses and put them on. Sitting up, he rubbed his forehead, over his scar and winced. The nightmare wouldn't stop haunting him, causing him grief every morning. Fortunately he hadn't screamed and woken up Hermione this time. The last four times he had woken up, screaming, bring in a half asleep and deeply distressed girl in pyjamas. Hermione had been very helpful, from making him try some Muggle sleeping tablets for dreamless sleep, to trying to make a dreamless sleep potion with her limited supplies. 

Hermione had asked him, the first two times she had been woken up by his nightmares, what he had been dreaming about. Harry had yet to tell her. He had mumbled something about Cedric and she had left it alone, just holding him in a tight hug against her until Harry had drifted off again. She was always gone when Harry had woken up. This time, Harry wrapped his own arms around himself and rocked himself back and forth gently. His dreams had two elements. One of them was something he never let himself think about. Something that made him feel dirty. The other was a more normal occurrence in his dreams. Voldemort, only not! There was always someone else standing beside the Dark Lord, yelling out instructions in a cold voice. A figure, who always was standing in darkness and never showed his face. Voldemort never said a word in this dream, it was always this other figure. Someone familiar in stance but still a stranger.

This dream had ended slightly different this time. Instead of the burning agony his scar caused him, making him scream outright, this time it had been a couple of voices. Two different statements, both with a slightly similar edge. They both burned next to his heart.

__

"You are mine Harry Potter! You will never escape my name or your fate! One simple act has changed you destiny!"

"You are mine Harry Potter! I love you and will never let you go! What ever happens, I will always be at your side!"

He didn't understand. Neither statement made any sense and the whole thing was driving him crazy. It was times like these that he wished he could speak to Ron. He always had an answer, either amusing or straight laced, but it always made him feel better. Hermione was a constant worrier, making mountains out of molehills. It was reassuring for Harry sometimes to know someone cared that much about him, but at other times, it was a slight pain.

Ron was in Romania over the summer, visiting his brother with the rest of his family. Hermione's parents had generously invited Harry to stay with themselves for the final week of the summer. Harry had been dubious at first, not wanting to subject himself to the torture of Hermione's 'Warm Up For Work' regime. (OWLs were this year!) He had changed his mind when Hermione had nearly begged him and he thought of getting away from the Dursleys. Although they had been avoiding him like the plague, they had still managed to give him a list of chores to do. when Harry had bought up the name of his godfather when one extraordinary long list had been given to him, his Uncle had backhanded him into the kitchen table, destroying it on impact. His Uncle had finally decided that he no longer believed his nephew about his convicted Godfather and Harry had been punished. It had taken Harry a couple of days to remove all of the splinters from his hands after cleaning up the remains of the table.

Hermione actually hadn't been that bad. She had taken out to the town where she lived, going to the cinema a few times and going on walks. Her cat Crookshanks actually followed them on these walks, scampering after birds and other things, even dogs. She only picked up her books in the evenings before she went to bed, urging Harry to do the same. Hermione spent a lot of her time in Harry's company during that week, although she hardly ever mentioned Ron unless Harry himself brought him up He thought she was just missing him so he never pursued it.

Harry rubbed his eves and glanced at the clock sitting on the side where his glasses had been a few moments before. The luminous green hands showed the time of 2.17 am. Still another five hours until he had to get up. School was the next morning and Harry was exhausted. Sighing, he removed his glasses and lay back down. He closed his eyes, willing sleep to return.

~~~~~~~~

With a moan of frustration, the eyes of Draco Malfoy popped open to pitch black. He already knew without moving that his pyjama bottoms and sheets were soaking wet. His whole body was as taught as a string and he was hard. He growled and pushed back the bed sheets, getting up and heading into the bathroom. Why? Every morning he had the same dream. He continuously woke up hard and wet. It was driving him insane. Malfoy's did not wake up, moaning in pleasure! Malfoy's did not dream about the same person over and over again, especially when that person happened to be a boy!

Draco removed his pyjama bottoms and turned on the shower. Just like every morning, he felt unclean. He wasn't gay! There was no guy he fanaticised over. Actually, there was no one he fanaticised over. No one had actually sparked his interest as yet, so why was he dreaming about a guy?

He jumped under the hot water and began scrubbing himself clean. He made himself think about the day to come. School. Draco winced as the water scalded his shoulder and turned the heat down slightly. Fifth year! Another year of receiving high marks, trying to get the highest grades in the school and thrashing the Golden Boy, Harry Potter. Draco shuddered involuntarily. How he hated that boy! Prince Potter and his faithful followers, the Mudblood Granger and the pet Weasel. He snarled suddenly and absentmindedly punched the side of the shower stall. Potter had got him into trouble at the end of last year when his father had found him lying on the floor of the Hogwarts Express, covered in Hexes. He expected a retaliation from the Wonder Boy, but in the form of words, not action. The Weasel, he understood, Granger, maybe but not Potter. He enjoyed antagonising him. Making him glare and mutter angrily. As much as he hated to admit it, his attacks on Granger and Weasley were done to get a rise out of Potter.

Draco turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and heading back to his room. Drying himself off, he noticed that his bed sheets had been changed. The Malfoy House Elves were very efficient. It wasn't surprising since they were all terrified of his father. His mother relatively ignored them apart from when she needed a drink. He personally couldn't care less. They were just servants. The only exception had been Dobby. Dobby had actually had a personality and Draco had got on with him, that was, until Potter had tricked his father and freed him. Draco scowled again as he got back into bed, not bothering to put a new pair of pyjamas on. It always came back to Potter! He pulled the sheets over himself and willed himself to sleep...

There you are. Chapter 1 complete. See! I told you that I need a Beta. I bet my language is atrocious! (I actually spelt atrocious wrong!) I am actually better at writing my own stories, but due to serious writers block, I'm writing this. 

PLEASE REVIEW! I love to get peoples opinions and help. Don't flame, but constructive criticism is always welcome

Luv and hugs!

Rie

xx


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Wow. Lookie lookie. Chapter 2 already. I usually take longer but I was inspired!!

Well, this chapter is all from Ron's point of view. I'm trying to draw out the characters so that the later chapters make more sense. This will be primarily Harry/Draco with a lot of obsession intermingled. I hope you enjoy. Please review

I do not own Harry Potter, otherwise this wouldn't be a fanfic and I wouldn't need to write one! The only things to do with me are this absurd plot, a broken computer and a chocolate obsessed cousin!!

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

****

Chapter 2 The Hogwarts express

Ronald Weasley hummed to himself as he pushed his trunk into an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express. Summer had been excellent this year! Visiting his brother Charlie in Romania had been great fun, but he only wished Harry and Hermione had been allowed to go along with him. Hermione had flat out refused, stating she had too much studying to do and besides, her family couldn't afford to send her on the trip. Harry was a different matter. He had jumped at the chance, considering he had never been on a holiday, not even seen the sea! Harry's high spirits had faded when he received a letter from Dumbledore _and _Sirius, stating that it wasn't safe and he couldn't go. He had been disappointed of course, but still told his best friend to have fun and to bring him back a souvenir. Ron had been angry at both of these so called 'adults,' for their refusal. Harry was still suffering from the stress of last year. He still hadn't forgiven himself for Cedric's death and he hardly ever smiled anymore. He more than anyone had needed a break away from everything.

Ron had decided on two things over the holidays. 1), to be a more attentive and understanding friend to Harry. After last years fiasco of their stupid argument, Ron had realised just how much Harry was going through. After a week of silence, Harry had finally broken down and told himself and Hermione everything about what had happened in the graveyard with Voldemort. Harry didn't cry usually, but he had shed a few tears while Hermione had held him tightly, rocking him slightly in her arms. Ron had rubbed his shoulders gently, keeping silent in this moment of intimacy between them.

2), to get Hermione to notice him as boyfriend material. Harry had given him a stern talking to before he had gone away. Telling him to stop the jealous act and do something about it. If he liked her, tell her! This, coming from the boy who couldn't do the same thing last year with Cho Chang!

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard giggling in the corridor behind him and the carriage door open. He dropped his case and swung around, just in time to see Pansy Parkinson walk into the carriage, waving to someone and not watching where she was going. He had time to give a startled 'eep' of shock, before the girl walked into him, knocking him over his case and onto the floor beyond, Pansy falling onto him. The door slid shut on its own.

"Oww." Ron muttered as his head collided with the floor. His feet were still on the case and he couldn't move, as Pansy was still laying on him.

"Ditto that!" Pansy's voice was muffled as her face was still buried in the folds of his cloak. "What did I hit?"

Pansy lifted her face and stared at the red faced Ron below her. Ron was speechless. Pansy had changed somewhat. Gone was that slightly ugly pugged nose and in its place was an almost dainty replacement. She had high cheekbones and full red lips and her eyes were raised questioningly. Her straight blond hair was tied back with a few strands framing her face. Ron had never really looked at her before, them being in separate houses and Pansy being in the company of one Draco Malfoy, his most hated nemesis, but she was actually rather pretty!

"Oh, Weasley." She said lightly. No scorn or evil tone in her voice. "Sorry about that!" She made to get up, pulling her head upward, then she bend back down again and hissed in pain.

"Are....Are you okay?" Ron asked, his face getting slightly red. Pansy had buried her face into his neck.

"No. My necklace is caught on your robe." Ron looked around Pansy's blonde hair which was pooled on his chest to see a heavy gold chain caught around one of the fastenings of his cloak. "I don't want to break it." 

Ron lifted his hand and touched Pansy's chin with a trembling finger.

"Raise your head Parkinson and I'll see if I can undo it."

Pansy lifted her head and stared into his eyes. Blue met blue and his heart stilled.

"Okay." She said quietly. Her eyes left his and she raised her head until she was looking at the ceiling. Ron's hands went to the fastenings on his cloak and undid them, then began to untangle the gold chain.

"Parkinson. Could you take off the necklace? I might be able to undo it then."

Pansy nodded her head and reached behind her to undo the chain. It was then that the carriage door opened again. Both Pansy and Ron stiffened.

"Well well! What have we here?" A familiar drawling voice said from beyond the case. Parkinson. I thought you had more taste than to associate with a Weasel!"

Pansy's face which, although had not contained a smile, was still gentle, had now changed into a scowling frown. Ron realised that this was why he had never seen Pansy Parkinson before. The frown twisted her features, making her look ugly. She never smiled while in the company of Draco Malfoy, and she was always in the company of the Ferret!

"For your information Draco, my necklace is caught." She sneered. "Maybe if you stopped sniggering for once and helped me, I wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"Whatever Parkinson." Malfoy stepped over to them and looked down. The frown on his face turned into a twisted grin. "Actually, I think I'll leave you like this. Punishment for the attitude you understand!" Malfoy ignored Pansy and turned to Ron. "Weasel, where's Potter?"

Ron growled. "I have no idea Ferret! Probably keeping his distance from your stench!" He almost missed the slight smile which appeared on Pansy's face at Ron's 'Ferret' endearment, but the scowl was back on her face in seconds.

"Piss off Weasel!" Malfoy sneered. "You're no fun at all without Potter. Why should I waste my time! Parkinson, when you're finished, we'll be in the last carriage." With that, he turned around and left, the door slamming shut behind him. The carriage was silent for a moment, with Ron staring at the ceiling.

"Weasley." Came Pansy's voice from above him. "The necklace." Her voice was back to the light tenor it was, before they were interrupted. Staring back at her, Ron noticed that the scowl was gone again and he stared into her eyes.

"Ron?"

The voice of his best friend awoke him from his stupor. He had no idea of how long he had laid there, staring at Pansy, but she hadn't complained, or moved. Harry's voice urged him to fumble once again for the gold chain and try to untangle it from his clasp, his hands shaking."

"Parkinson! What are you doing? Get off him now!"

Ron winced. Hermione! No one else had that piercing tone of voice that suggested trouble. Pansy's expression mirrored his exactly.

"In for it?"

"You betcha!"

They gave a small grin to each other before Harry's face loomed close to his and smiled gently.

"Ah. I see. Here, let me help." Using his nimble fingers, Harry untangled the chain, releasing Pansy from her entrapment. "There you are."

Pansy leapt to her feet, blushing. Ron got up slower, brushing down his robes, now feeling the pain in his back.

"Thank you Potter!" Pansy muttered, blushing. She gave a quick glance to Harry, then to Ron, then ran out of the compartment.

"Okay, so what was that all about?" Hermione turned to face Ron, arms folded and a stern look on her face.

"Nothing, I swear. She fell over me and her necklace got caught up in my robes. That's all!" Ron realised that his face was still red when he saw himself reflected in Harry's glasses. Wanting to change the subject, Ron turned to his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey mate. How have you been?" He noticed that Harry hadn't actually changed much. Ron himself had grown a few more inches over the summer and was rapidly catching up with the twins in height. Harry was still small and slight, but seemed to be healthier in appearance. It seemed to be due to the week he had spent at Hermione's house, although there was bags under his eyes.

"Fine Ron." Harry replied with a small smile. "Mione's parents were wonderful and we went out every day. Cinema, shopping, walks. It was fun."

"Sin emma?" Ron asked, confused, then shook his head. "Never mind. No studying?" Ron smirked suddenly. "I was sure Hermione would drag you into the 'Warm Up For Work' regime that we discussed last term." He ducked as he saw Hermione's fist move towards him.

"OWL's Ron. We have OWL's this year." She huffed, folding her arms again and moving so she was standing next to Harry. "You don't want to fail do you?"

"Yeah, well. I live my summer to be filled with fun. I leave the school work for school." Ron sat down and opened his case. "By the way, I have your pressies in here!"

"From Romania?" Harry's eyes lightened at this. "How is Charlie anyway?"

"He's great. He has a blast out there." Ron pulled out two small boxes and handed one each to his friends. "Here. Charlie had these made for us. It's not much." He watched as his two friends opened their boxes and gasp simultaneously.

"What are these?" Hermione gasped in awe, pulling out two silver chains. On the end of each chain was a snake, curved in a half circle. One was red with a silver eye and one was green with a gold eye. "They're beautiful."

"An Ouroborus." Ron explained. "Its like a loophole..."

"A continuous circle." Harry continued. "A snake eating its own tail means infinity. Forever!" Ron looked over at Harry and nodded.

"Yes. I got these as a special present. If you look," Ron took the necklaces out of Hermione's hands and clicked the snakes together, "when completed they make a complete circle. One necklace is for yourself, the other is for the one you love." Here, Ron blushed. "They are kind of like a love identifier. They wont click together properly unless both people wearing the chains are actually right for each other. All other times they just slip out." He moved his hands apart and the snakes unclicked again. "See."

"What happens if the two people are right for each other?" Hermione asked. Ron nearly missed her quick look at Harry before turning back to himself. Strangely enough, he didn't feel even slightly jealous in that affectionate display to Harry from Hermione. Harry, bless his soul, didn't notice, just kept staring at the box in his hands.

"Which one do we wear Ron?" He asked, fingering the necklaces

"The green one. I'm not sure why." Ron pulled a similar necklace from under his robes. "Charlie just said that the green snake was the hunter and the red was the prey. The green one calls the red." Harry slipped the green snake necklace over his head and then so did Hermione.

"Thanks Ron. Its lovely." Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek. Harry nodded his head, still running his fingers over the snake. Ron smiled

"You're welcome!"

I know its slightly short, but I had to write this before the computer crashed. (Stress,stress!) I hope this meets everyone's approval. Thank you for the reviews I did get. Its nice to know someone is reading.

Chapter 3 won't be too long (I hope!) Still need a Beta big time.

See ya later

Rie

XX


	3. First Night Back

Heya. Kalariona again. Next chapter ahoy!

Thank you, thank you for your reviews. I am so grateful. I hope this chapter meets standards for everyone and I hope my language is clear enough. As I'm from England, I'm trying not to use too much British slang!

Anyway, please review as usual. I really appreciate it. Its what keeps me writing this.

As usual, I do now own Harry Potter, although I wish I did. Draco Malfoy in that same statement! The things they would get up to if I did!

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

Chapter 3 First Night back

Now Draco had always believed that fate did not exist. Nothing was set in stone and destiny could be changed. In his youth, his father had told him the story of the Dark Lord Voldemort. The Wizard who had the whole of the Magical Community shaking at his feet. The one who could change the world. He had also heard the story of one Harry Potter. The boy who, as a small child, had destroyed the greatest Wizard who ever lived. Draco had been fascinated by the story, listening intently and absorbing all of the amazing facts of the Boy Who Lived, determined to meet him He even told his dad such!

His dad had been less than amused with Draco's obsession and banned all books with information on the Boy Who Lived into his home, presenting instead, books on the Dark Arts and The History of Voldemort (The bridged version!) Mentioning the name of Harry Potter in the Malfoy home became a punishable offence. Draco was taught to hate him. Problem was, Draco didn't hate him. He managed to sneak books and other information on the Boy Who Lived into his home, usually by Owl order direct to one of the House Elves in the kitchen, usually Dobby. They understood the need for secrecy for they always slipped the books into his bed at night. He was desperate to meet him, talk with him, become friends with him no matter what his father thought. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. The day in the robe shop, a few weeks before the first term of Hogwarts, he met a small, skinny boy with messy black hair and glasses. Draco wasn't interested in making friends with just anyone, but this boy intrigued him. Maybe it was how he looked so frail and lost, or maybe it was the glowing emerald green eyes behind the black lenses. Whatever it was, Draco engaged him in conversation, but tried not to seem to interested. The boy didn't have much to say on any subject, until Draco had pointed out of the window at Hagrid. He realised he probably sounded smarmy but couldn't help himself, after all, he had been raised to look down on others less fortunate than himself. Mudbloods and Half bloods being a prime example. When the boy had left, rather in a hurry, Draco felt that he had missed something important and had spent the rest of the holidays in a petulant mood.

When finally, term started and he reached Kings Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express, his mood had cleared. He was in the same year as Harry Potter! He would finally get to meet and talk with him. As the train sped over the countryside, he decided to go for a wander around to see if he could find the boy with the famous scar, His two labelled 'bodyguards' in tow. What he found was the same boy he had spoken to a few weeks earlier with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Draco could have kicked himself. When speaking to the boy before, his fringe had been hiding the identifying mark. After brushing himself down, he entered the carriage of the Boy Who Lived, his heart beating fast. What he found was a Weasley!

Ronald Weasley, youngest son of Arthur Weasley who worked in the misuse of Muggle Artefacts in the Ministry of Magic. Someone whom his father hated very much. He was willing to overlook Weasley just to have a civil conversation with Harry Potter, but as soon as Weasley had laughed at Draco's name, he decided to throw it right back.

This had been a very bad move, since Harry had already become friends with Weasley which threw Draco's chance out of the window. Blushing and angry, he was annoyed at himself and Weasley and left the compartment soon afterwards. Ever since, there had been harsh words, fights and Hexes between them. Harry became 'Potter' spat out in revulsion. He grew to hate The Boy Who Lived like his father wanted, living only to torment him. He hated Weasley for turning Potter against him and he hated Granger because she always seemed to outsmart him. 

His father had warned him about Potter, explaining that a friendship between them would never happen. That it was fate for them to hate each other, but even after everything that had happened, Draco still didn't believe it!

Fate didn't exist!

**

"Draco? Wake up. We'll be there shortly."

The grinning face of Blaise Zabini peered into the compartment where Draco was sitting, staring out of the window, lost in thought. It was dark outside and all that could be seen in the window was Draco's reflection.

"Bugger off!" Draco sighed, sitting up and stretching. "I wasn't asleep."

"Uh-huh. Like I believe that!" Blaise grinned. "Come on. Hurry up." The grinning face disappeared and Draco stared around the carriage. Pansy was sitting opposite him, a frown on her face, only, she always had a frown on her face so this wasn't anything new.

"Parkinson. Why aren't you moving?" Draco stood up and walked over to the sliding doors.

"I'm thinking." Pansy didn't move or look up. 

"Don't think too hard. You might blow something." He smirked. "Thinking about the Weasel? You were getting pretty close!"

"Can I ask you something?" Pansy actually looked up then, acting like she never heard Draco's last comment.

"Shoot!" He turned from the doors and stood in front of Pansy.

"Well, uh...." Pansy went quiet for a minute, then began wringing her hands. "Do you think its possible to spend four years, hating someone with a passion, then wake up one morning and find out that he is all you can think about?"

Draco looked at her in shock. "You really do like the Weasel! I was only joking. I can't believe you like that penniless moron!" Pansy looked back at him evilly.

"It's not Weasley idiot. It's....well...." She fell silent again.

"Come on. Spit it out."

"Potter!" She whispered. Draco's heart stopped and the smile froze on his face.

"No..." His voice stuttered out until he was just staring at her. Potter? She liked Potter?

"What's wrong Draco?" Pansy actually sounded concerned. She reached up and touched his face. "You look shocked. It can't be that I like a Gryffindor. Lots of people in our house have crushes on the Gryffindor's. Is it because it's Harry Potter?" Draco snapped out of his trance and grabbed at the hand on his cheek.

"No Parkinson. You can't have him!"

Pansy stared at him in surprise and a little annoyance. "What do you mean, I can't have him? What right do you have to dictate my life?"

Draco spluttered. What did he mean? He just reacted without thinking. "I mean....I mean, he's the Golden Boy of Gryffindor. Do you know how much competition you will be going up against? He'll never give you a second glance. He hates Slytherins. Won't give any of us the time of day." Without realising it, he began squeezing Pansy's wrist until she squealed.

"Draco, let go. You're hurting me." She wrenched her wrist from Draco's hand and glared at him. "I don't care. I'm going to try, and he will give me the time of day. He's already been more than civil to me today. If I continue to be nice and try to get on with him and his friends, he might look at me! I like Potter and I am going to try my best!"

Before Draco could retaliate, the door opened again and Blaise's head peered in again.

"Harry Potter huh Parkinson? Good choice. I do admit that he does have one cute arse!" Blaise's head disappeared again, leaving Draco once again open mouthed and Pansy smirking in triumph."

"I knew I wasn't the only one." She crowed triumphantly. "Now if you will excuse me!" With that, Pansy got up from her seat and the left the compartment. Draco slumped down on his seat again, his head in his hands.

"God, is everyone going mad? Am I going mad? What's with me? Why am I getting all defensive over Harry bloody Potter?" Draco felt his hands begin to shake and his body went cold. "I hate him! I hate him!" 

**

"Hey Harry."

Harry looked up from his small plate of chicken drumsticks and chips into the smiling face of Seamus Finnegan.

"Hi." He gave a half smile. "How were your holidays?" Harry was really tired and was having trouble keeping his eyes open to survive through the great feast.. He managed to focus enough to take in what Seamus was saying to him. Seamus had settled into Ron's vacated seat opposite him and swiped a few Harry's chips from his plate and put them into the bread roll in his hand.

"Great. I didn't go anywhere this year, instead, all of the family decided to come over. Dean came to visit as well." Seamus took a bite from the roll, chewing and swallowing before he continued. "How about you? Go away anywhere?"

"Nah. I stayed at home practically the whole holidays. I did stay at Hermione's during the last week though."

"What about Ron?"

"He went to Romania."

"Oh." Seamus went silent for a moment, then started up again. "Was he okay with you staying with Hermione?" Harry looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? Of course he was." Seamus stared at him for a bit longer, then turned away, mumbling.

"Ron fancies Hermione!" He jumped when Harry replied to his statement, obviously not expecting an answer.

"I know he does, but we are just friends and Ron knows this and trusts us." Harry pushed away his uneaten plate of food, but it was pushed back to him as Hermione sat down next to him.

"Eat!" She frowned at him. "Do I have to sit with you every mealtime, just to make you eat?"

"No." Harry grumbled, picking up a drumstick and nibbling on it, casting his eyes around the Great Hall. His glance fell on the Slytherin table and he started when he saw, not one but three gazes on him. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and not surprisingly, Draco Malfoy. Blaise was giving him an appraising look, Pansy was nervously looking from himself to her plate. Malfoy was just plain staring, which was strange on its own! Malfoy always glared, smirked or scowled. There was no emotion on his face at all, but his eyes did not move from Harry's, making him slightly uncomfortable. He looked back at his plate, noting that without realising it, he had eaten three of the drumsticks. Hermione was beaming at him.

"There you are! I knew you could eat them." Harry grunted in affirmation, then stood up.

"I'm going to bed 'Mione. Tell Ron would you?"

"Okay Harry." Hermione reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Try to sleep, but come and get me if you have problems." Harry nodded and she rubbed her thumb over his pulse point. "Goodnight." She released him and Harry left the great hall, making his way to the Gryffindor tower, yawning. Why had Malfoy been staring at him like that? He hadn't heard anything from the Slytherin yet, strangely enough. He usually got accosted by Malfoy on the train to Hogwarts but he never came into the carriage this time. Ron mentioned that he had seen him while laying on the floor with Pansy Parkinson, then he had left, looking for Harry. He fingered the green snake under his robes. Ron had told him that the snakes would glow when clicked together properly, but the other person had to be wearing the necklace at the time. Harry loved the gift, but felt for sure that he wouldn't be giving away the other half of the necklace to anyone. Yawning again he reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?" Came the familiar question. Harry replied clearly.

"Insatiable." The portrait opened and he clamed through the hole into the Gryffindor common room. As usual, the fire was crackling in the grate, but the unusual thing was that Ron was sitting on one of the red squashy armchairs, staring into it.. "Ron? I thought you were speaking to Professor Dumbledore!"

"I was." Ron wouldn't turn around and look at him, making Harry slightly uneasy. "He had something to tell me."

"Well, what was it?"

"I'm....I'm a Prefect! He made me and Lavender Prefects for Gryffindor. Why? I was expecting you and Hermione to be a prefect, not me! I'm sorry Harry!"

"Sorry?" Harry asked him in surprise. "Why are you sorry? I'm not. I'm happy for you Ron. I'm actually glad not to be one, nor did I expect to be. I'm not sure about Hermione though."

"You're okay with this?" Ron finally looked up at Harry's grinning face, then gave a wane smile back. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem, but I expect you to let me wander the halls at night!" Harry replied, only half serious. He did have a tendency to walk around a lot more than he used to, needing the silence. Ron nodded at him.

"Sure, but you'll be wandering with me, that way, you'll be under protection and have an excuse." Harry laughed at this, then began to walk up the staircase.

"I'm going to bed Ron. I'm tired. You coming?" Ron got up from his seat and followed Harry up the stairs into their dormitory. The two boys pulled their pyjamas from their trunks , put them on and then crawled into bed. "Home!" Harry whispered, muffling it in his pillow, then raised his head slightly to call goodnight to Ron, who replied with a yawn. Both were asleep within a few minutes, not hearing the other three come to bed.

**

Harry woke about four hours later, shaking from the same dream as before. He also felt a presence of a familiar person in his dorm room, but couldn't see or hear anyone. He picked up his glasses and his wand from his bedside table, put on his glasses and cast the light spell, making the end of his wand glow.

"Malfoy. I know its you. Come out!" Silence answered him. The feeling of a presence faded until it was gone altogether. Harry sat still for a few more moments, then sighed in exasperation. This was pissing him off. Why was he still having that dream and now sensing Malfoy when there was no way he was in the room? He would have to speak to Dumbledore in the morning. "Nox." He whispered, shutting off his glowing wand. He placed it back on the table, took off his glasses and also replaced them, then re-curled under the covers.

Floors below him, Draco Malfoy also woke up in the same situation as before, cursing in frustration before going for his shower!

Was that okay? Before anyone asks, this is definitely a Harry/Draco story. I'm setting it up in a specific way. I was also trying to portray Draco properly so everyone understood his character in this story. 

By the way, should I write Blaise as a boy or girl?

Thank you for reading it. Please review. I'm now going to have my dinner, consisting of spicy Chicken Curry, home made! (Yum!)

Bye

Rie

xx


	4. Singing and Potions

Here is chapter four. I hope you all enjoy it. This was quite a hard chapter for me to write but I tried my best. It's not easy when you try to proof read it yourself. Oh well.

Decisions from yourselves, I made Blaise into a boy. I also gave him quite a strange personality, as you will see.

As usual, please review. Even if it is just to say good, bad, of help! They are all appreciated!

PG13, for now, but will become an R

I do not own Harry Potter or any of his little friends. I am just a girl who sits at a computer, typing, typing, typing, typing......... I think you have got the point!

Anyway..

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

Chapter 4 Singing and Potions!

"Heaven is closer now today

The sound is in my ears

I can't believe the things you say

They echo what I fear!"

Unknown to all in Hogwarts, including her two closest friends, Hermione loved to sing, or rather, loved trying to. Her father had subjected her to the Eighty's electric era, from New Order to Frankie Goes To Hollywood since she was young. The one song she constantly sang was by The Fiction Factory. She warbled slightly off key while in the shower usually, putting a silencing spell on the bathroom. This time, she was taking advantage of the empty Gryffindor common room. It was Quidditch practice and nearly the whole of Gryffindor had turned out to watch. As Oliver Wood had graduated, a new keeper was needed. The Weasley twins had taken over the responsibility of hunting out a new keeper, but they had insisted Harry was there also. At least flying took his mind off his other problems. Lessons had begun and Harry was subdued! Potions were _still _with the Slytherins and Snape had gloatingly told them on Friday that Coursework was coming up. Joint projects would be done. By joint, he meant the Slytherin/Gryffindor kind. Working in pairs. Hermione was sure he was going to pair Harry with Malfoy! It was just the sick kind of thing that the hated potions master would do!

"Twisting the bones until they snap!

I scream but no one knows!"

She continued to sing, her thoughts still on Harry. She was trying, god knows how hard, to bring him back to normal. To the same happy, smiling boy she had made friends with. Harry was in pain, but he did try not to show it. He ignored taunts made by the Slytherins, even though the main antagonising group of Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini had hardly said more than two words to him so far. Hermione didn't like it! She could smell a plot between them but couldn't put her finger on it. Anyway, she was worried about Harry. She knew she felt more for him than sisterly concern. She had fallen for him, hard and the time he spent in her company during the holidays had cemented that fact. The problem was Ron. Hermione knew that the redhead had certain feelings for her. Their arguments during their fourth year proved that, but she only felt friendship for him. She didn't know how Harry felt about her. She doubted he had actually thought about it. His crush on Cho Chang that was apparent during third and fourth year had faded into nothing. Hermione had never liked her and thought she was a very shallow person.

"Say I'm familiar, cold to touch,

And then you turn and go!"

Hermione paused by the fire and held her arms wide, not noticing the portrait open behind her.

"Feels like Heaven! Da da da dum!

Feels like Heaven! Da da da dum!"

"Careful Hermione, you might break a window!"

Hermione turned to see Dean's smiling face and noticed with annoyance that he had his fingers in his ears. "Can't you see I was busy Thomas?" She asked him, folding her arms over her chest.

"What? Can't hear you!" Dean continued to grin, still with his fingers in his ears. Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Cut it out Dean. It's not funny."

"Oh, but it is." Dean removed his fingers and then copied her stance. "So, when did Miss Hermione Granger, know all of the Wizarding world, discover singing and realize that it was one thing that she couldn't do? Oh wait, you haven't realized it! Damn. me and my big mouth!"

"Dean. I'm warning you!" Hermione growled at him. Dean ignored her, instead he leaned on one of the tall chairs.

"Have you decided on a public performance yet or was this just a warm up? I'm sure if you wanted to cause pain, you wouldn't need to Hex someone. All you would need to do would be to open your mouth!"

"That's it!" Hermione lunged at him, pulling out her wand. Dean eeped, turned and ran out of the common room, the portrait closing behind him. Hermione re-pushed it open and ran after him, the fat lady complaining behind her about the lack of respect for her frame. Dean was fast and Hermione found herself loosing him after a few corridors. Cursing her luck, she turned and began her trek back to the tower.

"See how we planned for saddened eyes,

And tears to pave the way.

I fought the fever as I knew

My hair it turned to grey!"

"God damn it all Granger. Can't you Gryffindors do anything without making a racket?" 

"Oh no." Hermione mumbled, stopping in her tracks. Draco Malfoy had caught her singing, badly! Twice in as many minutes. He was sitting on a window ledge which overlooked the Quidditch field.. "What's your problem now Malfoy?" She asked, in a sarcastic sweet tone, turning to face him. Malfoy stared at her. There was no smirk on his face, no distain, no anything.

"You. Singing. Its awful! Why are you bothering? Are you trying to send your so called friends running, screaming from you?"

"They would never do that Malfoy. Not that you would know, but friends care." She could have been mistaken, but she thought she had seen pain shoot through his features. She continued. "They would probably gag me, but find it amusing. Harry especially. He can't sing either." She felt herself blushing but shook it away. Malfoy was still staring at her but his features had changed into a scowl.

"Potter!" He hissed. "Why is it that every conversation I have with anyone involves Potter in some way?"

"Maybe, as he is admired by practically everyone, bar you, he automatically pops into conversation!" Hermione smirked at him. "As you are amazingly jealous of him, you seem to notice it more!"

"Jealous! Of Potter!" Malfoy got to his feet. "Not in this lifetime. I hate him! That do-gooder, Golden Boy, Dumbledore's pet, scar headed git! I hate him!" Hermione's smirk had turned into a look of surprise.

"Why? Why do you hate him?" She asked, curiously. "What did he actually do, apart from refuse your hand in friendship? The reason he did that was because you were being an arse." Malfoy ran his fingers through his un-gelled hair and looked back out of the window, staring at the now empty Quidditch pitch. He had lost the scowl and for the first time that Hermione had ever seen, he had a lost look on his face.

"I just do Granger. It's not something you would understand!" 

Hermione lost her temper!

"Don't patronise me Malfoy!" She yelled. "I care about Harry and I am sick of this relentless fighting between the two of you! There is no reason for it. He doesn't need it. Leave him alone Malfoy." Hermione turned her back on him. "If you continue hassling him, it won't be Ron that you have to deal with. It will be me, and make no mistake, you will pay!" Malfoy was silent for a moment, then she heard rustling and footsteps move away.

"Whatever Granger. Whatever."

Hermione huffed, then continued to walk back to the common room, yelling loudly in the corridor, no longer caring who heard her!

"Study your face and fade the frame

Too close for comfort now.

We can recall the harmony

That lingered but turned sour!

Feels like Heaven! Da da da dum!

Feels like Heaven! Da da da dum!"

~~

Draco was in a shitty mood!

He felt like shit, looked like shit and was in the process of treating everyone like shit. Granger had pissed him off yesterday. It was Monday. It was Potions and it was time for the joint coursework. At the moment, he was sitting at the back of the class, a row behind and two seats to the left of Potter. Originally, he had planned to sit where he usually did. At the front of the class, but for some reason, he couldn't bare the thought of having Potter sitting behind him and so, had moved to the back, telling Goyle and Crabbe to stay where they were. They were catching on that he didn't want their company as much any more, preferring to sit alone. They didn't say anything, just did what they were told. Draco had been joined at the back by Blaise who had taken the seat on his immediate right. Draco didn't mind this. Blaise had a ready mind and was quick witted, but he had a problem of continuously staring at Potters backside and licking his lips. Pansy had thought this terribly amusing (She had taken the seat directly behind Potter) and kept giggling and copying him, nudging him ever now and then. Weasley and Granger, who sat either side of Potter, kept turning around and glaring at them, but neither Blaise or Pansy would desist. Potter never turned around, but ignored them. Draco couldn't find the urge to antagonise him anymore. Every time he stood in front of Potter and opened his mouth, his eyes would automatically latch onto Potters and all thought would dribble out of his brain. He would then turn and walk away, leaving a confused Harry Potter standing in the corridor.

"Right class." Snape's voice boomed out, distracting him from his thoughts. Also stopping Blaise and Pansy ogling Potters arse. "Time for the coursework. could you please arrange yourselves into these pairs?"

"Please, not Potter!" Draco whispered to himself. "Please." There was no way he could work if he had to make conversation with Potter. He probably wouldn't be able to make conversation. Snape continued to read the parings, but Draco didn't listen 

until he heard the relevant names.

"Potter, you are with Zabini. Granger, with Parkinson. Weasley, Malfoy..."

Weasley. Malfoy scowled. Nearly as bad as Potter. It would be a constant argument. The scowl shifted into annoyance as he heard Blaise snigger at Pansy's whine.

"Change seats so you are sitting with your partners." Snape's voice called out. "Quickly." Pansy slipped out of her seat and slipped into Potters vacated seat with a scowl at Granger. Blaise shifted one seat to the right, making room for Potter while Weasley took the empty seat beside Draco.

"Heya Potter." Blaise smiled at him. "Can I call you Harry? Good! Lets work well on this. I don't want to argue over nothing! Do you? Good! This is going to be a cool project, don't you think? I think so and it will be fun! We'll do our best, wont we Harry?" Draco nearly laughed. Potter's mouth was open and was staring, shocked at Blaise's rambling.

"Uhhh. Yes, I guess."

Draco did laugh then. That was the only thing Potter had said through the whole monologue. Weasley decided to jump in then.

"Do you always garble like that Zabini?" He asked. Blaise turned his head towards him and grinned.

"Course I do Ron, can I call you Ron? Good. I am not slimy. I am not unfriendly and I am not evil. I am cunning, conniving and I enjoy a good time! Nothing wrong with that is there? Didn't think so!" It was Weasley's turn to be speechless and Potter actually chuckled. Draco's heart jumped at the sound.

"If you can do that to Ron, Blaise, can I call you Blaise? Good. We will get along famously." He stuck out his hand and Blaise shook it firmly.

"Great to be working with you!" They smiled at each other and Draco put his head in his hands and moaned in pain, much to the surprise of Weasley. His stomach began to churn and his chest burned.

"Right class. This project will be one of your own devising. I want you in your pair, to choose one of the books from the board, then tell me which one. You will choose one of the potions from the book., write what it does, what it looks like and what you need to make it." The class began scribbling down these instructions, apart from Draco, who still had his face in his hands.

"Hey, Malfoy. Are you okay?" Weasley's voice whispered to him. Draco, who just couldn't be bothered to snap at him, sighed.

I don't feel good Weasley. I'll let you pick the book. Let me sit here for a moment." He could feel Weasley staring at him, Draco guessed in surprise at the civil tone, then muttered an 'okay' before turning back to his notes.

"I want this planned out." Snape continued. "You will write up a detailed plan of what you are going to do, and what you expect to find out. When you make this potion, you will detail everything you do, even your mistakes , if any. When completed, you will write out a conclusion and evaluation of what you have done. That is all of the information I will give you. This will be all your own work and counts towards part of your final potion's grade in your OWL's. Right. Choose your book." He wrote a list on the board, than turned back to the class. "One of the pairs, come up and collect them."

Weasley stood up and so did Blaise, leaving Draco alone with Potter. Potter turned to him and gave him a half smile, which was clear between Draco's slightly parted fingers.

"Malfoy. Can we drop the antagonisms in this class? We really need to work instead of showing ourselves up. Can we call a truce?"

"Sure. Why not." Draco mumbled into his hands. He couldn't bring himself to look Potter in the eye and his stomach was still churning and he felt worse that before!

In short, Draco felt like shit!

~~

I really really hope you enjoyed that. I am tired now. Harry's dreams will be explored a little more in the next chapter. Also, so will Draco's. Will be out, but might take a little longer than usual. Work, you understand. I have to write everything on notepad when I get 5 mins, which isn't often.

Please please please review. It keeps me going. By the way, thank you to the person who called me awesome! I have never been called awesome before (Blush)

see ya later

Rie

xx


	5. The Library And The Vision

Here is the next chapter. It was so hard to write! I hope you enjoy it. Slightly darker that the last chapter but just as interesting I hope.

A H/D story, with a little bit of others. If you do not like slash, do not read. A warning!

Still PG13, but not for much longer! Another warning!

As usual, I have nothing to do with Harry Potter. There is no way I would have come up with all of the great names for the sweets. (How in hell is a 'cockroach cluster' a sweet?)

Anyway

****

DARKNESS OF LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

The Library And The Vision

__

Harry

Study session in the Library tomorrow after breakfast. Ron too. We need to make a start on the plan for our potions.

Blaise + Draco

Harry stared dubiously at the note he received at dinner the day before. He liked Blaise, sure. He was slightly different to any of the other Slytherins he had actually made conversation with, although slightly strange. It was trying to study in the company of Malfoy, while tensely waiting for an insult to be sent his way which was worrying him. True, he had hardly said more than a few words to him since term started, but that wouldn't stop him. And Ron had to actually work with him! It was going to be interesting to see how long it would take the two of them to get into an argument. Hermione guessed 2 minutes at most. Seamus betted against her and stated that he would last at least five.

"Hey Harry. At least eat would you!" Ron poked him in the side, bringing him to focus again. "Staring at it wont help you eat it you know."

Harry picked up his spoon and began automatically shoving cornflakes into his mouth. He then looked up to see Hermione frowning at him.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry clunked his spoon back into the bowl after eating about half of it and pushed it away. Hermione's frown deepened.

"I don't like the idea of you studying with Malfoy and Blaise. They're up to something."

"Of course Malfoy is up to something!" Ron stated around his bacon sandwich. "Isn't he always? Anyway, we have to start our coursework. I don't want to fail." Harry nodded his agreement, then looked across the hall to the Slytherin table. Blaise and Parkinson were there, ignoring each other for some reason. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Parkinson chose that moment to look up and saw Harry staring in her direction. She blushed and smiled at him, then looked back down at her food. Harry was shocked, unused to this show of affection from the Slytherin girl.

"Pansy Parkinson is looking good this year, isn't she?" Ron whispered across the table at him. "Especially when she smiles." Harry nodded slightly. It was true. Parkinson looked a lot better. Her nose being the prominent difference. She had done something to it, but the wording failed him at that moment.

"'Bout time she had a nose job!" Came Hermione's snide comment to Ron. 'That's it!' Harry thought to himself.

"Nose job?" Ron asked questioningly. Harry explained.

"It's when someone has an operation to swap their nose with another one because they are dissatisfied with it." Ron nodded, grasping the point.

"Still, she looks good!" 

Hermione snorted. She still hadn't forgiven Pansy for the insults about her teeth in third and fourth year and was constantly muttering comments about her. Harry sighed and took a sip of tea. He was feeling especially tired this morning. He was still getting the nightmares, only they were alternating between the disturbing one and the Voldemort one. He did go to see Dumbledore about it, but couldn't tell him anything apart from there was an unknown figure, standing next to Voldemort. Dumbledore had shown surprise and confusion, which meant he didn't know anymore than Harry himself.

"Harry?" He heard Hermione say quietly. "Are you going to eat any more than that?" She pushed the bowl of half eaten cornflakes towards him, ignoring the strange look that Ron was giving her. Harry stood up and picked up his bag.

"No. I'm going to the library. Ron. I'll meet you there." Without waiting for an answer, he left the Great Hall and made his way to the library. Hermione was beginning to worry too much. She always seemed to be staring at him lately. Half the time Harry felt that he couldn't even go to the bathroom without Hermione asking him where he was going. She was acting like an over protective girlfriend! Harry chuckled lightly and pushed open the doors to the library. It was relatively empty at that time of the morning. As it was Saturday, quite a few students were either still in bed or relaxing in the common room. There were a few students, scattered around the tables and Harry spotted Malfoy sitting at the far table near to the window, engrossed in a book.

Harry shifted his backpack to his other shoulder and then made his way over to Malfoy's table. The blond kept his eyes on his book, even when Harry cleared his throat.

"Potter." Malfoy's voice was gravely. Harry noticed bags under his red eyes. His hair, which was usually gelled back neat, was loose and falling in his face Draco Malfoy, usually noted for his pristine, immaculate image, in short, looked a mess!

"Malfoy." Harry answered. "Not meaning to be rude, but, you look a right state!"

"I know." Malfoy muttered, covering his eyes with a hand. "Didn't sleep at all last night. Nightmares."

Before Harry could answer him, he was startled by two arms swinging around his neck and a weight on his back. "Heya Harry!" Blaise!

"Hi Blaise." He responded. Blaise removed his hands and sunk into the chair next to him, not before ruffling Harry's hair.

"You should have waited Draco." Blaise removed his books from his bag, then dumped it onto the chair next to him. "Or at least brushed your hair this morning. It looks like a birds nest." Malfoy lifted the hand which wasn't attached to his face and gave Blaise the finger. Blaise chuckled, then turned to Harry. "So, read up on the potion?"

"I did." Harry replied. "Are you sure we are allowed to make this? I mean, its dangerous if made incorrectly and I'm not a wiz at Potions!"

"Of course we are." Blaise opened his potions text to the relevant page. "Most Potent Potions was on the list and was the one I picked. This sounded the most interesting one."

"Memory remake?" Malfoy raised his head. "How does that sound interesting exactly?"

"Not the name, the description." Blaise began to read it for Malfoy's benefit. "More reliable than the Obliverate Charm, Memory remake cannot backfire. If made incorrectly, the potion will explode when complete. This potion can be made in different forms. Made to a specific colour, the potion can make the drinker lose a certain amount of memory or certain parts. There is no cure to this potion." Blaise looked up. "Cool!"

Have you and Ron decided what potion you are making?" Harry asked Malfoy, who nodded his head.

"Empathos!" Came Ron's voice from the head of the table. They all looked up at the grinning redhead. "My idea. Malfoy agreed." Harry turned to lay surprised eyes on Malfoy, who had dropped his eyes to his book as soon as Harry looked at him.

"What does it do?" He looked back at his best friend.

"Lets you read another's emotions for a short period of time. "The history of the potion states that it used to be used by suspicious people who didn't trust their partners declaration of love." Ron fingered his necklace. "Although there are other ways to spot emotion!" He winked at Harry, who realised what he was referring to. The Ouroborus. He automatically touched his own necklace, feeling the rough surface under his fingers. He didn't know why he was so attached to it. Sure, it wasn't a proper Ouroborus. The symbol originally came from the Orient. A serpent biting his own tail seemed to be devouring and regurgitating itself. Both destroying and creating-the cycle of life! Harry had read a lot of books over the summers at the Dursleys, from **_The Origins of Alchemy in Græco-Roman Egypt_**, by Jack Lindsay to all sorts of books on Prophesy. The symbols had intrigued him. Ouroborus takes the form of a circle, a shape sometimes described as "the most perfect of geometrical figures" because it forms a complete separation between that which is inside and that which is outside, with one continuous line. As such, both the circle and the Ouroborus are symbols of infinity and eternity. The one that Ron had given him was different. It was two snakes instead of one.

"Harry?" He focused again to see a hand waving in front of his face by a concerned Ron. "Are you okay?"

"Sure." He replied. "Let's get to work. I'd like to have the plan written out this morning at least."

Ron dumped his bag on the table and took the seat next to Malfoy, who almost immediately turned to him and began talking to him in quiet tones, Ron nodding in agreement at intervals. If Harry hadn't seen it, he wouldn't have believed it. It looked like both Hermione and Seamus were wrong. He smiled and began planning his Potion with Blaise

~~

To say that Pansy was annoyed was an understatement! She was pissed! Blaise had made a bet with her that he could get Potter's affections before she could. He had an unfair advantage as Professor Snape had paired him with Potter in potions and she had got stuck with Granger. Admittedly, Pansy knew that she was smart, but Granger held a grudge against her and seemed to speak down her nose when addressing her. It had been agreed that their Potion would be a Perception Altering Potion. A difficult potion to brew. They had both agreed that it sounded interesting. Granger had a talent for finding information in books and Pansy was good at memorising ingredients and making potions. The work would go well.

Pansy's thoughts went to Draco. He had been acting strangely ever since the train ride to school on Monday. He didn't fight with Potter anymore, just walked away with a strange look in his pale eyes. During the Potion lesson yesterday, he had sat at his desk with his face in his hands for practically the whole lesson. Weasley had actually been concerned. Pansy's heart warmed at the thought of Weasley. He had become quite the looker recently. Not like Potter of course, but nice. He was very tall, unlike Potter or herself. She was only a few inches taller that Potter herself. Draco also towered over her. It sometimes made her feel slightly inadequate, but in all, she was proud of her petite figure.

"Hey Pansy." Millicent Bulstrode walked over to the green armchair that Pansy was lounging in by the fire. She would have been outside practicing her broom flying skills, but it was too cold outside. Besides, the main reason why she would be practicing was in the library with Draco and Blaise. "Have you seen my Transfiguration essay?" Pansy reached down beside the chair and pulled out a roll of parchment, handing it to Millicent with a sigh. Transfiguration. Figures she would forget that essay, thinking about Potter again. Flying practice would happen tonight. Besides, Potter usually flied at night!

~~

Harry was dreaming.

He knew that he was. He had finished his Potion plan and had waited for Blaise to finish, resting his cheek on his folded arms which were leaning on the table. He must have fallen asleep. This in itself was surprising for he hardly slept anymore. 

Harry was walking. He was barefoot and walking on damp leaves. He was in the middle of a wood. It was night time. The sky was clear and the stars could clearly be seen. A gentle breeze blew. Everything was calm and tranquil.

Until....

It was screaming first. Startled screaming and horrified cries coming from beyond the trees. Harry ran, trying to find a way around the trees, wanting to stop the cries of terror. After a little fumbling, he made his way out of the wood into a small lane of a village. The Dark Mark was already in place above the houses and bodies of dead Muggles lay around him. He said nothing. There was nothing he could say. He just stared up at the Dark Mark, his mind a blank.

__

"Harry Potter!" The high, cold voice, so prominent in all his nightmares spoke from behind him. Harry turned around to see..

....nothing. Absolutely nothing. No lane, no dead bodies. Nothing.

_Harry Potter!" _The voice said again. It seemed to come from all around him. _"Welcome my boy. I'm glad you have finally decided!"_

"Wha....?" Harry didn't know what to say, but the voice continued.

__

"You will be powerful! We will be powerful! Nothing will stand in our way. Succumb to your destiny!"

Harry screamed. His scar exploded and along with that, felt a sharp jolt on the back of his head.

"Harry? HARRY!" Harry vaguely heard Ron's voice from afar. "Oh no, his scar! Blaise, get Madam Pomfrey, quickly."

"Potter?" He heard Malfoy quite clearly in his ear. "I'm going to lift you up to carry 

you to the Hospital Wing. Is that okay?" Harry could hardly nod his head, the amount of pain he was in, but hade enough movement for Malfoy to understand his acknowledgement. The last thing he knew before he lost consciousness was the feel of two arms wrapping themselves around him, lifting him from the ground.

~~

Draco was speechless! This was the first time he had seen Potter writhing in agony from a pain in his scar. He had fallen from his chair and was now lying on his back, 

his hands were clasped over his forehead, fingernails clawing and scraping his skin. It didn't actually quite click what was going on until Weasley's voice awoke him from his stupor.

"Harry? HARRY! Oh no, his scar! Blaise, get Madam Pomfrey, quickly." Blaise nodded his head and ran out of the library. Other students in the library had stood up and were trying to get a good look at what was going on. Draco didn't know why, but this angered him somewhat. He walked over to Potter and lifted him into a seated position. The chest pain and heartburn he experienced around Potter had faded somewhat, but he felt a strange sense of protectiveness for the boy. Angrily, Draco shook it away and spoke into Potter's ear.

"Potter. I'm going to lift you up to carry you to the Hospital Wing. Is that okay?" Harry gave a tiny nod, his hands still grasping his face. Draco placed one arm around Harry's shoulders and one under his knees, lifting him off the ground. He was so light! Harry's hands fell from his forehead to dangle loosely. He was unconscious, but his scar was bleeding!

"Weasley. Walk with me and hold open the doors!" Draco ordered. Lets get him to Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible." Ron, seeing the blood on Potter's forehead, made no argument, just went to the library doors and held one open.

They walked in silence until they met Madam Pomfrey running down the corridor.

"Mr Malfoy." She admonished. "Why didn't you just use the levitating spell to bring him here?" Draco blushed. He had never thought of it! According to Weasley's face, neither had he. The nurse tutted, then turned back around. "Well, no matter, just bring him along."

Draco and Ron followed her along the corridor and into the Hospital Wing. Draco deposited Harry on a bed, then was jostled out with Ron and Blaise.

"You can see him later." She snapped, then closed the doors to the Hospital Wing, ignoring the protests of the three Wizards.

~~

Alright. Done. Please review. Little old Rie slaved over this little piece for ages, trying to make it sound right and get it released.

By the way, I'm sorry for the overly explained part about the Ouroborus. I just need people to actually know what it is before they read further. It is a real symbol with a profound meaning. The one that Ron, Harry and Hermione are wearing is a Wizards version, but for love. The symbol will be very important in later chapters.

By the way, I really need help on the romantic-ish chapters later. If anyone has any idea's, I will gladly listen.

Thanks for reading this. Next chapter will be out as soon as I can type it!

See ya

Rie

xx


	6. The Infirmary And Darkness!

Why hello! Thank you for coming. The next chapter of my fic is here!

Thank you thank you to all of you lovely reviewers out there who spent time telling me what you thought. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. I hope it pleases you! Of course, please keep on telling me what you think! The more reviews I get, the quicker I will be at updating! (Hint hint!") Not very subtle huh?

Do not own Harry Potter! Come on! I'd be waving this in the publisher's face if I did!

Anyway, SLASH. Draco/Harry. A few other couples thrown in for good measure and a whole lot of teenage angst, dreams, darkness and other Icky stuff. What do you get?

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

Chapter 6 The Infirmary And Darkness!

Ron paced back and forth across the common room, muttering to himself. Ginny, who's chair he was pacing in front of was becoming agitated with him, but he didn't care.

"Why won't Pomfrey let us see him?" Ron finally burst out. "She always let us see him before. Hermione is flipping frantic!"

"Calm down Ron." Ginny held up her hands in a placating manner. "There must be a good reason. She'll let you in to see him soon."

"Don't patronise me Ginny. I know your not as calm as you look." Actually, Ron was lying. Ginny looked terrible. She was pale and she had tied her hair back into a severe ponytail with a few strands sticking out in all directions. "I just want to know what the hell is wrong with him."

"What actually happened Ron? All I've heard is that Harry is unconscious and has been for the past few days." Ginny curled herself up in her chair. "And is it true that Malfoy carried him to the Hospital Wing? I heard some of the Slytherins muttering to themselves in Transfiguration. Apparently, one of them was in the Library when you were."

"Yeah. It's true. Harry just fell off his chair screaming in pain. We sent Blaise Zabini to grab Pomfrey, then Malfoy picked Harry up and carried him out of the Library." Ron paused in his pacing, thinking for a minute. "I don't know what is going on with him." He muttered. "He's been awfully civil to me lately and he's actually been avoiding Harry. He's also been in pain for a while."

"What do you mean, in pain?" Ginny leaned her head on her hand. "And a Malfoy, civil? That's a turn up for the books isn't it?"

"Isn't it though." Ron grinned. "Anyway, during last Friday's potion lesson, as soon as Harry and Blaise began talking, his eyes glazed over and he doubled over the desk, his head in his hands, groaning. I ignored him at first but it became obvious something was wrong. Snape was giving us important information on our OWL's and Malfoy was not listening. When I asked him what was wrong, he brushed me off politely and told me to pick the books! I was shocked."

"Strange!"

"Yeah. Anyway, when I had picked the potion book, I turned back to see Harry talking to him. He was smiling at Malfoy, then he turned back to Blaise. I swear I heard Malfoy give a tiny sob when I sat back down, but don't quote me on that!"

"Very strange!" Ginny grinned. "And have you been getting on with him since?"

"I have. In the Library before Harry fainted, we were chatting about our potion and it was all pleasant. No malice at all. I did notice though, that he kept staring at Harry."

"Ooohh." Ginny sat up straight in her chair. "Maybe he has a crush on Harry!" Ron looked at her in shock at the suggestion, but saw her eyes twinkling merrily.

"Don't say things like that Ginny." He shuddered. "Besides, you would be crushed if that were true!" Ron shot back at her. Ginny blushed and stared at the carpet.

"It wouldn't happen." She said confidently. Ron smiled at his blushing sister, and then turned to see Hermione storm into the common room, the portrait clacking closed behind her. She threw herself into the chair next to Ginny and began to wring her hands.

"They still won't let me see him." Hermione muttered. "I need to know if he's okay."

"Calm down Hermione." Ron absently used the same word his sister had a few moments ago. "I'm sure he's fine." 

"Then why can't we see him?" "I need to see him!" To Ron's shock, he saw tears in Hermione's eyes. He sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and arms.

"Hermione." Ron began, forgetting that his sister was sitting on the chair next to her. "Can I ask you a question?" He thought back over the past week, thinking about Hermione's behaviour around Harry and when she wasn't with him.

"Of course Ron." Hermione rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Ron stared at her.

"Are you in love with Harry?" He ignored his sister's gasp and concentrated on Hermione's face. She went red, then white. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. Finally she answered, a shaky smile on her face.

"Yeah right Ron! Whatever gave you that idea?" She was still wringing her hands and Ron gave her a half smile.

"Okay fine, so, say I asked you out! What would you say?" He heard Ginny gasp again and gave her a look, which clearly meant, 'be quiet.' Hermione didn't answer, just shook her head. "All right. What if Harry asked you out. What would you say to him?"

"No!" Hermione actually squeaked, her face crimson. Ron shook his head in amusement. "You would say yes 'Mione. Stop lying to yourself." For some reason, he didn't feel in the slightest bit jealous. It was strange. "Besides." He continued. "Harry wouldn't ask you out. He's too shy for that! You'd have to ask him yourself."

"I know." Hermione answered, her tone calm again. She had stopped acting coy and spoke plainly "And I will, when I strike up enough nerve."

A sob was heard and Ron turned to see his sister run out of the common room, through the portrait. Her hand over her mouth. 

"Shit!"

"What?"

"Ginny still likes Harry and I've been encouraging you!"

"Shit!"

~~

"Potter?"

The Infirmary was dark. The only light came from underneath a door on the opposite end of the room leading out onto the corridor. Only one of the beds was occupied. In it was an unconscious Harry Potter.

"Potter." Draco whispered again. "Wake up!"

It had been incredibly difficult to open the door to the ward that evening. Madam Pomfrey had placed a complicated locking spell on it, which took him quite a while to decipher. Now he was standing next to Potter's bed, staring down t him. Draco was confused. Completely and utterly confused. After he had left the Hospital Wing last Saturday, he had been worried! Potter was the only person he could think of recently and he had been plagued by chest pains and sickness all week. Pansy had started to become worried about his health and had made him go to see Madam Pomfrey about it. The nurse hadn't found anything wrong with him and had sent him away. Potter had been no-where to be seen at that time. Not knowing what was wrong with him increased his worry tenfold and had made him feel worse. 

"Potter." Draco reached out his hand and touched Potters bare arm laying on the top of the sheets. His fingertips began to tingle but he didn't remove his hand opting to bare it, realising this was the first time he had touched him, ever. They had cussed each other, hexed each other, but never made physical contact.

Something caught his eye underneath the collar of Potter's pyjama top. Draco reached over and pulled it out. It was a necklace on a silver chain of a green snake with gold eyes, formed into a half circle. He had never seen anything like this before but it was grafted quite beautifully. He then placed it back where he had found it and turned his attention back to Potter and shook him gently. "For God's sake, wake up!" Draco didn't know why but he had to see his eyes looking back at him. He leaned over the bed until he was face to face with the Boy Who Lived and stared intently at him. Potter was completely still, a calm serenity on his face. Long eyelashes dusted his cheekbones and his dark hair messily covered the bandage over his scar. Draco reached out his other hand and gently stroked a forefinger over his jawbone towards his ear, brushing the lobe, then pushing his whole hand upwards to tangle in his hair, twisting a black curl around his little finger. Potter didn't move, but a tiny smile made itself apparent on his face. Draco couldn't let go of him. Both of his hands were shaking but also tingling. The boy lying in front of him was enticing him, drawing his face closer. He had to inhale his scent! Draco buried his nose into Potter's hair and breathed in deeply. His hair smelled of lime shampoo and other fruity fragrances. He moved his nose down to his skin and could smell outdoor fragrances of rainy days and wind! Without thinking, Draco licked the skin on Potter's forehead, then drew back when he realised what he had done, letting go of him quickly. He stared in dismay at him, a hand over his mouth. What was happening to him? He didn't understand.

"What have you done to me Potter?" He hissed, his eyes glittering angrily. "I hate you! Despise you in fact! So why am I acting like a fool whenever you're in front of me?" Draco reached out his hand towards Potter again, then drew back as if he had been burned. He then turned on his heel and left the infirmary, closing the door quietly behind him.

~~

Ron had decided that evening, to screw the rules, he would go and visit Harry that evening. When the lights had gone out and everyone had curled up in their beds, Ron removed Harry's invisibility cloak from his bottom drawer and slipped it on. He had already decided not to include Hermione on this little escapade and had decided to go alone. That idea went out the window when he reached the door to the dormitory, then felt a shoe hit him on the back of the head.

"Oooff. What the..?"

"I knew it!" Seamus's voice hissed across the room. "Ron, you're not visiting Harry without me!"

"Seamus?" Ron sighed, lifting the cloak a little so he was visible. Seamus was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at his head, which was uncovered. Ron hadn't even seen him sitting there! "Alright. Come on and hurry up." Seamus jumped off his bed and ran over to the door, slipping under the cloak as well. The two of them made their way out of the Gryffindor tower, to the Infirmary.

"How are we going to get in?" Seamus asked, touching the door. "Pomfrey usually had locking spells at night."

"Not tonight it seems!" Ron twisted the door handle and it opened. "Quiet now, we don't want to wake anyone." He pushed open the door and they stepped inside.

The infirmary was very dark and quiet. Ron would have thought empty too until he saw a figure standing by Harry's bed.

"Malfoy!" He breathed to Seamus. "What the hells he doing here?"

"Dunno!" Seamus replied in the same breathy whisper. "Don't make a sound. We'll go over and find out."

Ron nodded slightly and they both made their was silently across the room to Harry's bed. They stopped on the other side to Malfoy and a few paces away.

"For God's sake, wake up!" They watched Malfoy shake Harry slightly. Ron made a tiny sound and stepped forward, ready to pull Malfoy away before he did something, but was pulled back by Seamus, who placed one hand over his mouth and one around his shoulders.

"Just watch." He breathed into Ron's ear. Ron complied and watched in shock as Malfoy traced Harry's face then stroke his hair. He nearly fainted when Malfoy kissed Harry's forehead.

"Mmmpphh!" He mumbled behind Seamus's hand, who grunted in agreement.

"What have you done to me Potter." Malfoy hissed. "I hate you! Despise you in fact." Malfoy sounded scared, Ron thought. What exactly was going on? "So why am I acting like a fool whenever you're in front of me?"

Ron and Seamus watched as Malfoy reached for Harry again, drew back, then walked out of the infirmary. As soon as his footsteps faded, Ron and Seamus removed the invisibility cloak.

"Wow!" Seamus muttered. "Malfoy looks spooked!" He turned to Ron who was still staring at the closed door. "Did you see that? Malfoy just kissed Harry! Oh what a blackmailing opportunity!"

"Don't say anything Seamus!" Ron said quietly. He was still staring at the door.

"Why?" Seamus was surprised. "I thought you would have loved to spread things around at Malfoy's expense. This isn't like you Ron."

"I'm not doing something like that will embarrass Harry in the process." Ron snapped. "Besides, didn't you see Malfoy? He looked upset, like he didn't even know what he was doing."

"Since when do you care about Malfoy?" Seamus flumped back on the bed next to Harry. "You've always despised him. Why the sudden change?" Ron mused over the question for a few moments, then turned to Seamus.

"He hasn't been insulting us at all Seamus. Haven't you noticed. I've been working with him all week and he has been polite all of the time. No sarcasm at all. Something is wrong with him, emotionally." Ron's eyes widened. "And he's given me a chance to find out what!" He finished, a large grin forming on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"The Empathos Potion. The one he and I are working on for our Potions coursework. It has to be tested on one of the pair and he agreed to be the victim!"

"He agreed?"

"Yup!"

"That is weird." Seamus pushed himself off the bed and walked over to where Harry lay. "But still, not as much as what I saw a few minutes ago." Ron joined him at the bedside.

"Harry." Ron placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "What's wrong with you? You've never been like this after a scar pain! What did you see?" He sighed and squeezed Harry's shoulder tightly. "Snap out of it soon, you're causing us too much grief!"

~~

Darkness

Pain

Loneliness

He was cold. He couldn't move, speak or feel, but he could hear! Hear a cold but familiar voice speaking from far away.

__

"I'm looking for a wand. A very powerful wand. Even though I don't need one, they come in handy sometimes!"

"Ah yes. Two members of the Hogwarts trio! The helper monkeys to the bane in Tom's side! What should I do with you?"

"Do you really believe in those foolish ideals that helped kill hundreds of Wizards, fifteen years ago?"

"I believe you over estimate yourself!"

"You'll die. You'll all die! By my hands! Tom is strong, but I am stronger!"

"Tom explained everything. My life was a lie. One great big fucking lie! I hate you! I hate all of you!"

Screams

Pain

Sadness

Sobbing._ "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" _Hermione?

Crying_. "You bitch, how could you?" _Malfoy?

Laughing. _"Well done! I knew you could do it!" _Ron?

Whisper. _"I love you Harry. Never forget that! Where ever you go, I will be here!" _Who was that? 

So familiar!

So gentle!

__

"Harry?"

"Harry!"

"He's waking up! Get Dumbledore, quick!"

"So warm!"

~~~~

How I just had to leave it there. Torture you all with a cliff hanger! No, don't shoot! (Holds up hands in front of a very pissed off, chocolate obsessed cousin with a shotgun, growling!) Next chapter will be up soon. I do hope that this chapter has messed with your minds a little. I love writing dark elements. Its cool!

See you the next time.

Rie

xx


	7. Empathos And Memory Remake

Hey all. I'm writing this while shying away from a manicaly deranged cousin who has disregarded her shotgun and not got herself a chainsaw. She is now standing over me, cackling insanely!

Anyway, here is the next chapter. Potion making in here and Blaise getting.. um.. friendly! Well anyway, thanks again for the reviews. I'm so glad you are enjoying this story. Keep reviewing

Harry/Draco story. A few others mixed in for good measure. Yes it is slash!

I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just writing this for fun. Its what I do! No, really, apart from when I'm avoiding that chainsaw!

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE

Empathos And Memory Remake!

Severus. Minerva. So glad you could come."

Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office, his hands clasped together on top of the table. Opposite him, behind two large mugs of steaming tea, sat Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house. "I assume you don't know why I have called you both here."

Minerva stared at him. "I have a vague idea."

"Well I don't." Severus glared. "What is going on Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled, then sat back in his high backed chair. Fawkes the Phoenix sat on the back of the chair and preened himself. "I believe you both know about Harry Potters recent ailment." Both head's of Houses nodded. "Well he's awake and healthy again. Even managed to make friend with Blaise Zabini of all people. Anyway, at the beginning of the year, Harry came to me and told me that he had been having dreams. re-occurring dreams about Voldemort. Only, he had an accomplice. He wasn't recognised by Harry, but he was very dominating. He made commands without consulting the Dark Lord.

"You believe that this man could be real?" Severus stared at Dumbledore with worry. "That there may be someone else to worry about?" Dumbledore nodded.

"That's why I want you to keep your eyes open Severus. He may not have shown his face yet. Also, I want you both to keep your eyes on Harry. He is in a fragile state of mind, even though he himself won't admit to it. Don't overdo punishment's or harsh words!" At this, he looked sharply at Severus. "Just try and keep his mind focused on work and his friends. He needs to be strong." Minerva nodded. Severus scowled but also nodded. "Now!" Dumbledore rubbed his hands together. "Do you want biscuits with your tea?"

~~

The next few weeks at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry went by without many mishaps. Lessons continued as normal and Harry was up and awake again.

Admittedly, he had been a little distracted and wary at first, but that soon faded and he was back to himself again. He hardly smiled at all now and Hermione was more than a little worried. She had held off telling Harry how she felt about him due to his continuously distracted state and her being too scared of what he would say. Harry had become good friends with Blaise Zabini recently and as such, now spoke quite frequently to Pansy Parkinson who was nearly always with Zabini. Hermione wasn't blind! She had seen how Parkinson looked at Harry! Like he was a piece of meat ready to be snatched by a starving wolf! She didn't like it.

The final stages of the potions coursework was coming up. Tonight was the making of the selected potion of the pair. Each group had a selected time in which to arrive at Professor Snape's classroom and complete their potion. Parkinson and herself were a few of the first. Ron and Malfoy, Harry and Zabini were a few from the end. Hermione was grateful for this fact. She had decided to talk to Harry tonight about her feelings. She wanted to get this resolved.

~~

"Hey Harry." Harry turned around from his chat with Blaise to see Hermione hurrying down the corridor towards him. He gave a small smile with genuine warmth when she reached him and paused.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" She was looking pale and solemn. Her hands were twisting in her robes and she was chewing on her lower lip. She had been slightly nervy of late, Harry thought, stealing a glance towards Blaise to see that he had moved a discreet way down the corridor and was looking out of the window over the dark grounds. He pulled his gaze back to Hermione, who had stepped closer to him."

"Can I ask you something?" She said. Harry sighed.

"I can't tell you what happened Hermione. I told you that I don't know. I wish you would accept that and stop harassing me about it." It was true. He didn't remember why he woke up in the Infirmary. All he did remember was falling asleep at his desk in the library, then waking up in the bed in the infirmary, a warm feeling surrounding him. Also, he had been dreaming again. Dark dreams. Hermione shook her head violently, making her long curls whip around her face.

"It's not about that, but it is important."

"Well go ahead. Ask away!"

"Not here." Hermione grasped his hand with both of hers, stroking it between her palms gently. "Will you meet me later, after you finish your potion?"

"Of course. Where?"

"Transfiguration classroom. I'll be waiting." With that, she stepped even closer and after a moments hesitation, kissed Harry on the cheek. She then let go of Harry's hand, smiled at him then ran back down the corridor. Harry stood, gaping after her for a few moments until he heard Blaise whispering in his ear."

"I think she likes you!"

"Yeah right." Harry turned around and continued to walk down the corridor towards the potions room. "She's just a friend Blaise. Always has been." Blaise was silent the rest of the way to the potion's room, but Harry did notice that he was walking slightly close to him. In fact, any closer and they would be brushing elbows. Uncomfortably, Harry sped up his pace and turned into the Potions classroom, pushing the large heavy door open.

Snape was waiting for them, standing in front of their desk which was full of the ingredients they had requested. Two other desks were set up in other parts of the room for the other students. Ron and Malfoy being two of them.

"Here are your things." Snape watched them both as they sat down at their desk. "You have one hour, then the next pair will be here to begin their work. You do not need to be finished by that time, considering you have picked quite a complex potion to brew." Snape walked toward the door. "Keep quiet. I'll be back shortly, so begin whenever you are ready." With that, he left the dungeon room, closing the door with a clang. Harry stared at the door for a moment. Snape had been quite civil to him recently. Not exactly nice but not exactly nasty either. Blaise turned to Harry, smiling.

"Well, lets get started."

The cauldron was filled with water and boiled, while Harry and Blaise started cutting up the varied ingredients. Blaise was a constant chatter, helping the time to pass.

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Who is going to test this?"

"Not sure. Should I?"

"Nah. It's okay. I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am."

Silence reigned for a few minutes, then Blaise started again

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Would you consider me a friend?"

"I think so, yes. Why?"

"Oh. I was just wondering if I told you something, would you hate me!"

"Oh. Okay." Harry was confused. Blase had a nasty habit of talking in riddles, even if he didn't mean to. "Well, it depends on what it was. Does it in any way relate to me and if so, in a bad way?"

"No. I wouldn't call it bad."

"So it is about me?"

"Kinda!"

"Spit it out already." Harry slapped down his lab knife which had been cutting up moonlight blue moss and glared at Blaise. "I won't hate you. I promise"

Silence again, and then..

"I'm gay!"

"I kinda figured!" Harry turned away from Blaise's surprised look and chuckled, picking up his knife again and continuing to slice the moss. "Those cracks about my arse didn't go unnoticed Blaise. I heard every word. Also, I've seen you eye up and try to subvertly chat up guys around the castle. It was quite easy to figure you out." Blaise nodded sagely. "The one person I can't figure out, is Malfoy. He's a total mystery." 

"Not really. He just likes to keep his emotions under wraps, that's all." Blaise continued to stare at Harry. "Are you sure that you don't mind that I'm...."

"No." Harry interrupted. "I don't mind."

"Even if you find out that the person I like is you?" At this, Harry dropped his knife and looked back up into Blaise's eyes and saw naked fear. Harry shook his head.

"I don't mind Blaise, really, but you don't like me in that way and I don't like you that way either."

"You don't swing that way!" Blaise stated, disappointed. Harry shook his head. "No I don't Blaise. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Harry picked up the Moss and sprinkled it into the boiling cauldron. "Come on Blaise. Let's get this done." They both poured in their different ingredients, then Harry stirred it around ten times as instructed. "Right. We need to leave it for about ten minutes before adding the Moke tails."

"Right." Blaise swept the mess on the desk up and put it into a bag to throw away. Harry sat down and began writing up his Method.

"Harry." Blaise sat down next to him on the bench, staring at him. Harry looked up from writing to look back at him.

"Yes Blaise." Without warning, Blaise pounced on him, knocking him off of the bench onto the floor. He landed on him, sitting on his stomach and holding his wrists on the floor. "What are you doing?" Harry asked breathily. Blaise had knocked the wind out of him.

"I'm testing a theory." Blaise leaned down until he was staring directly into Harry's eyes. "How do you know you don't like to kiss guys if you've never tried!"

"Get off me." Harry squirmed, trying to manoeuvre himself out of Blaise's grip but the other boy just held him tighter, his knees clenched tightly against his hips. "Blaise." He was scared. He had never been in this kind of predicament before, with a girl or a guy.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it!" Blaise edged his face closer to Harry's and he turned his face away, screwing his eyes shut. Harry felt his breath on his cheek and his hair brushing his forehead and he tensed.

The creak of the door made Blaise jump up, cursing. Harry scrambled up also, breathing heavily and glaring sharply at Blaise and blushing. Professor Snape walked into the classroom with a tray of equipment, followed by Ron and Malfoy.

"I trust the two of you have been behaving yourselves!" Snape said pointedly , staring mainly at Harry. "Have you nearly finished?"

"Yes. Just the Moke tails to go." Blaise said brightly, but Harry noticed that his hands were shaking.

"Who's the tester of the potion?"

"Blaise." Harry said coldly. He felt Ron's gaze on him and turned to the desk where their equipment had been set up. Ron was giving him a questioning look. Malfoy was staring at his table, biting his lip. Harry mouthed 'later' to Ron, then turned back to the cauldron on his desk. Snape nodded at them and then walked to Ron's desk.

"I'm sorry." Came Blaise's voice next to him. "I just needed to..."

"Forget it." Harry counted out the Moke tails, deciding five would do it, then picked up a piece of Erumpent skin and shredded it into five pieces. He dropped one piece into the cauldron, counting to twenty while he stirred it and did the same for the next four pieces. He then put the five Moke tails into the liquid and watched as they dissolved. The potion was a deep blue and it sparkled slightly.

"We did it." Blaise was shocked. "We actually did it without it blowing up in our faces. He grinned at Harry, who smiled warily back. Lets test it." Harry nodded and picked up a ladle. He scooped some liquid into the measuring glass until he had 200ml. He placed the same amount into another glass and placed a lid over it. Blaise picked up the open glass of the potion and sniffed it.

"Well, it doesn't smell vulgar. Smells of violets actually. Blaise downed the glass and closed his eyes.

A whispering could be heard through the classroom. It started off small but got louder and louder to the point where Harry had to cover his ears in pain. He stared at Ron and Malfoy's table and noticed that they weren't paying any attention to him or Blaise. Just as the whispering got louder still, it cut off, leaving Harry's ears ringing. Blaise was just standing there, staring into space.

"Right." Harry felt confused. What was with the voices? He shook himself and picked up the potions book. Studying the Remake part of the Potion, he started the process of giving new memory's to Blaise.

"We were sitting down on the bench and we discusses the method together, deciding to remake about five minutes of memory, then Snape, Draco and Ron walk in." He had to call Malfoy, 'Draco,' because that was what Blaise called him. Harry then clapped his hands twice, then clicked his fingers.

Blaise's vision cleared, looked at him and smiled. "Well? Did it work?"

"Lets see." Harry shook his head, still trying to get rid of his ringing ears. "I want you to tell me what happened when we finished brewing the main part of the potion!" Blaise stared at him, a frown on his face.

"Well, I remember you beginning your method, then I remember sitting down next to you. We chatted about removing five minutes of memory and remaking it. The next thing I remember was Snape, Ron and Draco standing around their desk and I was ready to drink the potion." Harry sighed and smiled.

"It worked." Blaise looked at him.

"So, what did you remove?" Blaise picked up the glass of liquid and took it to Snape's desk, then went back to clear away his books. Harry looked at him and shook his head.

"Nothing important. I've gotta go Blaise. Gotta meet Hermione." Blaise nodded and picked up the cauldron.

"I'll clean up. Go." Blaise smiled at him. "And thanks for understanding me!" Harry nodded and headed out of the door, waving to Ron and noticing that Malfoy was still avoiding his gaze. Very strange!

~~

Ron was having a very strange day!

First, Hermione was jumping around the common room like a kangaroo in heat! If that wasn't strange enough, Pansy Parkinson had pulled him out of the common room into the Library and proceeded to ask him everything he knew about Harry and also, how she could discover what was wrong with Malfoy! Ron had explained Harry's past to her, omitting certain things. He also told her about the Empathos potion. She had been all for it and asked him to tell her all the details when he had finished. Ron had agreed. He found Pansy a very enlightening person to talk to. She seemed to smile more now, even with Malfoy and Blaise. Maybe it was because none of them hung with Crabbe or Goyle anymore. Ron didn't want to ask why. He just threw it into his strange pile and left it well alone!

He was now headed towards the Potions classroom with Malfoy. He was subdued and was breathing heavily. Ron was desperate to ask him why he had visited Harry when he had been in his coma. It had been a week ago, but Ron couldn't ask his _Enemy_ a personal question like that and expect a civil answer, so he had kept silent. The Empathos potion was a way around that!

"Are you two ready?" Snape's voice snapped him out of his reverie, making him stare at the Potions Professor. Malfoy also looked up, determination in his eyes, but for what, Ron was not sure on. Ron nodded and Snape pushed open the Potions room door. What he saw was an overly cheerful Blaise and a blushing and angry Harry. He had mouthed 'later' to him and Ron had nodded in agreement.

~~

"Are you finished?"

Ron looked up at Snape, who was standing at his desk with his arm's folded. Ron nodded and turned to Malfoy. Harry and Blaise had finished about ten minutes ago, Harry practically running out of the classroom. As soon as he had left, Malfoy had perked up and had actually smiled! Malfoy, smiled! Another oddity to add to the strange pile! That would need sorting soon!

"Yup." Ron finished stirring the small potion, then added a strand of Malfoy's hair to both cauldron's of potion and a pinch of ground unicorn horn to just the smaller one. They both measured each of the potions into two glasses, sealing one of each. Malfoy then picked up the pale blue potion and Ron picked up the pale yellow one.

"Right. My potion will broadcast my emotions to the drinker of the yellow potion?" Malfoy asked. "No one else?"

"No." Ron reassured. "Just me."

"Okay." Malfoy grimaced. They both downed their potions and grimaced at the taste. They both voiced their disgust!

"Yuck!"

Ron felt slightly sick, then his chest began to hurt. He was full of a longing which was under very tight control and anger. He stared at Malfoy, who was looking at him curiously.

"Well? Did it work?"

"If you have chest pains, feel sick and angry, I'd say so!" Ron winced. "When I read up on this potion, I thought you felt in your mind what the other was feeling, not actually physically _feel_ what the other was feeling! How long does this last again?"

"An hour!"

"An hour? Oh man!" Ron winced again. "Have you seen Madame Pomfrey about this Malfoy? How can you stand this pain?"

"Madam Pomfrey said that there was nothing wrong with me."

"I assure you, there is." Ron sat down and breathed slowly. Did this start during the lesson when you and Harry called a truce? Or...." Ron trailed of as the pain hammered through his chest, twice as painfully as before. Also sadness welled up and longing grew stronger. This happened as soon as Ron had mentioned Harry. Suddenly a light bulb flicked on in Ron's head. "You _love_ Harry?"

Malfoy blanched and took a step back. "Wha... What the hell are you talking about Weasley?" Ron smiled at him as terror flooded through him.

"I can feel it Malfoy. This is heartache! You're scared aren't you?" Malfoy's mouth opened but no sound came out. He then turned and ran out of the classroom. Ron stared after him, still wincing in pain. "Damn, I've got to suffer through this for another fifty five minutes!"

Done done done!! Enjoy it? Hate it? Tell me! I enjoyed that chapter and the next one will be even better. This one had a Draco in denial. Guess what the next one will have!

Please review. Cousin Anita has put down the chainsaw for now, but has threatened to pick it up again if I don't hurry up with the next chapter!

By the way, anyone out there good at romance scenes? I NEED HELP!

See ya

Rie

xx


	8. Tell Me Draco, How Do You Feel?

Here, finally, is chapter 8. The plot is going to start moving slightly faster now! (I hope!) Anyway, my thanks to all who have read this little ditty of mine and to all those who continue to read it!

Harry/Draco romance, with angst, darkness, Potions and all other stuff to keep you entertained through a cold winters night!

I do not own Harry Potter! What can I say? J K Rowling beat me to it and now she has the fame, while I while away on fanfiction! Oh well, here you are:

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

Chapter 8 - Tell Me Draco, How Do You Feel?

Draco was in a state of disbelief. He shouldn't have agreed to make that Potion for his Potions coursework and he most definitely shouldn't have agreed to be the tester. He should have told Weasley to drink it. He had come out with the one statement of his feelings that he had been trying to dispel from himself for a long time.

__

"You love Harry!"

He didn't. It was a lie. These feelings were from a sickness they hadn't identified yet and he _hated _Harry! Oh god, he had just called him Harry in his mind!

"Uuuhhh." He groaned, his hand grabbing onto the wall beside him. His stomach turned over and his head began to swim. The image of Har...Potter coming into his mind. How he had looked in the Potion's room that evening when he had looked at him for a second. The blush on his face and determined stance as he stood next to Blaise. His eyes. Harry eyes. The deep green, like the emerald stones his mother had an ample supply of. The emerald stones which he had taken a couple of and were sitting in his dorm room right now! Emerald. He had always loved the colour, the way they glittered and sparkled. Harry's eyes did that. Was that the reason he always lost himself when he stared into them? No. He had only begun to look at emeralds after he had met Harry in the robe shop in Diagon Alley. Not before. Harry's eyes were unique. No one else had eyes of that shade. Eyes that glowed, depending on what emotions that Harry was going through. Even the pictures of Lily Potter, Harry's mother, showed green eyes, but nowhere as brilliant as Harry's.

Yes, Harry! He couldn't stop himself from calling him Harry now.

__

"You love Harry!"

"I don't! I don't!" Draco gasped out. "I don't love the Wonder Boy! I am not gay!" He stumbled a bit further down the corridor, his hand still holding the wall for support. Why couldn't he shake this off? Why? He was a Malfoy damn it and shouldn't be acting like this. Oh no, and Weasley knew what he was feeling! That was a disaster beyond disasters!

"I'm in hell!" He whispered. "I'm drowning and Harry Potter is the only lifeline! It's either sink, of grab on, never mind the consequences!" He continued to mumble to himself in this fashion until he heard a familiar voice from somewhere on his right.

"Hermione. Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Harry?" Draco whispered. He looked around and spotted the Transfiguration classroom a few yards away. Harry's voice was coming from the room. Curiously, Draco made his way to the open door and peered through the crack. The room was dark, but a little moonlight shone through the windows. He spotted Harry sitting on the edge of McGonagall's desk, Granger standing between his knees, her hands over her face. Harry had his hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione?"

"I'm fine Harry. I'm just trying to tell you something, but it's hard for me. I don't know how you're going to react to it."

"Tell me 'Mione. Whatever it is, you know I'll understand." Damn Gryffindors. Too noble and understanding, was the first thing Draco thought when he heard those words, but Granger's next words made his heart stop!

"I....I love you Harry!"

There was silence for a few moments then Harry's voice replied.

"I love you too 'Mione! I've told you lots of times that I care..."

"NO!" Granger's voice raced a few octaves. "I mean, I _love_ you, as in a boyfriend, girlfriend way. I love you!"

Silence once again reigned in that room for a few minutes. Draco strained his eyes to see Harry's face. He had a look of shock etched on his features but not much else.

"Say something!" Granger's voice sounded teary. 

"Say nothing!" Draco whispered. "Walk away Harry. You don't love her!" But that didn't happen.

"How long?" Harry finally spoke. His voice shook a little but it was clear. "How long have you felt this way 'Mione?"

"After the second task during the Triwizard Tournament. That was when I realised I liked you more than friendship." Granger was looking down at Harry's knees. "I was so scared that I would loose you."

"What about Ron?" Harry's voice now sounded strangled. Draco realised he as breathing heavily as the pain in his chest began to overtake him. He covered his mouth with a hand, trying to even his breathing.

"What about Ron? Do you mean does he know? Yes he does!"

"And what was his reaction to it?"

"He was fine. Totally understanding. Ginny was a different matter though!"

"Oh!" Harry fell silent again. Draco continued to stare at him, waiting for his proper answer impatiently. Granger must have been too because she gripped Harry knees tightly with her fingers and stared into his face.

"Well Harry? How do you feel?"

"I don't know 'Mione! I'm sorry but I never thought you would like me like that. I never thought about it. I'm sorry 'Mione, really but I can't reply to that statement."

"Yes!" Draco whispered, the pain in his chest easing slightly.

"Can we at least give it a try?" He heard Grangers voice say timidly.

"Give it a try?" A confused Harry echoed.

"Being in a relationship." Granger had raised her hand and touched Harry's face, stroking it gently along his cheek. "You'll never know unless you try!"

Harry's eyes widened at these words and Draco watched in horror as slowly, he nodded. Granger gave a squeal, then leaned forward and pressed her lips to Harry's in what only could be described as an enthusiastic kiss. As Draco watched, Harry closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around the waist of the girl in front of him and began to participate in what could only be described as making out. He pulled himself away from the door, nearly crying in pain.

"Bathroom. I need the bathroom!" Draco staggered along the corridor as fast as he could go until he reached the boys bathroom. He raced in, straight into a stall and began to throw up, again and again, trying to dislodge the pain inside him. When he had thrown up as much as he could, he flushed the chain and sat on the cold floor next to the toilet, hugging his knees. "Damn you Harry Potter." He hissed, rocking himself slightly, then lifted h his hand to grab a piece of toilet roll to wipe his mouth with. When he removed the paper from his mouth, he noticed wet spots on the sheet. He placed his fingers by his eyes and felt tracks of liquid. He'd been crying! "You bastard! What have you done to me?" Draco couldn't hold it anymore. He felt a sob welling up from deep inside and he let it out, no longer caring if anyone saw or heard him. He rested his head on his knees and cried, still in pain and still feeling sick.

"Hey." He felt two arms encircle him and hold him tightly. Draco looked up into red hair and gasped in total shock. Weasley?

"W.... What are you doing?" Draco stuttered out. 

"I'm comforting you Malfoy, what do you think?" Weasley leaned back and then handed Draco some more toilet roll. "I can still feel your emotions." He placed a hand on his chest. "Boy was it painful and I was nearly sick myself. I understand what you are feeling." Draco couldn't respond to that. He just leaned his forehead back on his knees, the tears still leaking out of his eyes and Weasley's hands still holding his shoulders.

~~

Ron couldn't believe that he was sitting here, in the boys bathroom, on the cold floor, hugging Draco Malfoy. If someone had told him at the beginning of the school year that he would be doing this, he would have laughed in his or her faces, then would have owled St Mungo's to get them committed!

"Malfoy." Ron sat back on his heels, looking into his face. "Look at me." He still felt a sharp pain flooding through him, emanating from the other boy in front of him. He still had at least fifteen minutes until the potion wore off. "What happened?" He knew something had. He had been walking back from the potions classroom when a strong feeling of nausea had washed over him and he had practically sprinted to the boy's toilets at the end of the hall, which just so happened to be the place where Malfoy had ended up. Something had brought on that feeling and he stared at Malfoy firmly.

"I saw Harry and Granger.... In the Transfiguration classroom.... Kissing! They're dating!" Tears began to slip from Malfoy's silvery eyes again and Ron sighed, offering more tissue. Malfoy was definitely far-gone! He had started to call Harry by his first name and was confiding in him! He most definitely had to sort through his weird file!

"Malfoy. I'm sorry." Ron didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to snap the distressed boy out of it, if only to stop the pain in his chest.

"Don't be." Malfoy leaned back and sat cross-legged on the floor, facing him. "It's by own foolishness. Don't concern yourself Weasley."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Ron blurted out suddenly. He couldn't help it. It was the first thing to come to mind and it was also one of the first things in his 'weird file' that needed explaining. Malfoy looked up at him, his slightly red eyes glinting.

"Why do you think?" He said harshly. Ron shook his head.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I know our families don't get on but I don't think that is the main reason you hate me."

"You're right." Malfoy leaned back until his head was leaning on the wall behind him. "I don't hate you because of that. I couldn't care less about my father's opinions, especially about the people he works with." Ron stared at him in surprise at the snarl of hate that accompanied the word 'father.' "I hate you for my own particular reasons."

"Which are?" Ron prompted. Malfoy closed his eyes.

"The first day of school. The day I walked into the carriage to meet Harry. All I did was tell you both my name and I get laughed at!"

"That's it?" Ron was astounded. "I have a little laugh to myself and you get all bent out of shape?" Malfoy opened his eyes and glared.

"What do you mean, that's it?" Malfoy hissed. "I spent most of my years before school, alone. The one thing that I wanted, more than anything, was to meet and become friends with Harry Potter. I lost that chance when you laughed at me. I'm self conscious at the best of times and my heart really was hammering that day. It was made ten times worse when you had your little giggle! I lost my temper and repeated what my father had told me about your family. If you hadn't have laughed at me, I would have spoke to you. I was willing to get on with you! You laughed and it all went out of the window. Harry picked you instead of me. I hated you for ruining my chance." Another tear fell down Malfoy's cheek and he closed his eyes again. Ron felt a bitter sadness and humiliation in his chest. Draco! He also felt regret. Himself!

"Im sorry!" Ron bowed his head, staring at the floor. "I really am. I acted the same way. I took what my dad said at face value. I didn't give you a chance. I was an immature child and I'm deeply sorry." He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Malfoy staring at him. I know its pretty late and all now, but could we try again? I don't hate you Malfoy! I've been inside your emotions and I don't see anything to hate. All I see, or feel is sadness, loneliness and fear."

"What about Harry? Will you tell him about this?" Malfoy looked (and felt) scared. "Or anyone? They'll all ridicule me. Hate me. Please!" Ron smiled.

"I won't say a word. I'll let you sort it out."

"You don't find me disgusting because of this...thing?" He was surprised. Ron shook his head. "Love is love! It doesn't matter who you are. Or what house your in." His thought automatically went to Pansy Parkinson and he blushed. He heard Malfoy snicker beside him.

"Thinking of Pansy, aren't you?" Ron blushed harder and Malfoy laughed. "I knew it!"

"Well? Friends?" Ron held out his hand. Malfoy hesitated for a moment, then took it.

"Friends. Now I get the pleasure of calling you Ron!"

"Of course you do Draco!"

The two fifth year boys sitting on the floor of the boys bathroom stared at each other for a few moments then began to laugh. Then, all of a sudden, Malfoy's, or rather, Draco's feelings faded from Ron and he sat up with relief.

"Thank God. I couldn't hack that pain anymore." Ron edged around until he was sitting side by side with Draco. "You should spend time with me and Harry. You can't keep avoiding him like you are doing. You'll never escape the pain like that."

"I know." Draco sighed. "But it's hard. I can't look him in the eye without giving myself away."

"Go flying with us then." Ron shrugged. "You can't look him in the eye when we are all dodging balls!"

"I suppose." Draco nodded slightly. He then stood up and stretched. "I'm heading back now Ron. It's late and I'm tired. Shall we meet in the library tomorrow to write up out Potions work?"

"Sure." Ron stood up also and brushed himself down. "Discuss time tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Draco headed towards the door, then stopped and turned around. "Thank you Ron." He whispered, then turned back and left the room. Ron smiled.

"You're welcome!" 

~~

In the usually busy area situated behind the brick wall of a renowned Wizard pub named 'The Leaky Cauldron, stood the giant building known as Gringotts, Wizard's bank. It was here that all who needed a vault for their money, needed to take their money, or to store things safely, came to. It was the most secure building in the entire Wizarding world, except for Hogwarts.

Although, it was supposed to be!

In a small room sat a transparent object.

It was tiny and it looked like it was made of glass. The room itself was dark apart from small glinting which came from the walls. Each speckle of light flickered occasionally, casting their glow at the transparent box, which made it flicker red. If looked at more closely, two round glittering items could be seen inside. Both of these items were the size of a pea and each one had a pin sticking out of it. A pair of earrings sitting in a transparent box!

A scraping was heard on the other side of the door to the room, then a clanking sound of many locks being opened. Then a creak, as the old metal door was opened.

A figure fell into the room. The light from beyond the door fell onto the figure, showing it to be a goblin. Its eyes were wide open and its face was twisted in revulsion. It didn't move but just lay there, it's eyes pointing towards the ceiling. A black shadow passed the figure of the goblin on the floor and made its way to the small box in the middle of the room. The glow from the light outside of the room made the red earrings twinkle even more.

"_Finally!" _The shadow fell slightly downwards, revealing a pale, thin face with silted nostrils and dark red eyes. A hand reached out and picked up the box from the floor. _"Finally. Mother kept them stored here for all this time, and now I'll put them to proper use."_ The hand slipped back inside the robe, drawing the box with it. The pale face was once again covered by the shadow.

__

"Soon Harry Potter! Soon, I'll be coming for you!"

The boy in question woke up at that second, screaming in agony and clutching his scar. Red liquid running between his fingers and down his face.

"Harry." A hand shook his shoulder. He heard the voices of Neville and Seamus from beyond the bed and faintly heard the bedroom door swing open. The pain in his forehead had reached new heights! This dream had happened now! Voldemort was in Gringotts bank, stealing something from one of the vaults.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was heard through the din and Ron's hand on his shoulder was pushed away an Hermione's soft and gentle hands began to stroke his forehead, but avoiding touching his scar. "What happened? Seamus, go and get a damp tissue or something." The ache was beginning to leave him now and now he only felt numb. A damp cloth touched his forehead as Hermione began dabbing at the blood on his face. Harry shivered, suddenly feeling very cold. Even Hermione's warmth over him wasn't helping.

"C...cold 'Mione!" Harry's teeth chattered. Hermione wrapped the sheets around him tightly, placed the damp washcloth on the side next to his glasses and then curled up next to him on the bed. Not under the covers, but under the light coversheet.

"I'll stay here till you get warm Harry. Try to go back to sleep." Ignoring the spectators, she leaned down and gently pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. Dean wolf whistled but then Seamus dragged him back to his bed.

"We'll talk in the morning, huh Harry?" Ron asked him. He looked concerned, but smiled anyway. Harry nodded and burrowed himself under the covers. Something was missing! Hermione was beside him, Ron was in the next bed, but Harry felt strongly that something was missing!

Chapter 8 complete. I hope you enjoyed that. Earrings will be explained, that's all I'm saying!

Cousin Anita isn't here to threaten me today so I get off slightly lucky. Right, posting this I go and my dinner I will make!

See you soon!

Rie

xx


	9. The Race And The Kiss

Hi all. Time for chapter 9. I definitely enjoyed writing this chapter (The kiss! The kiss!) It's finally hit the Draco/Harry Moment. I do hope you all enjoy it!

As usual, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, this would be the fifth book!

Anyway

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

****

Chapter 9 - The Race And The Kiss

The whole of Gryffindor House took it very well, considering most of them had been expecting something like this to happen for a long time. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff also took it quite well, although a few girls and even some guys cried! Slytherin however, look it rather badly! It seemed that, although most of them sneered at his passing, the Slytherin's were renowned as the house with the most crushes on the Boy Who Lived!

Pansy especially was very upset. She had locked herself into her dorm room and had promptly burst into tears, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Blaise had been slightly subdued of late and Draco.... Well, Draco had gone through stages! He had been quiet and reflective, then angry for some reason, especially with Blaise. Then he had become quite cheerful, even smiling sometimes although there was almost constantly a haunted look in his eyes. He had started hanging around with Weasley, much to the shock of the entire school! Everyone knew of their mutual hatred but to see them walk through the halls, chatting amicably had set up a lot of hanging mouths and wide eyed stares. Of course, Pansy had also began hanging around with them. At first to spy on Potter and Granger, then, just because she enjoyed the company of Weasley!

"I really ought to start calling him Ron!" She said reflectively, staring out of her dorm room window over the darkening grounds. After a few weeks of moping around, staring wistfully at Potter. (Should start calling him Harry!) She had realised that Ron was the one who continuously invaded her thoughts. She still really liked Harry, but it seemed she had lost against Granger! (_Never_ gonna call her Hermione!) Ron was sweet, charming and had mellowed somewhat. He wasn't continuously jumping up and down as he had been in previous years. It was a definite improvement.

"Music room!" Pansy jumped up from the window seat and made her way up the stairs towards the common room. "Need to practice." She stopped in the doorway to the common room at the recognisable raised voices.

"I didn't do anything Draco. I swear!"

"So why is Harry always jumpy now when you are near him?"

"He's probably wary of me since I told him that I liked him."

Pansy groaned. This was the continuation of the argument that had occurred when Blaise had told Draco that he confessed to Harry that he liked him in more ways than one! For some reason, Draco had flown off the handle and tried to garrotte him with his tie! He was only mildly placated when Blaise told him that Harry didn't reciprocate his feelings. Pansy had watched the whole scene at the time in amusement. It had happened before they all found out about Harry and Granger's relationship! Draco wasn't surprised when it became common knowledge and had actually ignored the upset chattering of his housemates.

"Something else must have happened. I know it."

"What do you care anyway?"

"I don't care!"

"So why ask?" Blaise practically screamed in Draco's face then stormed out of the common room. Pansy watched uncomfortably as Draco walked over to one of the leather chairs and slumped ungracefully into it.

"Hey, Draco." Pansy walked out of the doorway towards the boy on the chair. Draco looked up at her and she noticed once again that his light silvery blue eyes were haunted. He looked tired and sad, nothing like the Draco Malfoy she used to know.

"What is it Parkinson?" He replied quietly, looking back down at his hands which were curled up in his lap.

"Why _do _you hassle Blaise so much about Harry?"

"So you've begun calling him by his first name too?" Draco still didn't look up but Pansy nodded anyway.

"It seems right. I mean, we hang out together now and he and Ron call me by my first name now, unlike some people." Here she gave a pointed glance at Draco, who refused to look up. "Again, why..."

"It's none of your business!" Draco snapped out, staring finally at Pansy. His eyes had lost the haunted look and were angry. "Just drop it." His anger dissipated and he dropped his eyes to his lap again. The common room began to darken as the light outside began to die. A quiet roll of thunder could be heard in the distance and the patter of rain could be heard hitting the windows. Throughout this quiet interlude, Pansy just stood where she was, staring at Draco.

"You've become quite obsessed with something Draco and it's pulling you apart. Clear it up soon will you? Pull yourself back together." With that assessment voiced, Pansy left the common room, her head held high.

~~

"Harry. Where are you?"

Harry felt bad! Guilty even, but he had to get away. Ever since he had agreed to start dating Hermione, he never had a moment to himself. Weeks had gone by and he was always either playing Quidditch with Ron, Hermione in the stands watching. Studying, with Hermione hanging over his shoulder or just hanging out, with Hermione hanging over him. He needed a break. He hardly had private time with Ron anymore. He had begun to spend time with Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Admittedly, he hung out with them too (with Hermione!) but they were not very conversational with him. 

Malfoy!

Something was definitely different with him. H didn't sneer, didn't snigger. In fact, he didn't even smile. He never made eye contact with him at all, in fact, he always shied away, keeping his distance. Even Pansy was confused when he did this. Harry also didn't understand how he and Ron had reconciled. They had gone from being at each others throats to hanging out together. Not that Harry minded. It stopped all the petty insults and the fighting. Blaise had been another matter. Whenever possible, Harry had avoided him. Obviously, Blaise didn't know what he had done wrong and Harry wasn't about to tell him. Just the thought of what happened in the potion room with him brought a blush to his face.

"Hey Ron. Have you seen Harry?"

"No. Sorry 'Mione."

Hermione was a lovely person. Harry had always thought that. She was just a little over possessive about him. He couldn't even talk to a girl without her standing near him, glaring. She was also an over excited kisser! Now Harry wasn't experienced when it came to kissing. Hermione was his first kiss and Blaise was his first aborted kiss! Other than that he had nothing to compare it to. It was nice, soft and sweet, but the emotion behind it didn't feel quite right! Harry figured that it was because it was Hermione he was kissing. They had been friends for so long that anything else was strange. It had gotten better over time and Harry had found himself enjoying the kisses they shared. So why was it he was hiding out in Gryffindor utilities closet?

"Pssst Harry! Are you in here?" Ron's voice was heard through the door along with an insistent knocking. Harry stayed silent, afraid that Hermione was still with him. "'Mione's gone Harry. Are you there?"

"Yes." Harry whispered back. He cast the Alohomora spell and Ron opened the door and squeezed it, closing the door behind him. It wasn't dark in the room, as there was a window above them, but it was getting late and darkness was creeping up on them.

"So what's going on?" Ron said quietly, leaning against the wall next to Harry. "Why are you hiding in here?"

"I need some time alone." Harry slumped to the floor. "Hermione doesn't leave me any time to myself. She's with me twenty four seven!"

"Yeah, well, she's looking for you around the classrooms." Ron looked up at the window. The dark clouds could be seen and the sound of rain could be heard. "I headed her off for you and I also grabbed this before she thought of using it!" He waved a piece of parchment in front of Harry's nose and Harry recognised it as the Marauders Map.

"Thanks Ron."

"Any time." Ron stuffed the map back into his pocket and turned to Harry. "Why are we still in here?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. "Hermione's gone." Harry sighed.

"I want to fly!"

"In this weather?" Ron replied incredulously. "It's pouring out there."

"I don't care." Harry opened the door to the closet. "That's the one place I can be free!"

"Wait. I'm coming." Ron followed him out of the closet and out of the portrait hole. "Did you leave your broom in the shed?"

"Yeah. I took in down earlier. Its kinda hard to creep it down there when Hermione is breathing down your neck." Ron didn't reply but Harry sensed he wanted to say something. Instead he followed Harry down the corridor, peeking around corners, watching out for a familiar bushy head.

"Ron?"

The voice from behind then made Harry and Ron jump a foot in the air, then turn hesitantly to see Malfoy staring at them inquisitively. Well, looking at Ron, practically ignoring Harry. He noticed it was beginning to irk him!"

"What are you doing, creeping along the corridor?"

"Avoiding Hermione." Ron replied before Harry could say anything. "Harry needs a break!" Malfoy's head swivelled in his direction and suddenly, Harry's vision was filled with silvery blue! Malfoy was staring directly into his eyes and didn't seem to have any inclination to remove them. Harry felt as he was frozen to the spot! He couldn't remove his gaze from Malfoy and it was scaring him!

"Harry?" Ron waved his hand in front of his best friends face, breaking the gaze. Harry blinked and looked at Ron.

"What?" He then looked back at Malfoy and saw that he was looking at the floor, a slight blush on his face. So slight that Harry wasn't sure that it actually was a blush.

"You were fazed out!" Ron grabbed Malfoy's wrist and began pulling him along with him. Harry followed behind. "Tired?"

"Yes." Harry whispered. What had happened? Why had Malfoy's direct gaze affected him that much? He could feel his body trembling slightly and his heart was beating slightly faster than normal.

"Where are we going?" He heard Malfoy ask. He was letting himself be pulled along the corridor, ignoring the amused stare of other students as they passed them.

"To the Quidditch pitch. Harry wants to go flying!"

"In this weather?" Malfoy echoed Ron's earlier words. Ron chuckled. "Yeah Draco. In this weather. It'll be fun and a challenge to keep a grip on your broom. You've always seemed to escape wet weather flying. This time you cant escape it!"

"But, my hair!" Despite himself, Harry began to laugh. He had to admit, Draco looked better without all of the gel in his hair, but he was still vain with it!

"Stop being a vain prat! Ron continued to pull him along. "You sound like a girl." Harry laughed loudly, earning a dirty look being sent in his direction by Malfoy.

"Fine!"

The pitch had puddles. Quite large ones in fact. Harry saw Ron and Malfoy give the pitch dismayed looks and sighed. "Killjoys!" He muttered, mounting his broom and kicking off. He had used the water repelling spell in advance so he could see what he was doing. He could see Ron and Malfoy still down on the ground in what looked like a heated discussion, then watched as Ron cuffed Malfoy across the shoulder and then fly up to meet him.

"It's cold." Ron muttered, hovering on his broom. "Lets race. We'll warm up a little."

"Sure." Harry agreed. "Malfoy." He called down to where he was still standing. "We're racing. Come up here!" He was sure he saw Malfoy shoot Ron a suspicious look but he called back. "Nah. You two race. I'll race the winner."

"Alright." Ron called back, once again before Harry could say anything, then turned to Harry. "From here to the goalposts, circle the pitch to land next to Draco." Harry nodded. "Ready?" Harry nodded again, positioning himself on his broom. "Set, GO!"

Harry shot off, Ron directly behind him. Ron had been brought a Nimbus 2001 by his brothers. As he was the new Keeper for Gryffindor, he had been homing his skills and was pretty fast. As expected, Harry had beaten Ron around the Quidditch pitch and was racing towards the spot where Draco was standing, still holding his broom. He had just slowed down to land when Ron arrived and accidentally clipped his broom. Harry hadn't been expecting it and lost his grip on the wet broom handle, slipping off altogether. He was only a few feet from the ground and he found himself landing with a splat onto mud and a disgruntled Draco Malfoy!

"Hey, great landing Harry." He heard Ron laughing from above. "I thought you were supposed to be a professional!" Harry growled. He had done it on purpose!

"Ron! You'll die!" Harry lifted his face from Malfoy's chest (He was laying diagonally over Malfoy.) and glared at Ron. "What possessed you to do that?"

"Dunno! It was a spur of the moment thing!" Ron shrugged, then landed his broom.

"Harry." He heard Malfoy say in a very strained sounding voice. "Please get off me!" Harry looked down at him questioningly. Malfoy was laying spread eagled on the ground, palms up and eyes closed. There was a definite blush on his face this time and his jaw was clenched. Harry scrambled up in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to lay there that long. No wonder Malfoy was irritated with him.

"Sorry!" He whispered, blushing himself. Malfoy then got up and brushed himself down. Harry noticed that his hand's were shaking and fought a strange urge to grab them!

"Well Harry, you beat me!" Ron's voice broke into his thoughts. He turned towards the redhead to see him sling his broom over his shoulder. "It's you verses Draco. I'm going in to get dry." Ron turned and ran towards the castle before either he or Malfoy could utter a word. Harry grumbled in frustration. That was one trait Ron had that was really beginning to piss him off!

"You don't have to, you know." He heard Malfoy say behind him. Harry turned around and watched as Malfoy mounted his broom. "It's up to you." Harry shook his head and also mounted his broom. 

"No, I want to. Where should we race to?"

"The same as last time." Malfoy replied. "Start from here though." Harry nodded and they both took starting positions. Malfoy did the ready, set, go and once again Harry found himself flying around the pitch. He also found himself winning again although Malfoy was right behind him.

"Well done Harry!" Malfoy landed on the ground next to him and placed his broom by his feet. Harry smiled and looked at his face. His hair was sticking in all directions, much like his own. His smile faded though, when Malfoy turned his gaze onto him and their eyes met again. The world stopped for him but Malfoy continued to move. He no longer heard the sound of the rain, or the quiet sounds of thunder, gradually coming closer. All he could see or hear was Malfoy, whom was walking closer to him until they stood directly facing one another.

"Why is it," Malfoy whispered, lifting an hand and trailing a finger down Harry's cheek, "that whenever I think about you, I feel as if my heart will break?"

"M...Malfoy?" Harry stuttered. Malfoy moved his fingers to his lips, silencing him. He also stepped forward and trailed his other hand around Harry's back, grasping the robes and pulling Harry forward into his embrace, pressing himself against his body so that they were nose to nose.

"Why do I, every time I close my eyes, see you standing there, staring at me? Always you and only you! Why do I want to touch you, hold you, kiss you?" Harry gasped at his words but still found that he couldn't move away. His eyes widened and he grasped onto Malfoy's arms. Malfoy's eyes were all pupil with only a small ring of dusky blue circling it. "Why Harry? Why have you done this to me?" Harry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Draco stared at him for a few moments then slid his hand over Harry's face and pushed it into his hair. Then he leaned forwards and pressed their lips together....

__

I know. I totally left you on a cliff-hanger, but the next part will be up very shortly. I just wanted to get this bit done. 

Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

See ya later

Rie 

xx


	10. The Aftermath And Interlude

Here is chapter 10. I hope it meets approval to all who have been waiting for this chapter. I slaved on it!

This chapter is dedicated to my Boss, Sally, who helped me write the _moment_!

Well, I do not own Harry Potter. Are you crazy? I just own the plot of this dark, and getting darker, story.

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

Chapter 10 The Aftermath And Interlude.

It was wet.

It was raining.

Draco and Ron were standing by the side of a saturated Quidditch pitch while Harry mounted his broom and flew into the darkened sky.

"Okay Draco. You now have the perfect opportunity to tell Harry how you feel."

Draco looked at Ron in horror. "You what?" He gasped. "No way! Uh uh! Forget it! Like even! As if! Not a chance! Go ju..."

"I got the point." Ron sighed. "Look. You have got to tell him. You can't keep this up. If you don't tell him soon, I will."

"You wouldn't!" Draco stared horrified at Ron, who nodded firmly. "Why? Why are you doing this? Do you want him to split with Hermione?" Ron sighed again.

"It's not that Draco. I made a promise to myself at the beginning of the year that that I would do anything to make sure that Harry was happy. No mater what he says, he is not happy with Hermione."

"And you honestly think he will be happy with me?" Draco looked sceptical. Blaise told me that Harry is totally straight. Harry told him during the potions assignment."

"Ahh." Ron smiled smugly. "There was something that happened that you don't know about." Ron looked smug. "Blaise tried to force himself on Harry that day, just before we walked into the room. He had pushed him onto the floor and was trying to snog him." Draco stared at him, white faced, then turned, about to walk of the field.

"I'll kill him. I'll bloody kill him." Ron grabbed onto the back of his coat, halting his tracks.

"Hold it there. Blaise doesn't remember it. Harry used his potion to remove it from his memory, that's why he hasn't told you about it. He doesn't know he did it!" Draco turned back around and faced Ron.

"I'll still kill him." Ron chuckled.

"Maybe, but we have a more important task for you to complete." Ron cuffed him around the back of the shoulder. "And I'll give you the perfect opportunity." He then mounted his broom and flew up to join Harry. Draco watched as Ron hovered next to Harry and began talking. He thought back to a few minutes ago, in the hall, staring into Harry's eyes. It was lucky that Ron had snapped them both out of the little trance they were in, or he would have ended up jumping Harry in the middle of the corridor in front of everyone. It was like he couldn't control his body anymore so he spent a lot of his time avoiding Harry or not acknowledging him. The incident in the corridor indicated that it wasn't working. It was just making it worse.

"Malfoy." Harry called down to him, making him look up. "We're racing. Come up here." Draco stared over at Ron, raising his eyebrow. Ron just smirked back.

"Nah. You two race." He replied. He didn't take his gaze from Ron, who was making gestures towards Harry with his shoulders. He sighed. "I'll race the winner."

"Alright." Ron called back, rolling his eyes at Draco, then turned back to Harry. Draco stared at the floor. He couldn't tell Harry. What was he supposed to say?

"Hey Harry. I know you're dating Hermione and all, but I love you and I think we should give it a go! What do you say?" Draco laughed to himself. "Yeah right, like that will come off well. He'd probably smack me in the face." He heard a loud 'go' from above and watched Ron and Harry shoot across the pitch towards the goal posts and circle them. Draco always knew that Harry was an excellent flyer. It was so fluid and natural the way he handled his broom, like he flew all his life. His black outdoor robe flew behind him and he was pulling away from Ron. They had circled the pitch and were now headed towards him. Harry had slowed down and was stopping directly above him. Ron zoomed up and reached out his hand and pushed Harry. He didn't see this and he slipped off his broom.

Draco didn't have time to do anything but widen his eyes in shock before he was laying on his back in the slippery mud, his arms full of Harry. The boy had his face pressed in Draco's wet robe and didn't seem to want to move. Luckily Harry wasn't laying directly over Draco's body or he would have noticed just how turned on the Slytherin was at that moment! Draco tried not to groan out loud and closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to remember paragraphs from his Potions textbook.

"Hey, great landing Harry." He heard Ron laughing from above. "I thought you were supposed to be a professional." 

"Ron. You'll die!" Draco heard Harry say into his robes before lifting his head. "What possessed you to do that?"

"Dunno. It was a spur of the moment thing." Draco heard Ron reply.

"I'll bet." He whispered, then heard Ron land next to them. "Harry." He spoke louder, wincing at how bad his voice sounded. "Please get off me." It sounded like a plea, but was actually a warning. Draco didn't know how much longer he could hold himself back. He knew he was blushing. He could feel the heat on his cheeks but knew it wasn't from embarrassment. He was so turned on that he had to clench his fists, digging his nails into his palms. He felt Harry move off of him and sighed in some relief.

"Sorry." Harry whispered with a blush. Draco stood up and brushed down his robes with shaking hands, avoiding Harry's gaze again.

"Well Harry, you beat me." He heard Ron state and he scowled at the ground. Why was Ron doing this to him? "It's you verses Draco. I'm going in to get dry." Draco's head whipped up to see Ron sprinting towards the castle, then he turned to see Harry's open mouth staring in Ron's direction.

'_Close your mouth Harry or I'll close it for you!_' Draco heard his mind mutter. He mentally kicked himself and turned from Harry and mounted his broom.

"You don't have to, you know." He muttered. "It's up to you." He turned to see Harry mount his broom next to him.

"No, I want to. Where should we race to?"

"The same as last time." Draco replied. "Start from here though." Harry nodded at him and they both took their starting positions.

"Ready, set, GO." Draco yelled. They both kicked off from the ground and headed towards the goal posts, circling them once they reached them. Draco was exhilarated. He watched Harry fly directly in front of him, feeling his heart contract sharply. This couldn't go on. For better or worse, he had to tell him how he was feeling. 

Once again, Harry reached the starting position first and landed on the ground gracefully. Draco landed also and placed his broom on the ground. "Well done Harry." Draco looked at the boy in front of him, raven locks sticking up all over his head and water trailing down his nose behind his glasses. His silvery blue eyes moved to stare directly into his emerald green and all his control fell crumbling to the floor. Harry stood, frozen to the spot, the smile which was on his face had faded away and he was now just staring back. Draco stepped towards him, drawing closer until he was an arms length away. He raised his hand and stroked Harry's cheek with a finger. 

"Why is it, that whenever I think about you, I feel as if my heart will break?" Harry's eyes had widened as soon as Draco had touched his cheek. At his words, his mouth opened in shock.

"M...Malfoy?" Harry stuttered out. Draco really wanted to kiss those lips at that moment, but instead, moved his fingers from Harry's cheek instead and touched them, gently stroking the outline. He reached out and encircled Harry's waist with his other arm, pulling them together tightly. His nose touched Harry's and their upper body's were aligned. He was shaking madly but had to finish expressing himself. Had to explain.

"Why do I, every time I close my eyes, see you standing there, staring at me? Always you and only you. Why do I want to touch you, hold you, kiss you?" Harry dropped his broom and grabbed at his upper arms, just below his shoulders. Draco was almost bursting with desire, but he didn't want to scare Harry away. He was restraining himself with all of his might. Harry's eyes couldn't get any wider. The rain fell harder and water was streaming off his nose. A roll of thunder could be heard. "Why Harry? Why have you done this to me?" Draco watched as Harry opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. The pressure was too much and Draco gave up. His fingers left Harry's lips and pushed into his wet but silky hair, grasping the back of his head. His hand tightened onto the back of Harry's robes and he leaned forward, pushing his lips onto Harry's.

Ecstasy! That was the only thing Draco's mind could formulate, apart from delving into Harry's mouth. Harry didn't pull away from him, but didn't press forward either. Draco stroked his tongue gently over Harry's bottom lip, making him open his mouth with a gasp. Draco pushed his tongue into the sweet warmth, moaning with pleasure. Harry tasted of chocolate. He must have been eating some before coming outside. Draco explored that mouth under his quickly, then pulled away, mustering his resolve. Harry still wasn't responding to the kiss and Draco needed air.

"I'm sorry." Draco said hoarsely. "I had to." He released Harry, who slid to the ground, landing on his knees. His eyes were glazed and he was staring directly ahead, not acknowledging Draco's words at all. Draco had to leave, before Harry came back to himself and punched him. The kiss had been wonderful, but it wasn't enough! Harry hadn't returned it and Draco wasn't satisfied! He picked up his broom then turned and ran towards the castle without looking back, tears of frustration beginning to gather in his eyes......

~~

Ron was grinning to himself as he walked into the castle via the large front doors. It was getting very late and the sounds of the approaching storm were getting louder. He felt quite satisfied with himself with helping Draco in his predicament. He had been moping around for long enough and Ron had definitely had enough of it. Harry also had needed a kick in the rear end! He liked Hermione, sure, but it was obvious to Ron that love was not part of the equation.

Ron was definitely no homophobe. He didn't see any problem in a same sex relationship. As he had told Draco that night in the boys bathroom, 'love was love.' It didn't matter who you were. He might have doubted Draco's sincerity about his feelings for Harry, if Ron hadn't felt his emotions. He had never felt such heartbreaking pain in his life. After his 'becoming friends' chat with Draco, Ron had used all of the research skills he possessed (which weren't much) hunting through the library for love spells. The original thought being that someone had played a nasty prank on him. Pansy had helped him but also hadn't been able to find anything. Ron had told her that Draco liked someone but had neglected to tell her who. She was already crushed from finding out about Harry and Hermione's relationship.

"Talk about love polygons." He muttered to himself, then walked into a solid mass. Blaise Zabini, slightly smaller than himself, stared at him in amusement. Ron stared right back and had to suppress the snigger of amusement that he knew was welling up. With his longish brown hair, creamy bronze skin and hazel eyes, Blaise was a girls walking dream come true. Pavarti and Lavender had been known to sigh dreamily when he passed and took to gossiping about him in the corner of the common room. The fact that the guy was gay didn't bother them. Lavender had actually once said that he had been misled and needed to be helped back on the right track. Ron had tears running down his cheeks at that, he was so hysterical, just as when Harry had told him about Blaise's pass at him. Those thoughts always popped into his head when meeting the Slytherin.

"Hiya Ron." Blaise brushed the hair from his eyes. "Where's Harry?"

"On the pitch." Ron pointed with his thumb behind him. "Flying. He shouldn't be too long. It's really coming down out there."

"Yeah. I heard the thunder." Blaise looked towards the doors where Ron had pointed to. "Maybe I should go and see if he's okay." Ron heard the wistful tone in his voice and fought the urge to laugh.

"He's fine Blaise. I just left him." Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the great hall. Draco needed a little time to talk to Harry so he had to play the staller! "Let's go get some hot chocolate before the Great Hall is cleared for the night." Just recently, Dumbledore had decided that hot drinks at night would be a good idea and now, every night between eight and ten, tea, coffee and hot chocolate was served at one table in the centre of the hall. Filch had complained about this because it had caused him more work, clearing up the spillage of careless students. 

"Alright." Blaise turned to go with him and Ron released his arm.

"Hey. Wait up." A familiar girls voice called from up the corridor. Ron paused and blushed. Pansy. She walked up to them with a smile, then followed them into the great Hall. "Getting hot chocolate?" 

"Yeah." Blaise walked to the large table and picked up three mugs. He handed one to both Pansy and Ron, then lifted a jug of chocolate and poured some into his mug. Ron followed suit and Pansy picked up the jug of coffee. "Has Draco come downstairs yet?"

"I don't know." Pansy poured milk and sugar into her mug and stirred it. "I've only just come from the music room."

"Music room?" Ron said, confused. "I didn't know we had one." Pansy and Blaise stared at him in surprise, then laughed.

"Well, it's not a lesson room." Pansy smiled. "It's just a room for people who want to keep in practice. It's situated near Slytherin so that's probably why you've never seen it. It's not commonly used."

"Oh, right." Ron looked at her thoughtfully. "What instrument to you play?" He lead them back out of the Great Hall.

"I don't. I sing." She replied, taking a sip of coffee. "Classics and foreign music mostly." Ron raised his eyebrows in admiration.

"Really? Can I come and listen sometime?"

"Sure." Pansy looked at him and blushed faintly. _'She's really pretty.' _Blaise cleared his throat, distracting Ron from his thoughts.

"As I was saying, has anyone seen Draco?"

"He's on the Quidditch pitch with Harry." Ron said dismissively, then covered his mouth and swore in his head. _'Shit! Idiot!'_

"With Harry?" Blaise made to walk towards the doors when they opened and a very wet and bedraggled Draco pulled himself through them, then dashed past them, broom in hand, dripping water over the floor and completely ignoring them.

"Draco?" Pansy called after him. "What's wrong? Draco?"

__

'I saw tears!' Ron thought to himself. _'I wonder what happened.'_

"Excuse me Ron." Blaise began to walk in the same direction that Draco had gone. I had better see what is going on. I'll see you in the morning." Pansy muttered a goodbye and they both headed towards the Slytherin dorms. Ron stood watching then go, then turned and made his way towards Gryffindor Tower. Upon reaching the portrait and muttering the password, (Pina Colada) he was accosted by a bushy haired girl. 

"Ron. Where's Harry? I know you know." Hermione's hands gripped his shoulders and she stared directly into his eyes. Ron stared back, unaffected by Hermione's stress attack.

"He'd on the Quidditch pitch." Ron figured it was pointless to lie now. Harry was probably on his way back in. "He'll be here in a minute. In the meantime, come and play cards." Ron dragged Hermione over to an empty table and sat her down opposite him, then picked up the discarded pack of playing cards which were sitting on the table. Hermione sighed, then nodded. A comfortable silence settled over them. Ron tried to keep Hermione engrossed in the game so she wouldn't start jumping up and down about Harry. It was working too, until the entrance portrait opened with a clack and a black whirlwind rushed passed them and headed up the stairs. Ron heard a door slam from above, then silence. The common room had been bustling with a gentle noise of chatting students. It was now silent as everyone stared at the staircase to the boy's dorms.

Ron was slightly worried. First Draco, then Harry. Something had definitely happened between the two of them after he had left. He made to get up but Hermione beat him to it.

"Stay here Ron. Let me find out what's going on." Before he could protest, she was already sprinting up the stairs.

"'Mione. Come back." His words fell on deaf ears as the door slammed behind her. Ron sighed. "I'll give them fifteen minutes, then I'm going up there." He gathered up the playing cards and began a game of clock solitaire.

~~

Harry was still in shock!

After Draco had run from him, Harry had sat on his knees, in the mud staring ahead of him in total shock and disbelief.

Malfoy had kissed him!

__

Malfoy had kissed _him_!

It seemed too unreal but it had happened. Harry didn't expect it. His mind was whirling and he still had the taste of Draco Malfoy in his mouth and on his tongue. He didn't know what to do. When Blaise had tried to kiss him, he had managed to block him well enough. Blaise was a nice guy and everything, but he couldn't let him do that. When Malfoy had moved towards him, Harry found that he couldn't move. His eyes were glued to Malfoy's and there was nothing he could do. What was disturbing him now, was the emotions that had run through him during the kiss. Fear, apprehension and exhilaration! If he hadn't been so shocked he probably would have fallen into that kiss and not stopped. It scared him. Hermione never brought that kind of feeling to him during one of their kisses. Maybe it was because they were still too nervous with each other to really kiss properly.

'I just kissed another boy!' Harry shuddered, the realisation suddenly hit him. He raised a shaking hand to his mouth and touched his lips gently. A tear slid down his face as his whole body began to shiver. The boy who lived was sitting in the middle of a rainstorm, upset because a boy had kissed him. The main point being, he had actually liked it.

"I'm not gay!" Harry climbed to his feet and began his trek back to the castle, after picking his broom up from the ground. "I am not. That was just a hormonal reaction to the situation. I am a teenager after all." He continued this mantra into the castle up to the point when he reached the Gryffindor entrance.

"Are you okay dear?" The fat lady asked, peering down from her frame. ""You've either had some shocking news or you've been thorougly snogged!" Harry blushed in horror, muttered out the password then ran into the common room and up the stairs, ignoring everyone around him. He made it to his dorm room and crawled onto his bed, kicking off his muddy shoes first. He had hardly lay there when the dorm room slammed open and Hermione rushed in, shutting the door behind her.

"Harry. What's wrong? Where have you been? Are you okay?" She stepped over to the bed and crawled onto it, settling herself next to him, leaning against the small of his back. "Harry?" Harry sighed, then turned to face her, worry on his face.

"'Mione. Tell me. I'm not a lousy boyfriend am I? I'm not giving out strange vibes am I?" It was a fair question, he thought. Two guys had tried to jump him in the matter of weeks. True, one actually had, but that wasn't the point.

"Of course not." Hermione leaned over him and kissed his cheek. "I love you for you. I don't want anyone else." She then leaned over slightly further and kissed him fully on the mouth. Harry didn't respond for a few seconds, then proceeded to roll her over and kiss her back. One thing that continued to reverberate around his mind was: _I am not gay and I will prove it!_

He began to kiss her harder, trying to feel more than what he had felt earlier. Trying to prove that yes, it had been his hormones playing up. His tongue pushed into Hermione's mouth and she groaned, running her hands along his sides. Harry started to unfasten Hermione's top and got past three buttons when the dorm room door opened.

"Hermione. Ginny want you to help her with her Herbology.....Yow, my eyes!" Ron's voice was heard behind them. They released each other and Harry sighed. He wasn't sure what he felt at that moment. Hermione kissed him on the cheek again, then got off the bed and left the dorm room.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked hesitantly. Harry stared at him, then muffled his face in his pillow.

"I'm sorry Ron but could we talk tomorrow? I'm tired." Harry sighed. He felt Ron moving towards him and felt a hand on his back.

"Sure mate. We'll talk tomorrow." Harry then heard Ron moving around, getting ready for bed. He sighed again and placed the pillow over his head. Yes, tomorrow. He would have to face Ron, Blaise and Malfoy tomorrow.

"Please, let me die now!" He groaned. 

There. Like it? Hate it? I did try, but as I said, trying to write romantic scenes embarrasses me. They never seem to flow right.

Anyway, please review. Everyone's comments mean so much to me.

Love

Rie

xx


	11. Harry's Denial And Draco's Stress!

Hello to everyone who has been reading and following this story. I love you all. Thank you for your comments and reviews, advice and praise. I am so grateful.

****

Tyler

Thank you so much. You are helping me in every way. I do hope you continue to read this and give me your views.

****

Samantha

Thank you so. It won't end like that, but It will be angsty.

****

Dragon's Lover

Thank you ever so much for reading this and putting me on your fav's. That review boosted me along and kept me going. Thank you.

****

Wyntre de Romanov

Thanks so much for your praise. I'm glad you are enjoying it.

****

Hyperbole

You are right. I did go a little far with the ! marks. I don't know why but I've always had that problem. I have rectified it now. Thanks for telling me of I might not have noticed.

****

S wing, Miseryslilwench, Demonic Duo, Silver Angel, asaroth69, Neppu, dracophillic, ferretgirl1023, Cherish Chang and Girlofpoison and to everyone else who has reviewed. Thank you all. I wanted to write a message to you all but I would be here forever.

I also hesitatingly thank the Chocolate Obsessed Cousin Anita with the chainsaw, even if she continues to threaten me. 

Im so sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. Writers block hit me and I hit it back until it left me alone. I also have been engrossed in Chobit's and Trouble Chocolate. Bloody hilarious. Anyway, what you get is a longish chapter and I hope it is enjoyed. Please review when you have read it. Please!

I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, the movie would have followed the books to the letter! (Not that I don't like the movies.)

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

****

Chapter 11 - Harry's Denial And Draco's Stress!

Harry woke to the sensation of warm breath on his neck. He was enclosed in a warm embrace and he felt safe, protected. Moving his head and looking down at himself, he saw that he was naked. He was lying on his bed in the Gryffindor dorm room and the bed covers were around his ankles. It was dark and his curtains were closed around his bed, masking him from the rest of the room. Two arms encircled his waist and hid feet were entwined with another's. Strangely enough, being naked in the arms of God knows who didn't disturb him in the slightest. He felt warm. The presence nestled behind him was so familiar, so gentle. Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Harry?" He heard a whisper in his ear. He didn't know the voice but knew that he had heard it somewhere before. "Do you feel better?" He then felt a warm but wet touch circle the shell of his ear and he moaned with pleasure. "I'll take that as a yes." The touch continued and Harry concluded that it was the other person's mouth. This became a known fact when that mouth began to nibble on his earlobe. Hissing, he arched back into the touch, making the other chuckle lightly. "I love the little sounds you make." The arms tightened. "And I love knowing that I'm the only one that can produce them. You are mine Harry Potter. I love you and I will never let you go. Whatever happens, I will always be at your side!"

~~

Harry woke, sitting up and gasping heavily. That dream! He had that dream before but not quite as vividly. Last time, it had only been a voice and a feeling. This time, it was tangible. He had felt the emotions of the moment and also, he now knew that the warm feelings and comfort had come from a male.

"Hey. You awake?" Ron pulled back the curtains around his bed, making him wince in pain at the light shining in his eyes.

"I'm awake." Harry looked at the clock on the wall behind Ron. The hands were pointing on 'should be sleeping.' He then looked at Ron questioningly. "You're not usually up this early. What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know." Ron dropped himself onto the end of Harry's bed and stared at him. "What happened last night that made you come charging into the common room and up the stairs, as if You Know Who and his Death eaters were after you?"

"Nothing." Harry felt himself blush. He was a lousy liar.

"You are a lousy liar Harry" Ron echoed his thoughts. "Now come on, what happened after I left you and Draco?" Harry kept his mouth shut. There was no way he could tell Ron that Draco Malfoy had snogged him. "Not speaking huh?" Ron grinned. "Okay. Guessing game." He bounced gently on the bed, making the springs squeak slightly. "You and Draco decided to race. You both took off, raced once around the pitch like we did, then landed, you first. Am I right so far?" 

"Yes." Harry answered. He gripped the bedclothes tightly.

"Let's see." Ron continued. "You and Draco looked at each other and he moved towards you. You, on the other hand, couldn't move and just stared into his eyes."

"Were you spying on us?" Harry mumbled out, mortified. Ron grinned at him and continued.

"I'm guessing that Draco told you about how he felt about you, then kissed you." Ron ignored Harry's gob smacked face and continued. "I also guess that you were too shocked to respond and Draco left you in ignominy. When you came back to yourself, you were horrified. Am I right?" Harry flopped back onto his bed, a hand over his eyes.

"Yes. I don't know how you guessed this though."

"Oh, I knew!"

"What?" Harry sat up again so fast that he fell forward. "What do you mean, you knew?" He stared at Ron in suspicion. Ron wriggled uncomfortably on the bed.

"I kinda guessed that Draco liked you a while ago. That was when we started talking. The same day you and Hermione got together." Harry continued to stare at his best friend, holding his head in his hand.

"Why aren't you bothered? I mean, it seems like you're edging him on. What about Hermione?"

"I just want you to be happy Harry." Ron got up from the bed and made his way over to the door and opened it. "Not pretend happy, like now, but really happy." Ron left the room leaving Harry staring after him.

"Okay." Harry got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, passing the sound asleep Dean and Neville and the snoring lightly Seamus. He didn't know what was going on inside Ron's head anymore. He had gone from completely despising Malfoy, to helping him try to seduce his best friend. He shook his head slightly, then turned on the shower. He thought about the dream while he was soaping himself. It was definitely the same, warm voice that he had heard when he had woken up from his coma. It made him feel safe. The arms around him had felt so right....

"Snap out of it Harry!" He cursed, sticking his head under the shower spray. "I can't believe I'm even thinking about it." He tried to banish the feeling of that breath on his ear, but couldn't, shivering slightly under the hot spray. "Think of class today, with Malfoy." That did it. He felt apprehensive, but it felt more natural than the feeling of lust did.

He was under that train of thought, all the way to the breakfast table, where Ron was already seated. Pansy was sitting next to him, talking animatedly about something. Just recently, she had begun to be a regular at the Gryffindor table and the rest of the house didn't seem to mind, although Hermione always gave her a speculative look. He on the other hand, found that Pansy was a very refreshing person to talk to, just like Blaise was and Malfoy. Without thinking about it, Harry's eyes flicked over to the Slytherin table, looking for a familiar blond head but not seeing it. He wasn't up yet. Harry sighed in relief and went and sat down next to Ron, placing a small bacon roll onto his plate.

"Morning Harry." Pansy chirped from over Ron's shoulder. Harry smiled at her and poured himself his tea. 

"Hi Pansy. Where's Blaise and Malfoy? Not up yet?"

"Blaise isn't up. He just rolled over when I tried shaking him and went back to sleep. Draco on the other hand wasn't in his bed. I don't know where he is. I tried speaking to him last night but he just threw me out of the dorm. I have no idea what is wrong with him."

"Oh." Harry took a small bite of his roll, then put it down again and picked up his tea. As usual, he wasn't feeling very hungry and was grateful that Hermione wasn't down yet, practically stuffing food into his mouth. He had to admit that he was getting a little thin but not painfully so, but Hermione seemed to mother him constantly about it. 'Oh God, Hermione.' Harry put the hand that wasn't holding the teacup over his eyes. Last night. The extended make out session.. He couldn't face Hermione this morning either. The feeling that he had used her just to prove his actions lay on him heavily. He stood up suddenly, put his cup down and left the table, ignoring Ron's questioning voice. He raced out of the Great Hall and almost immediately hit a warm mass that made his body tingle!

"Harry?" Harry gulped, then looked up into eyes of silvery blue. Those eyes were lamentable and he nearly winced at the sight. Hands rested on his shoulders gently. "Are you okay?" Once again he felt as if he couldn't move and the memory of the kiss they had shared last night washed over him 

"I....I'm fine." Harry stuttered out. The hands on his shoulders tightened and he was sure he heard a muttered _yes you are_." Anyway, gotta get to class." He still didn't move and Malfoy didn't remove his hands. Harry couldn't believe how much he was shaking. He saw Malfoy step forward and bend down slightly so their faces were a few inches apart.

"Harry." Malfoy said again, a wistful tone in his voice. Harry felt his eyes closing involuntarily. He felt a warm breath on his lips and nearly groaned in expectation.

"Hey Harry. You've forgotten your bag." Ron's voice penetrated the moment and Harry stepped back out of Malfoy's grasp, then ran past him and along the corridor, leaving both Ron and Malfoy where he had left them.

~~

Draco watched as Harry ran from him, disappearing around the corner, then dropped his eyes and sighed. He'd had a terrible time since last night, what with Blaise hounding him with questions until late. He had hardly slept at all and had spent a few hours sitting in the astronomy tower, looking at the stars. While sitting on the cold floor until the early hours of the morning, he had finally made peace with himself about Harry. Ron was right. He was in love with him and no amount of denial would change that fact.

"Draco. I'm sorry." Ron mumbled behind him. "I didn't know you were out here."

"It's okay." Draco replied. "It was my own fault for trying to kiss him in the middle of the corridor." He sighed again, then glanced up at Ron. "I just couldn't stop myself. Are you sure someone hasn't put a spell on me or something?"

"Quite sure. It's pure you! Anyway, it did seem that Harry was almost mirroring you. He did seem quite willing to kiss you just now." Draco's eyes brightened.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I've noticed it twice now, that when you and Harry stare into each other's eyes, he seems to freeze and you get closer to him." Ron pondered for a moment. "It seems kinda mushy and also cliché, but that's what happened." 

"So, what should I do? I just know he is going to try to avoid me." Draco frowned, folding his arms. "I'm never going to get anywhere if he keeps running from me as soon as he sees me."

"We need to plan." Ron tapped his jaw with a forefinger. Draco stayed silent while Ron mused, shuffling his feet every now and then. "Yes definitely."

"Plan?" Draco began, but was cut off.

"Yes. Right, meet me in the Astronomy Tower at dinner and we'll go through it.."

"Go through what?"

"The plan! Geez, I just said that." Ron smacked his hand to his forehead. Draco was confused.

"What plan?"

"The plan to get Harry to figure out his feelings. Man, I thought I had problems grasping the obvious."

"Hey." Draco frowned. "It's not my fault that you can't explain yourself properly _Weasley. _You were garbling to yourself."

"Well sorry _Malfoy_. I thought it was rather obvious." Ron frowned back. "Have you finished with the moaning? Shall we go to class today? Or should we just stand here and bitch until lunchtime?"

"Class." Draco sighed, his shoulders dropping. "Sorry, I'm stressed. I haven't had much sleep."

"Perfectly understandable." Ron clapped him on the shoulder and pushed him along the corridor. "Let's go."

Potions class was stressful. When Draco arrived, he discovered that Harry had switched seats with Blaise and was staring at the table. Draco didn't know whether or not to be relieved or annoyed. Controlling himself around Harry was hard enough. Sitting next to him while he was in touching distance was a disaster waiting to happen. On the other hand, Draco wanted to touch him. Last night, when he did sleep, he dreamt of Harry. Holding him and not letting go. The dream had become quite vivid and had woken him up once again, moaning in arousal. History of magic was just as bad. While the class were being taught about the end of the witchunt trials, (The last execution for witchcraft in England was the 20th of February, 1712.) Draco had spent his time scribbling a rough picture of Harry on his notebook, but scribbled over it when he realised what he was doing.

"You look terrible!" Blaise commented at lunchtime. Draco sat, hunched over the table with his head in his hands. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing." He muttered in reply. "Just having a bad morning."

"Yeah I can see that." Blaise ruffled his hair, making Draco swat him away. "Harry doesn't look so good either. Well he does, but he looks occupied."

"Occupied?" Draco raised his head and he immediately latched eyes with Harry. He made to move forward and ended up whacking his knee on the underside of the table. This made him break eye contact while his head nearly collided with his plate of pasta shells.

"What are you doing?" Blaise sounded like he was trying not to laugh. Draco looked up to see practically the whole of the Slytherin table staring at him questioningly. He gave a sharp glare and everyone turned back to his or her meals. "That was bloody hilarious."

"Well, I'm glad you were amused." Draco growled, cursing himself for loosing control yet again and including that, embarrassing himself at the table. He looked up through his fringe at Harry. The aforementioned boy was staring at his plate and was pulling at his hair with a hand. Granger had a hand on his shoulder and was talking to him. As he watched, she took Harry's hand from his hair and entwined it within her own. Draco clenched the glass he was holding, hard enough that his hand began to shake, spraying pumpkin juice across the table. "Let go, let go, let go." He muttered to himself. The urge to jump across the tables and pull Granger away from Harry would have become reality if he hadn't been gripped by the shoulders from behind.

"Steady Draco." He heard Ron's whispered voice. Blaise had also heard it and he looked up at the two of them in curiosity. Ron shrugged in response and then pulled Draco out of his seat to face him. "Get a grip." He hissed. "Do you want everyone to know?"

"No. Of course not." Draco grumbled back. "It was an accident. I couldn't help it. If the table hadn't been there, I would have...." Here he trailed off, a worried look crossing his face.

"If the table hadn't been there, you would have jumped him in front of the whole student body." Ron whispered furiously. "And now Blaise is suspicious. It's hard enough keeping Pansy from figuring it out. You keep nearly making it obvious. If Hermione weren't so focused on Harry, she would have figured it out herself."

"Bloody Granger." Draco clenched his fists at her name. "I will prove that Harry is mine, not hers. Mine!" Ron scratched his head. 

"Hence the plan we are going to formulate later. Try and hold yourself together until then." Ron squeezed his shoulder, nodded to Blaise and then walked back over to the Gryffindor table. Draco sat back down and after a few moments of silence, banged his head on the table making all in his vicinity jump back slightly. Blaise gave him a strange look, then went back to his lunch. Draco sighed. There was no way this day could get any worse!

Of course, he was wrong!

Things grew much more intense during Care Of Magical Creatures; Draco's most hated class with his most hated teacher. Well, not most hated teacher perhaps, maybe most feared teacher. Hagrid had a way of making him feel on edge. Had done so since the first time he had seen him, staring through the robe shop window while getting fitted for school robes. Ever since Third Year, it seemed that Hagrid held a grudge against Draco and that lesson, he had proof!

He was partnered with Granger!

"Kneazle's" Hagrid gestured towards the boxes inside a large fenced area. A couple of the boxes shook and several students backed away in apprehension. "Can any of you tell me what a Kneazle is and what it can do?"

As usual, Grangers hand shot up, her fingers nearly swiping Draco's face making him back away slightly. He scowled and waited for Hagrid to call on her. 

"Parkinson?" Draco swerved his head to see her, standing next to Harry, her hand in the air.

"Kneazle's look kind of like a cat with large ears and a lion like tail. Intelligent and can be aggressive. It can detect suspicious people and makes a great guide." Parkinson said all this with a wide smile.

"Excellent. Ten points to Slytherin." Draco heard Granger mutter to herself and he heard colourful language describing Parkinson that he didn't need to hear.

"Nice Granger. Good to see that your skills with the English language are as brushed as ever." He smirked at her."

"Shut up Malfoy." She didn't even look at him and kept her eyes in the direction of Hagrid. Malfoy sniggered.

"Oh, great comeback." Granger ignored him and walked into the fenced area, towards one of the shaking boxes holding a Kneazle.

"Right everyone, I want the male to open the box and the female to lift it out. They respond better to girls and you need to calm it."

"Oh, joy." Draco muttered and pulled off the lid of the box. Inside was a little black with silver flecks bundle of fur, which was shaking in one corner. It's yellow eyes looked up at him and it meowed quietly.

"How adorable." Granger picked it up and held it gently in her hands. It stared at her for a few moment's, that began wriggling, trying to escape her hands. "Hey now, calm down." Granger gripped it tighter and it hissed and bit down on her hand. Granger yelped, flinging the kitten upwards and gripped her hand, which was bleeding. Draco caught the flying Kneazle in his arms and then glared at Granger.

"What are you trying to do? Kill it?" The Kneazle kitten purred and settled down in his arms, much to his surprise. Granger glared back at him.

"It bit me Malfoy, or didn't you notice. Well obviously not, since the little Demon is happy with you, you must have done something to it. There isn't a more suspicious character than you!"

"I haven't done a thing to it." Draco was becoming really pissed. "Just because it didn't like you, doesn't automatically mean that I did something."

"Of course it does." Granger began to shout. Why, Draco didn't know but she was beginning to go red and her eyes were narrowed with hate. "You are a Malfoy. You are pureblood scum! I hate everything you stand for and I always will..." Her ranting had disturbed some of the class and Draco looked over at Ron to see him staring back questioningly. He shrugged his shoulders, then turned back to Granger and tuned back into her babbling again. "....pathetic father, and your mother, what a miserable cow..." That was it. Draco's temper snapped and he took a step towards Granger, an evil glint in his eye.

"Don't you dare say things about my mother, you pathetic Mudblood. You are nothing. To me or to any of Wizarding kind. I honestly don't know why Harry is wasting his time with you. Is it because he loves you, or does he just see you as a good and easy lay?"

__

Smack!

The slap around the cheek made him stumble back slightly, staring at Granger with pure hatred. She returned the look but with tears in her eyes. Draco placed a hand to his cheek and felt heat. She had slapped him quite hard. She stood there, staring at him for a few moments more, then turned and fled away from the lesson, back towards the castle. Draco sighed and sat down on the grass, absently petting the Kneazle in his arms. It had been growling the entire time that Granger had been ranting but now it was quite docile, snuggled in his arms.

"Hey. You okay?" Ron's voice came from above him. Draco nodded his head, still staring at the ground.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Ron. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know. I heard it all." Ron sat down next to him and reached out to pet the kitten in Draco's arms. The Kneazle let him stroke it, arching its head into his fingertips. "I don't know what is wrong with Hermione this afternoon. She's been tetchy all day. I should have warned you not to tease her."

"Good point." Draco raised his head and grinned. Ron opened his mouth to mutter a protest but Draco continued. "Still, I did promise to stop the teasing. It seems like I actually started it." He looked around the class. He saw Lavender Brown, who was Harry's partner, holding a ribbon over a playful Kneazle, but no Harry. "Hey Ron, where's Harry?"

"He ran after Hermione." Ron began. Draco looked down again.

"Oh. Okay."

"He ran after her," Ron continued, "after hesitating to come over to see if you were okay. I told him to go after Hermione. We have to plan, remember?"

"Yeah. Plan." Draco said absently. 

In his arms, the Kneazle slept on.

End chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it. The plan is next. What evil scheme has Ronald cooked up? What is eating at Hermione? Will Draco ever get a decent snog from his man? Be good and review and you just might find out. (That is what you call a big hint!)

See ya

Rie

xx


	12. The Plan Of Seduction!

Hey all. Here is chapter 12. This was a very hard one to write and the next will be even harder. I'm starting it as soon as I've uploaded this one.

Well, the songs used are, Hungry Eyes by Eric Carman. Prince Charming from Adam and the Ants. Sora, from the Escaflowne movie. They all just worked!

Still PG-13. I think the next chap will be an R though.

H/D with a bit of R/P

I do not own Harry Potter. I take no responsibility of creating Prof Lockhart and his strange mind!

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

****

Chapter 12 - The Plan Of Seduction! 

I've been meaning to tell you   
I've got this feelin' that won't subside   
I look at you and I fantasize   
You're mine tonight   
Now I've got you in my sights 

With these hungry eyes   
One look at you and I can't disguise   
I've got hungry eyes   
I feel the magic between you and I 

  
I want to hold you so hear me out   
I want to show you what love's all about   
Darlin' tonight   
Now I've got you in my sights 

With these hungry eyes   
One look at you and I can't disguise   
I've got hungry eyes   
I feel the magic between you and I   
I've got hungry eyes   
Now I've got you in my sights   
With those hungry eyes   
Now did I take you by surprise   
  
I need you to see   
This love was meant to be 

Hungry Eyes - Eric Carmen

  


"As I've already said Draco, it all comes down to timing." Ron leaned back against the wall and took another sip of Butterbeer. "You need to catch him off guard."

"Good idea. Anything else?"

"Little touches. Lean against him, brush against him. While doing this, pretend you aren't doing anything."

"Seduction?" Draco stared at him from his seat next to him. "If that's what you meant, why didn't you say that?"

"Well it's more than that. We have to find a way of pulling him away from Hermione. I might get Pansy to help out with this!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO TELL PARKINSON?" If Draco had been more in control of himself, he wouldn't have shrieked. After seeing Ron clap his hands over his ears and wince, he cleared his throat and tried again. "You're going to tell Parkinson?" 

"Yes," Ron replied, placing his bottle on the floor and stretching. "We'll need her help, besides, I can't help you and remove Hermione at the same time."

"Parkinson wont help me." Draco muttered. "She wants Harry herself."

"No she doesn't." Ron said, cheerfully. "She tells me about a lot of things, including her crush that she used to have on Harry. She only wants to be friends with him now, although she doesn't like Hermione."

"And because of that, you think she'll help?" Draco rolled his eyes at Ron. "Look, I know you have become friends with us, but you have to understand the nature of a Slytherin. They will not willingly help anyone without getting something in return. She wont help, she'll stir!"

"Um, Draco." Ron edged away slightly. "I thought I'd better tell you, she already knows that you like Harry."

"WHAT?" Draco's yell upset the birds that were roosting on the top of the tower above them, making them squawk in protest and flutter around them, spraying feathers. "YOU TOLD HER?"

"No." Ron picked up his bottle and took another swig, then brushed his other hand through his hair, removing an errant feather. "She guessed. She knew there was something wrong with you, and your performance at dinner confirmed it." Draco covered his eyes and groaned loudly. "She cornered me before I came up here and asked me about it." He continued. "She is actually willing to help Draco."

"Alright." Draco mumbled from behind his hands. "But I don't want anyone else to know."

"Not a problem." Ron nudged Draco in the shoulder. "Continuing on, the best time for the final seduction is Halloween. The Hogsmeade weekend."

"Right." Draco sniggered. "And how is this supposed to help? He'll be going with Granger and she'll be clinging to him like a leech." Ron grinned at him.

"That is where Pansy and I will come in. Now listen. We'll follow these steps:

1) Pansy and I will double date with them and we'll pull them to the inn at Hogsmeade for dinner. Nothing too fancy.

2) You will be waiting in one of the rooms upstairs, which I will personally let you in to.

3) We will be spending the night at the inn. I have already asked Dumbledore if it was okay to do this and miss the feast. He was more than willing."

"Wait a minute, pause." Draco held his hand up. "You're telling me that you expect Harry to go into his own hotel room, see that I'm there and not do a runner? Also, what the hell do you expect to happen?" Ron's smile widened. 

"I expect you make him admit what he is feeling, but I don't want anything more than kissing to happen between you two." He waggled a finger in front of Draco like a scolding teacher.

"I assure you Ron that I doubt that even that will happen." Draco sighed. "When are you making reservations anyway?"

"I don't need to. Dumbledore has already reserved rooms for us." Draco still gave him a doubtful look.

"Okay smart aleck, but how will you make sure that Granger doesn't try to get into Harry's room while he's asleep and don't even think that she wouldn't try."

"I'll let you deal with that aspect of the plan Draco. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Ron stood up and walked over to the door of the tower. "I'll tell you what time to be at the hotel when its worked out." He then left the tower and Draco put his head against the wall and groaned.

"How the hell did I get involved with him?"

~~

Ron walked along the corridors of Hogwarts, humming to himself, heading towards the Slytherin dungeons. He knew that Harry might get a little pissed with him for what he was doing but it was for his own good and as much as he cared about Hermione, he could see it wasn't working. Upon reaching the corridor near the Slytherin dorms, he heard a gentle voice sing a song that he had never heard before. It wasn't English, but wasn't sure what it was.

"Win dain a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

en dragu a sie lain

Va fu-ra les shutai am

En riga-lint."

He moved down the corridor and stopped at the door of the room which the singing was coming from. He pushed open the door to see Pansy, standing in the middle of the room, eyes closed, palms face up and outstretched and singing in a sweet voice. The room itself was quite empty, apart from a piano in the corner, a few uncomfortable looking high backed chairs and long, tall windows overlooking the lake. Pansy didn't seem to hear Ron when he entered the room and continued her singing

"Win chent a lotica

En vai tu ri 

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

Si natigura neuver

Floreria for chesti 

Si entina"

Ron moved into the room slowly, trying to stay quiet and not being able to take his eyes off the girl in front of him. He fumbled behind him, hunting for the door handle to shut the door quietly.

"Lalalalalalalalala. Lalala lala

Fontina Blu Cent

De Cravi esca letisimo.

Lalalalalalalalala. Lalala lala.

De quantian

la Ffindwe eve..."

__

Bang!

"Damn." Ron cursed, turning around and glaring at the door. He had missed the handle, accidentally leaned on the door and it had slammed shut.

"Ron?" Pansy's voice floated over to him. Ron turned back to see Pansy staring at him, a blush on her features. "I'm sorry, I forgot you were coming." She sounded flustered.

"No, I am." Ron gestured towards the door. "I interrupted you with my klutziness. What were you singing anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Sora." Pansy mumbled, still blushing. "It's something I heard a while ago and loved it."

"What language is it?"

"Well, it's not a real language, per say. It was created, to help tell a story."

"So, do you know what its supposed to mean?" Ron was genuinely intrigued.

"Kinda. In the darkness, the dragon wakes. To a heart numbed with cold, the dragon roars. With you by my side, the dragon sleeps. When the dragon gains wings, into the sky, our hopes will leap."

"Strange." Ron mulled over the lyrics for a moment. "It sounds like you are describing Draco and his feelings." He shivered. "That's sort of eerie!" Pansy giggled.

"I suppose, but I have a better song to describe Draco." To Ron's surprise and amusement, she began to step towards him and make arm movements to a tune she was chanting out.

"Don't you ever. Don't you ever. Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome 

Prince Charming. Prince Charming. Ridicule is nothing to be scared of.

Don't you ever. Don't you ever. Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards.

Silk or leather or a feather. Respect yourself and all of those around you.

Prince Charming. Prince Charming. Ridicule is nothing to be scared of!"

She fell, gasping with laughter into Ron's arms. Ron himself was sniggering, finding the image of Draco saying that to himself highly amusing.

"Where on earth is that from?" He gasped out. Pansy continued to laugh.

"You've never heard it?" She asked when she had composed herself slightly. "It's by a Muggle group from the eighties."

"You listen to Muggle music?" Ron asked surprised. Pansy nodded.

"Yes. I love the stuff. Some of it is bloody amusing." Ron stared down at her. She was still in his arms and seemed quite comfortable.

"What about Harry's song?"

"I'll get back to you on that one. So what's going on? Did Draco agree to your plan?"

"Yeah. But to convince Harry and Hermione to join us, we have to pretend to be dating." Ron mentally jumped when he felt Pansy's arms slide around his neck.

"Hmm. Pretend?" Pansy stared up at him, a small smile on her face. "Wouldn't it be more convincing if we actually were dating?" Ron stopped breathing. Pansy reached up and touched his cheek. "Well Ron? What do you think?" She was bright red at that moment and Ron knew the answer to that question.

"Yes, it would be." He whispered. Pansy's smile grew and Ron smiled back. Then, gathering all of his nerve, he leaned forward to meet Pansy's waiting lips.

~~

Harry Potter was in a panic!

True, there was no law that said that he had to be calm and controlled all of the time but if anyone saw him, they would think he was having a panic attack.

He was sitting in the stands, overlooking the Gryffindor Quidditch pitch, his knees pulled up to his chest and his chin resting on them. He was staring out over the field, his eyes flicking back and forth, watching the ground. He had run out here, escaping everyone, including his girlfriend. He didn't have much experience running from people. (Dudley had always been to big to be able to chase him.)

It had been four days since Draco had kissed him in the pouring rain on the pitch below. Four anxious days of trying to put his emotions under control. Four days of trying to avoid Draco, but not doing a very good job of it. Whenever he was on his own, Draco was there, touching him! It was all done very innocently but Harry's body seemed to betray him at every little brush of skin. It started two days ago, just after watching Ravenclaw pummel Hufflepuff during the first Quidditch match:

__

"That was great." Ron stretched his arms above his head. "Cho was really fast out there. You'll have to watch yourself this season Harry."

"Mmm." Harry agreed distractedly. Malfoy was sitting next to them during the match or more accurately, was sitting next to Harry. He had felt a strange prickling sensation through his left arm for the whole match and desperately needed to stretch it out. He stood up, then leaned on the railing, facing Ron, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. "Don't worry. They don't stand a chance." Malfoy had then stood up and smiled at Ron, making Harry's heart jump. A genuine smile on Malfoy's face was quite rare in Harry's eyes.

"I'm off Ron. I've got homework to finish." He then leaned out over the balcony right next to Harry. "Looks like it might brighten up a bit." He said, staring over the pitch. Harry was about to sigh in relief about Malfoy's announced departure, but felt a touch about his right wrist which made sparks shoot up his arm. The prickling in his left arm during the match was nothing compared to this. Harry didn't dare look down. To be honest, once again he was having problems moving. The touch slid down his hand, tracing the palm and stroking the centre. This simple touch made Harry tremble inwardly. The touch slid even further down until Harry felt Malfoy's fingers stroking along the lengths of his own. This was done a couple of times, then he felt those fingers interlace with his own, squeezing his hand gently. The feeling of Draco Malfoy's hand in his made Harry gasp quietly and twist his head in Malfoy's direction. Malfoy was still leaning over the railing, one arm draped over it and he had his eyes closed and a serene smile on his face. Harry felt heat on his face and realised he was blushing. His body was having a huge fight with his mind, the body telling him to just jump him! Ron wouldn't mind! His head on the other hand just told him that this was just wrong. Remove his hand now! During this internal struggle, Malfoy's hand loosened from his own and trailed back over his hand to his wrist. It then stroked his pulse point. This action stopped the internal argument and he had to mentally stop himself from throwing himself into Malfoy's arms at that moment.

People had touched his wrist before. Ron, Pansy and Seamus often grabbed him by the wrist when wanting to talk to him. Vernon and Petunia grabbed his wrist of hair when he had done something wrong. Hell, even Hermione had stroked his pulse point at the beginning of term, but the feeling he was receiving at that moment from Draco's touch registered off the charts. It made every other touch from anyone else, completely obsolete. His heart beat faster, his breathing also sped up and he began to sweat. Fortunately for Harry, Malfoy picked that moment to remove his hand from Harry's and leave the stand.

It took Harry a few moments to control his breathing, then he looked at Ron who was staring at him in curiosity.

"Hey mate. What's wrong?" Harry shook his head, speech being a bit much for him at the moment, then he looked down at his right hand. He could still feel Malfoy's fingers stroking his own and he shivered. Why him?

Since that day, every time he and Draco came near to each other, fate seemed to conspire and make then physically touch in some way or another. It was slowly but surely driving him insane. There were also times when Harry was sure that Draco touched him purposely. Potions class. Harry had gone into the storage closet with Pansy and Draco to get ingredients. While standing by the shelf, reading his list, Draco had slid his arm around his waist from behind him, taking something from the shelf in front of him. "Excuse me." He had whispered in his ear. Harry felt Draco squeeze his waist, then move away. Harry had nearly collapsed afterwards and avoided Draco for the rest of the lesson. Yes, Draco. He was now calling him Draco. It seemed that he couldn't help it. Being with Draco made him feel desire. The feeling that he wanted to kiss him until he passed out! He had never felt anything like it before and it was scaring him.

"Aw hell." Harry pushed his hands through his hair. "What's with me? I'm not gay. I'm with Hermione for crying out loud and I like being with her. "I don't like Draco like that. Teenage hormones. Teenage hormones." He started when he heard voices on the stairs. Two familiar ones and one that he didn't want to think about anymore but couldn't stop.

"I think he is up here but you cant just..... Hey wait Draco."

Draco appeared on the stand and seconds later, Ron and Pansy. The latter two had just begun dating and Harry was very happy for them. They were standing by the stairwell, looking at him. The former walked towards him, making him scramble to his feet.

"What is it Draco?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly. Draco stopped a couple of yards in front of him and smiled.

"I'm having a breakdown Harry." He said. His smile grew. "And I've come to collect something that will ease my suffering!"

"And what is that?" Harry asked warily. He was slightly reassured by Ron and Pansy's presence. He wouldn't try anything while they were standing there, would he?

"Draco." Ron hissed, making him turn his head towards his friend. "Not now. It's not a good time."

"No Ron, this is a very good time." Draco replied without looking back. His response made Harry look back at him. "I can't take it any more."

Harry gasped as Draco bared down on him and gathered him in his arms, circling his waist tightly. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's with purpose. At first, Harry stood, stock still in shock at Draco's bold move, then his head began to swim and he found himself falling through sensations. His body was tingling where Draco was pressed to him and he felt like his knees would give way. He moved his arms until they were circling Draco's neck, then re-positioned his head so that Draco could push his tongue into his willing mouth. Draco gripped his waist tighter and drew him closer. Harry began to participate in the kiss, not being able to stop himself from tasting every bit of Draco's mouth..

It was when Harry felt Draco's arousal brushing against his hip that he came back to himself. He pushed Draco away and stared at him for a moment. He was mussed slightly and his lips were pink and wet from the kiss. What scared Harry at that point were his eyes. Hungry eyes that stared into him, telling him without words that they wanted him. When the tear began to fall from Draco's eye, Harry ran!

Okay. The end of the chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it. The next chap will be full of intreague (I hope)

I picked the songs because I thought they suited the points. I do hope you thought so too.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Love Rie

xx


	13. What Is Going On In Harry's Mind?

Well finally, chapter 13 is out. I'm sorry about the delay. I had such a major writers block that even this chapter is bad! I really tried though and I would appreciate if you could review it.

A small snog session in here, but not between Harry and Draco. That will be soon, I promise.

Here we are then.

I do not own Harry Potter. It is not mine! No siree! I just own this story and the plot it is following. (There is a plot, I promise.)

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

What Is Going On In Harry's Mind?

There was definitely something wrong with Harry. She could see it.

Hermione was a very smart and gifted witch. Everyone commented on how good she was at logic and problem solving. She had always excelled at studying and she was obsessed with getting good grades.

Hermione did have one failing. Her apparent lack of common sense!

It was something she had been told since she was a little girl. Smart, people had said, but slow on the uptake. This was probably why she hadn't seen things happening right in front of her.

Blaise.

She had always known that he was gay. He flirted outrageously with guys from all of the houses and he seemed quite friendly with everyone but herself. At first she thought he was joining Malfoy in his 'Mudblood' degradation but she had realised she was wrong when, in Defence Against the Dark Arts, (the new teacher, Miss Senata was a quiet witch who usually had them copying out of textbooks) she had overheard him muttering to Parkinson.

"Why does he have to be going out with Granger? Oh I want him so much."

"He told you that he didn't swing that way Blaise." Pansy had replied.

"Yeah well," Blaise whispered "a few moments left alone with me would change that."

Hermione had sat on her chair and gagged after that exchange. She had been horrified at first and then angry. How dare he plot against her. Since then, she had been wondering how many others were trying to do the exact same thing. Her list had been narrowed down to Blaise, Parvati, Ginny and Cho. Parkinson had been on the list but had been crossed off when she had started dating Ron. What he actually saw in her way anyone's guess but it was his life. As he was so occupied with Parkinson, he seemed not to notice Harry's problem and continued smiling and joking.

Back to the list, there was one name that she had deeply considered putting on. That name, was Draco Malfoy. 

Now Hermione wasn't blind, nor was she stupid and she had noticed recently all of the looks being sent her way. Nasty, malevolent looks which made her cringe. She had and would never get along with Malfoy, even if Harry and Ron had buried the hatchet. She had no clue why Ron had gone from hating him to being chummy with him. He wouldn't tell her what had happened to cause this unusual bit of friendship and was actually avoiding her, instead spending his time with Blaise and Draco.

How in the Hell had Malfoy wiggled into their good graces? Hermione wasn't sure but what she did know was that Harry and Ron had forgiven him for his past offences, shocking most of the school. After a while though, no one really cared. Even the Slytherins were okay with it.

She wasn't!

Malfoy was like an itch she couldn't reach to scratch. A constant bother to her and her relationship with Harry. In the last few days, he had always seemed to be where Harry and herself were, whether it was the library of the school grounds. He was always watching Harry. Not with a sneer or a frown, but with an intense questioning look that she couldn't quite unravel. Harry had responded to this look by becoming a close friend to him, defending him when a problem arose.

She remembered how Harry had come running after her after she had slapped Malfoy across the face and then left the Care Of Magical Creatures Class. She had been expecting a kind word from him and a question about how she was feeling. What she had received was an annoyed look and a scolding.

__

"Why did you start on him 'Mione? I cant believe you would do that, right in the middle of class."

Hermione stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked in outrage. "I was defending myself from him."

"Against what?" Harry's voice went cold. "He was only teasing you like he does to everyone. Why did you blow up at him for something so minor?"

"He was accusing me of trying to kill the Kneazle," she raised her voice a few octaves, unbelieving that Harry was taking Malfoy's side instead of her own. "What was I supposed to reply Harry? Yes I am! Fancy a game of volleyball?"

"You could have hurt it Hermione." Harry had not raised his voice and was staring at her intensely. "You threw it straight up. If Malfoy hadn't caught it, it would most probably have died on impact with the ground."

"Well it bit me. It was a reflex action."

"What about the slap that you gave Malfoy? Harry's eyes hardened. Was that a reflex action as well?" 

"Harry, "Hermione couldn't believe she had to defend herself from Harry's questions. "he called me, in so many words, a slut!" She grimaced even as she said the word. "I was angry."

"You insulted his parents. I kind of understand the retaliation."

"Why are you on his side?" Hermione could feel the tears building up in her eyes. "Why? Is he a better friend than me? Do you care more about him than me?"

"Now you're being stupid." Harry placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "You are my girlfriend. I care about you much more than I care about him."

At that time, Hermione was inclined to believe him, needing the comfort. Now, looking back she could see that he had actually been very distant. Just recently something else had been haunting him. It flickered in his eyes every now and then, especially while Malfoy was around.

"Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall stuck her head out of her classroom door and beckoned to the girl sitting on a chair in the corridor. "I will see you now."

Hermione smiled at her head of house and nodded, her thoughts headed back to Harry as she walked into the classroom. She fingered the green snake necklace under her robes. She was itching to try it out on Harry, to prove that they were meant to be together but every time she tried to bring it up in conversation, her mouth went dry and she couldn't speak. She loved Harry. She really did but she had doubts that he felt the same way about her. When he had agreed to a trial, she had thought he would begin to realise his feelings for her, but it had actually caused him to be more wary of her.

She reached the desk in the small room with a sigh, focusing on the reason for being there.

"Sit down Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall gestured to the chair in front of her desk.

Hermione sat in the chair, facing the Professor, thoughts of Harry leaving her mind for the moment.

Something was going on, Blaise thought to himself. Everyone around him was acting strangely lately. Pansy had taken to smiling a lot and was actually happy. Draco was thoughtful, his expressions flicking from painful to lustful obviously thinking about someone. Ron was being conniving, a suspicious smirk always seemed to adorn his face whenever in the company of Harry and Draco. Harry....... Well, Harry was upset about something. It was eating away at him, Blaise could see it.

Sitting at the Slytherin table at dinnertime, he watched as a very shaky Harry walked into the Great Hall and sit at his table, throwing a few random things onto his plate. After nibbling on a few items, he pushed his plate away and brought a cup of tea to his lips. He was by himself. Neither his girlfriend or Ron was with him.

He had asked Harry once, what was his fascination with tea drinking (hot, strong, no sugar) and how did he persuade Dumbledore to let him while all the other students were stuck with pumpkin juice. Harry had told him that one of the house elves made it for him and Dumbledore didn't care what he drank.

Blaise actually spent a lot of time watching Harry and all of those he interacted with. Hermione Granger being the prime one. The girlfriend of the Boy Who Lived was well known as probably the most smartest student in the school, Draco being a close second. She was a nice enough girl. Friendly and helpful, but she was also a little bit annoying, often flaunting her intelligence in classes making other students feel slightly stupid. Blaise didn't like her!

__

He wanted Harry! He found it slightly unfair that the same day that he had confessed his feelings to Harry, he began dating Granger. He had even said that he didn't like her in that way and that she was just a friend. Blaise didn't know what was going on in Harry's head but after observing him for a few weeks he could see the cracks!

Harry was not one for affection. The numerous times that they had been studying together or just plain hanging out, Granger made it her business to lounge all over Harry. In one of those 'blink and you'll miss it' moments, Harry had flinched and grimaced. All was not well in Wonderland and Blaise intended to do something about it.

As he watched, Harry continued to stare into his teacup, not noticing when Ron and Pansy walked up behind him. Blaise thought they made a cute couple but still loved to tease Pansy while the three of them were together, by pretending to make passes at Ron. Pansy became steamed at these moments but Ron found it highly amusing. Looking at their faces at that moment, he saw looks of apprehension.

"What is going on?" he mumbled to himself. Ron reached out and touched Harry on the shoulder, making him practically throw his tea across the table. (The tea flew but the cup stayed clenched in his grip.) The raining liquid hit a few first years, who squeaked in shock at the unexpected brown downpour. Harry turned to Ron and Pansy, a red sheen covering his face. Harry really looked upset about something.

"Hey Blaise," a quiet voice came from beside him. "What are you staring at?"

Blaise turned in his seat to see Draco easing onto the bench next to him.

"Hiya mate. What's up?" Blaise stared at him closely. "Whoa. You look like hell!" It was the truth. Draco had red eyes, windblown hair and he was slumped in his seat dejectedly. Even so, his robes were immaculate.

"Yeah, I know," Draco sighed. "Who were you staring at?"

"Harry. He looks nearly as ruffled as you do!"

Blaise jumped as Draco stood up fast, staring in the direction of the Gryffindor table. He looked over and watched Harry turn from Ron, to looking in their direction, then get up and walk very fast out of the Great Hall, pushing Ron and Pansy out of his way as he passed. He was becoming very curious about Draco and Harry's behaviour.

"Sit down Draco." Blaise grabbed his arm. "You look like an idiot, standing there with you mouth open." He pulled him down and stared at the wide eyed boy beside him "For God's sake, eat something. You look famished."

"Famished." Draco stared down at the table. "That's a good way of describing what I'm feeling right about now. He grabbed a bread roll and began buttering it. "Just not for food!"

"Not for food?" Blaise echoed questioningly. After staring at Draco for a few moments and not receiving any answer, he stood up, determined to find Harry. "Excuse me Draco."

Blaise left the table and exited the Great Hall, eyes flickering over all the nooks and cranny's while walking down the main corridor towards the entrance hall. Upon reaching it, he spotted Harry leaning on the doorframe of the open front doors. He was staring out over the darkening grounds, a apprehensive look on his face. Blaise paused for a moment, studying the boy in front of him. Harry was wearing his school robes, totally done up from hem to collar. His black hair curled over said collar and his emerald green eyes were bright behind wide framed black glasses. He was small, slight. Probably the smallest student in Fifth year but that didn't matter. Harry had a very large presence.

Blaise really wanted him.

"Harry," he said tensely, stepping closer to the boy in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

Harry didn't answer him. He just sighed and stared down at his shoes.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine Blaise, Harry interjected, raising his head and staring at the tall Slytherin standing next to him. "I'm just tired."

"You don't look tired," Blaise observed. "You look anxious. Come on, tell me. What's wrong?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I'm really okay Blaise." He turned himself so he was leaning against the wall, facing Blaise and he pushed the front door closed with his foot.

"Where's Granger?" Blaise asked suddenly. A plan was forming in his mind but he needed a few moments before he could act on it. Harry stared at him questioningly.

"She's in a meeting with Professor McGonagall, talking about extra credit." Harry smiled faintly and removed his gaze so he was looking at the door. "But why did you want to know that?"

__

'Now!' Blaise said firmly in his mind. He rushed forward, grabbed Harry's wrists and pushed them onto the wall above his head. Before Harry could utter a word, Blaise's lips were on his.

Harry responded to his kiss with more enthusiasm than he expected. Blaise let go of one of Harry's hands and circled his waist while gently running his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth, allowing him access, placing one hand on his shoulder. He smelt of the outdoors! Fresh rainwater and gentle breezes. He also tasted sweet, like caramel or chocolate. Blaise was just getting into it when Harry squeezed his shoulder hard, making him back away slightly, removing his lips from Harry's.

"Didn't you like it?" Blaise panted, still holding onto Harry tightly, not wanting to let go. Harry looked a little wild eyed, but was very firm when he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Blaise, but I already told you that I didn't like you in that way." Harry tried to wriggle out of Blaise's grip but the taller boy was having none of it. "Please let me go." Blaise still held his hand against the wall by his head and the other was still wrapped around his waist.

"Not until I get some answers," Blaise growled. The kiss had been addictive. Harry had been enjoying it, that was obvious but was now denying it. "You liked that kiss Harry. You joined in, so why are you pretending you didn't?"

"I'm not." Harry slumped against him, ceasing his struggles. "I was doing what someone told me to do, testing a theory." Harry looked straight into Blaise's eyes and Blaise couldn't remove his gaze from the emerald orbs in front of him.

"Theory?"

"On whether I like to kiss boys."

"And what have you found out?" Blaise asked, confused. 'Testing a theory sounded like something he would have said, but he never said that to Harry. He would have remembered.

"I discovered that I am not Gay. Being kissed by two guys has proved that fact to me. I don't like guys in that way." 

Blaise continued to stare at the boy in front of him. Who was it that Harry was talking about? Which other guy had gotten away with kissing Harry while he was going out with Granger? He would have shrugged and let it go, if it wasn't for Harry's expression at that moment. He looked unsure, even after his adamant statement about not liking guys. Another member of the male populace of Hogwarts had scored a point with Harry, even though said boy was in denial mode. He was very disappointed about this to say the least. He wanted Harry, but Harry didn't want him.

Sometimes, life could be a right bitch!

TBA

Chapter complete. I'm going to try and update the next chap ASAP. I'm annoyed with myself over this one. It's too short and there is no Harry/Draco. I'm going to make up for it though. Next chapter is Halloween!

Please review this and tell me what you would like to see happen next. I'm open to suggestions

Love

Rie

xx


	14. The Day Before Halloween

Next Chapter!

I want to thank all of those lovely people who found it in there heart to review the last chapter, even though I thought it was really bad.

Tylor. Thank you for your response of this chapter. I hope you enjoy all others as much. Keep reading and reviewing.

****

Marzipan. I've posted. I've posted.

****

Asaroth69. Don't worry. The denial won't last much longer.

****

Dragons Lover. I was wondering where you were. Thank you so much.

****

Gia. Continued. Continued.

****

chibidark angel. Thank you for the essay in a review. I love when people write their views like this.

****

Red dragon. Slash will be on the way!

****

S Wing. I'm glad you find it interesting.

By the way, I actually didn't mean for Hermione to be totally disliked by all so much. I was just so sick of reading her as the understanding type. Reading Aja's Love Under Will showed me a slightly different Hermione. Don't get me wrong. I like the understanding Hermione, I just wanted to try something different. (And I felt bad for Ron, always being portrayed as the bad guy!)

Well, here we go. I do not own the amazingly famous franchise known as Harry Potter. All I own Is my Harry Potter notepad and my Harry Potter folder.(Full of Anime pics!)

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

Chapter 14 - The Day Before Halloween

Harry stood in the centre of the Gryffindor common room in the early hours of the morning, holding his wand in his hand, arms out, eyes closed and speaking quietly to himself.

"Relax. Breathe. Concentrate. I can do this." Swishing and flicking his wand, he began to chant.

__

"By use of my mind and use of my blood 

Send me his thoughts and show what's inside

With two minds connected and powers in synch

Let me become him and help turn the tide."

Nothing. Not a flicker of an image. He sighed and pocketed his wand. Why was it that he only saw images when he wasn't trying? When he didn't want to? He had another dream the night before. He was standing in another village, screams and cries had filled the air and he could smell and see fire and smoke. These images and sounds were bad on their own, but while staring at the burning buildings, he saw a figure facing him, standing in the ruins. The face was not visible but all other aspects were. The figure was dressed in black. Black trousers, black top and a black cloak. The feet were bare and long straight black hair fell past the shoulders. The figure was silent, just facing him and not moving. As he stared, a cold, high laugh began and a name began to chant through the air. It got louder and faster until Harry had woken up shouting that name in the quiet dorm room.

"Vin." He whispered. "Who is that?" He flopped into a chair, staring into the fire. It was strange that he felt as if he should know who that person was. He got such a familiar feeling while standing, facing him but it wasn't a safe feeling. It was painful and scary.

"Harry?"

Harry groaned. Hermione.

"Yes 'Mione? What is it." He didn't feel up to dealing with Hermione at the moment. The guilt he was feeling about kissing two boys in the space of a few hours was still fresh in his mind and staring into her worried eyes made him feel bad. He most definitely did not want to see Ron at that moment either. 

"How are you this morning?" She sat down in a chair next to him and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. "You went to bed pretty early last night, before I had finished talking to Professor McGonagall."

"I was tired," Harry sighed, not really caring that his answer was a little abrupt. He stared back at his girlfriend with a self mocking smile. As far as he was concerned, he didn't have the right to call her that anymore but he didn't want to break up with her. As much as his emotions were confused at the moment, he did really care for Hermione and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"Anyway, did McGonagall agree to your extra credit assignments?"

"Yes," she replied, sitting forward in her chair. "Well, only for Arithmancy and Transfiguration."

Harry sighed again and closed his eyes, leaning back into the cushions of his chair. Schoolwork. He hadn't put any enthusiasm into schoolwork since he and Blaise had made the Memory Remake potion for their coursework. Incidentally, Snape had actually gave him quite a good grade for that one but all of his other work was failing. He blamed his grade problem on Draco. The guy was constantly on his mind, the kisses they had shared popping into his mind at opportune moments, like class.

The whole scheme of avoidance he had been trying to establish wasn't working for him. After the kiss he had shared with Draco in the Quidditch stands, Harry seriously debated never stepping foot outside the Gryffindor tower again. It was still hard to believe that Draco had kissed him in front of Pansy and Ron without a trace of embarrassment or self remorse. Harry also couldn't believe that he actually responded the way that he did, like he was enjoying it.

He was startled out of his reminisce when he felt a pressure on his lap. Surprised, he saw Hermione sit across him, her arms across his chest and her face in his neck.

"Wha.... What are you doing?! Harry let out a sound of a man being strangled and the girl on his lap raised her eyes and stared at him coyly.

"You've been too tense lately," she answered with a gentle smile. "I'm just helping you relax, that's all." She then bent her head down and began to kiss his neck.

Harry didn't know what to do. He supposed it was normal in a relationship for a pair to do this, but to him, it felt wrong. He felt uncomfortable and nervous but he made no move to stop her and she went right on, continuing to kiss his neck over the hollow of his throat. He sat on his chair rigidly, hands clasped to the armrests and back straight.

"Hermione. You down here?" Harry heard the voice of Lavender Brown call from the staircase. "Your cat has shredded your potions homework! It's scattered all over your bed. I tried to stop him but he just clawed me" At this, Hermione sat up, staring in the direction of Lavenders voice.

"WHAT?" she shrieked, making Harry wince in pain. Hermione scrambled out of his lap and scrambled to and up the staircase to the dorm rooms without a backwards glance.. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. He heard the door which lead to the girls dorm room slam shut then heard another door open.

"Harry?" The questioning voice came down the staircase.

Harry didn't answer. If there was one person he was annoyed with at that moment, it was Ron! His supposedly 'best friend' who didn't lift a finger to pull Draco away when he was being attacked with a tongue. He walked over to the portrait hole and pushed the back of the painting, letting himself out of the common room quickly and headed down to breakfast.

~~

Draco knew before he even opened his eyes, that he had been talking in his sleep. He had woken himself up after a particularly load moan had emanated from his mouth. Blinking, he stared at his curtains blearily, wishing he could go back to sleep. He pulled himself up slightly and he heard muted whispers from across the dorm room mention his name.

"So, who's name was he calling?" That was Blaise

"I'm not sure. He moaned it more like, very loudly but it was distorted." That was Crabbe.

"Yes. I woke up to his moaning and when I checked on him, he was rolling around under the bedclothes. "Goyle." I could hear him mutter a name but who's name he was saying was unclear."

Draco cursed to himself. He decided that he had better start using a silencing charm around his bed from now on and maybe a locking charm on his curtains to stop unwanted people peering at him while he slept.

"Hey Draco. Are you awake yet?" Blaise called from across the room.

Draco grunted in response and leaned back against the headboard, pushing hair out of his eyes. It was Monday., the only school day before Halloween this week. Tuesday and Wednesday were days off and it was back to classes on Thursday. Tuesday was the day of Draco's 'night of seduction.' He groaned. Why on earth did he agree to do this? Harry would just try to run from him again, even if he was locked inside a hotel room. He would probably jump out of the hotel room window if he had half the chance.

"Come on Draco. You'll be late." Blaise pulled open the curtains around his bed and Draco growled at him menacingly.

"What have I told you about opening my curtains?" Draco threw back the bedclothes and stumbled out of bed. "Never touch them." He advanced on Blaise, who backed away with his palm's out in a placating manner.

"Whoa there Draco. I just need your advice on something."

"What am I? Editor of the help pages?" Draco muttered, pushing past Blaise and heading towards the bathroom. "What's the problem? No wait." Draco swirled on his heel and turned to the brown haired boy. "Ask me around lunchtime. Maybe then I'll be awake enough to listen." With that, he turned around again and entered the bathroom, closing the door after him.

It was about half an hour later when Draco entered the great hall for breakfast. The Slytherin table was full but he managed to squeeze a seat next to Pansy, who oddly wasn't sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron that morning.

"Why are you here Parkinson? I thought you were stuck to Ron's hip just lately!" Draco sneered, grabbing a plate and throwing a few pieces of bacon and some sausages onto it. Parkinson gave him a look which clearly stated. 'what's with you this morning?' Draco shrugged at her and stuck a fork into one of the sausages.

"Ron is trying to make peace with Harry." Parkinson explained, leaning back on the bench. "After the fiasco you caused a yesterday afternoon on the Quidditch stands, Harry wont talk to him."

"I suppose Ron isn't talking to me either." Draco bit into his sausage, chewed and swallowed before continuing. "I screwed up royally. What a day."

"I'll say." Parkinson sipped her pumpkin juice. "Don't worry. Ron is still on speaking terms with you. The plan of seduction is still going ahead tomorrow."

"Who's worried? Draco sighed. "I'd rather it wasn't." He began to swirl his bacon around his plate. "You do realise how stupid the whole idea is?" Parkinson stared at him and he just stared right back. She had a thoughtful look on her face, then she smiled.

"It may be stupid, but it might just work." She downed her pumpkin juice and stood up, gathering her books into her arms. "Have a little faith Draco. Do you have any better ideas?"

Draco put a hand over his eyes and shook his head in a negative. "No, I guess not."

"Well, I'm going now. I've got Muggle Studies." Draco heard her move away, then he removed the hand covering his eyes and on a reflex, looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were in a discussion. Apparently they had resolved their differences and Ron was now telling him about Halloween. He shuddered. He didn't know whether he wanted tomorrow night to hurry up or take forever, but for right now, he had to get to Arithmancy.

He couldn't focus. The puzzle in front of him was just that. A puzzle! He absently noticed everyone else scribbling away on their scrolls, trying at least to solve it but Draco didn't even pick up his quill. He stared at the parchment in front of him, looking through it.

The ache that had been tormenting him for weeks had faded slightly when he had kissed Harry that night on the Quidditch pitch and he had been just left with longing. The ache had returned and he had eased it by kissing Harry in the Quidditch stands, or so he had thought. His chest was hurting again, right at that moment, distracting him from everything apart from the thoughts of Harry. The kisses weren't enough. He needed more, wanted more. He wanted Harry to respond to him. To return his emotions, his kisses. 

"Draco Malfoy." Professor Lawson had halted in his pacing the Arithmancy classroom directly in front of Draco's desk. Have you already solved the puzzle, or should I take it that you weren't even trying?"

Draco started, then bowed his head and stared at the desk. "Sorry Professor Lawson," he muttered. "I was occupied." The Professor stared down at him with a smile. After Snape, Professor Lawson was his favourite teacher in Hogwarts. He had a wry sense of humour and was very understanding to his students. 

"I could see that. Are you okay? Do you need help?" Professor Lawson leaned on Draco's desk and stared at him. "Your looking rather peaky Mr Malfoy. Maybe you need to see the nurse?"

"No. I'm fine." Draco picked up his puzzle and stared at it, trying to make sense of the figures on it. After a few moments, the Professor walked away and Draco sighed, then spent the rest of the class puzzling over the puzzle.

His mind was occupied all of the way up to lunch, leaving him feeling disorientated and tired. He sat down in the Great Hall and rested his head on his arms.

"Can we talk now?"

"Huh?" Draco looked up blearily from his spot at the dining table to see Blaise standing over him agitatedly. "What about?"

"You said this morning that you would listen, remember?" Blaise grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his seat and out of the Great Hall.

"Oh year. I forgot." Draco shook the sleep out of his eyes. "Editor of the help pages!" He followed Blaise down the corridor, into an empty room. "So what can I do for you?" Blaise closed the door to the room and leaned on it.

"Well, its about Harry."

Draco, who had been yawning and rubbing his eyes with his fingertips, suddenly snapped to attention. "What about Harry?" he asked suspiciously. Blaise stared at him, a smile on his face.

"Last night, just after I left you at the dinner table, I followed Harry to the entrance hall. After few minutes, he let me kiss him!"

"WHAT?" Draco was furious. His temper got the better of him and he dove at the taller boy, grasping him by the collar and slamming him against the wall hard. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, HE LET YOU KISS HIM?" He knew he was practically screaming but he didn't care. He didn't remember the last time he felt so angry.

"Draco!" He felt arms encircle his waist from behind and saw hands removing his own from Blaise's shoulders. He was pulled away from Blaise and he landed in a heap on the floor and spotted Ron leaning over his shoulder. "What the hell is going on?" He asked, breathing heavily. Draco noticed Parkinson holding her hands against Blaise's torso, a worried look on her face.

"He... He... He..." Draco stuttered out. He pointed a shaking finger at Blaise and ground out. "He kissed Harry. I'll kill him. I'll...."

"Calm down Draco." Ron placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I think it would be best if you let Blaise finish what he was saying before you kill him, okay!"

Draco nodded and looked up at Blaise who had a wide eyed expression on his face.

"Oh my...." Blaise whispered. "You are the other guy! You were the one he mentioned yesterday. You were the other guy who kissed him!"

"What did he tell you?" Draco hissed, glaring at Blaise. Ron kept hold of him and Pansy kept a hold of Blaise, making sure neither of them escaped. Escape wasn't on Draco's mind though, killing Blaise was!

"He told me he was testing a theory!" Blase said mutinously. At those words, Ron began to choke with laughter, shaking against Draco's back.

"He... Told... You... That?" Ron gasped out. "Oh that's classic!"

"What's classic?" Draco turned his head to look at Ron. "What do you mean?"

Ron reigned in his laughter and stared down at Draco. "That was what Blaise said to him, that evening in the potions classroom." He said quietly. "When Harry erased his memory, remember."

Draco nodded, then turned back to Blaise. "Okay, continue," he said, relaxing slightly." Blaise gave him and Ron a confused look, then continued.

"It was a theory on whether he liked to kiss boys or not." 

At this, Ron began to snigger again and Draco elbowed him in the ribs, making him gasp in pain, then stared at Blaise. "Well, what was his answer?"

"He said that he didn't like guys in that way. That he was not gay. He was lying, I could tell." Blaise stared at Draco with an inquisitive look. "You like Harry, don't you?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. Why should he tell Blaise anything?

__

'Because he is your friend and he will have an excuse to go after Harry if you don't say anything' His inner voice said mockingly.

"No, I don't," he finally replied. He looked over his shoulder again and saw that Ron had opened his mouth, ready to protest and raised his hand to stop him. "I love Harry and he is mine, therefore, I won't tolerate you attempting to flirt with him."

The room went silent! He could see Blaise staring at him with an open mouth and Parkinson was smiling. Ron squeezed his shoulder and then let him go.

"Well, I thing Blaise has gotten the message." Ron broke the silence and stood up, beckoning Parkinson over to him. We're heading to Hagrid's for lesson. See you in a bit. One request, no killing." Parkinson slipped her hand in his and they both left the classroom, leaving Blaise and Draco staring at each other in strained silence.

"Well.." Blaise began, his face melancholy. "I guess I'll go too." He pushed away from the wall and made towards the door, but Draco's voice stopped him.

"I mean what I said Blaise. You wont have Harry. He is mine!" He watched as Blaise stopped at the door with tense shoulders, obviously upset about how things had turned out.

"I understand Draco," he whispered. "I'll leave him be. He doesn't like me like that anyway." Blaise then turned to face Draco with a very strained smile. "Draco, while telling me that he wasn't gay, there was something telling me that what he was saying wasn't entirely true. He's definitely in denial and I think you are the person he likes." Blaise turned back to the door and left the room, calling "Good luck" over his shoulder.

Draco slumped against the wall and sighed. Today was turning into a very strange and unnerving day!

~~

Harry watched as Blaise pulled Draco out of his seat at the dining table and pull him out of the door. He turned to Ron, whom he had decided to talk to again. (He had lost the argument with him. Ron had stated that he tried to stop Draco coming up the stairs, then he was too shocked to move. By the time he could, Harry had already ran! There was truth in this. He remembered Ron's voice telling Draco that it wasn't a good idea.)

"What's going on?" he asked. "Draco looks dead on his feet and Blaise looks anxious."

"Dunno." Ron replied, also staring at the now closed doors. "I'll go and check."

"I'll go with you." Pansy stood up from her seat next to Ron and they both headed out of the Great Hall. Hermione mumbled something from her seat across from Harry but he couldn't make out the words. 

"What was that?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head and smiled at him.

"Nothing. So, what happened between you and Ron? He was pretty depressed this morning when I found him in the common room." Harry looked at her and shook his head.

"Nothing of importance 'Mione. I just got something wrong and he corrected me on it." Harry looked down at his plate which was practically empty apart from a few beans and half a sausage. He had found a way to counter attack Hermione's mothering him about his eating habits. Arrive earlier than her, put a little bit of food onto his plate, move it around a little and then take small bites when she arrived, making it look like he had just finished. It had worked so far but she was still suspicious. He admitted he was feeling slightly weaker and he was definitely not hungry and it daunted him that thee first Gryffindor Quidditch match was coming up just after Halloween.

"Harry! Harry?" He was staring at a waving hand in front of his face and stared past it to see a concerned Hermione staring at him. The hand in front of his face belonged to Seamus.

"Hey mate. Are you okay?" Seamus removed his hand and smiled. "You were completely out of it."

"Yeah. Fine." Harry stood up and grabbed his bag. "I'm finished. Shall we go?" 

Seamus and Hermione nodded. Seamus rose to grab Dean, and Hermione and Harry headed to the doors.

"Are you sure that you are okay Harry?" Hermione reached out and grasped his hand in hers. He hesitated for a moment, then squeezed it.

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired." He emphasized the point by yawning widely, realizing he really was tired, not just saying it. Hermione still looked concerned but let it pass. They waited outside the doors for Seamus and Dean then the four of them headed outside to Care Of Magical Creatures.

~~

If he had been with it, he would have realised that he had yawed about ten times while Hagrid was talking. All he did know was that he hadn't heard a single word that Hagrid had said and he got Hermione to repeat everything from the beginning.

"Honestly Harry, you should have gone to sleep last night." Hermione had scolded him. "Going to bed early is one thing, but not sleeping is another."

"I know." Harry yawned again. "I don't know why but I don't seem to be tired at night." He rubbed his eyes. "Mental stress!" He muttered to himself.

After two attempts to feed sugar to the winged horse they were studying and succeeding in poking it in the nose and the eye, Hagrid made him leave class early to get some sleep to help him stop acting like a walking hazard. He had stepped on Lavenders toe, pushed Millicent into Dean, making them topple over and kicking a clod of mud into Pansy's hair. Through her giggling, Hermione agreed with Hagrid and shooed him from class. 

As it was the last lesson of the day, Harry decided to sit by the lake with the book he was studying. The afternoon was warm, strange for a late October day and Harry stretched luxuriously and yawned. When he reached the nice secluded part of the lake, by a large tree, he spotted a red headed girl sitting under it, writing something in her folder.

"Ginny?" Harry stopped by her and sat down. "What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

The red haired girl looked up at him and smiled. "I could ask you the same thing Harry." She closed her folder and stared at him. "This is my period off. I've got Transfiguration in a few minutes." She leaned back against the tree and stared at Harry, who got the point and responded.

"They sent me out of class early because I was tired," Harry smiled. "I thought I'd come and relax out here." He then turned his head and stared out over the lake. "I just need my own space sometimes you know."

"Yes, I do"

Harry turned back to see Ginny staring at her lap, her hair covering her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Are you happy Harry?" Ginny raised her head and stared at him. Harry made to answer that positively but he was cut off. "I want a real answer. I want you to think about if after I've said my piece."

Harry stared at her in surprise, not hearing this tone from Ginny before. Dumbly, he nodded in affirmation.

"Ever since you started dating Hermione, you've been nervous, edgy. You hardly ever smile when you are with her or not. Just recently, you've been even more spacey than usual, thinking about things I presume. There are times during your space case moments, when a dreamy smile appears on your face. This doesn't last though, because then, a worried look replaces it."

"You're pretty observant." Harry acknowledged wryly. Ginny nodded.

"I always am when it comes to you," she replied. Her hands reached out and grasped the sides of his face and she pulled herself forward until she was face to face with him. "Well Harry? Are you happy?"

Harry stared into her brown eyes, the reply of yes in his mind. "No," was said. He was surprised that it came out against his will. Ginny gave him a knowing look and Harry felt a need to explain himself and opened his mouth to do so. He stopped when Ginny shook her head and smiled at him.

"You don't need to say anything Harry," she whispered. It's okay. Just, please try to find what does make you happy, grasp it and don't let go." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, right on the edge of his lips, then leaned her forehead on the same spot. "Be happy Harry."

Harry watched as she got up and ran back across the grass towards the castle, then he leaned back in the grass, closing his eyes and sighing. He wasn't happy? Did everyone see it or was it just Ginny? No, Ron had mentioned it too. He was too tired to reflect on it more and he soon dozed off into a light sleep.

~~

Draco headed in the same direction that Harry had gone fifteen minutes earlier. He had looked so tired and phased out during the lesson but had found it highly amusing, watching him have klutz attacks. Ron had suggested after lesson that he see if Harry was okay and that he would keep Granger occupied for a while. Draco agreed readily, the pain in his chest not having subsided in the slightest.

He reached the lake, then turned, the large oak tree coming into sight at once and also, the figure lying asleep under it. Harry. Draco let out a breath and crept forwards quietly. He noticed that Harry was asleep on his back, arms behind his head and one knee was bent, his foot on the ground. He seemed to be in a light sleep and his eyelids were twitching behind his glasses, which he had forgotten to take off. 

Draco's heart stopped. He wanted to touch the boy in front of him so badly that he couldn't stop himself kneeling on the ground and crawling towards him. He reached out and removed the glassed from Harry's face. This gentle touch made Harry mumble and fidget, nearly waking up. Draco pulled his wand from his pocked and performed a sleep spell. Harry settled down again, falling into a deep sleep. Draco sighed and put his wand back into his pocket, along with Harry's glasses, then reached out and touched his face with trembling fingers. Silk was what Harry's skin felt like on his cheekbones and his chin felt slightly rough due to a sprinkling of stubble. Draco knew that this was wrong but he couldn't seem to find it in him to stop. Harry was like a drug!

His trembling fingers unbuttoned the top of Harry's robes and pushed them open, revealing his shirt and tie. The tie was un-knotted and the shirt was unbuttoned and pushed away, revealing Harry's naked torso and the half circle snake necklace that he had seen before. Nearly moaning with want, Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's collarbone, his tongue tracing the bone to the hollow of his throat. He then proceeded to nibble on his Adams Apple. His hands stroked down Harry's chest, brushing over his nipples down to his waist. It was then that Draco came back to himself and sat up. This wasn't helping his lust for Harry at all. Harry was asleep and unresponsive to his emotions. He wanted Harry to want this. To be awake and experiencing it. 

Numbly, Draco re-buttoned Harry's shirt, did up his tie then fastened his robe, his hands still shaking slightly and the pain in his chest affecting his breathing.

"Tomorrow Harry." Draco leaned down until his lips were level with Harry's. Tomorrow we will see what I can do to get you to admit your feelings." He touched Harry's lips with a chaste kiss, then got up and walked away, back towards the castle. He totally forgot that Harry's glasses were still inside his robes pocket.....

Okay. The next chapter is finished finally and it is the longest I've done. Please review it. I'm trying to reach 100.

Also, next chap involves a hotel room. How should I do this? I want to slash it, but not fully. Harry is not ready for that. If someone could tell me how to do this, I would be very grateful. As I've said, I'm not good at romance scenes.

Well, see you next chapter

Love

Rie

xx


	15. The Sight Potion And The Next Morning

Hey all. How are you? I'm feeling very tired and I have sore fingers, not that should bother you, anyway:_  
  
_

Tyler

Thank you so much. I'm so glad that you like my Draco. I'm trying to portray him as someone who changes with experiences. I like your ideas as well and they align with my own so something like that will happen in the next chap.

RYoung

Slash is coming

Ko-chan

I did. Thanks

frizzy

Thank you for your praise

Poppy-Chan

Thank you so much. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

S.Wing

Here is the next chap

Marzipan

I tried to make it as realistic as I could. There is no way, if Harry never even thought of it before, automatically think about it. Thank you.

BlackMoon

I'm glad you noticed. I was wondering if anyone did.

chibidark angel

Harry and Hermione are already drifting and it will get more and more strained. I will give Blaise something back, just not yet. Ginny is understanding, but still upset. The discussion will happen and I like the idea. Thank you once again for the long review. I love reading them.

Subaru

I'm really glad you are enjoying it. I'm trying to show Pansy in a kinder light. She's just a girl who had been mislead and now she is happy with Ron.

Now that is out of the way, on with the show.

Harry Potter not mine. Wish it was, but it's not. I can't even finish my own story's (Four at least in progress, fully planned out) so how could I have wrote this?

Anyway,

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

The Sight Potion And The Next Morning

"Hey Harry. Where's your glasses?"

Harry winced at the person standing in front of him, making out a blurry figure with red hair. "Ron?" he asked questioningly. The blurry head made up and down motions and Harry sighed in relief. "Thank God. Do you think you could take me to the Infirmary? I can't see where I'm going."

"Of course," Ron replied, grasping Harry's wrist and pulled him along the corridor. "Repeating the question. Where are your glasses?"

"If I knew," Harry stumbled slightly and moaned, "I wouldn't be wandering around, half blind now would I?"

"Temper temper!" Ron replied amicably. "I could just let you wander if you prefer it." 

Harry heard his best friend snigger lightly and shook his head in annoyance. "I'm so glad that you find this amusing Ron. I fell asleep by the lake and when I woke up, they were missing. I don't even remember taking then off."

"How in hell could you lose a pair of glasses in the middle of a field?" Ron was still sniggering. "Maybe someone half inched them!"

"Ron, why would someone in their right mind, steal an old, broken, large, cheap pair of glasses?" Harry asked sceptically. "Even I hate them."

"One of your avid fans," Ron mused, pulling Harry into the infirmary. "I mean, It's just the kind of thing that 'Creepy' Colin would do."

Harry shuddered as Ron pulled him towards one of the unoccupied beds and sat him down. "Please Ron, don't mention him. You would think that he would have grown out of that phase by now, and his brother is his backup."

"Never mind Harry, let me just get Madame Pomfrey." Ron released Harry's wrist, leaving him alone.

Harry stared around him, making out the blurry images of empty beds around him. Groaning in frustration, he flopped back on the bed, his arms flung out to the sides. He was actually surprised that he had made it back into the school by himself. When he had woken up, he had felt slightly disorientated since it was the first time in a while that he had woken up without the after affect of his dreams. He hadn't dreamed anything, but was actually woken up by his chest burning. Placing a hand to the burning point, he felt his necklace underneath his robes. It was warm and he had drawn it out in curiosity. He stared at it but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"What happened this time Mr Potter?" 

Madam Pomfrey's voice sounded on the other side of the infirmary and Harry sat up. He watched as a tall blurry figure with a reddish top walked over to him, followed by a smaller figure in white.

"My glasses are missing." Harry replied to the nearing figure of Madame Pomfrey. "I can hardly see a thing. Do you have anything I could use until I go to Hogsmeade tomorrow to buy a new pair? They _do _sell glasses in Hogsmeade, don't they?"

"They do." The nurse walked past his bed, heading for her potions room. 

Ron returned to the side of the bed and patted his shoulder. "Good thing it's Halloween tomorrow, right Harry! Oh yeah, looking forward to the dinner?"

"Of course Ron." Harry's face acquired a worried look. "But I'm not so sure about the Inn. Shouldn't we just come back here after the meal?"

"Nah. It'll be fine, besides, Dumbledore has already booked the four rooms for us."

"Four?" Harry was surprised. "I thought we were sharing rooms?"

"Yeah well." Ron scratched his head, (at least, that's what Harry thought he was doing) and replied in a sheepish tone, "Pansy and Hermione don't get on very well, and I wanted my own room so I thought four would be a better idea."

"I suppose..." Harry trailed off as Madame Pomfrey headed back to the bed and held out a beaker to him.

"Drink this straight down. It will help."

Harry took it from her, stared at the bluish looking liquid warily, then downed it. It didn't taste half as bad as he thought it would, rather, it tasted of kiwi's and honey. The taste was familiar somehow. Not the honey, but the kiwi. Harry had never eaten kiwi before but had tasted a fruit drink of it years ago. It wasn't the fruit drink he was reminded of though. 

"Well? Did it work?"

Harry stared towards the nurse and blinked a couple of times. Her face was very clear and he watched as her eyes widened and she gasped.

"What? What is it?" Harry turned towards Ron, who just stared at him. "Ron?"

"You... Your eyes Harry." Ron sat down heavily. "They're glowing. I... I can't look away from you!"

"Glowing?"

"Close your eyes Harry, or look away. Please." Ron practically whimpered.

Confused, Harry closed his eyes. "There. Is that better?" He heard a sigh from both the nurse and Ron, then he heard the shaky voice of Madame Pomfrey.

"When you are worked up Harry, the potion will affect your eyes slightly. Please try to keep your emotions under check today and tomorrow, for that's how long the potion will work. Make sure you buy your glasses. I'll send an owl ahead with information on the lens strength needed. They'll be ready for you when you get there tomorrow."

With that, she walked away from the bed. She wasn't telling him everything, Harry could tell from her voice. He willed himself to take calm, steadying breaths, then opened his eyes again.

"Are they okay?" he asked Ron tensely. 

Ron nodded at him and smiled. "They're fine now, although they are a lot brighter than before. You have a mesmerizing gaze Harry!"

"Yeah yeah." Harry got up from the bed and walked out of the Infirmary, Ron following behind him. "Let's go back to the tower Ron. I'm tired."

~~

Madame Pomfrey waited until the two boys had walked down the corridor, before walking towards the fireplace. She pulled out a handful of powder from a small wooden pot on the mantelpiece, then threw it into the fire.

"Professor Dumbledore."

The fire crackled and then a transparent head appeared with a pop in the flames.

"What is it Poppy?"

Madame Pomfrey stared at the head in her fire, wringing her hands with worry. "Albus. Harry Potter was just in here, needing a temporary potion to restore his eyesight. He's lost his glasses."

"What happened?" the head in the fire asked sharply. Were his eye's glowing?"

"Yes," the nurse whimpered. "Oh Albus, it was scary. I couldn't move....."

"Calm down," he replied. "Are his eyes okay now?" 

"They are." Madam Pomfrey composed herself. "He'll be getting new glasses tomorrow. If you could owl ahead and tell Ash Tares ..."

"I will. Don't worry Poppy. He knows what to do." The head in the fire disappeared with another pop. 

Madame Pomfrey sighed and shook her head_. If that poor boy ever found out!_ She turned away from the fire and walked back to her office. _He would never forgive any of them!_

~~

Did you steal Harry's glasses?" 

Draco stared at a heavily panting Ron, while standing with one foot inside his portrait hole and a hand on the frame. Blinking a few times, he ushered the Prefect into his common room and closed the portrait after him.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Ron, ignoring all of the incredulous stares from the younger Slytherins sitting around the common room, sat himself down on a curved chair by the wall where Parkinson was curled up, reading a book. Said book was soon forgotten when she noticed Ron was sitting next to her. She squealed in delight then glomped him, attaching herself to his mouth eagerly in a kiss which he returned with equal vigour.

Draco watched the display with wide eyes, along with half the common room, then groaned, picked up a glass of water which was sitting on a nearby table and threw it at the snogging pair. Ron and Parkinson gasped and separated, water dripping in their hair. Parkinson glared at him, then got up and stormed down the stairs to her dorm room. Ron looked at him questioningly.

"What was that for?"

"I thought you were her to ask me a question, not snog your girlfriend." Draco snapped. The long day had finally got to him and he was exhausted.

"I don't know." Ron grinned up at him and lounged in the chair. "I suppose I did but that was a pleasant little bonus. Did you know, when Pansy kisses, she...."

"RON!" Draco yelled at the grinning Gryffindor with more than a little irritation.

"Sorry," Ron shrugged. He beckoned to Draco, who took a seat next to him. "Did you take Harry's glasses?" He said quietly.

"Take Harry's glasses!" Draco repeated dumbly, then his face turned whiter than it already was and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of large framed black glasses. "Oh no."

"What happened?" Ron whispered eagerly, edging forward. "How did you get them without his knowing?"

Sighing, Draco told Ron what had happened that afternoon at the lake.

"Whoa Draco! Have you had a busy day. First you come out to Blaise, then you grope Harry outside in the open. I'm impressed."

"I am not gay!" came out of Draco's mouth automatically

"Uh huh!" Ron sniggered. "So, what would you say you was then? You are in love with a guy!"

"I'm not." Draco faltered, thinking for a moment. "The definition of gay, or homosexual, is a male who likes other males in the sexual way. I don't like other males. I've never liked anyone in that way, ever. Just Harry and only Harry. So, to be exact, I am not gay!"

"Fine, whatever." Ron shrugged. "I'm not bothered. I'm just here to tell you about tomorrow and to retrieve Harry's glasses."

"No." Draco slipped the frames back into his pocket. "First off, it's about time he got a new pair, and secondly, no!"

"Hey, I don't care. Keep them." Ron sat forward. Okay. Let discuss Halloween."

~~

Halloween, dawned dark and murky, compared to the quite sunny day before. Ron pulled back the curtains of his bed and stared at the dark sky outside with a groan. Wet weather clothes would be a necessity today.

"Ron?" Harry's voice was heard from behind his curtains. "Is it time to get up?"

He sounded exhausted, Ron mused. He had gone to bed early the night before but had tossed and turned for most of the night. Ron knew this because he had woken up a couple of times to hear groaning from his bed.

"Yup. Rise and shine, for the sun isn't." Ron walked to the bathroom, tugging on every bed curtain as he walked the circle of the dorm room, releasing cries from each bed.

"Ron. What the hell are you doing?"

"Bugger off will ya!"

"I'm up. I'm up."

Ron laughed and ran from the dormitory in high spirits. Today was going to be great fun. A great day in Hogsmeade, a nice dinner, courtesy of his brothers and a night in the Inn, where Draco wrapped up the evening. 

~~

The great hall was practically dead! Ron and Harry sat down at an empty Gryffindor table, bar Pansy who waved then over with a smile.

"Morning love," she leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek when he had sat down beside her. 

Harry sat on her other side and Ron watched as he poured a few beans on his plate and a couple of rasher's of bacon, then swirl them around. He then picked up the cup of tea which had appeared on the table next to his plate.

"Not hungry Harry?" he asked worriedly. Harry hadn't looked up at him properly that morning and had hardly said anything, but at his concerned tone, he looked up. His eyes were bright. Just as bright as they had been the night before, although fortunately they were not glowing.

"Wow Harry. Where are your glasses?" Pansy asked in an awestruck voice. "Your eyes really stand out without them." 

"Lost them," he muttered. "Gotta get a new pair today." Pansy nodded in acknowledgement.

"Not a problem. We've got the whole day." She put a piece of bacon into her mouth. "Have you packed?"

"Yup." Ron nodded. "Did it last night. So did Hermione. "We'll grab our bags in an hour and meet in the entrance hall."

The two sitting beside him nodded in agreement and Ron began spooning food onto his plate.

"Hey guys." Hermione sat down at the table directly opposite Harry and reached over and grabbed his hand. "How are you this morning?" The last question was actually aimed at Harry but Ron answered it.

"We're fine. Looking forward to today?"

"Of course." Hermione sat back in her chair, letting go of Harry's hand and smiling at him. Ron noticed that she gave Harry's plate an appraising look but didn't comment. "When are we going?"

"In about an hour." Pansy replied to her question, much to Ron's surprise. Usually, she took measures to avoid speaking to Hermione. She ruffled Harry's hair, kissed Ron on the cheek again, then stood up. "Well, I'll meet you in the entrance hall. I've got to make sure my overnight bag has got everything." She left the table and Hermione mumbled something under her breath. Ron looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you say something Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head and Ron grinned. "Good. Let me eat this, then we'll go."

~~

Right. I know this chapter is short, but my keyboard it broken and it took me twice as long to type it up. (The spacer bar and the left arrow button have to be literally banged to make them work.) We need a new one.

Right. I know that I said the Hotel room was going to be this chapter, but I had to add to the mystery a bit more. It will get darker.

Next chap will be up as soon as we get a new keyboard. Please review this

Love Rie

xx


	16. The Night Of Seduction

Hiya howdie! How are you all?

Thank you so much, all reviewers out there. I am so grateful. Here are replies:

Tyler

I'm glad you love this story and I am so very sorry that the chapter was so small. This chapter makes up for it I hope.

asaroth69

The potion will be explained in future chapters. Hermione will get hr come uppance soon.

Gia

Welcome back and thank you.

S.Wing

The eyes will be explained.

Felton Malfoy

Next chap is here, even though I have not got a new keyboard yet.

Cherish Chang

It will be explained, just not yet.

chibidark angel

I hope this chapter relieves some of your frustrations and answer's some questions. Thanks again for the review.

RYoung

And many more mysteries to come.

RAVENCLAWPUNKq

I'm afraid so, and more to come.

The Demonic Duo

More is here

Serapotter

Thank you and I have

I haven't got a new keyboard yet. I nabbed my Aunt's one for this chapter. This bit I'm typing with the broken keyboard. It's useless.

I do not own Harry Potter. Whoever told you that I did must have me confused with J K Rowling.

Anyway, here is chapter 16. I hope you enjoy it.

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

Chapter 16 - The Night Of Seduction

What began as a supposed fun day to Hogsmeade on a double date, turned out in some ways, to be quite a mess.

After making sure that Harry had packed his overnight bag properly, Ron grabbed his already packed bag and pulled him down to the common room. Hermione was waiting for them, automatically reaching for Harry's hand as soon as he had murmured 'good morning.' He gave her a wan smile then the three of them had headed out the tower, down towards the entrance hall.

Harry said hardly more than three words on the way down. These words being a yes, no, sure and humph, which could hardly be constituted as an actual word. Hermione had seemed to notice his quiet state too and did ask him if something was wrong. Harry just shook his head in a negative.

Meeting Pansy came as a relief to Ron, who couldn't stand the silence anymore. Waiting in the hall with her was Draco and Blaise.

"Hey Ron." Pansy walked over to him. "These two are going to Hogsmeade as well and I thought they could walk with us." Pansy winked at him, making Ron grin. "Is that okay?"

"Sure it is," Ron replied before Hermione could open her mouth. Harry, he noticed had a slight blush on his cheeks and was staring at the floor in what looked like fascination. Ron understood. Draco was dressed in tight fitting black trousers which flared out at the ankle over black boots. He had on a blue shirt under his open robe which was open at the neck revealing his collarbone. His hair was flyaway and he was staring at Harry in what could only be described as hunger.

"Hiya Ron, Harry."

Blaise raised his hand in greeting. He was also wearing an open robe but was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Pansy had a closed robe, just like himself and Hermione. Harry was also wearing jeans and one of his jumpers, but no robe.

"Hi Blaise." Ron grinned back at him. Blaise mock saluted him, then turned to Harry.

"Harry. Where are your glasses?"

Ron groaned at the now repetitive question but Harry raised his head and smiled at Blaise. His first smile that morning.

"I lost them." He disentangled his hand from Hermione's and moved both of his to his eyes. "My eyes don't look strange without them do they?" His eyes flashed as he said this.

"Not at all." Blaise stepped forward and placed his hands over Harry's own which were still touching his face. He tilted Harry's head up until he was staring directly at him. "You have gorgeous eyes Harry."

Harry's blush grew more pronounced, especially as it seemed that Blaise was leaning down into Harry's space. A very loud cleared throat came from Hermione's direction and a very audible growl came from Draco's. Ron began to snigger in amusement, then heard Pansy sigh.

"When you've all finished," she tapped her foot on the floor and was staring at Blaise with a cross look, "I'd like to get to Hogsmeade today."

While Ron was still sniggering, he watched as Hermione swept past him, grumbling to herself. She grabbed Harry hand on her way past, pulling him with her. Pansy began walking also, pushing Blaise in front of her and grumbling about his lack of decency.

"Come on Draco." Ron stifled his amusement and gripped Draco's shoulder. "Lets get going."

"He. Is. Dead!" Draco emphasized every word, walking out of the entrance hall.

"He was just kidding Draco. He was trying to get a rise out of you."

"Well it worked." Draco's shoulders sagged and he sighed. "I'm scared Ron." he confessed.

"You. Scared?" Ron looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"This thing, tonight. What if he rejects me?"

"He wont Draco." Ron began to walk faster. I know Harry and if you hound him enough, he'll confess."

Hogsmeade wasn't that great a place. Draco had decided that years ago. The time being third year when he had been hit with mud by a invisible Harry Potter. He remembered running back to school in shock, with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. He had run right to Snape, babbling about seeing Potters disembodied head floating near the Shrieking Shack.

"Are you okay Draco?" Blaise pulled him towards the ice cream parlour. Although it was overcast with grey clouds, it was still warm. Probably the signs of an approaching storm.

"I'm fine Blaise." Draco let himself be pushed onto a seat outside the shop. He could see the main street of Hogsmeade from where he was sitting, also, the Shrieking Shack in the distance. "Still annoyed with you though, for your earlier display with Harry."

"Come on Draco." Blaise headed towards the interior of the shop. "It was a joke and you know it."

"That doesn't stop me from getting pissed off," Draco growled and leaned his head on his hand, staring at nothing. He was tired, worried and impatient. In a few short hours he had to go and meet Ron in the foyer of the Inn and borrow the key to Harry's room. He wasn't sure that he could go through with this.

"Hey Draco. Are you zoning out on me?" Blaise re-appeared at his elbow, holding two tall glasses containing an ice cream sundae. One chocolate and one toffee. "Which one do you want?"

"Chocolate." Draco said absently, moving his arm from the table.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"When did you realise that you had fallen for the Golden Boy?" Blaise placed the ice cream sundae on the table in front of Draco and sat down in the chair next to him.

Draco sighed, picked up a spoon and spooned a bit of his ice cream into his mouth. "Do you mean when I realised, when Ron realised or do you want to know when I actually did?"

"Start from the beginning." Blaise looked slightly puzzled.

"From the beginning?" Draco smiled. "From first year?"

"First year?" Blaise was shocked. "You've liked him for that long?"

Draco took another spoonful of ice cream. "I have, but I didn't know it. At eleven, it's not something you acknowledge, especially when you think you hate the boy. All these years it's been hidden by hate, until Pansy told me that she was going to make a play for him. My possessiveness kicked in and before I knew what I was doing, I was telling her, very firmly that she couldn't have him.

Blaise whistled. "Was that just after I woke you up?"

Draco nodded. "I began to watch him all of the time. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I continuously wondered what it was about him that fascinated me so much. I also couldn't speak to him, taunt him, anything. Then the chest pains began, after the Potions class that we got told about coursework. Harry was in my head and I couldn't get him out. I did go and see Madam Pomfrey about the pain but she couldn't find anything wrong."

"How did Ron come into all of this?"

"TheEmpathos Potion." Draco answered Blaise's question. "I had agreed to be the test subject. For an entire hour, Ron physically felt what I felt. He figured out my feelings for Harry and I, of course, denied it and ran away from him. On my stressful little jog, I came across Harry and Granger in the Transfiguration classroom. It was then, after they had decided to start dating, that I realised Ron was right. I was in love with Harry. Ron and I resolved our differences that night and we realized that we didn't hate each other." Draco trailed off and sat silently for a few moments, licking ice cream from his spoon and staring at the Shrieking Shack in the distance. He scooped up some more of his ice cream and began to lick it off his spoon again. Thoughts of Harry mingling with his ice cream eating, bringing some very interesting images to his mind. Draco scooped up some more and slowly licked his spoon, his eyes closed_. Harry._

"Draco. When did you kiss him?" Blaise interrupted his daydream by nudging his elbow, nearly sending his spoon spinning across the table.

"About a week ago, on the Quidditch field..."

"Aha." Blaise nodded. "The day it chucked it down and you came in bedraggled."

"Draco glared at him and continued. "He didn't respond. Also, a few hours before you did, right in front of Ron and Parkinson. That time, he responded."

"Draco, would you just call her Pansy?" Blaise sighed. "Save her whinging."

"I like hearing her whinge." Draco dropped his spoon into the glass bowl and stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to do." He stepped away from the table and walked in the direction of the Inn which was situated in the centre of town. Blaise didn't call for him or follow him.

He didn't know why he was doing this.

A double date, to Hogsmeade. He didn't even want to be in company that morning. Harry brushed his fringe from his face and smiled at Ron's enthusiastic literanary over the new shirts for his Quidditch team. He wanted to have a look before they headed to the Inn for dinner. He was tired. They had practically been to every shop in Hogsmeade. Pansy was arm in arm with Ron, chattering and smiling. Hermione had her hand linked with his own, but was quiet. She had been slightly annoyed for most of the morning, over Blaise Harry assumed.

"Bloody nightmares." He mumbled to himself, rubbing his scar. Once again, a dream about killing, Death eaters and the dark mark had interrupted his sleep. Vin... Who was he? Voldemort was hardly in his dreams anymore, apart from when he was causing mischief. The dreams with Vin, saw Voldemort either in the background or not at all. He never saw Vin's face properly but he did once see his eyes. Black opaque eyes that you could see no emotion in.

"Harry." Hermione whispered gently. "Are you sure you're okay?" She squeezed his hand. "You can tell me."

"Just tired." Harry looked into her eyes and smiled back. "I'm okay." He lifted his head, deciding to focus more on the day and to stop his friends from worrying about him.

"I'll wait outside Ron." he said when they reached the Quidditch supply shop. Ron nodded and entered it, Pansy and Hermione following him in.

Harry leaned back against the wall and stared around him, his eyes halting when he reached the ice cream shop. There outside at a table, sat Blaise and Draco, eating ice cream sundaes. They weren't very far away, just off the main street but just far enough away so that Harry couldn't hear what they were saying. As he watched, Draco began to lick his spoon clean, his eyes closed. Harry groaned at the sight in front of him but couldn't look away. Draco cleaned his spoon and scooped up more ice cream, brining it to his mouth and licking it. Harry scraped at the brickwork under his hands as he leaned against the wall.

"Stop. Stop!" Harry whispered, closing his eyes in frustration. "Stop watching him." He managed to catch his breathing, then finally opened his eyes and looked up. Draco had gone and Blaise was sitting alone at the table, looking as if he was lost in thought.

"Uhhh." He moaned, suddenly feeling like was going to be sick. His head began to swim and he whiteness flickered in front of his eyes. A roaring sound was all around him and then, a high pitched laugh.

"Harry Potter. You can't escape me. This is your destiny!"

The now very familiar figure of Vin stood in front of him and the emotionless eyes stared back at him. He shivered.

"You will die!"

"Harry. Harry?" The roaring was subsiding and the whiteness fading. Red replaced the white and then could see the very worried image of his best friend standing in front of him.

"What?" Harry twisted his head and saw a frightened looking Pansy and Hermione staring at him. Ron was staring at him oddly. "What is it?"

"Are you alright? You blacked out."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember?"

"No." Harry lied. He hadn't told his friends about Vin and he wasn't about to start. Ron was still giving him a strange look.

"Alright. Well, lets go and get your glasses, then head to the Inn."

Ron was starting to become very concerned. First, Harry was blacking out, spewing out some kind of vision, then not remembering about it afterwards. Then, going to the opticians to meet a guy who walked out of his back room, pushed a glasses case into Harry's hands then pushed them out of his store without so much as a word.

"What did Harry actually say?" Pansy leaned over the table and stared into his eyes. "I only caught the end of it."

They were now sitting at a table in the Inn, playing cards scattered over it. Hermione was sitting on his left, Pansy opposite him. The meal had been quite delicious. Three courses which Harry had eaten all of, under Hermione's watchful eye. He was now in the bathroom.

"Death, destruction, blood. So much blood.

Betrayal, hurt and anger. All will lead to the creation of him.

The one who is stronger than he who must not be named.

He is coming and no one can stop him.

Vin!"

"He actually said all that?" Hermione shuddered. "And he doesn't remember?"

"Exactly. Don't tell him either." Ron leaned back in his chair, spinning a key chain around in his fingers. "He doesn't look good as it is."

They both nodded to him, then Harry walked back into the room, yawning.

"How much sleep did you actually have last night Harry?" Ron asked, staring at the doorway to the foyer.

"A bit." Harry yawned again, slumping down in his seat next to Pansy. "Come on. I'm ready to play again." He picked up his cards.

"I'm not." Ron stood up. He had just seen Draco peep into the lounge where they were all sitting. "Need the bathroom."

"Why didn't you go when Harry did?" Hermione asked, exasperatedly putting her cards down."

"I didn't need it then." Ron all but ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Are you nearly done?" He heard Draco's voice ask sarcastically. He turned his head to see Draco sitting on a couch next to the staircase. "I've been sitting up there for over two hours now."

Ron grinned. Draco had seemed flustered and worried when Ron had lent him the key to open the door. Harry had already put his stuff in there beforehand. Now he looked agitated.

"Nearly," he replied. "We're just wrapping it up now."

"You'd better be." Draco grumbled, getting up and stomping up the stairs. Ron sniggered, turning towards the boys toilets. The evening was nearly at an end and Draco's 'Night Of Seduction' would begin.

"What the hell am I supposed to say?"

Draco had been pacing the room for the past twenty minutes. When he had last popped downstairs to see what was going on, Ron had spotted him and had said they would be up shortly. Harry had looked exhausted and had been continuously yawning. He figured it would take a little while for Harry to ditch the 'harpy' Granger.

"Harry, we need to talk. No, too direct That will freak him out. Harry, I need to tell you something? No." Draco began to pull on his hair in frustration until he heard a key scraping in the lock.

Freezing, he watched in alarm as the door to the hotel room opened and Harry entered. He was staring at the floor so he didn't spot Draco standing in the centre of the room. Harry turned to the door and closed it. He then leaned his back on it and sighed, then he looked up.

"Draco?" he whispered questioningly. Draco's lower lip began to tremble as he stared into the green eyes of the boy in front of him. They sparkled in a way that they never had before, memorizing Draco and causing to take slow steps towards Harry. As he watched, Harry began to tremble and his hand began to search for the door handle.

"Oh no you don't." Draco lunged forward, straight into Harry. He grabbed the hand groping for the handle and pushed it upwards until it was above Harry's head. Draco pressed his body against Harry's, pushing him into the door and leaving no space for escape. "You aren't going anywhere until we've spoken. I'm sick of you running away from me." He felt focused on his task at that moment, compared to what he had been feeling barely five minutes ago. Harry was unmoving and his other hand was gripping Draco's shoulder tightly, but his head was lilted downwards and was not looking at him.

"Let me go. Please."

The words were whispered and Draco only just made them out. Instead of complying, he grasped Harry's chin and lifted his head up to look at him. Harry was flushed. His breath was coming in shallow gasps and his pupils were dilated so much that the green was nearly invisible. The sight surprised Draco. Harry was very much aroused.

"Draco. Let me go." Harry's voice cracked. Draco felt his breath on his cheek and he closed his eyes and shuddered.

"No."

Draco meant it. He opened his eyes, then watched as a tear fell from Harry's left eye, spilling down his face and hitting Draco's hand still holding his chin. Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips to the tear track, using his tongue to lick the salty trail away. Harry's eyes closed and his mouth opened slightly. Draco took this as an invitation and his mouth descended onto Harry's.

The hand which had been gripping his shoulder tightly, loosened, then looped around his neck, Harry's hand sifting through the hairs on the back of Draco's neck. As before, Harry was participating in the kiss, his head pressed against the door along with his body. Draco used his lips to push open Harry's mouth so he could taste him with his tongue. His hand moved from Harry's chin, down to his waist and pushed under the jumper slightly so it was resting against the bare skin of his hip. Instead of pushing him away, as Draco had been expecting, Harry gripped him tighter, practically pushing himself off the door into Draco's body.

Draco groaned into Harry's mouth and bit down on his bottom lip. He was intoxicated. This was what he wanted. Harry responding to him in kind. He removed his mouth from Harry's and began to bite downwards towards his neck. Draco opened his eyes upon reaching the hollow of Harry's throat and stared upwards into Harry's face. The afore mentioned boy still had his eyes closed and his head was pressed against the door.

Draco smiled and bit on the soft skin under his mouth, listening to Harry cry out. He marked his skin in three places, than began to kiss his way over Harry's chin to his mouth again. He stopped when he tasted salt and he raised his head to look at Harry's face again. Harry's eyes were closed still, but tears were pouring from under the eyelids.

"Harry.," he whispered, releasing the hold on his hand and cupping his cheek. Harry was still for a moment, then he leant forward and pressed his face into Draco's chest, his arms circling his back. Draco held him tightly, running fingers through his hair while tears continued to fall from Harry's eyes.

"Why?" Harry's cracked voice was muffled in Draco's shirt. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

Harry pressed his face into Draco's shirt harder than before. "This." He squeezed Draco's back with his fingers. "Is it revenge? Or just a ploy to embarrass me? To publicise that the Boy Who Lived is gay, or..."

Harry never finished his sentence because Draco picked that moment to bite down on his neck, making him groan loudly and arch further into his embrace.

"None of those reasons." Draco licked at the spot he had just bitten, then lifted his head to stare into the now open eyes of the boy in his arms. As usual, his hair was sticking up in all directions. His jumper was rumpled under his hands and he had red cheeks and bruised lips.

"Then why?"

"Why?" One of Draco's hands left Harry's waist and once again settled on his face. "Because I want you Harry. You are mine!"

"What?" Harry's eyes widened and Draco smiled, his fingers gently stroking the area of skin under his fingers.

"You are mine. I wont let anyone else touch you." He pressed his forehead to Harry's, his eyes a few centimetres away from Harry's own. "Granger I'll deal with until you come to your senses but anyone else, no."

"But...But..." was all that Harry could seem to say. Draco smiled, placed his hands on Harry's backside and pulled him up until he was lifted from the floor and in Draco's arms.

"Oh hell Harry. You shouldn't be this light." Draco was slightly shocked. He carried Harry over to the large bed and lay him down. "You haven't been eating properly have you?"

"Draco.." Harry was silenced as Draco kissed him again, entwining their tongues together as he settled next to him. He didn't release his grip on Harry in the slightest. When their mouths separated for air, Draco sighed and cuddled into him

Harry couldn't believe he was in this predicament. He was on his back on his bed in his hotel room with Draco Malfoy curled up against him, claiming him for his own.

"Draco. How did you get in here? How did you know this was my room?"

"Ron." Came the muffled response. That was all he needed to say. Harry got the point immediately.

"Why do you want me Draco?" Harry asked shakily. Draco was stroking his fingers against his stomach, his jumper having been pushed up slightly. "I mean, we've been enemy's for so long. Also, I'm sure you could do much better than me."

"I want you Harry." Draco began to kiss Harry's ear making him shudder. "No one else. I've never wanted anyone else. Just you."

Draco sounded adamant and Harry relaxed slightly. "Why did you befriend Ron, if it was me that you wanted."

"It seemed that we had a common interest." Draco lifted his head and stared into Harry's eyes. "We both wanted you to be happy. Also, I like Ron. We realised our mutual hate was ridiculous and not even slightly plausible. You do know that he doesn't think you and Granger are working, and I'm not just saying that for my own interests."

"I still don't see what you like about me Draco." Harry sighed as Draco just leaned over him, his head resting in his shoulder. He no longer felt totally uncomfortable in the embrace. "I'm small, too skinny. I have nightmares nearly every night and am practically blind."

"In order, I love that you're smaller than me, I'll just feed you up a bit, I'll be here to comfort you every time you have a nightmare and so are quite a lot of people." Draco shifted slightly, so that Harry's face was pressed into his chest and he was resting his chin on his forehead. "I don't care what excuses you come out with Harry. You are mine and you can't change my mind."

"But, Hermione. I can't do this to her."

"I told you Harry, I'll wait until you come to your senses about her. You want me too. You'll realise it soon."

"How do you know that?" Anger rose to the surface of Harry's being and he began to struggle in Draco's grip. "Let me go."

"Gods Harry." Draco sounded breathless. "If you don't stop that now, screw Granger. I'll claim you now!"

Harry stiffened in Draco's arms, immediately understanding what he meant.

"I know you want me too, by this." Draco leaned down and claimed Harry's lips in another kiss. Harry responded again, winding his arms around Draco's waist and probing his mouth with his tongue. When they separated, Draco grinned at him. "See?"

Harry grumbled under his breath and leaned his head back on Draco's chest, his tiredness hitting him again. He yawned and felt his eyes droop.

"Tired?"

"Yes. I haven't been sleeping lately."

"Okay. Let's get some sleep." Draco reached for his wand which was sitting on the bedside cabinet and turned off the light with a flick and a word, then dropped it back down.

"Are you going to let me go some time tonight?" Harry asked drowsily. Draco just sighed and cuddled tighter to him, mumbling something like, 'not a chance.' and swung a leg over one of Harry's own, effectively pinning him even more firmly that just his arms had. Harry didn't actually mind. He felt very safe and warm in that embrace. Yawning, he tightened his arms around Draco's waist and closed his eyes. Draco was practically asleep with a smile on his face, but he was gently singing something to himself. Harry could clearly hear the words in the silent room.

"I'll put a spell on you. You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you. And when you wake, yeah, I'll be the first thing you'll see. Then you'll realise that you love me."

"Draco?" Harry lifted his hand and brushed a few strands of hair out of Draco's eyes. Draco didn't answer him, but his breathing was deep and even. He had fallen asleep. Harry smiled and then attempted to gently pull out of the arms holding him.

As if sensing the attempts of escape, Draco's arms tightened around Harry's shoulders and his leg curled firmly around Harry's. Harry realised that escaping Draco's embrace was physically impossible so instead he lay his head on Draco's shoulder and sighed, sleepiness taking over.

"Draco," Harry whispered his name again. "I know that I definitely feel something for you. I'm not sure yet how much but I do intend to find out."

Well, that is the end of chapter 16. I do so hope you all enjoyed it and I hope it left everyone with unanswered questions. Oh yes, the song Draco was singing was Aqualung's Strange and Beautiful. A hauntingly lovely song.

I will get a new keyboard soon so next chap will be up.

Please review this. Even a quick one. Reviewers will be glomped!

Love Rie

xx


	17. Quidditch And Break Up's

Heya all. Rie has finally got a new keyboard, so chap 17 has finally arrived.

First, review answers:

  
**Tyler**

The necklaces will be in play soon, for Harry. Hermione and Ron. They each with have a different reaction to it.

Thank you so much for your praise and I'm really glad toy liked that chapter. I hope you like this chapter too. This story still has a while to go and their relationship isn't the end of it either!

****

S-Wing, Black Moon and Gia

Thank you so much

****

citra

More moments to come

****

xikum

Hope you've found what you missed

****

Piper Malfoy

Part of the moment you wanted is in this chapter. Keep reading and thanks!

****

lilypotter

I hope you're enjoying it and I'm hoping the idea is as original as possible. I hope this story isn't similar to another. I'd hate to think that I have the same idea as someone else.

****

destinywriters

Thank you so much for adding me to your favs. I love it when people tell me that they like what they've read.

****

chibidark angel

Once again, thank you ever so for the essay in a review. I love reading it. Blaise Zabini is mentioned during the sorting in the first book, but we are not told whether it is a boy or a girl so we have to make our own assumptions. As for a lemon, unless someone was to write one for me and e-mail it to me, I won't be writing anything graphic myself. I can't write them at all. When I do it, it sounds stupid.

If you want to do this for me, I'll happily put in the story with your name on it. It would be for a dream.

****

asaroth69

Too right I won't say. It would give the whole plot away. Here is the next chapter.

****

Demonic Duo

Thank you so much.

****

Weiro cat

Yeah. Exactly!

****

Twistedlife3000

I hope you continue to enjoy this.

****

leah

Thank you ever so for your praise and I'm glad you reviewed.

****

Marzipan.

I hope you enjoy this chap too!

Phew. Done. Thank you all who reviewed. I love you all and I would give you all a cookie, but my cooking stinks and I don't want you all to get food poisoning!

Anyway, the normal disclaimer stands. If I owned this, I wouldn't be doing this now, would I?

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

****

Chapter 17 - Quidditch and Break up's

Harry groggily opened his eyes to dim and fuzzy lighting, proof that his eyes had returned to normal. The curtains over the windows were drawn and a small line of light was only just visible through a small crack at the top. He swerved his head slightly, feeling soft cloth which was not bedclothes under his cheek.

"Huh?"

Lifting his head, he stared into the serenely peaceful face of Draco Malfoy. He was still asleep but had a smile on his face.

"Hey Harry. You awake yet?"

Harry twisted his head towards the door. Hermione was outside the door calling him and he was on his bed, wrapped up in Draco's arms. A knock was then heard.

"Wake up sleepyhead. Breakfast."

"Huh? What is it?" Draco's eyes fluttered open, then Harry was staring into pools of blue, making his chest tighten.

"Um. Morning Draco." Harry was nervous. As soon as Draco had latched eyes with his, the eyelids lowered seductively. He was still pressed tightly to Draco's body. It seemed that they hadn't moved an inch during he night.

"Morning." Draco whispered. His grip tightened around Harry's waist and he lifted his head, catching Harry's lips with his own. Harry had no chance to react as he was flipped onto his back and was kissed enthusiastically by the blonde Slytherin.

"Harry. Come on." The door was thumped on, making it shake slightly. Harry twisted his head, breaking the contact of his lips with Draco's.

"Draco stop. The door is still open."

"What?"

Harry struggled in Draco's arms, then found himself slipping off the bed, Draco still on top of him.

"Is the door open? Can I come in?"

Draco gasped, twisted out of Harry arms and dove at the door, pushing his weight on it just as the handle was pushed down.

"Harry. Say something." Draco hissed.

"I'm not up jet." Harry yelled, too loudly in his opinion.

"Well hurry up. We're all hungry for breakfast." Hermione called through the door. 

"Go without me. I'll be down in a few minutes." Harry yelled back. 

"If you're sure." Hermione's voice sounded hesitant and Harry nearly groaned out loud in annoyance. Getting up from the floor and brushing himself down, he called back.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll see you when I'm dressed."

Footsteps receded down the hall and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, then gasped when Draco's arms wound around his waist again, this time from behind.

"I'd better leave Harry. It wouldn't do for her to find out just yet, now would it?"

Harry shook his head. Draco, being a head taller than himself, leaned over his shoulder and pressed his lips onto his own, gently. Harry sagged in those arms, letting Draco support his weight. When he was released, he felt his legs tremble. He turned to see Draco staring at him amused.

"Have a wash Harry. You look rumpled." Draco grinned. "Oh, and wear a jumper with a higher neck, otherwise you'll get lots of questioning stares. See you later."

With that, he left the room, leaving Harry staring after him. When he finally managed to close his mouth, he grabbed his glasses from one of the bags and put them on and then walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. True to his word, Harry looked ravished. His hair was in a worse disarray than usual, his face was blotchy with colour and a slightly reddish mark could be seen on his neck. A hickey.

"Oh God." Harry gasped in dismay, rubbing his fingers against the mark. He most definitely couldn't let Hermione see that!

~~

If anyone had actually been interested enough to look out of their dorm room windows that morning, they would have seen a large black dog lurking in the shadows by the forbidden forest. Unfortunately, it wasn't a very good lurker. As it was quite early and no one was up yet, it's presence went unknown.

Not that the dog actually cared. Admittedly, it was trying to be inconspicuous to a certain degree, crawling by the tree's edge.

"Ah. You're finally here Sirius."

The dog jumped at least a meter into the air with a shocked yelp, then turned and glared (as well as a dog could!) at the tall man in front of him.

Albus Dumbledore smiled down at the black dog in front of him, his eye's twinkling.

"I'm sorry. I mean Snuffles. Come on in."

Dumbledore turned and headed into the castle. The dog stood in place for a few moments, then shook its head and followed the Headmaster into the school.

~~

"What is wrong with Harry?"

Dumbledore stared at the dark haired man sitting at the desk in front of him. His black eyes were slightly wild, his longish hair dishevelled and he was gripping the edge of the table tightly.

"Calm yourself Sirius. He is okay. He just has a small case of under eating and sleeping."

"Dreams and visions? Scar pains?"

Dumbledore nodded and Sirius sagged in his seat.

"Have you told him yet?" Sirius reached for the teacup that was sitting on the table and brought it to his lips. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. I feel that it would be unwise to tell him now. At the moment, he needs to feel happier. Has he written to you at all recently?"

He hasn't, although I did get a letter from Hermione, telling me that she had begun dating him. That was nice to hear. I was sure that kind of loving relationship with one of his friends would help him." Sirius leaned back in his chair after snagging a finger biscuit from the plate in front of him.

"Well, obviously not. Harry's dreams have become more vivid." Dumbledore also took a finger biscuit from the plate and dunked it into his tea. "He saw Voldemort break into vault number 475 in Gringotts bank, his mothers vault, and steal the contents. He dreamt that while it was happening. He has also had dreams involving the destruction of villages, all with the Dark Mark floating above the scene. These are all standard dreams for him. He gets them a lot, but recently there has been something else."

"Something else? What do you mean?"

Sirius stared impatiently at the Headmaster, who was munching on his biscuit.

"I mean another person, other that Voldemort. Someone who stands out from the rest of the destruction. He calls himself Vin."

"Vin? I've never heard of anyone by that name."

"Neither have I and it worries me."

Dumbledore reached for a custard cream and bit into it. He then destroyed the dramatic pause in the conversation by turning into a canary.

"Wha?" Sirius gasped, staring at the overly large bird sitting on the chair across from him. After a few seconds, the spell wore off and Dumbledore was sitting on his chair again. "What the hell happened?"

"Those are lovely biscuits," Dumbledore sighed. "Pity they only come with the spell attached. I ought to speak with Fred and George and steal the recipe."

Sirius shook his head and pushed the plate of biscuits away from him. There were times when he really worried for the Headmasters sanity!

The Quidditch match against Slytherin had been pushed to the back of Harry's mind for weeks now, mainly because of his thoughts turning to more important matters. Draco being the main one. Practice, when he did turn up for them were spent in a quiet haze. Even though he hadn't been totally focused on his snitch search, he had always found it quickly. This morning, he was still muddled about Halloween night and the next morning. What had happened and what he had to explain to his best friends.

He had managed to avoid Ron's inquisitive questions and Hermione's concerned looks. He had noticed that Ron had been looking slightly smug when he had finally escaped Draco's embraces and sat down at the breakfast table at the inn. To his surprise, he actually had an appetite and had consumed a fried egg on toast, along with a few rashers of bacon. Looking back on the morning before, he had actually walked into that room with a smile and actually felt happy!

"Hey Harry." 

Harry looked up from pulling on his boot to see Ron staring at him through the entrance to the boys locker rooms. He had his red and gold striped Gryfindor scarf around his neck and was grinning widely.

"Ron." Harry nodded, staring at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck." Ron's grin turned into a smirk. "Not that you'll need it today!"

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked. Ron didn't reply, but just ducked back out of the door. "Hey, wait a minute." Harry called. He closed his locker door and headed out of the noisily bustling locker room into the corridor leading outside. "Ron?"

What Harry got in answer was a hand shooting out from Madam Hooch's office and grabbing him by the collar. He was pulled into the room, the door closing after him and he found himself pressed onto it tightly.

"Hmmm. We seem to have an affinity for doors!" A voice whispered in his ear. Draco. "Not that I mind of course, although I'm sure there are much more comfortable placed to do this."

Harry didn't say a word during this moment, then couldn't say anything with Draco's lips pressed to his, his arms wrapped around him. Thoughts left him as he responded to Draco's touch, his arms winding around his neck. He felt Draco push himself further into him, his groin rubbing against his own. Harry gasped and pushed away slightly.

"Draco. Wait, I..." He stuttered, panting slightly. He stared into the blue pools that he seemed to get lost in a lot. Draco was smiling at him tenderly but looked slightly saddened.

"It's okay Harry. I know."

It was then that Harry noticed that Draco was not wearing his Quidditch robes. Instead he was dressed in his school uniform and his green and silver scarf.

"Draco. You're not ready." Harry mumbled out while Draco began to kiss his neck gently. He realised he hadn't seen the blonde in the locker room at all that day.

"I know. I'm not playing."

"What?" Harry pushed Draco completely away from him. "Why?"

Draco looked down at him with a small smile. "I've had enough Harry. I don't feel the urge to play anymore. I played Quidditch to beat you but I could never seem to. Instead, I have found another way and I seem to be wining." He reached out and stroked Harry's cheek with his fingers, then leaned forward and ghosted his lips over his ear. "You are mine Harry and I think you should hurry up and tell Granger that!" He then moved away and opened the door to the office. "Good luck Harry."

With that, he left the room, the door closing behind him. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair and grasped at the strands, part in frustration of the situation, part in longing for the boy who had just left. Draco was right though. He had to sort out the situation with Hermione.

~~

"Well?" Draco heard the whispered question from Pansy as he took his place in the crowd next to her. He nodded and turned towards the teams entrance. 

He didn't feel any regret that he had quit the Quidditch team. The game itself had never been that interesting to him. He had only felt the need of defeating Harry. His team mates hadn't been very forgiving. He had been threatened with bodily harm if he quit. Draco had sneered at them and had told them in precise terms were they could stick their threats, that being one of the places where the sun didn't shine. If they weren't willing to do it themselves, he would do it for them. That, and a few mentions of his father had gotten them off his back.

"First out, Gryffindor. The team lineout is exactly the same as before, instead they now have a new Keeper." The commentator's voice by the name of Lee Jordan called out over the Quidditch pitch. "Lets hear it for Seamus Finnegan."

The cheers echoed through the stadium. Draco gave a wry smile. It seemed that Finnegan was quite popular. He then turned his gaze to Harry, who was standing next to the two Weasley twins. He looked thoughtful, even pensive. Draco totally ignored the entrance of the Slytherins and the crowds reaction to them. Harry had turned his head and was staring directly at him. His spot in the crowd was near to the teams standing on the field so he could see Harry quite clearly. As he watched, Harry gave him a small nod. Draco smiled and mouthed 'good luck', bringing a smile to Harry's face.

At that moment, Madam Hooch's whistle echoed around the pitch and both teams jumped onto their brooms and soured upwards, taking their positions above her. Madam Hooch opened the box, releasing the Bludgers and the Snitch. She then threw the Quaffle upwards and the game started.

The game was menacing. Draco had never actually watched Slytherin play before. In first year, he had watched with biased eyes, waiting for Harry's defeat. All other times he had been trying to defeat him himself. While watching now, he had mentioned to Parkinson, who had agreed with him, Slytherin played dirty!

"Another ten points to Slytherin," called out Jordan. "The score now stands at thirty to fifty, Slytherin leading."

Seamus was trying, Draco gave him that, but with the Slytherins underhanded tactics, he was having a hard time. Besides, Wood had been an excellent keeper.

"Come on Harry. Find the Snitch." Draco heard Parkinson whisper. It was unwise to call out support for the other team while surrounded by the opposition. That was obvious. Draco whispered encouragements as well.

"Harry dives." Jordan yelled. "Has he seen the Snitch

The crowds fell silent. Draco waited with baited breath and saw Parkinson's hands clench on the metal bar in front of her.

Harry rose from his dive, gold glinting between his fingers.

"He has! Harry has caught the Snitch. One hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor." The crowd roared. Draco found himself being hugged by an enthusiastic Parkinson.

"I know I shouldn't be happy that our team lost, but I am." Parkinson whispered to him. He nodded, still watching an ecstatic Harry flying around the pitch.

"Well done." He murmured, smiling."

~~

Harry was totally exhausted. The match had drained him and he had nearly fallen asleep in the shower. Draco had met him on his way back to the castle, giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. The gentle embrace had hardened his resolve to speak to Hermione.

Hw walked down the corridor past the Great Hall. Hermione was leaning against the wall, waiting for him with a smile.

"Harry." She ran over to him and swung her arms around his neck, hold him tightly. "That was brilliant. You were great."

Harry blushed slightly and extracted himself from Hermione's arms, hating himself for what he was about to say.

'Mione. We need to talk!"

He winced, even as he said the words. The smile on Hermione's face faded and she looked questioningly at him.

"Sure Harry. Anything wrong?"

She looked concerned and once again, Harry cursed Ron and Draco for uncovering his feelings. He didn't want to hurt Hermione and he did love her, in his own way. It jut wasn't enough.

"Erm, can we talk, privately?"

"Sure." Hermione grinned at him, then pulled him into the hall leading to the kitchen. They reached the picture of fruit and Hermione tickled the pear.

"Why here?" Harry asked in puzzlement as Hermione sat him down at the large table in the middle of the room.

"Well I feel like having a cup of hot chocolate while we talk." Hermione walked over to the group of House Elves, waving her hand when they asked her what she wanted.

""Master Harry sir." Harry heard the squeal from next to him and turned to see Dobby standing next to the table, a large jug of coffee in his hand.

"Hi Dobby." Harry smiled. "How are you?"

"Dobby is well. Thank you for asking." Dobby stared up at him, his large eyes widening even further. "Is Master Harry okay? Master Harry looks kind of tired."

"I'm fine Dobby. That Quidditch match really wore me out." Harry rested his head on his hand. "Is there any chance you could get all of the house elves to leave us alone for a few minutes. I really need to talk to Hermione about something."

"Not a problem." Dobby waved to him, then darted over to the other bustling House Elves. In a few moments, the kitchen was empty, apart from Hermione and himself. Hermione was holding two cups and had a baffled look on her face.

"Okay. Where did they all go?"

"Never mind." Harry kicked out the chair across from him and Hermione sat down, pushing a cup of dark brown liquid over to him. Tea. Harry nodded gratefully and took a sip.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hermione took a sip from her own cup, then placed it onto the table. Harry also set his cup down and placed his hands, palm down on the table on either side of it.

"Us. I want to talk about us."

He was staring at the table as he said this, then he looked up to see Hermione's reaction. Her eyes were wide and the hands holding onto her cup were shaking.

"What about us?" She whispered fearfully. "Oh, please no. You're not breaking up with me are you? Please Harry. Tell me what I've done and I'll rectify it. Please?"

Harry winced again. She sounded so hurt. "'Mione. I'm sorry. I just, well I just don't love you the way you want me to. I can't continue leading you on like his. It's not fair on you." Out loud, it sounded selfish, but it was the way he felt.

"You're not leading me on Harry. Remember when we began this, we said it was like a trial period. To determine how we felt about each other. My feelings haven't changed. I love you." Hermione grasped for his hand across the table top but Harry pulled away before she could get a grip on him.

"Hermione." Harry whispered her name. "I can't. I have feelings for someone else." He cringed as Hermione jumped to her feet, her chair falling over with a clatter.

"WHAT?" She shrieked. "WHO AND FOR HOW LONG?"

Harry shook his head. "I can't tell you 'Mione. I didn't want this, but I can't escape it and at this moment, I'm stuck in a rut."

"You are not breaking up with me."

Harry looked at Hermione in surprise at this adamant statement. She was standing by the table, her fists clenched tightly and her eyes teary.

"What?" he asked incredulously. "What do you mean I'm not breaking up with you? That is what this conversation is about. I am."

"No, you're not," Hermione said flatly. "Until you tell me who this person is that you state that you have feelings for, we are still going out. I wont have this. I wont!"

With that, she span on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen. Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. This was all he needed. A psychotic Hermione!

~~

There we are, for all Hermione haters(for this story anyway) the break up by Harry!

Next chap will have a plotting Hermione,

Entwined snake necklaces,

An accident.

Please review this. I love hearing what you think. I really do

Lots of luv and hugs

Rie

xx


	18. Hermione's Vengeance

The next chapter is here, slightly later than planned, but oh well!

Review answers:

****

Tyler

A bit of a necklace moment in here, to tide you over. Hermione is being stubborn. I am so glad you still love this story. This is part one of two. part two is darker in theme but I hope just as good.

****

leah

Here is the next chap and I am so glad you like it.

****

Gia

I really didn't mean to, but she is slightly, isn't she? Oh well, it gets worse...

****

chibidark angel

You'll probably hate me for this chap, but don't worry. She gets her come uppance. Thank you for the lemon by the way. I like it and I'll use it in part two. I hope you don't mind if a change it around a little? I'll put your name on it though. Thank you so much.

****

asaroth69

Hermione is being jealous and she will get scary, especially through the next few chaps. I hope you continue to enjoy.

****

destinywriters

Im glad you like it so. I try not to take so long but I can only write when the inspiration hits me. Well enjoy.

****

S.Wing

Continued

****

frizzy

Thank you and here you are. Love your fanfic by the way. Cool. I will review it, promise!

****

Aranami

Thank you. I like Draco too and I hope I'm not making him seem to mushy. Only with Harry! I love your story too. Its on my favs and I know I reviewed it!

Okay. Here we are! A lot of dark Hermione in this chap and very angsty. I hope you enjoy.

Do not own Harry Potter. Nope. Uh uhh. No way. Not mine. You've got it wrong. 

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IT YOUR CHOICE?

****

Chapter 18 - Hermione's Vengeance.

"Draco. He did it!"

Draco looked up blearily from his charms homework at Parkinson's excited face. She was hopping up and down slightly and the other students in the common room were staring at her in curiosity..

"Who did what?" he asked. Blaise wandered over and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Harry. He broke up with Granger."

Gasps were heard around the common room and muted chatting began. Draco's bleary look turned into a wide smile, not even trying to hide it.

"Did Ron tell you this?" Blaise asked eagerly. Parkinson nodded, flinging herself into the chair opposite them.

"Yeah. He did it last night, just after the Quidditch match. She didn't take it very well."

"Understandably."

Draco's grin calmed a little and he relaxed into his seat. Harry was nearly completely his. All he needed now was for him to confess his feelings, which might help if he did it first.

"Good news, huh Draco?" Blaise whispered to him.

Draco nodded in reply. Yes, very good news.

~~

"If the job as a witch doesn't cut it," Hermione muttered as she walked down the corridor that led towards the Owlery quietly, "I could always become a spy!"

For a couple of days now, she had been spying on Harry's movements, trying to determine who this other person was that he had fallen for. She had come up with nothing for a while. Most of the time, Harry had stayed in the common room reading, playing card games with Ron and Parkinson and doing his homework. When he did go out, it was to Quidditch practice or to hang out with Ron, Malfoy and Blaise. She had not seen him with another girl that looked even remotely like he was interested..

Her lucky break however, when she was on a spy break, came the day before, during lunch.

Harry was sitting in a seat in the Great Hall facing the Slytherin table, engrossed in a bowl of chocolate ice cream. She had been sitting on the seat next to Ron, scanning through her Arithmancy notes. She had looked up and had happened to glance in Malfoy's direction.

He was gazing at their table in what Hermione could only describe as lust. His gaze was fixed in one place, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. She stared down the table slightly, trying to pinpoint Malfoy's gaze, then noticed Ron give Harry a quick elbow. Harry looked up from his ice cream and blushed, staring towards the Slytherin table. Hermione followed his eye line, straight to Malfoy.

Hermione quite impressively, held in her gasp and hid behind her book as a slight flush of anger flecked her cheeks. No! Surely not! Harry and Malfoy? The idea was too horrifying to think about. When she had composed herself, she put her book down and checked them both again. Harry was once again eating his ice cream, chattering with Seamus on his right. Malfoy was talking to Zabini across the hall.

Her thoughts at that time were that she had imagined it.

That all changed however when she entered the boys dorm that evening to bring Harry his Charms homework, checked over by herself. She continued with the same routine, even if Harry didn't.

When entering he room, she caught snags of conversation between Harry and Ron, whispered in quiet voices.

"Are you.......tonight........"

"Yes. Were.......in...........midnight."

"......Owlery? ........no one.......Harry."

"I know."

The conversation broke off when the door that she was leaning on gave a squeak and she jumped away from it.

"Harry. Your homework." She smiled, holding out the sheets to him. Harry walked over to her and took them hesitantly."

"'Mione. Did you hear.....?"

"Hear what?" Hermione continued to smile although she was sure that it was cracking. "Are you hiding something?" she tried to tease. Harry smiled back and shook his head.

"No. Thanks 'Mione."

Hermione nodded at him and backed out of the dorm. As soon as the door was shut, she had ran to her dorm, planning to stay awake and follow him, which was why, at five to midnight she was walking along the corridor towards the Owlery.

Harry had already left, only a few minutes before herself. When she reached the door to the Owlery, she stopped, her hand poised over the handle. What if he was meeting Malfoy? What would she do?

Telling herself to stop being a total prat, she slowly pushed the door open and slip into the room. It was pitch black, apart from the shaft of light coming in from the roof. It was in this, by the window that Harry stood. He was looking out over the grounds, his hands on the frame. Hermione slid backwards, away from the door and deeper into the shadows, where she stayed quietly waiting the other to arrive.

The other arrived a few minutes later. The door pushed open and was closed firmly with a click, making Harry turn and stare at the newcomer.

"Harry." The person whispered with a seductive edge, stepping forward into the moonlight. 

It was Malfoy.

"Hey Draco." Harry leaned against the window, his head tilted slightly towards the grounds. "It's a lovely night isn't it?"

"Beautiful." Malfoy whispered in reply. He took a few steps forward until he was standing directly in front of Harry. The height difference in the two was quite noticeable from where Hermione stood. Malfoy practically towered over Harry. 

"I thought you wouldn't come," Malfoy whispered. He reached out his hand and ran a finger across Harry's cheek.

"I had to." Harry replied, staring up at him.

Without warning, Malfoy dove forward and pulled Harry into a tight embrace involving heavy kissing and roving fingers. Hermione, firstly could only stare in shock, then blush in embarrassment. Finally, she was clenching her hands in anger. How dare he? How dare Malfoy kiss him like that?

It was all Hermione could do to creep out of the Owlery without slamming the door behind her. When she was in safe difference, she took off at a run back to her dorm room. She wouldn't cry. She didn't have the temperament to sit down and sob. She was the kind of person who retaliated with action and action was something she definitely intended to take.

Reaching her dorm room, she tip toed to her trunk, mindful not to wake Lavender and Parvati. She pulled out three books and a torch, dove under the covers of her bed and began to read.

Vengeance was on her mind!

~~

Draco was surprised when he received a note at dinner via his own owl, but his surprised look turned into a grin when he read the message inside.

__

Draco.

Last night was amazing. I cant wait to see you again.

Meet me in the Charms classroom after dinner, say about seven.

I'll be waiting.

Harry

What surprised him even more was that when he arrived at the classroom, It wasn't Harry that was waiting for him, it was Granger.

"Why Malfoy. How nice of you to come." Her voice sounded in the empty room as soon as he had closed the door.

"Why are you here Granger?" he sighed in frustration. He wanted Harry really badly at that moment, and finding Granger there instead wasn't helping him.

"To tell you, Harry isn't coming." Granger smiled. Draco frowned in reply.

"And how did you know he was coming here?"

"Because he didn't write that note. I did."

"And why is that?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you, in private."

"What the hell do you want Granger?" Draco spat out. "I'm sure you didn't call me in here just for this friendly conversation."

Granger gave him a smirk, immediately putting him on guard. Granger never smirked. She repetitively had a smug look on her face but never a smirk. He was suddenly very self conscious of the fact that he had left his wand lying on his bedside table.

"I know!"

"What?"

Grangers smirk grew wider and Draco had a very bad feeling.

"I know Malfoy. I know about you and Harry. What you've been up to. I know."

At those words, Draco's eyes widened and his mouth opened. Granger had her arms folded and was just staring at him, the smirk slowly fading from her face.

"How did you find out?" Draco finally asked.

"I saw you," she replied, her eyes not once moving from his. "Last night, when he crept out of the common room, I followed him. I watched as he went to the Owlery to meet you. I watched as you kissed him. Touched him.

"Voyeur!" Draco managed to gasp when he had regained his composure after Granger's confession. "Do you get some kind of pleasure, following Harry around during all hours of the night?"

"Pleasure?" she asked angrily. "Do you think that I get pleasure watching my boyfriend snog my worst enemy?"

"He is not your boyfriend."

"Yes he is."

"No he isn't."

"Well, he's bloody well not yours."

The two glared at each other heatedly, then Draco sighed and pressed his fingertips to his forehead.

"Look. Is this all you wanted? I don't really care if you know about us. Nothing will change that..." He was cut off as a pair of lips attached themselves to his. The girl had launched herself across the room at him. In pure adulterated anger, he pushed Granger away from him and growled at her.

"What the fuck was that?"

Granger smirked at him again and Draco felt his head swim and his legs shake.

"That was just a little something I cooked up, especially for you. I hope you like it."

"What is it?" Draco watched as the image of Granger grew fuzzy. He felt himself fall to the floor and couldn't do a thing to stop himself. There was a liquid in his mouth which he couldn't identify and he realised that he had swallowed a bit of it. Granger bean to chuckle.

"Nothing much. Just a liquid version of the paralysis potion. Don't worry. It will wear off, just not for a while. Now..."

Draco heard a rustling and then heard Granger mumble something. Then fire shot through his body and he gasped in pain.

"Now that was permanent!"

Draco heard giggling, then a door open and close, then silence.

He lay on the floor, writhing in agony, which was very hard for a petrified person to do. His gut was on fire. How in the hell had she done it? It must have been in the form of a liquid capsule, which she had bitten into and pushed into his mouth when she had kissed him. It must have been tasteless. Now he was paralysed on the floor of the classroom with no way of moving.

While laying there, contemplating on what exactly Granger had done to him and how to retaliate, he heard footsteps outside the room.

"Are you sure he's in here Ron? I don't hear anything."

"I'm sure. The map doesn't lie."

As Draco watched, the door opened and he saw Ron and Parkinson peering through the doorway.

"Draco."

Ron gasped and Parkinson ran over to him. She kneeled on the floor and lifted his head slightly. Ron stepped into the room, a look of disbelief on his face.

"It was Hermione wasn't it!" 

He said it as a statement, not a question, but if Draco could have moved, he would have nodded.

"Bitch!" Parkinson growled. "Why? Why did she do it?"

"Jealousy. She's been acting strange all morning, avoiding Harry and me. She must have found out" Ron answered, lifting her from the floor, then muttering the levitation spell, lifting Draco from the ground. "Let's get Draco to the infirmary and then we'll go and find her."

~~

"Hey Harry." 

Harry looked up from his transfiguration book and squinted in the direction of the door. As only the light over his bed was on, the rest of the room was in shadows. He could only just make a figure standing by the door.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

He recognised the voice that time, only it sounded shaky, like the person was trying to hold back tears.

"What is it 'Mione?" Harry turned back to his book, running a hand though his hair in frustration. "If its about our relationship again, you may as well just leave." He felt really bad saying that, but she wasn't taking the hint. "We have finished and nothing you say will change that!"

"Oh, no. I want to ask you something else." Hermione stepped forward until she reached the edge of his bed. Harry looked up at her to see a small smile on her face. "Is that okay?"

"Sure. I guess." Harry put his book down on the bed and turned to face her. "Go ahead."

"I wanted to test these."

Harry stared as Hermione held up a necklace in each hand. He recognised then at once. Two silver chains, one with a half circle red snake with silver eyes and one half circle green snake with gold eyes.

"'Mione." Harry groaned. "This wont change anything."

"Yes it will." Hermione replied. "If these two necklaces react while we are wearing them, it will prove that we belong together."

"Fine." Harry held out his hand. "Have it your way, but don't blame me when nothing happens."

Hermione gave him a smile, then handed him the red necklace, which Harry placed around his neck. He was still wearing his green one and he took it off for a moment.

"Ron said we just click them together right?"

"I think so." Harry held the green snake in the palm of his hand out to Hermione and she took it. Keeping Harry's hand attached to the green snake, she clicked the two pieces together.

A faint glow surrounded the necklaces. A blue phosphorous which then surrounded the two of them. Hermione smiled at Harry in triumph.

"See Harry. I told you we..."

She broke off and gasped. Harry felt a wrench in his stomach, then found himself flying backwards across the room, hitting one of the posts of Neville's bed. Hermione shot across the room and hit the door.

"Oww." Harry rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell happened? Ron said that they wouldn't click together, not push you away from each other." He looked over at Hermione to see her crumpled on the floor where she had landed. "Hermione. Are you okay?"

"No." Was the sobbed reply. "It didn't work. Why didn't it work?"

"Why didn't what work?" Harry had the feeling she didn't mean the necklaces.

Hermione stood up and stepped away from the door. "Harry, I..."

She was interrupted for the second time. This time it was the dorm room door swinging open.

"Where is she?" To Harry's surprise, Pansy walked into the room. She looked at Hermione, gave a yell, then pounced on her. "You bitch, how dare you do that to him. How could you." Her hands grasped the collar of Hermione's robes and was shaking her. Ron took that moment to enter the room.

"What's going on?" he asked as Ron pulled Pansy away from the distraught girl on the floor. Ron turned to stare at him, worry on his face.

"I think you had better come with me Harry," he said. He was holding onto Pansy's arms tightly, who was staring hatefully at Hermione.

"He's barren. You might as well have castrated him." Tears were flowing down Pansy's cheeks and Harry realised whom they were talking about.

"Draco?"

"You'd better come with me Harry." Ron said again. Harry didn't listen, instead he ran out of the dorm in shock. The only thing running through his mind during he jog to the infirmary was Draco's name, which he repeated over and over.

~~

"Calm yourself Mr Malfoy and tell me what happened."

Draco struggled against the nurse's grip on his shoulders, yelling in frustration. He was so ready to kill Granger for what she had done. As soon as Ron and Parkinson had brought him into the infirmary, the paralysis had worn off slightly and the pain in his gut had intensified slightly. Through his muttered groan's, Madam Pomfrey had discovered where he was in pain and checked him over.

He was barren. Not only that, he would no longer feel sexually stimulated! Ron had been horrified when it was revealed. Parkinson had turned white and had stormed out of the Infirmary, Ron hot on her heels. He himself had gone mad. As soon as he was able to move again, all breakable items had been thrown around the room. Tears had flooded his vision and Madam Pomfrey had to use a subduing spell to slow him down. Even so, she still had to hold him down.

"I'll kill her." He cried, writhing in the nurses grasp. "I will."

"Mr Malfoy. Who was it?"

"Draco?"

The sweet, worried voice washed over him and Draco groaned in pain. Harry. He couldn't face him. Not now. Not after this. He tuned his face and stared at the wall opposite, blinking away tears. He had stopped fighting and now just lay still. He felt Madam Pomfrey move away from him, but then felt Harry draw near.

"Draco. What happened?" 

He reached out and grasped Draco's hand in both of his own. Draco felt the sob in his throat well up. In one movement, he sat up and threw his arms around Harry's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He felt Harry's arms encircle his waist and hold him in a tight hug. He was kneeling on the bed with him, supporting his larger frame.

"It was Hermione, wasn't it?" He heard Harry's soft voice ask. All Draco could do was nod slightly, tears still dripping from his eyes. He still hurt and felt mortified for crying. He held Harry tighter, curling against him. The warmth of the body holding him and the comfort he was feeling, lulled him to sleep.

~~

"Harry. How is he?" 

Harry twisted his head slightly and stared at Ron's anxious face. He was standing near the bed, his hands twisted together. Pansy wasn't with him.

"Where is Pansy?" he asked, ignoring the question.

"I took her back to her common room," he replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. He spoke quietly, noticing that Draco had fallen asleep. "She was really angry. I took her to her bed and cast a sleep spell on her. Blaise is keeping an eye on her."

"What about Hermione?"

"She's in the corridor. She wouldn't come in."

Harry sat still for a moment, staring down at the blonde haired boy in his arms. I was as if someone had turned on a light switch in his brain. Draco was there, glowing gold with that smile he had worn in his sleep a few nights previously. Very gently, Harry lay him down on the bed and disentangled the arms from around his neck. Draco whimpered slightly and Harry beckoned Ron over.

"Ron. Could you watch him for a moment. I need to do something." He got off the bed and made his way over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ron called after him. Harry stopped by the door, his hand on the handle.

"I need to have a word with Hermione. I wont be long." Opening the door, he stepped out into the corridor. As it was very late, it was shrouded in darkness and the only light came from the glowing torches in random places along the corridor.

"Harry?"

Harry's fists clenched at his sides and he turned to face the girl leaning against the wall who was supposedly his friend.

"Hermione."

She stared at him, her eyes wide and teary.

"I...I didn't mean it," she stuttered out.

"What do you mean, you didn't mean it?" Harry shouted. "What exactly did you mean to do Hermione? What?"

"I...I..."

"How could you?" he whispered. "You have hurt him Hermione and in doing so, you have hurt me."

"You don't care for him Harry. You can't." Hermione took a few steps towards him. "He's a Malfoy. He'll hurt you as soon as you let your guard down. His father will kill you when he finds out. This whole relationship with him will end up destroying you. I don't want that." She stopped right in front of him and placed a hand on his wrist. "Can't you see, that I'm doing this for you? Because I love you. I want to help you."

Harry looked at her , then pushed her away from him, causing her to fall to the floor with the force of his shove.

"Love me?" he spat, anger running though him "Love me? You don't love me. If you did, you would never have done it. You would have understood. If not, you would have at least spoke to me, telling me how you felt about it, but no. You did this to him." Harry couldn't remember the last time he had felt so angry. Not with Voldemort and not even when he was accusing Sirius for betraying his mum and dad. His best friend, someone who he had trusted with everything had betrayed him. "And I don't love you. I cared about you, but now I think even that has gone. I'll tell you something though. I love Draco! I love him and nothing you do or say will ever change that."

Hermione began to sob, still sitting in the middle of the corridor. She whispered his name, her fingers clawing helplessly on the stone floor.

"You lost me as a boyfriend Hermione but you still had me as a friend." Harry turned back to the Infirmary door and twisted the handle. "Now, you have lost me!"

With that, he walked back into the infirmary, leaving a sobbing Hermione curled up on the floor.

I admit, I was trying to make Hermione more likeable, but I guess I blew it with this chapter.

That is the end of their relationship, but don't worry about Draco. I won't leave him in that torture. He'll be okay.

Please review. I know this chapter wasn't very good. It might seem slightly rushed but I will take all forms of advice.

Thank you so much

Rie

xx


	19. Consequences

I'm sorry about the delay and the shortness of this chapter. I have been occupied with my anime of Yami no Matsuei and Level C. (If you want to see pure adult smut, but fluff between two guys, watch Level C!)

Question. Has anyone ever seen the film Airplane? When I was reading reviews, the scene of the woman in the plane screaming hysterically in her chair, with a line of people waiting to beat the tar out of her with an assortment of weapons came to mind. Just reminded me of how everyone feels about Hermione is all!

Anyway:

Tyler

Thank you. Thank you. I made you speechless? Cool!

Anyway, the word is evil incarnate, but just wait. It will get better.

Harry has not admitted it to Draco yet, and vice versa. It will happen though. Keep reading and thank you so much.  


****

asaroth69

Hermione get away with just a tongue lashing, Not likely. Wait and see...

****

S.Wing

Thank you so..

****

destinywriters

She wont get away with it..

****

Aranami

The dark side will get stronger as time goes on

****

Fantastic Mr Foxkins

Thank you ever so much for your praise and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.

****

Blackmoon

I'm glad that my fic can bring a little sunshine to a person's day. Thank you so much.

****

chibidark angel

I am not too fond of angst myself and originally I wasn't going to write an angsty story, but the idea for this fic got stuck in my head and I have yet to read an idea like the one I have planned. I do hope you read to the end of part one, then continue on to part two.

How you feel about Hermione....nuff said!

****

leah

I feel that everyone reading agrees with you.

****

Sunday

Thank you so much.

I have a habit of writing twists and a lot of the time, I can completely confuse someone.

That's all I'm saying on the subject!

As for the Ron/Hermione swap, I thought that, if Ron was as good a friend as he claims he is, he would understand. Hermione is jealous. I am glad that the Ron/Pansy paring is liked.

  
**frizzy**

Here is the update. Answers to questions will be revealed in time.

Thank you for the review. I love your story and just now writing your reply has reminded me that I have to add you to my favs!

****

twistedlife 3000

Thank you so much and keep enjoying

****

Mrs.SoumaAkito

Cool. Fruits basket lover.

As you say, I have to refrain from pressing that ! key!

Anyway, When the Christmas chap is up, pure fluff!

****

Tanny

The wait is over.

****

The Demonic Duo.

Perfectly understandable and here it is

****

Laure

Thank you so much

****

Tala

Oh, she will get a worse punishment than just being flung away.

****

dragons lover

I didn't intend the Hermione hating. It just kinda happened. Everyone hated the way I portrayed her.

Phew. Done. Thank you all so very much. I put out chap 18, went to Scotland for the weekend, come back and you had all reviewed. I glomped the computer in happiness, but let go before I broke it.

Anyway, I will try to get the next chap up ASAP. It is partly written already.

Okay:

I do not own Harry Potter. My imagination is too warped to have created something like this!

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

****

Chapter 19 - Consequences 

Draco woke up to a clinical smell, a white ceiling and warmth pressed against his chest. Looking down at himself, he spotted Harry draped over him. His head was nestled under his chin and his arms were wrapped around him.

"Harry?" he whispered questioningly. Harry sighed against Draco's neck, his warm breath tickling him. He didn't wake up.

"Aha. So you're awake Mr Malfoy!" he heard the voice of Madam Pomfrey next to his head. She was measuring out an orange liquid into a container. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, considering." Draco stared back down at Harry, still tightly holding onto his chest. "One question. Why are you letting Harry lie here with me?"

"He's been with you all night." she replied, placing the container on the cabinet by his bed. "Poor dear. He's only been asleep for a couple of hours."

"Really?" Draco lifted his hand and sifted his fingers gently through Harry's soft hair. "All night?"

"Yes. Mr Weasley was here for a while also, but he went to bed."

Draco stared in surprise as Madam Pomfrey sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Miss Granger has been suspended for six weeks for misuse of magic against a fellow student. I'm afraid that Professor Dumbledore had to inform your parents. Your father will be writing to you soon."

"What?" Draco whispered, his hand holding onto Harry tightened its grip on him. "Why?"

"I believe he is going to help Professor Snape. The Professor has found a potion that will undo what Miss Granger did, but he needs your fathers help. By Christmas, we should be able to cure you." She gestured towards the container that she had placed on the table. "I suggest you drink that soon. It will help relieve the pain."

With that said, the nurse stood up and headed for her office. Draco stared after her in shock. His father knew? That was not good.

In his arms, Harry stirred slightly. "Draco?" he whispered groggily, not opening his eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Draco turned his attention back to the boy lying in his arms. "Just go back to sleep"

Harry complied with his request and his heavy breathing showed he was deep in slumber. Draco smiled down at him. He wanted to forget everything at that moment. Forget that Granger had cursed him. Forget that his Father was threatening his presence. Just plain forget about everything apart Harry's presence in his arms.

~~

"It didn't work, did it?"

A candle was the only thing that could be seen. It was alight in a dark room. What you could tell was that it was sitting in a mantelpiece. No other items could be seen.

"I....Er...I"

The candle flickered slightly, as if a slight wind had brushed it.

"Why didn't it work?"

"I...I don't know! It did work for a while."

The two voices that could be heard were totally different in strength and tone. One was high and cold, the other low and nervous. They both sounded from either side of the candle.

"But not long enough. I gave you those pills in the understanding that they would be taken. Why is it that the amount in the container has only slightly gone down?"

"They...They have only recently been taken. Since September."

Why?"

"She refused to take them!"

"As her father, you should have made her. This is important. I need for this to work out."

A slight noise was heard and a pill container flew past the candle.

"These are of a new strength. Make sure she takes them. I will not tolerate any more failure."

A rustling was heard then a red glow was seen on the right of the candle. A small glass box came into view near the candle, containing a pair of glittering red stud earrings.

"Soon." The voice of Voldemort hissed. "Soon!"

~~

It came as a total shock to the school to hear that the Hogwarts trio had broken up. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had totally fallen out with Hermione Granger and no one knew why. They only knew that Hermione had been suspended for some reason because Parvati and Lavender has been spewing gossip but even they didn't know the reasons.

To say that Pansy was upset with the whole situation was an understatement.

She was as pissed as hell! She simply could not believe that Granger was capable of doing something like that. She was also worried for Ron. He never spoke of what she had done, and when it was brought up, he rapidly changed the subject. Harry spent a lot of his time with Draco now. He and Ron were always in the Slytherin common room with them, having a laugh together but the atmosphere was still strained. Draco was always giving Harry a wistful look and was constantly holding onto him in some way or another. Harry allowed it, never brushing him away. Blaise also spent a lot of time with them, constantly asking after Draco's health, other times, chatting with Harry over absolutely nothing.

Harry missed Hermione's presence. He never actually said anything but Pansy could see it, especially during lessons and study sessions. His eyes would automatically move to the empty seat beside him.

"Pansy. Are you okay?" Ron asked, looking down into her face.

They were lying on Ron's bed in the Gryffindor dorm room, the curtains pulled closed around them. Ron had said that he was tired of all the questioning looks from the rest of his house and had suggested to Pansy that they sat up there. Pansy had been all too willing. Gryffindor house was still a little bit wary of her. Just time alone with Ron had sounded good.

Pansy smiled at her boyfriend and snuggled against him.

"I'm fine Ron. I'm just thinking about Draco. Madam Pomfrey said that the potion wouldn't be ready until Christmas. What will he do?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well," Pansy began, "as Madam Pomfrey said, Draco can no longer become sexually stimulated, meaning, in boy's terms..." Here, she coughed slightly and blushed. "...he can't relieve himself if he gets worked up. He will be in pain. He's a nearly sixteen, hormonally charged boy. There is no way he can keep himself under control until Christmas."

"Madam Pomfrey must have giving him something to help him," Ron replied. "Even she is not that heartless."

Pansy shrugged her shoulders. She hoped so, for his sake.

~~

The last few days had gone by pretty swiftly in Draco's point of view. Harry had stopped trying to avoid him and they now spent most of their time together. Admittedly, Harry was still very shy when it came to expressing any affection towards him, but slowly Draco was drawing him out. To do this, Draco had kissed him gently in private and kissed him vigorously in public. (Public being in front of Ron, Pansy and Blaise!)

The pain that he had dealt with during his denial stage and his seduction phase had gone. Now he had to contend with a different kind of pain.

Sexual frustration!

Christmas. Because of Granger, he had to suffer for over a month. Even though he had been in perpetual pain since the beginning of term, he would not say that he was used to it. He would never get used to it.

Walking down the corridor towards the Entrance Hall, yawning, he spotted Harry at the other end of the corridor, just turning the corner in the direction that led towards Dumbledore's office.

"HARRY," he yelled. Harry didn't seem to hear him and turned the corner. Draco broke into a run, following him around the corner. "Wait, Harry."

Harry turned his head and spotting Draco moving towards him, grinned and slowed down

~~

"Where are you going?" Draco skidded to a halt next to Harry when he had paused his walking, waiting for the blonde boy to catch up.

"To see my Godfather. He's come to visit." Harry drew closer to Draco and nestled into the other boys arms. "Come with me?" he asked, staring up into the silvery blue pools that he had come to adore. "Please?"

"Do you think he will want me there?" Draco asked dubiously. "Does he even know about us?"

"No, but I want to tell him. He _is_ family." Harry stared at him beseechingly and Draco smiled, leaned down and pecked him on the lips.

"Okay. I'll go, but try and avoid the public displays Harry, unless to want to tell everyone about us?"

Harry started at the question, then pushed away from Draco's embrace.

"You're right." He pushed a hand through his hair. "I guess I'm just frustrated with the situation, that's all. I'm not a touchy feely person at all and I never saw myself in this kind of relationship, but now that I'm with you, I always feel like I need to be touching you." Harry folded his arms with a frown. "This is your fault."

"My fault?" Draco stared at him in amusement, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, your fault. I've never had these feelings before, for anyone. I didn't believe that these kind of feelings existed, then you come along and throw all my beliefs out of the window."

"What kind of feelings are these Harry?" The humour had gone from Draco's voice and he was staring intently at Harry. Harry stared at the floor, a slight blush was showing on his cheeks.

"I....I think that I, well, I know that I...I..." Harry trailed off, feeling like an idiot. Berating himself, he looked up, just in time to see Draco about to tackle him. He was enclosed in a very firm embrace, pressed into Draco very tightly. 

"I love you Harry." Draco whispered into his ear, his voice gentle and seductive. A voice Harry felt he had heard before. Draco began to nibble on his ear lobe, making him groan and he felt Draco trace a word over and over on his back. "You are mine Harry Potter! I love you and will never let you go! What ever happens, I will always be at your side!"

"I..." he managed to get out before Draco fastened his mouth onto his own. Harry forgot he was in the middle of the corridor. Forgot that they were supposed to hide their relationship from the rest of the school. All he could do at that moment was try and get even closer to Draco. Kiss him deeper. Taste him....

"Hey you guys. I know you are enjoying yourself and everything, but someone is sure to spot you at it."

Blaise's voice broke into his 'Draco' haze and Harry slowly surfaced from the well of feeling he had fallen into.

"Sod off Blaise." Draco removed his mouth from Harry's and began to kiss his neck. "We're having a moment here.

"So I see, but practically the whole of Hufflepuff house is coming in this direction. It's their Quidditch match. Remember?"

"Shit." Draco disentangled himself from Harry then began to straighten up his mussed clothing. "I forgot."

"Obviously." Blaise smirked, then turned to Harry and sniggered. "Here, let me sort you out." He pulled down Harry's shirt, not before running a finger over a little bit of the pale skin of Harry's abdomen which had been showing. Harry blushed slightly and Blaise winked. Draco didn't see the daring move by Blaise, still trying to pat his hair into something like order.

"Godfather?" Harry said questioningly, making Draco look at him in acknowledgement and Blaise in bafflement.

"Yeah. Lets go now." Draco went to grab Harry's hand, then sighed, put his hand down and began walking. "Dumbledore's office?"

"Yeah." Harry followed behind. "Thanks Blaise." he called over his shoulder.

"Anytime." Was the reply.

"By the way Harry," Draco asked when they reached Dumbledore's office. "Who's your Godfather?"

Harry didn't answer. He just smiled and pushed open the door.

~~

"Harry."

"Sirius."

Draco watched in pure shock as Harry ran into the arm's of one Sirius Black, escaped convict from two years ago and the betrayer of Harry's parents.

"Harry. What are you doing?" Draco said hoarsely. As he watched, Sirius Black released Harry and stare at him.

"A Malfoy!" Sirius spat. "What the hell...?"

Draco shoved his hand into his pocket, searching for his wand. He couldn't draw it out because Harry picked that moment to fling himself at him, grasping his wrists and pulling his hands out of his pocket

"Draco. Draco, no. He won't hurt me."

"But Harry.." Draco stared down questioningly. "Didn't he betray your parents? Didn't he try and kill you in third year?"

"No." Harry let go of Draco's wrists when he had calmed down and looped his hands around Draco's neck. "That was Pettigrew. Remind me to sit you down and tell you a few things later."

"I will, don't worry." Draco circled Harry's waist with his arms and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. "You have quite a bit of explaining to do."

"If you don't mind," Draco heard the very frustrated voice of Sirius say, "could someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Harry let go of Draco's neck and twisted around in his embrace, (Draco refusing to let him go.) and stared apologetically at his Godfather.

"I'm sorry Sirius. Draco and I are together."

Draco watched as Sirius stood frozen to the spot. He was amused, but also slightly nervous. If he felt like this while telling Harry's relative's about them, how would he feel if and when he told his own father?

"I don't approve." Sirius finally got out, glaring at Draco. "What did you do to him Malfoy, to think he wanted this?"

Draco opened his mouth, about to retort angrily, when Harry beat him to it.

"_Draco_," Harry emphasized his name, "didn't do anything to me. I fell for him all by myself Sirius and I though, as my family, you would understand. It doesn't matter if you approve or not, although it would be nice if you did." Harry leaned back into Draco's chest, resting his hands on the arms holding him. Draco held him tighter.

"He'll hurt you Harry." Sirius pleaded. "I don't want to see you hurt." At these words, Draco felt Harry tense.

"Don't say that." Harry hissed. "Hermione already said that to me. She didn't want to see me hurt either, so she hurt Draco. In doing so, it hurt me anyway. We are no longer friends because of this."

Draco looked down into Harry's face and say tears begin to push their way out of Harry's eyes.

"Harry," he whispered. "Its okay." He leaned his chin on Harry's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. Harry sighed and slumped in Draco's arms.

"Well?" Harry whispered. "What are you going to say?" The question was directed at Sirius who had his mouth pressed in a hard line.

"I'm not going to pretend that I like this Harry," Sirius answered, folding his arms, "but I'll accept it as what you want."

Harry nodded, relief obvious in his relaxation against Draco's body.

The conversation between Harry and his Godfather lasted for over an hour, Dumbledore made an appearance with a plate of biscuits and some tea for the three of them. When he withdrew, he took the few custard creams on the plate with him after a cold stare from Sirius. Draco sat and listened to the conversation, half his thoughts on his father. He really didn't want to tell his father anything as he knew what kind of response he would get. He know that, if Harry wanted him to, he would tell Lucius about the two of them.

Life sure got complicated when in a relationship!

~~~~

There we are. The rambling chapter done. It's kind of like a break before the start of the storm.

Please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate all

Love

Rie

xx


	20. The Ouroborus The Loophole

Hello to everyone who is reading this.

This chapter, things begin to heat up and the necklaces come into play. I thought a general recap would help those who might have missed bits.

Okay.

*Draco and Harry have similar dreams involving each other, although Draco doesn't get the visions like Harry does.

*Ron got over his crush on Hermione and is now dating Pansy Parkinson.

*Ron is very supportive of Draco and Harry's relationship, claiming 'love is love.'

*Harry and Hermione were dating, now have broken up.

*During a vision, Harry hears voices. Familiar and Unfamiliar with meaningful statements. 

*He has heard a few of these statements so far in the past few chapters.

*The Ouroborus link did not work when Hermione tried it on Harry.

*At the moment, Draco is barren and not sexually active, needing a potion to curb his sexual frustrations.

*A strange character called Vin has appeared in Harry's visions. Who is he?

*Voldemort is plotting. (What else is new?) Involving earrings!

That's it. Not saying anything else. I don't want to give it away. There are clues littered through the chapters.

And to explain what I meant about part 1 and 2, Darkness Or Light is part one. Part two is the next bit of the story. If it were books, D Or L would be book 5 and the next would be 6. Part 1 is nearly finished with a big ending.

Thanks to all that reviewed. so glad you all like this story as much as you do and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

I do not own Harry Potter. I just have an over active imagination and a thirst for twisty plot lines!

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

****

Chapter 20 - The Ouroborus - The Loophole

The weeks went by and autumn turned into winter. Before he knew it, Draco found himself a few weeks before Christmas. After the success of the year before, Dumbledore had arranged for the fourth to seventh years to have another Yule Ball, much to all of the upper years excitement. Dumbledore had made up a rule this time. The girls were the ones to ask the boys to the dance.

Draco had been debating on whether he even wanted to go to the Ball. Since he and Harry had decided to still keep their relationship a secret, they couldn't actually go together. Harry told him very firmly that he had better go and so, he had said yes to a very nervous fourth year Slytherin by the name of Lasaureen Phalaren. A small, blonde haired girl with large brown eyes. She seemed nice enough and had stuttered a thank you when Draco had accepted her. He wondered why a girl like that had actually been sorted into Slytherin.

Pansy of course had asked Ron. Blaise had decided that he wasn't going to go and Harry hadn't decided on whom he was going to go with. He had gotten numerous invitations but he had turned them all down. One of those had been Cho Chang, a pretty Sixth year from Ravenclaw. 

"It wouldn't have felt right." Harry had said when Draco had asked him why he turned her down. "I had a crush on her for two years. I thought I liked her then and I don't want to give her the impression that I still do."

It was a satisfactory answer Draco decided and the past tense in his words made him feel secure in their relationship, but when he walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall for dinner, he spotted the youngest Weasley in a conversation with Harry. Harry was leaning against the wall a few yards away from the doors which led into the Great Hall and she was standing very close to him, her hands clasped behind her back. Draco had known that Ginny Weasley had a crush on Harry. Had known since Second year, but she had never acted on it. Harry really cared about her. Not wanting to interrupt them, but wanting to listen all the same, Draco hid himself behind one of the Pillars, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You seem so much happier these days."

"Do I?"

"Yes, although you do seem down at some points. I'm assuming that it's because of Hermione. Will you ever tell me what she did to you? No one knows."

"Don't tell her," Draco found himself whispering. "Please don't tell her." Only Harry, Ron, Pansy, (He had decided to start calling her by her first name.) Madam Pomfrey, Snape and Dumbledore knew exactly what had happened to him that night. He thought that maybe McGonagall knew as well, considering she was the Head of Grangers house, but he most definitely didn't want anyone else to know.

"No one will know." Harry answered Weasley's question. "I'm sorry Ginny but I'm not about to betray a trust. Just know that Hermione has hurt me, badly. Ron is very angry with her and I know he agrees with me on the subject of our friendship. I doubt we'll ever be friends again."

Weasley still looked questioning, but didn't ask after the problem again, instead changed the subject.

"So, Harry. Are you going to the dance?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I don't know. I can't go with who I want to, so have to contend with stealing a dance with them while there."

"So you haven't accepted anyone yet?"

"Not yet. I have that feeling that the person I accept will automatically think I want a relationship with them or something. I would rather go alone.

"Weasley grinned down at him. (Even she was a tiny bit taller than Harry.) Not a problem. Why don't you go with me then? I won't think that and besides, I have the same kind of problem." She ducked her face and stared at the floor. "The person I like, likes someone else."

"Oh." Harry smiled at her. "Okay then. I'll go with you."

Draco had to refrain himself from going over to the pair of them and whacking Harry's head against the wall. It was obvious that Weasley was hinting to Harry that she liked him, but Harry didn't click. He felt a little sorry for the girl but not enough to tell Harry how she felt. Harry was his!

Weasley looked up at him and smiled in delight. "Really."

"Really."

Weasley laughed delightedly, wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him at the corner of him mouth, making Draco emit a low growl.

"Harry," she stared at him, her hand on his cheek. "Just so you know, whatever makes you happy, makes me happy as well. Remember that okay." She stepped away then walked into the Great Hall. Harry just stood where he was, his fingers touching where Weasley had kissed.

"If I didn't know any better Harry, I'd say you enjoyed that." Draco made himself known and stepped out from behind the pillar. Harry started at Draco's voice, then smiled happily when Draco stepped towards him. He lifted himself from the wall and walked towards Draco slowly.

Draco wanted to grab him and kiss the breath out of him at that moment and remove any remnants of the young Weasley from Harry's skin. He noted that Harry was holding himself in check, his fists clenching his robes tightly.

"Draco." he whispered. Draco reached out a hand and touched the corner of Harry's lips.

"Don't let people do that Harry," he said in reply. "Only I get privilege to that."

The hand dropped when he heard footsteps in the corridor behind him.

"Hey Harry. We have Quidditch practice later."

"Yeah. Be ready. We have to beat Ravenclaw into the ground."

Draco recognised the voiced and inwardly winced. Fred and George Weasley. When he had begun talking to Ron, these two had pulled him aside and threatened him with bodily harm if he hurt either Ron or Harry The things they had come up with were fairly gruesome and had asked Ron if some of the things they had suggested were actually possible. Ron had laughed and had said that he doubted it. He had also told him to be careful of them. Pure pranksters and would trick anyone.

"Aha. Mister Malfoy too! Hallo dear boy." One of the two cuffed Draco across the back of the shoulders, pushing him forward into Harry, who yelped and lost his balance. Both boys fell to the floor in a heap.

"George." He heard the other twin admonish. "Why did you do that?"

Draco moved his head and stared at the twins. George looked at him then stared at his hand in feigned surprise.

"I didn't mean to. Bad hand. Bad."

Harry struggled underneath him and Draco looked back down and realised how he was positioned at that moment. He was straddling Harry's hips, his left leg curled under his. Their chest's were pressed together and their arms were around each other. It was a position that wouldn't have been at all embarrassing, if he hadn't been in a public place, outside the Great Hall where anyone could walk through and in front of two of the most renowned pranksters of Hogwarts history. He thought that he had good reason to be embarrassed.

"Draco." Harry groaned, his face bright red. "Please get off." Then in a very faint whisper. "I can't control myself."

Draco jumped up, straightening his robes. He stared at the twins who were sniggering behind their hands. He sighed and reached out a hand to the boy on the floor, who took it gratefully.

"Aww. Cuuuute!" Draco assumed it was Fred, drawled out. "Don't you think so George?"

"Yup. And it's all thanks to my automatic hand!" He wiggled his fingers at Harry and Draco, making Harry blush redder and Draco roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Come on Harry. Let's leave the two idiots and go get some food." Draco turned and walked into the Great Hall, Harry trailing behind him. 

~~

__

(three weeks later)

Hermione stared out the window, watching the scenery go by without any interest. Six weeks she had been away from Hogwarts and for six weeks she had not been allowed to do any magic. Her wand had been confiscated by Dumbledore himself, who had given her a rather disappointed look and she had left all of her school supplies in her dorm room.

When her father had pulled up onto the drive in their car, he had mumbled a quiet "Dinner is in the fridge," and walked into the house without a backward glance. He was upset with her, Hermione knew this and had sat in the car for a little bit before pulling herself into the house. Her mother had gone to visit her sister, then gone on a break, or so she could make out from her dad's mumbling.

The history books and books on general information and charms that she had left at home before term were still in her room so even though she couldn't perform any magic, she could still read and revise. Her dad left her pretty much alone.

For the entire six weeks, she had angsted over Harry. The fact that he was no longer on speaking terms with her, hurt badly. It wasn't Harry who had gone to Professor Dumbledore and told him what had happened. It had been Ron and Parkinson.. She was angry, but not in the smashing things and yelling curses kind of way, more like the sit silently and plot kind of way. Somehow or another, she had to get Harry back. She had to make him see just what Malfoy could do.

Reaching into her bag, she grabbed her tub of vitamins for stress and popped two of them into her mouth, washing them down with a mouthful of water from her bottle. Her doctor had told her that she needed to calm down and had advised the natural herbs as a remedy. Her dad had gone out to buy them for her, one of the only things he had done for since she had been home. She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. She was now on her way back to school. Could finally do magic again and could get her wand back. That was just the start of what she planned to do!

~~

Harry sat on his bed, fumbling with a blue box. A piece of blue ribbon lay on the bed beside him along with a half circle snake necklace. He had been debating with himself on whether or not to give it to Draco. The idea of testing it, to see if they were supposed to be together scared him slightly, but he did want to know.

"Harry. Are you in here?" Ron's voice was heard from outside the dorm room, then the red head himself entered with a grin. "Oi. Where were you. Pansy has been grating in my ear that you didn't show up today."

"I'm sorting out Draco's Christmas present," Harry replied, "besides, I don't need to do that any more. It's practically perfect." "The 'that' Harry was referring to was a dance routine, created by Pansy, to be danced at the Yule Ball. As Ron had two left feet and Pansy needed a partner that knew Muggle music, Harry had been chosen. Ron didn't actually know what they were doing and had given up asking. Both Harry and Pansy kept telling him that it was a secret.

"That's not what Pansy says." Ron walked over to him and sat down on his bed,, opposite Harry. "So, what are you giving Draco?"

"Well, I was considering giving him the other half of the necklace you gave me..." Here, Harry stopped and gripped his bed sheet tightly, but I don't know. What if nothing happens? What if they don't click together? That will mean that we wont work and I'll have serious doubts about us."

"Harry." Ron got off his bed and sat down next to him. "Relax and listen a minute."

Harry looked up at Ron and nodded. Ron smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to test the necklaces. You don't even need to tell him that they link together. Just tell him that you got him a matching necklace to the one you own. He probably hasn't seen anything like this." Here, Ron picked up the necklace and placed it into Harry's hands. "Personally, I think he is the one Harry. I felt what he was feeling and he really cares for you."

"He loves me," Harry stared at the necklace.

"Yes. I believe he does," Ron replied.

"No, I mean," Harry smiled. "He told me that he loved me."

The sentence was met with silence and Harry looked up to see Ron looking down at him with a gentle smile.

"Are you happy Harry?"

The frequently asked question cropped up again and Harry answered it without hesitation.

"Yes. I am. I may be a little upset about Hermione but with Draco, I am."

Ron squeezed his shoulder, then stood up. "Well, Im going to meet Pansy. I'll see you in a bit."

"Ron," Harry called out. "Did you ever give your other half to Pansy?"

Ron paused in his stride, then turned around to meet Harry's questioning gaze.

"No. I didn't. I don't want to know. Maybe if we got into a really bad fight, I might make her try it then, but other than that, I'm perfectly happy as it is. Those necklaces tell the truth and you cant tamper with them. Hermione tried that remember? It tossed her away from you."

Harry hesitated with his next question, but blurted it out all the same. "Ron."

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I invite Draco here tonight? I want to give him the necklace, but not to tell him about how it works."

"Sure. I'll invite Pansy and we'll make an evening out of it okay?"

"Sure."

Ron nodded then left the dorm room. Determinedly, Harry placed the necklace into the box and tied the ribbon around it. Then placed it into his trunk. He would give it to Draco later.

~~

That evening, Draco had an interesting and quite enjoyable time. He usually spent Christmas Eve either at home with his parents, eating dinner in silence, or in his dorm, avoiding the idiots in the common room. This year, after dinner, he, along with Pansy had been invited to he Gryffindor common room for a pre-Christmas party. The Weasley twins had provided them with Butterbeer and lots of different sweets from Honeydukes. Somehow, Blaise had wormed his way into the common room as well and had spent a lot of the time outrageously flirting with Harry. Draco had glared at him each time he did but wasn't going to start a fight in the middle of the surrounded Gryffindors. Ron kept him occupied with chatter and jokes, but even that was put under strain when Blaise pulled out a sprig of mistletoe and held it over Harry's head.

"Yeah, do it." Patil yelled out in excitement, jostling people out of the way until she was standing directly in front of them. "But lets make it interesting. "Blaise will pass the sprig to Harry after and he will kiss whomever he wants, then pass them the sprig." 

She looked pleased with herself and Draco rolled his eyes. He watched as Harry blushed and closed his eyes. He growled audibly when Blaise leaned down to kiss him and then Ron was suddenly in his line of sight.

"Ron," he growled. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from making a fool of yourself, that's what." Ron looked over his shoulder. "Right. Done."

Draco huffed and folded his arms over his chest, deciding to kill Blaise when he got back to their common room. Garrotting him had worked well last time.

"Draco?"

Harry's hesitant voice interrupted his homicide plan and looked down into emerald eyes. Harry smiled at him and held the mistletoe up as high as he could. Draco was surprised, but not going to say no to a public and innocent kiss. He placed his hands behind his back to stop any suspicious grabbing and gently kissed Harry on the lips. He felt them form a smile under his and when he pulled away, Harry was grinning at him.

"Your turn." Harry handed him the mistletoe. "And choose wisely."

Draco nodded and tore his eyes away from Harry's, stopping on Lavender Brown who squeaked and blushed. He strode towards her and held the mistletoe above her head.

"Merry Christmas," he said quietly, then pecked her on the lips. When he pulled away, she was blushing vividly. "Your turn." He handed her the mistletoe, then turned back to face Harry. Harry had a smirk on his face and winked at him. Draco rolled his eyes again with amusement.

The mistletoe game ended when it reached Ron, who kissed Pansy with such enthusiasm, most of the house felt hot and bothered when they had finished.

It was during the cooling down period that Granger pushed open the portrait and entered the common room, a small bag in her hand. All activity stopped for the length of time it took her to walk up the stairs and enter the girls dorms staircase. Scattered conversations started as soon as the door closed and nearly all stared at Harry and Ron at the same time. Harry ignored the looks he was getting and pulled Draco, Ron and Pansy to a corner of the room and silently started a card game.

The rest of the evening went by quickly after that and Granger never came back down from her dorm room. At about eleven o'clock, Pansy pleaded tiredness and Ron offered to walk her back to her common room. Draco would have done it himself but Harry grasped his arm and asked him to stay a little longer. When Ron and Pansy had left, Harry excused himself and ran upstairs, leaving Draco alone for a little while. At this time, there was only him in the common room, everyone else had gone up to bed. Harry ran back down a few minutes later and flopped into his chair next to Draco, a large smile on his face.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Draco asked, pulling Harry to him so he was draped over his lap.

"No. I want to give you your Christmas present now." Harry pulled a blue box from the pocket of his robes and handed it to him. 

Draco stared at it, realising that he should have brought Harry's gift with him. He was about to mutter a thank you, when Ron came back through the entrance, stared at the two of them, grinned and then bade them both a goodnight. They watched as he skipped up the stairs to the dorm rooms and heard the door slam shut. Harry chuckled.

"Well, he seems to be in good spirits." He gestured to the box. "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

"What is it?" Draco looked at the box curiously. Harry just smiled and gestured at it again. Understanding that Harry was not going to say anything until it was open, Draco pulled on the blue ribbon, then lifted the box lid.

Sitting on a cushion of a purple silky material was a necklace. Draco recognised it straight away. He had seen it on numerous occasions while kissing Harry's neck. It was a snake, curved in a half circle attached to a silver chain and the width was slightly smaller than his palm. Unlike the green snake with gold eyes that Harry wore, this one was red with silver eyes. Draco's hand began to shake as he pulled it from the box. The silver eye glinted in the firelight as he held it up.

"Oh Harry," Draco gasped. "It's .... Oh. Thank you." He loved it. He absolutely loved it. As soon as he had fastened it around his neck, he pulled Harry towards him again and buried his face into his shoulder.

"I take it that you liked it then," Harry said, holding onto Draco tightly. Draco mumbled and nodded his head, then began to kiss the neck under his lips.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow for your present Harry." Draco lifted his head and stared into the green eyes that he loved. He stroked the cheek with his fingers gently, making Harry's eyes close slowly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto the ones in front of him with a sigh of satisfaction. Harry opened his mouth and Draco felt his tongue against his own, gently exploring with casual slowness. Harry was tired, he could tell, but couldn't resist Draco. Draco himself was taunt like a string. Having to control his hormones was very hard and the trips to see Madam Pomfrey had increased over the last few weeks. The potions she gave him were the only way he had to relieve his pain and frustration. It was very embarrassing but very necessary.

Harry pulled his lips and snuggled down into Draco's arms with a sigh, closing his eyes. Draco lay were he was for a few minutes, stroking his fingers through Harry's silky hair, then decided he had better go back to his own house.

"Harry. I'd better go," Draco said gently. Harry mumbled something and snuggled tighter into Draco. "Harry."

"I love you Draco," Harry muttered, then lay still, breathing deeply.

Draco froze in his seat at Harry's words. He was in shock. Harry had just said that he loved him. Admittedly, he was still asleep and had no idea that he had said it, but still, he had said it. Harry loved him. Draco resisted the urge to scream like a girl in exaltation and gripped the boy in his arms in a bone crushing hug. He felt tears well up in his eyes and pressed them against Harry's shoulder. He was so happy at that moment.

Draco was sure that he sat in the Gryffindor common room for at least an hour, stroking Harry's hair away from his face, gently petting him while he was asleep, before rousing himself enough to decide to go to bed himself. But first he had to tend to Harry.

He managed to disentangle himself from the boy who was laying on him and slipped off he sofa without awakening him. He then grasped Harry below the knees and around the shoulders and lifted him into his arms. Harry leaned his head against his chest, muttering to himself and one hand clasped the front of Draco's robes.

"Gods Harry. You're too light," Draco mumbled to himself. He turned from the sofa and headed up the stairs to the dorms, stumbling occasionally. The dorm rooms were pitch black with only a tiny bit of light coming in through a crack in the curtains covering the window. Using this small bit of light, Draco made his way over to the only unoccupied bed in the room and placed Harry onto it.

"Next time," Draco pulled the covers over Harry's form and then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, "when I take you to bed, it will be under totally different circumstances." He ran his fingers down the cheek that he kissed, down his neck and over his collarbone, shifting the loose robes as he went. His fingers stopped as he encountered a slightly warm metal object and he pulled it out from under Harry's robes. 

It was the half circle, green necklace of the snake with a golden eye. As he stared at it, he was sure that the eye flashed at him and he unconsciously reached for his own necklace. Holding Harry's necklace in his left hand and his own in his right, he suddenly had the urge to see if they clicked together. Gulping but not knowing why, he pushed the two necklaces together.

They repelled each other, just like when someone tried to put two magnets together!

Draco stared down at his hands in frustration. The strange compulsion to click the necklaces together was still there. The golden eye flashed again and so did the silver eye and suddenly, Draco had an idea. Letting go of his necklace, he lifted Harry's hand and placed it in his left hand in such a way, that it was surrounding and touching the green snake. He then lifted his own necklace again and once again tried to click them together.

Each snake's mouth clamped down on the other with an audible click and formed a perfect circle, which began to pulse with a white light. Draco began to feel incredibly warm and very dizzy. He leaned on the bed over Harry, trying to regain his balance and inadvertently grasped onto Harry's arms.

Draco suddenly felt like he was being dragged downwards. The dorm room suddenly disappeared and so did Harry. He was falling down a dark hole, heading for a glowing light at the end.

__

"How do you like him Albus? After everything you tried to do, he awoke in the end!"

"Wha?" Draco twisted in the air, trying to see where the voice came from.

__

"I am Vin, and if you don't mind terribly, I would like it if you left. Now!"

"Vin? Who?" Draco's descent began to slow down.

__

"It's time you choose boy! Decide your fate! Darkness or Light. What is your choice?"

Pain. Draco couldn't breathe. The words were not being spoken to him but they still cut him deeply. The choice would affect him somehow. That, he knew. Finally, he landed softly on the top of a hill. The view would have been gorgeous, if it didn't look upon a burning town. A town with a Dark Mark above it. Draco got to his feet and ran down the hill towards the village. He didn't have his wand and he could tell that he wasn't really there but he couldn't just stand there, watching.

As he reached the village, a young woman ran past him, a little girl in her arms. She was sobbing hard and her clothes had been burned. in several places. While he watched, a person in a hooded garb which Draco immediately recognised as a Death Eater uniform, ran in the same direction as the woman and had his wand outstretched. Without thinking, Draco gasped, turned and made to grab at the hooded person. As he did, his arms fell right through their body and Draco fell to the ground in a heap. He kept his head down as he heard the firmly pronounced curse words.

__

"Avada Kedavra."

He heard a thump as a body crumpled to the ground and he felt tears begin to gather in his eyes. He couldn't do anything. Not a thing. Why was he seeing this? Why?

__

"Hahahaha. Oh this is just perfect!"

Draco looked up from the ground to see a pair of legs in front of him. Legs covered in tight fitting black trousers and bare feet. Lifting his head, he moved his gaze over a short black cloak and waist length black hair which was loosely blowing around his shoulders in the gentle wind. When his eyes reached the face, he gasped. Set in a perfect pale and clear face were eyes the colour of onyx. They had no pupil at all. They were totally black apart from the fact that every now and then, a fleck of white would flow through them. They were totally expressionless, even though a slight smile graced his flawless features. The boy was not looking at him, but past him, as if he wasn't seen.

__

"Maybe Vin, but It's time we left."

__

"Right."

As the boy in front of him turned around, his image faded until there was nothing. The village faded. Everything faded until Draco found himself back in the Gryffindor boy's dorm room again, his head resting on Harry's chest.

~~

End Chapter 20.

Christmas Day and Yule Ball next. I'm going to try for a mushy chapter, although I am really no good at it. If done right, rating will be an R for mature scenes (Oh God I sound like the certification at the beginning of a movie!)

Anyway, please review. 

Love Rie

xx


	21. help!

I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter. It is probably the hardest one I've written. It will be up in a couple of days so please do not give up on it. I will complete this part if it's the last thing I do.

Oh, if anyone can help me with a lemony scene and beta it for me, I would be most grateful for it is that part on which I'm struggling

Thank you so much

Rie

xx


	22. Christmas Day

Finally (finally) I have completed chapter 21. I had so much trouble writing it and it ended up being my longest chapter. It also makes a good apology for all who have waited.

Anyway:

Tyler, Aranami, Gia, Wintermoon, chibidark angel, Malfoy Snogger, S. Wing, Assassin and Moonfairy.

Thank you so much and I hope you don't mind if I don't answer your questions. I don't want to give away the plot.

Also, thanks to frizzy, chibidark angel and wintermoon for offering their help. In the end, I did it myself, after throwing the keyboard around a little.

By the way, what you will be reading is drapht two. My computer crashed while writing it before, losing me seven pages of work that I had to re-write.

Okay:

I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be able to afford a new computer that didn't crash every five seconds!

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

****

Chapter 21 - Christmas Day

Christmas day began much the same as any other year. Ron woke the dorm room up by throwing pillows and singing 'Jingle Bells' at the top of his voice, while jumping from bed to bed. This act was stopped however, by Seamus grabbing his ankle, making him topple over onto his face on his bed. Then, with a roar, he was tackled by three boys, beginning a play fight.

Harry watched the performance with a detached amusement, still being half asleep and still a bit shaken from his dreams the night before. Once again, Vin had been a prominent figure, standing amongst the carnage of the village. Even though the threatening scene had taken place, there was an oddly comforting feeling inside him the entire time.

Presents were opened with vigour. Colourful wrapping paper in all shapes and sizes were thrown around the room, amongst gasps of pleasure and surprise.

"Look at what Pansy got me." Ron waved something that resembled a Muggle personal CD player, but was about a third of the size. "She wrote home and asked her mum to put some music on it for me."

"What is it?"

"A music player."

"I figured that. I mean, can you use it here? It's not a Muggle device is it?"

"No." Ron placed it on his bed, then began unwrapping his next present. "It's a Wizard music player. I've always wanted one, but..." Ron trailed off and Harry nodded in understanding.

Harry's presents consisted of sweets from his dorm mates, another green jumper, a Yule log and some toffee from Mrs Weasley and home made biscuits from Hagrid. Ron and Pansy had joined together and had got him a book on dream seers and premonition. Harry had pointed it out to them, the last time they had gone to Hogsmeade.

There was a tiny box from Draco, that when opened, revealed a note which said he would receive his main present later. There was also a flat package, wrapped in silver from Draco. Harry removed the wrapping carefully then opened the lid. Inside was a ser of green and black silky material, which happened to be a kimono and a pair of pyjamas. The pyjamas were black with a pattern of green dragons on it. The kimono was reversible. Black with green dragons on one side, green with black on the other.

Harry was awed and he slipped the kimono on, green side out and did it up, marvelling at the silky material.

"Wow Harry. Who bought you that?" Neville walked over to his bed and touched Harry's shoulder. "It's real silk. That must have cost a fortune."

"Yeah. Who's it from?" Seamus asked.

"His Godfather," Ron replied before Harry could. Harry stared over at him gratefully."

"Cool."

Harry held his new pyjama's to his chest and smiled.

"Thank you Draco."

~~~~

"Come in Mr Malfoy. It's ready."

Draco walked into the infirmary apprehensively, Pansy trailing behind him. As he walked through the main ward, he noted that all the beds were empty and the only person in the room was Madam Pomfrey herself.

"Sit here." The nurse gestured to a bed near to her medicine cabinet. "It was completed yesterday. It was a very complex potion and it should fix you up in a matter of minutes.."

She held up a vial which contained a thick murky grey substance, so thick that it could hardly be called a liquid. Sludge was more like it!

"Eww," Pansy cringed. "Does Draco actually have to drink that?"

"If he wants to ever actually feel pleasure, then yes."

Draco winced at Madam Pomfrey's blunt tone and took the vial out of her hand. He stared at it for a few moments, then he placed it to his lips and downed it.

"Oh, eww," Pansy shuddered when Draco began to cough, dropping the vial onto the floor. Pomfrey sighed and picked it up.

"If you bring it up again Mr Malfoy, don't expect to be made another batch." With that, she left the ward and went into her office.

"Disgusting," Draco muttered, wiping his mouth with his hand. His stomach was tingling slightly and the constant ache which had felt like a build up of pressure faded into nothing.

"Well?" Pansy asked curiously. "Did it work?"

"Ohh yes," Draco purred. "The pain has gone."

"By the way Mr Malfoy, could you go and see Professor Dumbledore before you do anything else?" Madam Pomfrey stuck her head into the ward again. "Password is blood lollipops."

Draco sighed and nodded, climbing to his feet.

He left Pansy outside the Infirmary, telling Pansy to go to breakfast and to tell Harry that he would see him later.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants," Draco mused, standing outside the wall with the stone gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office. "Oh well, blood lollipops."

The stone gargoyle moved aside and Draco entered Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Draco!"

"Father?"

Draco stared in shock at the man sitting at Dumbledore's desk, looking comfortably at ease in the high backed chair.

"Don't stand there gawping Draco. Take a seat," he gestured towards the chair next to the front of the desk. Draco sat down apprehensively. Just being in the same room as his father gave him a cold sense of dread.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's not very nice is it?" Lucius Malfoy steepled his white gloved fingers, resting his elbows on the desk. "No hello or how are you. I raised you better than that."

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked again.

"Fine. If you want to be that way, I'll get straight to the point," Lucius stared at him. "What is this I hear about you being in a relationship?"

Draco went cold. How did he know?

"A.... A relationship?" Draco muttered out. "Where did you hear...?"

Lucius thumped a fist onto the table. "It doesn't matter where I heard it. I can understand that you want to experiment. You are a teenager after all. But a boy? Not only a boy, but Harry Potter? If there was one thing that I taught you, it was not to get close to the boy who lived. I won't accept it."

"You wont accept it?" Draco stared at his father in outrage and tried to keep his voice level. "I don't care if you accept it or not. "It's none of your business who I date."

"Of course it's my business," Lucius hissed. "I'm your damn father."

"So?"

Draco knew he was treading a very fine line, but he wasn't about to give up.

"If you don't stop this foolishness, I will pull you out of school. You are not getting away with this."

"Too late father. I already am getting away with this. I'm not going to stop dating him. You are not going to pull me from school. I also don't care if you try to disown me. The thought of that used to bother me but now I don't care." Draco stood up. "I've had enough. This conversation is over."

Before Lucius could move or even open his mouth, Draco was out of the door and running down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

~~~

Christmas breakfast had started. Draco stood in the doorway of the Great Hall, looking for Harry. 

Harry was sitting at his table, a huge smile on his face. He had Ron sitting on one side of him and Pansy the other. He nearly did a double take when he spotted Blaise sitting on the opposite side of the table to Harry, laughing with him.

Draco saw red. He had let Blaise off the hook the night before, after seeing that strangely disturbing dream of Harry's and being too tired. Now though, he was ready to throttle the boy.

As he watched, he saw Blaise's hand slide over the table and link with Harry's own, which had been sitting next to his teacup. Draco snapped, stormed through the hall, stopping behind Harry's chair.

"Blaise." he hissed. "Let the fuck go of my boyfriend!"

Harry started, almost wrenching his hand from Blaise's grip. Blaise turned white. Ron and Pansy simultaneously slapped their hands to their foreheads and Finnegan and Thomas, who had been in hearing distance, stared at him in shock.

"D...Draco." Blaise stammered. "I was just..."

"Just what?"

"Wishing him Merry Christmas?"

Draco growled menacingly, making Blaise push his chair back in fear.

"Draco." He heard Harry whisper. "Calm down. He wasn't doing anything." Practically the whole Gryffindor table had stopped eating, trying to see what was going on. Harry and Draco both noticed this. Harry blushed and stared at his plate. Draco calmed down, but grabbed Harry's wrist, lifting him from his seat.

"Talk, now," he mumbled out. Harry nodded, biting his lip. Draco stared at Ron, then gestured towards Finnegan and Dean. Ron nodded in reply and Draco led Harry from the hall, amidst curious stares from the student body.

He pulled Harry down the corridors, twisting and turning until he reached a door opposite the dark passage which led to the Slytherin common room. He pulled Harry inside and closed the door, pushed Harry into a chair, then surprised him by straddling his hips.

"Draco?" Harry stared at him, wide eyed and Draco smiled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the side of Harry's neck, just under his chin.

"I'm sorry about that." Draco whispered against his skin. "I just took that potion to counter the curse. I guess my emotions got the better of me." He pushed his hips against the form below him, making Harry gasp. Draco felt the first stirrings of arousal in over a month, making him moan and press his forehead into the base of Harry's neck.. "God, Harry."

"Are you okay?" Harry gasped out.

"Never better," Draco replied. He lifted his head and pressed his lips to Harry's, opening the others mouth and sliding his tongue into the warmth with vigour. His arms surrounded Harry's tightly and he pressed himself into Harry firmly. Harry gripped the back of his robes tightly, pushing himself into Draco's embrace.

"Were were you this morning?" Harry asked when they had finally surfaced for air.

"Taking my potion, then I got summoned to Dumbledore's office." Draco nibbled on Harry's earlobe.

"Dumbledore? Why did he want you?" Harry wriggled slightly under Draco, making him groan

"He didn't. My _father_ wanted to see me." He felt Harry go still and he looked him in the face. "Don't concern yourself Harry. The worst he could do to me is disown me. He would never hurt me." He went back to nibbling on Harry's ear and he relaxed again under the touch.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." Draco stroked the hair at the base of Harry's neck, not slightly inclined to move.

"what are you going to do? I mean about the summer holidays. Are you going to go home? What if your father does something?"

"Harry." Draco pecked his cheek. "It's Christmas Day. We have over six months 'till the summer. I don't intend to think about it until I have to."

"Do you really think he will disown you?" Harry pushed Draco away from him slightly.

"Yes."

"And you're okay with that?" Harry had an incredulous look on his face. "Even though your father is, pardon my language, an asshole, surely you don't want to lose him completely." He pushed Draco from his lap and stood up. "Maybe we shouldn't do this, especially if it will cost you your family. I don't want that."

Draco stared at him in shock. Harry was staring at the floor, his hair covering his eyes and his fists clenched at his sides.

"No," Draco said adamantly. After all the aggravation he had gone through to get Harry, there was no way that he was letting him go. "I don't care about any of that." Draco rested one hand on Harry's shoulders and the other rested on Harry's chin, holding his head up so he could look into his eyes. "I spent my life before school learning about you and I spent four foolish years antagonising you. If it came down to a choice between you or my father, It would be you without a doubt. I love you. I love you so much that I have been in constant agony when I wasn't with you. I love you and only you. I have never and will never feel like this for anyone else." Both Draco's hands now cupped Harry's face. "I'm not a mushy person but you make me act like one. I. Love. You."

As he watched, Harry's eyes filled with water and with a sob, he flung himself into Draco's arms.

"I love you. I love you." Harry whimpered into Draco's shoulder, his arms tightening around Draco's middle.

"Thank you." Draco hugged him tightly.

They stood there silently for a little while, their breathing the only sound in the room. Harry never loosened his grip on Draco and Draco continuously stroked Harry's hair.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have a dream last night? A dream about a destruction of a village?"

"Yes." Harry stared up into Draco's eyes in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Last night, when I put you to bed, something, I don't know what, made me want to see if our necklaces clicked together. It was like a pull." Draco didn't miss the worried look on Harry's face, but continued on, "Anyway, they did and I was engulfed in a white light, then darkness. Somehow, I must have connected with your dreams. I didn't see you but I could feel you."

"They worked?" Harry asked suddenly, making Draco lose his train of thought. "They actually worked?" A smile broke out on Harry's face that was so full of happiness that Draco was nearly bowled over my his emotions when he encountered it.

"Why? Is it good?"

"Ron gave me these necklaces. They are supposed to be a love identifier. An Ouroborus of sorts."

"The symbol for infinity." Draco nodded. "Continue."

"Well, the two parts will only click together when the two wearing them are meant for each other. All other times, they slide out again." 

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted when the door opened and Ron and Pansy rushed in.

"For God's sake, have you been here all this time? Come on. Everyone is asking about the suspicious display at the breakfast table between you two."

"Didn't you tell them to mind their own business?" Draco asked, smoothing his hair back.

Ron scowled. "And arouse more suspicion? No. I just told them that you were having an argument. That was safest. Oh, by the way, Seamus and Dean know about you two. I couldn't dissuade them. Draco hissing out, 'Get your fucking hands off my boyfriend,' kind of gave the game away."

"What did they say?" Harry asked anxiously. Draco noticed that he had gone pale.

"They're fine with it. Seamus guessed a while ago and Dean doesn't care either way. They both think you're mad liking Draco though."

At that point, Pansy stepped forward and grasped Harry's wrist.

"Come on. We've still got time to practice for later. We also have to finish picking out songs." With that, Pansy and Harry disappeared out of the door, leaving Ron and Draco alone in the room.

"Blaise apologised Draco," Ron said. "He said he knows that Harry is yours but it doesn't stop his feelings. He said he is going to try and hold it back from now on."

"He had better." Draco began to walk to the door.

"Hey Draco," Ron gave him a sly look. "Are you going to dance with Harry tonight?"

"Yes." Draco turned to Ron with a smile. "No matter what, I defiantly will."

~~~

At six o'clock, an hour earlier than the year before, Harry and Ron climbed the stairs to their dorm room to get changed into their formal robes. Ron had a new set of black robes with a red trim, bought for him by his brothers. Harry had smiled when Ron had told him. Harry himself had decided on emerald green again, with gold buttons and shirt. Ginny had spoken to him a week ago, to discuss their colour co-ordination and Harry was curious on what she had decided on. He had chosen green and gold to match the colours on his necklace. Draco had thought it was a good idea, but would not tell him what he was wearing.

"Where are you meeting Pansy?" Harry asked as he shrugged on his robe. He stared at his best friend who looked quite dashing in his new clothes, especially compared to what he had looked like the year before in Maroon.

"The entrance hall." Ron reached over and put Harry's shirt straight. "Now Harry, I want you to show Ginny a good time tonight okay? That's all I ask."

"I will, although I do want to spend a little time with Draco."

"Understood," Ron agreed. He ran a hand through his hair, then turned to Harry. "Well? Are you ready?"

~~

Seamus, Dean and Neville had already left for the Great Hall. Seamus had actually bagged Lavender again and Dean was going with someone in Ravenclaw. Somehow, Neville had been asked by Padma Patil, which had cracked Ron up immensely.

"Where is that girl?" Ron tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's impatience.

"You can go down you know." Harry leaned back in his chair. "I'll wait. You just go and grab Pansy."

Ron nodded gratefully and he headed out of the portrait hole. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about Draco. When he had told him about the dream the night before, Harry had been shocked that Draco had seen the same dream as him, even though they hadn't seen each other. Even so, he was ecstatic that the necklaces had worked.

"Harry?" A voice called him gently from his right. He opened his eyes to see Hermione, standing by his chair. She was pale and was wearing her normal robes as she wasn't going to the ball.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked with a cold undertone. It was hard to keep this up with her. As much as he hated to admit it, he had really missed Hermione over the last six weeks. She had been a constant in his life for four years and had always been there. Even so, he couldn't forgive her for what she had done, even though Draco had been 'fixed.'

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by thumping on the stairs. Harry looked up to see Ginny, walking regally down them and he smiled in admiration.

"Wow Ginny," Harry said as he stood up. He brushed past Hermione and stood at the foot of the staircase, awaiting her decent. 

Ginny's dress was a sparkly gold skin tight number, with a hazy green over-skirt which trailed in a train behind her. She had a plait on either side of her head with green and gold ribbons threaded through them and her red hair was loose and fell in soft curls over her shoulders.

"Wow yourself," she smiled back. "These colours actually go well together."

"Okay then, shall we go?" Harry asked. "Ron and Pansy are waiting in the entrance hall for us." He then turned to address Hermione, but she had gone. 

Shrugging, he held out an arm for Ginny to take and they both exited the Common room.

~~

The Great Hall itself was decorated in all four house colours, which didn't clash too badly. The tables had been laid for a formal dinner, just like the year before and students could sit at whatever table they liked. Harry led Ginny over to the table where he spotted Draco sitting, making pleasant conversation with a nervous looking girl in blue. Pansy and Ron followed behind.

"Hey, Draco."

Draco turned his head and stared at Harry, then lowered his eyelids in a way that made Harry's heart beat a little faster.

"Hello." Draco replied then turned his head and gestured towards the girl in blue. "This is Lasaureen Phalaren, my date for the evening. Lasaureen, this is Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley. You already know Pansy."

Harry nodded to the girl, then ignored her inquisitive stare. After helping Ginny sit down, he took the seat next to Draco. Ron and Pansy sat opposite. Draco was dressed simply in a long white shirt which was open at the neck to half way down his chest, showing quite a bit of skin. He was also wearing a dark blue pair of loose fitting trousers which were made of a silky material. Harry couldn't resist touching them. He lowered his hand below the table and gently stroked his hand over Draco's thigh, making him groan audibly.

"Harry," he hissed, grabbing at his wrist to stop his roving hands. "Not now. Later!"

Harry was disappointed but removed his hand all the same. He then lifted his head and saw Ginny giving him a strange look.

"What is it?" he asked. Ginny just shook her head and, smiled, then turned her head back to her plate, waiting for dinner to begin.

~~~

Now Ginny wasn't stupid, nor was she blind but was definitely in denial. To be perfectly honest, she was the king of denial.

She had been in love with Harry Potter since she was ten years old, when she had met him at Kings Cross railway station an the platform between nine and ten. He had looked scruffy and shy, with black hair sticking out in all directions around his head, much like it still did now. When her brothers had told her that it was Harry Potter, it was all she could do, not to jump on the train to find him.

He had been through so much during his four years at Hogwarts. He had faced Voldemort three times, saved her life and had nearly died. Even so, he still smiled.

When Ginny had heard that he had begun dating Hermione, she had been distraught, but even so, kept her optimism. She could tell that Harry wasn't happy, and had gotten him to admit as such. When it was broadcast around the school that they had broken up, Ginny was ready to tell him how she felt.

As she looked into apologetic green eyes, she realised that it wasn't to be.

"Ginny."

"No. don't say anything." The strong wind pushed at Ginny's hair, spraying it around her face. She realised what an idiot she had been not to notice.

The evening had started off well enough. During dinner, Malfoy and her brother had chatted and laughed while the rest of them listened. Harry wasn't very vocal, but just sat at the table with a smile on his face. When dinner had been eaten, the ball proper had started.

The tables had been moved away so there was room for dancing. This year, instead of a performance by the Weird Sisters, they had a D J, who played a mixture of Muggle and Wizard songs. The most amusing moment of the evening was when Pansy had dragged a blushing Harry onto the empty dance floor and signalled over to the D J.

Because of the year before, Ginny had thought that Harry had two left feet when it came to dancing, but was proven wrong when he twisted Parkinson around the dance floor in a jive, to a song by a Muggle artist by the name of Elvis. They finished to claps and cheers and Ginny ran over to him and demanded a dance, to which he happily obliged. She had been immensely happy at that moment and during the dances after, but could sense that Harry's mind was somewhere else.

When she had suggested that she would get some juice, Harry had agreed, stating that he would wait in the Entrance Hall. He was hot and needed some air. Ginny had walked over to the table at the end of the hall where the teachers tables usually were and heard a conversation that began the ruin of her evening.

__

"Draco. Why don't you go to him?"

"What?"

Ginny paused in reaching for the glasses of juice and turned her head and leaned back to see Malfoy and Lasaureen, standing at the other end of the table. She was slightly round a corner so she wasn't in their line of sight.

"Why don't you go to him? I've seen the way you've been drooling after him all night. I'm actually surprised that no one else saw."

"So how did you?"

"Oh, I already knew. People forget, because of my shy and retiring nature, that I am a sneaky Slytherin. About a week before I asked you to this dance, I saw the two of you together. I thought I'd ask you to this dance as a favour."

"And you're not bothered?"

"Not at all. Go to him Draco. He's alone at the moment and now would be a perfect opportunity to spend a little time with him alone."

Draco leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Lasaureen." He then walked out of the Great Hall at a brisk pace. 

Ginny shook herself, then picked up the two glasses of juice, deciding she had done enough eavesdropping for one day.

"You'd better treat him right Potter."

The glasses that Ginny was holding slipped to the floor with a smash. Lasaureen spun on her heel and stared at her in dismay.

"Did you just say, Harry and Malfoy?" she asked shakily.

"Weasley..." Lasaureen began, but Ginny didn't listen, instead she walked quickly out of the Great Hall and headed towards the Entrance Hall. She didn't see Harry but she did find one of her friends curled up on a sofa with her date.

"Hey Ermi. Have you seen Harry?"

"Yeah I did. He went outside with Malfoy."

Ginny nodded her thanks and headed to the front doors and opened them. A very cold breeze blew around her and she shivered. She stared down and noticed that there was two sets of footprints leading over the snowy ground. Bracing herself, she let the doors swing shut and she followed the tracks over the grounds.

Ginny noted that she was heading towards the side of the Great Hall. The music could be heard in light was coming out from the tall windows. 

"Draco, It's freezing. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"That's not true. All my idea's are good idea's."

"Well, that's debatable."

Ginny noticed that she had entered a small clearing next to the castle walls, directly next to the Great Hall. A slow song could be heard and she slowly peered around the bush she had stopped behind and spotted Harry and Malfoy, wrapped in each others arms, swaying slightly. Harry had had his cheek pressed on Malfoy's chest and his arms around Malfoy's waist. Malfoy was holding Harry around the shoulders.

They looked perfect together, Ginny had to admit it. They contrasted each other. Even so, tears began to fall from her eyes when they began to kiss. She stepped out from behind the bush and walked towards them. They must have sensed her presence because they pulled away from each other and stared at her. Harry had a pained look on his face and Ginny suddenly remembered what Harry had said to her, just before she asked him to go to the ball with her. He had stated that he couldn't go with who he wanted so he would steal a dance with them while there, and he did.

With pain in her eyes, she slapped him, not hard, but sharp. She heard a growl come from Malfoy and she turned to face his angry stare. Ginny reached up and grasped the front of his shirt, waving a pointed finger in his face.

"You," she ground out. "If you hurt him, I'll kill you! Got it?" She then let him go and turned back to Harry.

"Ginny."

"No. don't say anything." The strong wind pushed at Ginny's hair, spraying it over her face. She realised what an idiot she had been not to notice....

They stood in silence for a few moments. Ginny had her arms wrapped around herself and she was desperately trying not to cry. Taking a few deep breaths, she stared at the black eyed boy in front of her, finally deciding to give up her dream.

"Harry," she whispered. "I once told you that if you were happy, I would be too. That isn't totally true because I thought that you being happy would mean you were with me. I love you so much and I have done for years. But if it's not to be then it's not to be." Ginny smiled and stepped backwards. "Be happy Harry, that's all I ask."

With that, she ran back the way she had come, back through the doors into the Entrance Hall. She spotted her brother sitting on one of the chairs near the corridor, with Parkinson. She ran straight to him and collapsed into his arms, sobbing hard. She never said anything and neither did Ron. They just sat there for a while, holding each other tightly.

~~~

"D... Do you want to come in for a while?" Harry stuttered out. Harry and Draco were standing outside the Gryffindor common room. Draco had an arm around Harry's waist and Harry looked nervous.

Just before they had come upstairs, they had met Pansy in the Entrance Hall who told them that Ginny was alright and not to worry. Ron was looking after her. She had then proceeded to push the pair of them towards the staircases, pointedly telling them both goodnight.

Draco smiled and nodded at Harry's question, a large smile on his face.

"Serendipity," Harry whispered. The fat lady in the portrait nodded and the frame opened outwards, reviling the entrance hole. Harry reached out and grasped Draco's hand, pulling him into the common room. He didn't stop there. Harry pulled him upstairs and into the boys dorm room, stopping at his bed.

"Harry What?" Draco began, but stopped when his mouth was covered by Harry's hand.

"Shhh. I just want you to stay here with me tonight. Is that okay with you?"

Draco covered the hand over his mouth with one of his own and kissed the palm gently.

"Of course it is," he replied. He slid his hands around Harry's waist, moving under the shirt to touch his bare back.

"Draco," Harry moaned, moving his hands upwards to grasp his face and pulled him down into a kiss.

Draco was most definitely stimulated by Harry's lips firmly on his own and he stroked his hands over Harry's skin, bringing them around his body and over his chest. He then took them out of the folds of cloth and begun to undo the shirt buttons, all the while probing Harry's mouth with his eager tongue. Harry pulled his body away from him slightly, so Draco could get to the buttons easier and his hands came down from Draco's neck and began to undo _his_ shirt. At the same time, they both toed off their shoes and socks.

Gasping, Draco pushed Harry fully away, removed his shirt, also pushed off Harry's. He then grabbed Harry by the waist and swung him onto the bed, straddling his hips. Harry lay on the red bedclothes, both hands palm up, resting by his face. His hair was haloed around his head and his green eyes stared at Draco with a hint of fear behind the large glasses.

"Are you sure you want this?" Draco asked hoarsely. "I mean, if you're not, I can stop now.

Harry stared up at him and bit his lip, causing Draco to groan with want.

"I'm not ready to go all the way Draco," he confessed, turning his head slightly to stare at the open curtains surrounding his bed. "It's... I'm... I'm scared." He was blushing slightly.

Draco nodded, pulling Harry's face back to his own and kissing his lips gently.

"It's okay. I understand. We wont go too far, but let me make you feel good at least, alright?"

"Okay."

At the whispered word, Draco leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's neck and reached up and pulled off his glasses, letting them drop to the floor. He then began sucking on Harry's skin, making him grasp his fingers onto Draco's shoulders and dig his blunt nails into them. While doing so, he gasped sharply and his breathing began to speed up

Draco sucked on a few places around the hollow of Harry's throat, making the boy below him squirm, then released him, staring down at the flushed face and closed eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, making Harry's eyes open and making him smile and blush.

"I love you too."

"Relax." Draco ghosted a hand over Harry's face, tickling his mouth, then over his neck, over his collar bone and down to his chest. When his nipples were reached, Draco turned the fleeting touch into a tender stroke, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive skin. Harry's eyelids fluttered and his body arched upwards slightly.

"Draco," he hissed.

"Shhh," Draco whispered back. He didn't want to be interrupted. For nearly two months he had been stuck in a suspended want, Harry being first and foremost in his mind. Now with Harry stretched out in front of him, his for the taking, he was not going to be denied. Draco reached up to his shoulders and removed Harry's hands, then pressed them down into the bed. He then smiled into the rapidly darkening eyes and leaned down and ran his tongue across one of Harry's nipples, then covered it with his mouth and sucked gently.

Harry let out a low moan, which became louder as Draco licked a path across his chest and down to his navel. The moan turned into a harsh gasp when Draco dipped his tongue into his belly button. Draco smiled against the skin, then raised his head slightly to look at the boy laying on the bed under him. Sweat was forming on Harry's forehead and the red hue on his cheeks was more pronounced than before.

"God Harry." Draco closed his eyes and released his hold on Harry's wrists. "I have to touch you." His heart was beating rapidly and the urge to completely ravage him was shaking Draco to the core and he could feel his straining erection pressing on the inside of his trousers. He placed his hands on Harry's low cut waistband . "Please let me touch you?" As he asked this, he slipped his fingers of one hand under the silky material and placed the other over the clip buttons which kept the trousers done up.

"Yes," Harry breathed out, writhing under Draco's touch.

With a triumphant smile, Draco practically ripped the buttons off Harry's trousers trying to get them undone, then, with trembling fingers, pushed them down, lifting his body up slightly to remove them totally.

Before he did anything else, Draco decided he should close the curtains around the bed so the rest of the dorm's inhabitants wouldn't catch them when they came to bed. He removed himself from over Harry and stood on the floor. He then closed the curtains and pulled his wand from his pocket, adding a silencing and locking charm to their folds. He then turned back to Harry, climbing onto and crawling over the bed until he was once again situated over him and pulled down Harry's boxers. He then stared down at Harry, taking in his body properly for the first time.

Harry was now laying naked on his bed. His fists were clenched tightly in his bed covers and he had turned his face away from Draco, his eyes clenched shut. His cheeks were totally red and Draco spotted a tear in one of his eyes.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "You are beautiful Harry." He stroked a finger down Harry's chest, trailing a finger down past his navel, down, over Harry's very obvious erection. "I want you so much that I can hardly contain myself."

At those words, Harry's head whipped around and he stared at Draco fearfully.

"But don't worry. I will." Draco leaned down and caught Harry's mouth in a very passionate kiss, his tongue frantically duelling with his. Harry's hands lifted and tangled in his hair, pushing their lips together as tightly as he could. Draco reached down and began to take off his own trousers until he too was naked, then, while keeping his lips attached to Harry's, his hand stroked down the alluring navel and grasped Harry's erection.

Harry's mouth separated from his and he screamed, throwing his head back against the pillows. Draco leaned back down and kissed Harry gently.

"I can do more if you want." Draco moved his hand slowly, making Harry buck slightly. He was practically kneeling over Harry's form. "Would you like me to replace my hand with my mouth?"

Harry didn't reply vocally, instead he kissed Draco again, hard. When Draco was finally released, he smiled and began moving downwards, kissing the skin. He paused when he reached Harry's length, both his hands gripping Harry's hips.

"Merry Christmas Harry," he whispered, then took him into his mouth....

~~~

As I watch you move, across the moonlit room   
There's so much tenderness in your loving   
Tomorrow I must leave, the dawn knows no reprieve   
God give me strength when I am leaving...   
So raise your hands to heaven and pray   
That we'll be back together someday 

  
Tonight, I need your sweet caress   
Hold me in the darkness   
Tonight, you calm my restlessness   
You relieve my sadness   
As we move to embrace, tears run down your face   
I whisper words of love, so softly   
I can't believe this pain, it's driving me insane   
Without your touch, life will be lonely   
So raise your hands to heaven and pray   
That we'll be back together someday 

  
Tonight, I need your sweet caress   
Hold me in the darkness   
Tonight, you calm my restlessness   
You relieve my sadness 

Tonight, I need your sweet caress   
Hold me in the darkness   
Tonight, you calm my restlessness   
You relieve my sadness 

  
Morning has come, another day   
I must pack my bags and say goodbye

Goodbye... 

~~~

It was a couple of hours later when Harry awoke to the sensation of warm breath on his neck. He was enclosed in a warm embrace and he felt safe, protected. Moving his head and looking down at himself, he saw that he was naked. He was lying on his bed in the Gryffindor dorm room and the bed covers were around his ankles. It was dark and his curtains were closed around his bed, masking him from the rest of the room. Two arms encircled his waist and his feet were entwined with another's. He felt warm. Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Harry?" He heard Draco whisper in his ear. "Do you feel better?" He then felt a warm but wet touch circle the shell of his ear and he moaned with pleasure. "I'll take that as a yes." The touch continued and Harry concluded that it was Draco's mouth. This became a known fact when that mouth began to nibble on his earlobe. Hissing, he arched back into the touch, making Draco chuckle lightly. "I love the little sounds you make." The arms tightened. "And I love knowing that I'm the only one that can produce them. You are mine Harry Potter. I love you and I will never let you go. Whatever happens, I will always be at your side!"

Harry smiled and nestled back in Draco's arms. The nervous feeling he had when he had been slowly undressed had faded and now felt comfortable. Draco hadn't gone too far with him, just caused him more pleasure than he had ever felt.

"Did you know," he said drowsily, "that it's the third time you have said that particular thing to me?"

"No," Draco replied. "It's only the second. I would have remembered saying it again."

"Oh, okay."

"Sleep Harry," Draco held him tighter and nuzzled the back of his neck. "We'll talk in the morning."

~~~~

How was that? I tried, I really did. Well, anyway, the next chapter will be very angsty. Very! Be prepared!

The song is 'Hands To Heaven' by Breathe. This song, along with 'Strange And Beautiful' by Aqualung are the most important songs to this story for significant reasons. I do hope I didn't give too much away....

Anyway, please review this. 

Thanks so much

Rie

xx


	23. Boxing Day

Hi to all that are reading this fic. How did you enjoy the fifth book? It found it brill and will now be anxiously awaiting the next one.

Thanks to all who reviewed and here are my responses:

Tyler. Thank you for beta'ing this chap and helping me add bits, and thank you for your praise

wintermoon. I'm glad you liked the chapter, but I still thought it was lacking. Oh well.

Headmaster Cromwell. Thank you and I'll check out that page soon.

Porshia. I know. I should change the rating, but it wasn't as strong as a lot of R's I've read.

Gia. Here is the next chap

psychogirl927. Thank you ever so much. Here is the next chapter for you.

Leena Ryo Kaou. Not sure. It shouldn't be much more, then part two will start, so please don't give up on it.

dangorus dragon. I am and here is the next.

Moonystruk. I'm so glad I changed your mind on Harry/Draco. It was Vanityfair who changed mine. As for the questions, they will all be answered, but not yet. I'm not giving anything away.

RAVENCLAWPUNKq. I thought this Hermione would be a refreshing change.

Devika. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

chibidark angel. Wow. Thank you thank you thank you! I am so happy you like it this much. I love reading your reviews and I always await it. I hope you enjoy this.

Aranami. I'm glad you like. I'm sorry about the angst, but It is needed for what is going to happen next.

  


Okay then. Here we are.

I do not own Harry Potter. This is just my take on how the story should go. Written for pleasure, not profit.

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

****

Chapter 22 - Boxing Day

"Hey Harry. Are you awake yet?"

Draco woke to the annoyingly happy voice of Ron, calling through the curtains. He assumed that the silencing and locking charm must have worn out and he and Harry were sprawled naked across the bed. With a yelp, he disentangled himself from Harry and grasped the covers by his feet, quickly covering himself and Harry with it.

"Harry?"

"Piss off Ron. We're not up yet." Draco hissed. A chuckle was heard, then the curtains were pushed back, revealing a glowing Ron.

"Good you're covered. I didn't need to be traumatised so early in the morning."

"If you didn't want to risk it, why the hell did you open the curtains?"

"Your owl came to the Slytherin dorms last night. A letter came for you." Ron handed Draco a letter, which he opened slowly. It was in his fathers handwriting.

__

Draco

I have taken time to think about what you told me yesterday and I am willing to

listen to your explanation on why you have decided to do this. Please meet me 

on the outskirts of Hogsmeade at 2pm today. I wish to discuss your future.

Your father

Lucius.

"Discuss my future. Yeah right. More like, force me to change my mind. Bastard." Draco clenched his fist, in doing so, he crushed the letter in his hand.

"What is it?" Ron asked. "Is it from your father?"

"Yeah." Draco gestured in a circular motion with his fingers and Ron turned around promptly. He got out of bed and began to pull on the clothes scattered around.. "Ron. Do me a favour. When Harry wakes up, tell him I've gone for a shower and a change of clothes and I'll be back soon. Don't purposely wake him up though. He's exhausted."

"Sure thing." Ron stared at him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You look annoyed."

Draco waved the letter at Ron and rolled his eyes. "Letter. Father. Bastard. Remember that?"

"Yeah yeah."

Draco grinned then pushed past Ron and headed out of the dorm room. He walked in silence until he reached the Gryffindor common room, where he was met with a few dozed curious stares.

"What?" Draco asked irritably. The stares quickly averted and Draco headed out of the portrait hole and down the corridor. He didn't stop until he had reached his dorm room in the Slytherin dungeons. It was only then that he thought about the night before.

The letter forgotten for a moment, a smile crept onto his face and his expression relaxed. Last night was, wow. Finally, he had been able to touch Harry the was he had wanted to. Freely and without reservation. He had loved it. Admittedly, they hadn't gone all the way, but Draco was sated for now.

"Are you playing statues Draco or are you reliving a love scene, hugging yourself like that?" Pansy woke him from his reminisce. She was leaning on the doorframe of the boys dorms, still in her dressing gown. Draco gave her a grin, making her step back in shock.

"Actually Pansy, your second guess was correct and what a scene it was."

"Well, what happened," Pansy stepped forward again eagerly. "What did you do?"

Draco grinned at her again, then brushed past her, heading for the bathroom.

"What happened Draco?" he heard her whine. He just smirked to himself and closed the bathroom door on her pleading voice.

~~

__

He was walking down a long, dark corridor, painted a deep red. Candles alighted the walls, illuminating the walls and pictures of landscapes. The carpet was deep red also and was soft on his bare feet.

He had no idea where he was but he felt edgy. He continued walking down the corridor until he reached a black, wooden door and he stopped, turning to face it.

"He is here." He heard a very familiar high, cold voice say from behind the door, then it was flung open and a young girl, no more than eleven stepped out. She had an innocent smile on her face and her long hair was braided into two plaits, which bounced on her back as she moved.

"Where have you been without me?" she admonished questioningly, waving a finger in his direction. "You know you are supposed to be here teaching me things and taking me places."

"I got distracted." Harry gasped and span around. to face the person standing behind him. A person with long black hair and black, opaque eyes. Vin. "I'll take you next time, besides where I was today was no place for you."

"Distracted Vin? By what?" Harry turned back around and came face to face with Voldemort. What he saw made him lose his balance and fall to the floor. Gone was the ugly, grey skinned head of the Dark Lord. Instead he was looking at a black haired man, tall and proud. The eyes still glowed red.

"I was playing with one of the Hogwarts students and a very cute boy he was too." Harry felt a cold shiver work its way through his back and then noticed that Vin had stepped through his form and walked over to Voldemort. "I enjoyed myself, but it is the girl I want." Vin reached up and wound his arms around Voldemort's neck and Harry spotted a flash of red by his ear. "That is okay, isn't it Tom?"

"Perfectly fine." Voldemort wrapped his arms around Vin's waist and drew him closer. "You can have whatever you want."

The smile on Vin's face grew, but Harry could see that the eyes were still expressionless. "Good, then I want Malfoy Junior now, here. I will make him pay."

"You shall have him." Voldemort agreed, leaning his face down to Vin's.

"No no no no nonononono!"

"Harry. HARRY. Wake up."

Harry awoke to find himself clawing his bedclothes. Ron was standing over him, his hands grasping his shoulders tightly and he had a scared look on his face.

"Ron?"

"You were screaming Harry." Ron released him when he had calmed down. "I had to wake you."

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked, sitting up and drawing the covers around him tightly, shaking slightly.

"He went back to his common room to shower and change," Ron replied. "He told me not to wake you, that you were exhausted."

"I've got to find him," Harry threw back his bedclothes and Ron promptly turned his back.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I..." Harry trailed off and paused in pulling on his jeans. "I just have a bad feeling Ron. I cant say anything else." He continued dressing, pushed on his shoes and then ran past Ron and out of the room.

~~

It seemed that he could just not shake Granger.

She had been waiting for him outside his common room, leaning on the wall. When Draco had spotted her, he lightened his grip around his wand and continued to walk, heading up the corridor in the direction of the Entrance Hall. It had irked him however, when he realised that she was tailing him. When re reached the castle gates, he turned and glared at her.

"What the hell do you want from me now?" he sneered. "Actually, no, I don't want to know what's going on inside that twisted little mind of yours. Just leave me the hell alone."

"Are you going to meet someone Malfoy?" she asked. There was no malice in her words, nor and emotion. It was empty.

"What if I am?"

"No reason. I just thought I would walk with you, that's all."

Draco stopped glaring at her and sighed. "If I hexed you, then would you go away?"

"No."

"Alright. Do you intend to cause me any harm at all?"

"No."

"Then do what you like. It's your life."

With that, he continued walking. Granger still following behind.

~~

Blaise smoothed down his hair and stared at himself critically in the long mirror in the common room. No matter what he tried, his hair would not lay straight. After smoothing it down for the tenth time, he sighed in exasperation and turned to the exit of the common room.

As soon as it was open, he was nearly bowled over by a frantic Gryffindor. Harry was grasping his robes tightly and was staring at him in anxiety.

"Finally. I didn't think anyone was going to open up."

"Were you knocking?" Blaise asked in surprise. "I didn't hear anything."

"I did at first," Harry replied, "but when no one answered, I just sat outside for a while. Where's Draco? Is he upstairs?"

"No. He went to Hogsmeade to meet his father. Didn't he tell you? He got a letter this morning."

"A letter from his father?" Harry echoed in a question. "What did it say?"

"I have no idea," Blaise held the now shaking Harry tighter to him. "He came in, changed, then left. He didn't go alone though so don't worry."

"Who did he go with?"

"He went with Granger. She met him outside. She knocked earlier when I was down here, asking to come in but I refused" Blaise stared into Harry's worried face. "Hey, are you okay? Why are you shaking? I know that the two of you are no longer on speaking terms but I doubt she'd do anything rash"

"I've got to find Draco." Harry pulled out of Blaise's arms and stumbled back towards the exit to the common room.

"Hey wait," Blaise followed him, "what's going on?"

Harry didn't answer him, instead left the room. Blaise stood by the exit, a frown on his face. Both Harry and Draco had been acting weird that morning, and why had Harry seemed so worried when he has said that Granger had gone to Hogsmeade with Draco?

Blaise then shrugged his shoulders, concluding that he would find out later. He then made his own way out of the exit and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

~~

Look. Are you going to say anything at all, or are you going to follow behind me in silence?"

"The latter."

Draco growled and continued walking. They had walked the whole way into the village in silence. Granger had just followed behind him, constantly wringing her hands and biting her lip. She looked worried about something.

"Hey Malfoy."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to meet your dad? If so...."

"If so, what?" Draco paused and turned back to face her, his arms folded. Granger stopped also and stared at the floor.

"Um.... Er.... Nothing. It's nothing!"

Draco rolled his eyes at her, then continued walking. "If it's nothing, don't bother saying anything." They continued to walk in silence until Draco saw a familiar figure, leaning against the Quidditch supply store, cane in hand.

"Unless you want to spent time in my fathers company Granger, I suggest you leave now."

"No."

Draco sighed, then made his way over to his father, his unwelcome shadow following behind him.

"I see you brought along a witness."

Draco shrugged. "she just followed me here. I never asked her to come along."

"I see. Hello Miss Granger," Lucius greeted cordially, causing Draco to raise an eyebrow. "You've been well I trust?"

The question seemed slightly mocking to Draco's ears and It must also have seemed that way to Granger as well. She didn't answer him, but narrowed her eyes.

"Let's get this over with," Draco crossed his arms. "You wanted to talk. Let's talk."

Lucius smiles, causing Draco to shiver. "Oh don't worry, we will."

The three of them stood together in silence for a few moments and Draco began to shiver with the cold wind blowing. He began to wish he had put on something warmer and sneaking a look at the shaking Granger, he guessed she was thinking the same thing

"I don't suppose you would agree to joining me for a drink would you?" Lucius broke the silence and gestured towards the nearby pub called the Hogs Head. "Miss Granger too, of course."

Draco didn't answer, but stared at his father in suspicion. Granger didn't move or say a word.

"I didn't think so. Never mind then." Lucius began to walk slowly down the street and Draco reluctantly followed. After a couple of yards of walking in silence, Draco began to get angry.

"Look. If all you had in mind was a leisurely stroll through Hogsmeade, I would have passed," Draco hissed. "What did you want to say?"

"I want you to break it off with Potter," Lucius stopped and turned back around to face the two teenagers. 

"No." Draco's response was direct. "I will not. I have already told you this and I don't intend to change my mind."

"Malfoy. I have to......" Granger began, then trailed off. Draco turned to her, to see her clutching her throat and wincing.

"What is it?" he asked. Granger shook her head and sighed. Draco turned back to his father, who for some reason had a large grin on his face.

"Well, he's here, finally."

"Draco." Harry's voice was heard and Draco stared at the boy running fell pelt towards them.

"Well Draco. Now we will see how long your devotion to the Boy Who Lived will last." Lucius clicked his fingers to the woods to the side of him and movement was heard in the trees. 

Draco spun on his heel and stared, too shocked to move as four men in hooded cloaks jumped out of the trees and grabbed Harry around the arms and waist. The two which had emerged from the trees beside him, grabbed both his arms and held on.

"Now, Lord Voldemort wants to see you both. Now."

Draco whipped his head around and stared at Granger, who had slumped to the floor with tears falling down her face.

"I tried," she whispered. "I tried to tell you, but I couldn't." She was still grasping her throat with one hand and she was staring at Harry in fear. "I'm so sorry."

One of the men who was holding onto Draco spoke in a low voice.

"Should we take her too?"

"No," Lucius replied. "She is no longer needed. Leave her and lets go."

Draco heard Harry yelling and struggling loudly and he turned in his direction. The way he didn't try to grab his wand from his pocket, led Draco to believe that he had forgotten it. The struggling went on for a bit longer, then there was silence. Draco stared at the empty street, his body going cold and he wondered what the hell had just happened.

"Wards were placed around Hogsmeade to prevent apparition in the same year that Mr Potter began Hogwarts." Lucius answered Draco's unspoken question. "But these wards do not cover the path we are in now." He walked over to Draco and stared him directly in the face. "Just so you know, I am very disappointed in you Draco." His hand holing the cane raised and then Draco felt a sharp stinging sensation across his face and tasted blood. "Now let us go."

A few moments later, the lane was empty, apart from a sobbing girl, sitting alone in the middle of the silent and frosty path....

There's chapter 23 done. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be very dark, if you hadn't already realised it.

Please review and tell me what you thought.

Rie

xx


	24. The Past And The Present

I'm so sorry about the delay. I was struggling with this chapter and the fanfiction net was having problems. Including that, my computer kept turning off as soon as I logged onto the internet. A nightmare.

Well, anyway, thank you to charlie-potter Gia The Demonic Duo Duckie() RiverWhiteDragon leah RAVENCLAWPUNKg Solo MalfoySlave Katie Oakhand Horsebeard lildove

I am so grateful for your prase, but I have a feeling that I will receive abuse for this chapter.

Everything that happens here is part of the story and has to happen. Its not done yet. Don't worry.

Also, I'm disappointed that no one has figured out Vin yet! Clues were littered!

Well, any way, here we go:

I do not own this franchise. I would be living it up and flaunting it if I did!

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

****

Chapter 23 - The Past and the Present

The floor of the room was cold. There were no windows and the only light came from a lamp attached to the ceiling by a pendant, although it was such a sickly light, it hardly lit the room up at all. The room itself was bare, white walls and a stone floor apart from a rug in a corner, the furthest away from the door. It was on this rug that Harry sat on, his arms wrapped around his knees, trying to keep warm. He had been cursing his stupidity for the past few hours and every five minutes he thought up another name for himself.

How in hell could he forget to pick up his wand? He had been in such a panicked state that he hadn't even thought about it. Now he was locked in a cold room with no way out. He didn't even know where he was. When he had Apparated with the four Death eaters, they had landed outside the room he was in now. He had been shoved in and the door was locked behind him. He had no idea where Draco was or why exactly he had been locked up for so long. The room reminded Harry slightly of his cupboard under the stairs at the Dursleys. Cramped and dim.

Harry began to rock himself, exhaustion hitting him. He had spent most of his time pacing at first, but had given it up due to lack of space to do this comfortably. He was freezing and decided that trying to sleep for a little while might be a good idea.

~~~

"Let me out of here you bastards!" Draco yelled, pounding his fists on the door of his room. "What are you trying to do exactly? Father?"

It wasn't working. No matter how loud he yelled or how much he banged on the door, no one was answering, but that didn't stop him.

"Father? Answer me. Where's Harry? Father?"

As he stopped for breath, he heard a rattling on the other side of the door and then it was flung open and his father stepped into the room. The door was closed behind him and once again, a rattling was heard.

"Hello Draco," Lucius leaned against the door and smiled. "How are you finding your accommodations?"

"Wonderful," Draco snarled in reply. "All it needs is a high open roof and it would be almost homely! Where's Harry?"

"Safe."

"That's not an answer. Your safe usually means beaten until unable to move."

"Okay," Lucius folded his arms. "He's locked up like you are, but not for much longer. The Dark Lord has special plans for him."

"Special plans, yeah right. He's planning to kill him. What's so special about that?"

The question wasn't answered, but Lucius just stared at him, a frown creeping over his face.

"Draco. You must give up this foolish obsession you have with Potter. Firstly, you are a Malfoy and are not supposed to love anyone. Secondly, you are too young to even know what love is. Thirdly, it will be your undoing."

Draco folded his arms in imitation. "Well, firstly, not any more.. Secondly, Love is love and I do love him. Thirdly, I don't care. I already told you that I was not giving him up, numerous times in fact. I no longer care what you think."

Silence reigned again, then Draco spoke again. "Out of curiosity, what did you mean when you said that Granger had served her purpose?"

"She had been drugged," Lucius replied. "Since before Halloween. Her father gave her a mind control potion, in a form of Muggle medication. She had been diagnosed with high blood pressure problems. Stress. Each time she took it, her behaviour became more erratic and she began to lose grip on herself. She was the one who was supposed to deliver Potter to us, but after her attack on you, her protectiveness for Harry kicked in and she came back to herself. The potion she was given wasn't working as it should, but she couldn't stop taking it and she couldn't say anything. I bet her conscience has been eating away at her ever since she returned home."

So that was why Granger's attitude had changed drastically. Study obsessed and a bookworm she may be, but her behaviour had been totally erratic. Lucius took his silence as questions answered and tapped on the door. More rattling ensued and the door opened.

"Wait. One last question." Draco persisted. Lucius put one hand on the open doorframe and turned to his son.

"Yes?"

"Who is Vin?"

"Vin?" Lucius looked honestly confused. "I don't know anyone by that name. Why?"

"Never mind." Draco was confused. The dream he had experienced when connected to Harry by the necklaces was too real. He was sure Vin was real. "It's nothing. Forget it."

Lucius stared at him for a few more moments, then exited the room, the door banging closed behind him. Draco sank down to the floor, leaning his head on the wall, tired and frustrated. 

~~~~

"I believe it is now time," the cold voice of Voldemort broke into Harry's consciousness and he snapped upright, wide awake, staring at the hooded figures surrounding him.

"Wha.." he managed to get out before he was gripped from behind in a strong hold which held his arms behind him. Another hand was curled around his neck, holding his it up and then something was clamped around it, digging into his skim painfully. In his line of sight stood Voldemort, looking the same as he had that night in the graveyard during fourth year. Hooded robe, grey and sallow face and red eyes. Harry shuddered.

"Potter," Voldemort acknowledged. "You've been well I trust?"

"Like you care," Harry spat in reply. "Why have you locked me in here? I thought you wanted me dead."

"Oh, I do. I just plan on doing something first." Voldemort nodded in his direction and Harry felt the grip around him tighten and he automatically struggled.

"Come now Potter, It's not like you can escape us, so you may as well stop struggling." The voice of Lucius Malfoy came from behind him. He watched as Voldemort moved closer to him, holding a vial in one of his hands. 

"Drink this." 

"No."

"Lucius..?"

Harry felt his chin grasped in one hand and he winced in pain.

"Now now Potter." Voldemort drew closer. This substance will not kill you. I intend to do that personally." Harry felt his mouth be pried open by the fingers holding his chin and the vial of liquid was tipped into his mouth. "Keep hold of him Lucius and make sure that he keeps that collar on. It's for your own safety. Bring him out when I call you."

"Yes my lord."

Voldemort stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Harry felt hot. His chest was burning, his eyes were itching and the collar was chafing his neck horribly.

"You know," Lucius said, almost conversationally. "I can see what my son sees in you. You are a very pretty young man." He pressed his face into Harry's neck and to Harry's horror, began to nibble.

"What... What are you doing?" Harry struggled against the grip holding him but with no avail. Lucius just held him tighter. "Let me go." He screamed.

The light bulb above them smashed and the light went out. Harry stilled in shock and he heard Lucius chuckle.

"He was right. Good thing you are wearing that collar, huh Potter?"

Before Harry could ask what the hell he meant, the door beside him opened and a hooded man stuck his head in the dark room.

"Okay. Lord Voldemort said to bring him out now."

Harry was pushed forward, still held tightly in Lucius' grip, out of the door, down a corridor and into a large room, full of Death Eaters. Harry stared around fearfully until he was pushed forward an over to where Voldemort was sitting. As he reached him, a buzzing began in his ears. It started small, just like a fly was circling him but it got louder and louder until he winced in the need to cover his ears with his hands. He whimpered.

"What's wrong Potter?" Lucius' voice seemed to come from a long way off. Harry's vision was going black and the buzzing got even louder. Suddenly he heard words instead of buzzing noise and he could finally move. He pitched forward and fell on his knees, covering his ears with his hands.

It was black. His surroundings were totally dark and that was all that he could see, apart from himself.

"Harry Potter, Golden Boy of the Wizarding world!" he heard and achingly familiar voice taunt. "You're pathetic. Really."

"Draco?"

"God. Why did I even talk to you? I must have been mad!"

"Ron?"

"I was just using you Harry, didn't you realise that? I was trying to hurt you!"

"Hermione?"

What was going on? As he listened, more voices spoke out of the darkness. All familiar to him and speaking of him as if he were useless and unwanted. Evil.

"Oh no, keep him away from me!"

__

Death

"Murderer!"

__

Destruction

"You killed Cedric."

__

Blood

"No. No." Harry pressed his hands tighter over his ears and closed his eyes. "Stop. Please stop."

~~

"What is going on?" Lucius stared down and the shaking boy who was kneeling on the floor. He had let him go when Voldemort had told him to and now everyone in the room was staring at the shivering form in front of him.

"Nothing much. He's just having a waking nightmare." Voldemort leaned back in his chair and watched Potter in what was almost a hungry way. "I am breaking him, slowly and surely. In his mind, everyone is turning their back on him and he will be alone. That is how I want Harry Potter to die. Broken in front of me and alone." He leaned back in his chair and flicked his attention onto Lucius for a moment. "Bring your son out here. I want him to witness this as well."

"Yes my Lord," Lucius bowed, then nodded to the two Death Eaters standing by the door. They nodded in return, then left the room. Lucius then went back to watching the boy on the floor.

~~

Suddenly, the darkness receded and Harry saw himself in a room. He recognised it at once as Dumbledore's office and spotted the Headmaster sitting in his high backed chair, his hands clasped together in front of him. He was staring at two people sitting in chairs across from him, both in school uniforms. One had long red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, the other had messy black hair and was wearing glasses. They were holding each others hands and smiling.

"Mum, Dad?" Harry whispered in shock.

"So we came to see if we could get your blessing." His mother, Lily stated, obviously finishing off a statement.

Dumbledore didn't answer her question, merely stood up and began pacing.

"Professor?" James said questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure about this?" Dumbledore finally replied. "If Voldemort ever found out, you would be in serious trouble, especially if you decided to have a child."

"We're sure." James nodded. "I understand the danger but this is what we want. I do not want to spend my entire life hiding away in misery, just because some psychotic madman wants me killed. I will not stand for it."

Lily nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement. Dumbledore turned his attention to her. "Lily. If he finds you and discovers that you have a child, you will no longer be in trouble, but you child will be. Please think this through."

"I have." Lily's enthusiasm died and she stared defiantly at the Headmaster. "If I do have a child, I will use the Fidilus charm and will use Sirius as secret keeper. We have already asked him. We will keep it on until the child is older."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, then spoke again in a resigned voice. "If I can't change your mind then okay, but at least allow me to serve as the secret keeper."

"No. I trust Sirius with my life Sir," James replied. "Thank you for your kind offer though."

The scene changed. He was standing in a large sitting room, painted white and blue. He spotted his mother sitting on one of the large blue chairs, humming to herself and rocking a small child in her arms Harry's heart leaped. It was him. As he watched, the child form of himself looked up and stared directly at him. Vivid green eyes held just turning green eyes for a moment, then the just turning green eyes filled with tears and they soundlessly dripped down onto Lily's lap.

"Harry?" she cooed gently, rocking her son while hugging him tighter. "What's wrong love?"

Harry banked a few times in confusion, then turned to the other occupants in the room. His father sat on the other chair in the room and on the sofa sat a younger Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Harry narrowed his eyes in hatred as he stared at the man.

"I think it would be for the best James," Sirius was saying. "He wont expect it."

"I know Siri, but...." James foundered. "I didn't want to drag Peter into this as well. I was trying to leave him and Remus out of it."

"It's okay James," Peter's voice, which wasn't quite as whiney as the last time Harry had heard it. "You are one of my best friends and I would gladly do this for you."

"Bastard," Harry hissed. Not being able to contain himself, he leaped forward, hands outstretched towards Pettigrews throat. He phased right through the figure on the chair and landed on the floor by their feet.

"Okay," he heard his father say.

"No!" he cried out, sitting upright . He turned to where his father was supposed to be sitting but found an empty seat. He noticed that it was darker and the sitting room was empty. Harry stared at the light coming from the kitchen and spotted his mother hurrying into the room, followed by a very anxious looking James.

"James? What is it?" Lily sounded really scared. "What's going on?"

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

Harry heard sounds from the hall, like a scratching on a door. James pushed Lily towards the stairs and ran into the hall. Harry followed, knowing what was going to happen, but having to see it. Lily ran up the staircase, but stopped on the landing when the front door burst open. Harry heard a high pitched cackle of laughter and Voldemort appeared in the doorway.

"Ah Potter." Voldemort stepped into the house. "I finally found you."

"Get out!" James snarled, wand in hand and stepping forward."

"Oh I will, when you give me your son!"

"Never you bastard. Get out of my house."

Voldemort smiled, a horrifying site and pointed his own wand at James. "If you had co-operated with me, I may have considered letting you live. Avada Kedavra."

James crumpled to the floor. Lily screamed down the stairs.

"JAMES! NO, JAMES"

Voldemort turned his head and stared up at Lily, who stepped back and ran into one of the bedrooms, slamming the door. Voldemort stepped over the body of Harry's father and began to walk up the stairs. Harry gave one last look at his dad, then followed Voldemort up the stairs. He felt totally numb. He already knew what that Voldemort had killed his parents, but to actually see it happen. So see it and not be able to do a thing about it was probably even worse than when it actually happened. 

The door which Lily had disappeared behind was wrenched off its hinges with a muttered spell and Voldemort and Harry stepped into the room. Lily was standing in front of a cot, her arms outstretched and a defiant look on her face. In one of her outstretched hands she held her wand.

"Please no," she whispered.

"Lily," Voldemort acknowledged. "Move away from the boy."

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl ... stand aside now ..."

Harry watched the exchange with bemusement. In his eyes, it looked like Voldemort didn't want to kill Lily. He was asking her to move away.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

"Lily, move, now."

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy"

Throughout Lily's tirade and pleading, the defiant look never left her face. Voldemort began to laugh and raised his wand. "Me, mercy? Never. Avada Kedavra."

The body of Lily Potter fell to the floor, dead. Harry stared at her. Lily's eyes were still open and a green tinge was visible in her eyes. Even in death, her face still held defiance.

"Now my boy, time to remove you." Voldemort pointed his wand at the boy sitting in the cot. It might have benefited me to keep you, but I'm afraid circumstances have persuaded me otherwise." The little Harry stared up at the man above him, unafraid and he smiled. Voldemort scowled back. "Avada Kedavra."

Green light erupted from Voldemort's wand and headed towards the small boy and penetrated his forehead, but instead of the boy crumpling down dead, a silvery beam crept up the glow of the green, straight into Voldemorts wand.

"What the ..."

The light exploded, green and silver mingling together. Harry heard a scream full of pain and then the light diminished. Voldemort was gone and Harry was sitting on his cot, a lightning bolt cut on his forehead.

Once again, the scene in front of him faded and he now found himself in a green and silver common room where he spotted a younger version of Pansy Parkinson sitting on a chair with a piece of homework in front of her. then another figure entered the form that was so achingly familiar that Harry had to restrain himself from trying to run to him.

"Draco," he breathed out.

The differences between this Draco and the one he knew now were visibly different. Whereas his Draco had a loving smile, eyes that softened when they looked at him and long silvery blonde hair, the one in front of him had hard eyes, a sardonic smirk and short gelled hair.

"Hey Parkinson. Did you watch the Quidditch match?"

"No," Pansy dipped her quill into her ink, but didn't look up, "I've been doing my homework. Why? What happened?"

"Potter fell of his broom!"

"What?" Pansy looked up from her homework at last and stared at Draco. "How?"

"I don't know. One minute he was racing across the pitch, then he just let go of his broom and fell. The Dementors had entered the stadium at that point. Maybe he saw then and fainted in fright!"

"Maybe" Pansy went back to her homework. "Have you realised that you talk about Potter a lot. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were obsessed with him."

"Obsessed?" Draco spat. "I hate him, despise him! He's an ugly little goody goody, proud of his fame and revels in others misfortunes. Yeah I'm obsessed. With how much I want to defeat him. To see him broken in front of me, and one day it will happen."

"Draco," Harry had tears in his eyes. 

The scenery changed a few more times. He relived the fights with Ron during the Triwizard tournament, his verbal spars with Draco. Everything that hurt him.

"Please let me go!" he whispered, falling to his knees again. "Please. I don't want to be here any more."

~~~

"Aha, Draco."

Draco felt his body go cold, hearing that high, cold voice saying his name. He stared over at the Dark Lord, sitting on a chair on the other side of the room, his father standing next to him. They were the only two recognisable figures in the room, the others wearing Death Eater masks, including the two holding him captive. While sweeping his eyes across the room, he spotted a small figure on his knees in front of Voldemort.

"Harry?" he whispered in fear. Harry was covering his ears with his hands and was rocking slightly. "Harry," he called out loudly, struggling with the two holding him.

"I'm afraid he can't hear you," Voldemort said, his eyes gleaming. He raised his hand and beckoned. The two Death Eaters holding him, pulled him forward until he was standing next to the Dark Lord, still held tightly. From where he was standing, he could see tears flowing down Harry's cheeks. "I'm afraid young Mister Potter is revisiting old demons and meeting new ones."

"Why are you doing this?" Draco turned his head to stare at Voldemort. "I thought you wanted to kill him!" Voldemort never took his eyes from Harry as Draco said this, only gripped the armrests on his chair tighter. 

"I want to see him broken. I want to remove that defiance from his face." Voldemort hissed. "By the time his visions have finished, he will be asking me to kill him."

Draco turned his head again and stared at the boy kneeling on the floor. His eyes were dull and his glasses had slipped onto the floor by his leg. Tears were slipping from his eyes and he was shaking. Draco felt a tear of his own slipping down his cheek as he stared at him, a feeling of total helplessness washing over him. There was nothing he could do..

~~

Harry was anguished. Everything he had seen had thrown his mind upside down and he had reached the end of his rope. It wouldn't have been as bad if he hadn't continuously heard a voice whispering. Whispering the same thing over and over, bringing images to his mind of Cedric, eyes wide, laying on the floor in front of him, dead. The voice had grown louder until it had become a chant. Something that he found himself repeating without thinking about it 

"Death, destruction, blood. So much blood.

Betrayal, hurt and anger. All will lead to the creation of him.

The one who is stronger than he who must not be named.

He is coming and no one can stop him.

Vin!"

He had no idea what it meant. Why was he dreaming about Vin? Who was Vin? Nothing made sense. Everyone hated him, feared him. He was a murderer. His parents had died because they had to protect him. Cedric had died because he had told him to take the cup with him. The only logical thing would be to die too, wouldn't it?

~~

Ron was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, flicking through the music on his new player when Hermione sprinted past him with tears streaming down her face. Ironically, he had flicked to a song by a group named Godley and Creme, singing cry and he grinned slightly in amusement. He removed the earphones and turned to Ginny who was playing solitaire on the table next to him.

"What's up with her do you think?" he asked, leaning back on his chair and stretching.

"I don't know." Ginny looked over at the stairs that Hermione had just disappeared up. "Do you want me to se if I can find out?"

"Please," Ron answered. "Even though we are not on speaking terms, I still want to know what happened. Hermione doesn't cry very often, especially like that."

Ginny nodded in agreement, then made her way towards the stairs.

Ron closed his eyes and sighed. He was tired. Pansy had worn him out the night before. After she had sent Harry and Draco upstairs and had helped him comfort Ginny, she had got them all some Butterbeer to drink. She had pulled a tiny bottle from her purse and placed a very small drop in every glass they had drunk. Whatever it had been, it was very alcoholic and Ron had very tipsy an hour later. By three am, Pansy was asleep in his lap, clinging to him tightly while the three of them were sitting in the hall. It was only then that they had been nudged by George, who stated that it was time they all went to bed. George picked up Ginny while Ron had picked up Pansy who had curled up in his arms. He had carried her to the Slytherin common rooms, got the password from her sleepy mumblings and put her to bed. Ron would have then left and gone to bed himself but Pansy held him in a death grip against her, preventing her from moving. He ended up sleeping next to her, only being awakened early by Blaise running into the room, waving a letter that was addressed to Draco.

"Ron," Ginny's voice called down the stairs, sounding a little panicky, "I need your help. Hermione wont tell me what's wrong and she wont stop crying either. She keeps clasping her throat and whimpering."

Ron grumbled under his breath and stood up. At the same time, the portrait entrance opened and Pansy walked into the common room.

"Hey Ron," she smiled. She walked over to him and hugged him around the waist. "How are you this morning? Not hung over I hope."

"No," Ron smiles, "I'm...."

He was cut off by a scream. A scared scream coming from his sister upstairs in the Girls dorm.

Ginny!" Ron disentangled himself from Pansy and ran up the stairs, Pansy close behind him. When they entered the fifth year girls dorm, they both gasped. Ginny was leaning over a half conscious Hermione, blood all over her arms. She was pressing bed sheets tightly over Hermione's wrists, where blood was still oozing from.

"Pansy. Madam Pomfrey. Now." Ron whispered. He heard the scuffle behind him as Pansy ran out of the dormitories. He himself ran to the girls bathroom, grabbed a towel and ran back over to Ginny's side.

"Ron?"

"Use this." Ron realised he sounded emotionless but couldn't help it. He was in shock. Why? How? What did Hermione do this for?

~~~~

"It is done," Voldemort rose out of his chair and slowly walked over to Harry, still kneeling on the floor. "I have broken him." He reached out a hand and pulled up Harry's chin so he was looking him in the eyes. From his position, Draco could see Harry's eyes. There was no emotion in them at all apart from tiredness and he looked defeated.

"Harry," he called out, then watched in shock as Harry winced.

"He still can't see or hear you Draco, so you might as well give it up," Voldemort didn't look up from his study of Harry's face. "What ever anyone here says, he will only hear curses and insults. Anger and accusations. Only what I want him to hear."

Voldemort stood up and took a step back with a wild look of glee on his face. At that moment, Draco knew exactly what he was going to do.

"NO!" he screamed out, thrashing himself around, desperately trying to release himself from his captors hold. "PLEASE NO. HARRY!"

Voldemort pointed his wand and spoke the dreaded words. To Draco, it seemed time had slowed down and everything had muted. He watched Voldemorts lips move, saw a burst of green light erupt from his want, then watched as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, saviour of the Wizarding world and the one Draco loved, fell backwards as the spell hit him in the chest. Harry crumpled to the floor, on his back, his eyes open,. the light was already fading from them.

Draco stared, sound flitting back to him. He didn't listen to any of the delighted cheering or Voldemort's cackling. All he could do was stare. Stare at the lifeless form in front of him. After a few unmoving moments, Draco did something he had never done before.

He fainted...

Please don't kill me! As I said at the beginning, this has to happen to further the plot.

As usual, please read and review, tell me what you think

Love

Rie

xx


	25. Where Are Harry And Draco?

Hello to everyone who is still reading this. I am so totally sorry for the delay in the update. Writers block, Internet connection problems and the fanfiction net not letting me get onto the page for some reason, all conspired against me.

Well anyway, answers to questions:

wintermoon

keep reading. all will be revealed, soon....

Gia

The update

Lebbie Black

Sorry to put you into a stupor. I hope you enjoy the direction this story is going in.

Zel

Story ! will stay as a PG13, but part 3 will be an R. Lota scenes! Thank you for praising my romantic scene but I still think it lack something!

I know that Draco's character is way off, but wait!! The bed scenes, wait and see.

Baroness Jumping Rain; Sidda

Thank you for the praise.

Katie

Here we are.

Jedusor

Thanks you for putting me on your favs. Also, as I wrote, lodsa probs. Don't worry. I made a pact with my cousin that this story will be completed. I will finish!

Mistress Chaos1

You sound confused. I hope this clears and befuddlement.

RiverWhiteDragon

Harry is dead, but I haven't finished. Keep reading and all will be revealed.

destinywriters

It's continued.

lady leah

Good guess, but I'm not telling. Twisty stories are my speciality and I love to write them. Keep reading

RAVENCLAWPUNK

'fraid so.

chibidark angel

What can I say? Wow! Thank you so much. I was so happy to see your 'extra long' review. And thank you for the praise. As I have said, all will be revealed soon so don't worry.

I do hope that this story is at least slightly unique. A slight hint to all: Harry was NOT having dreams about the present involving Vin!!

Anyway, here is the next chapter. As usual, I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. For this you should all be relieved!!

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

Chapter 24 - Where Are Harry And Draco?

__

A lone figure walked along one of the streets that led from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. It was dark and only a few stars glittered in the night sky, the rest being obscured by the grey clouds which also covered the moon.

It was also quiet. No one else was walking along the lonely stretch of road, so no one saw when the figure stumbled slightly, nearly toppling over and then righting themselves again and continue walking. If they had, they would have noticed the pale blonde hair, streaked with red. A hand grasping a blood soaked pair of black glasses and ripped robes flapping around the body of the person.

Even if someone had seen this person, they would never of guessed that it was Draco Malfoy!

"Draco. Draco, God damn it, wake up."

Draco's head was swimming. He knew before he opened his eyes that the room was spinning due to that and the fact that his stomach turned over as soon as he moved. Groaning, he opened his eyes and squinted at the blurry image that stood next to him, shaking his shoulders.

Lucius.

"Come on, get up."

Draco ignored his father completely and his mind flickered back onto the last thing he remembered.

"Harry," the name escaped from his lips and he felt his body begin to shake. The image of Voldemort, standing over Harry, wand in hand and laughing, staring down at the body of the one who had eluded him for over fourteen years was very clear in his mind. Desperate to hold in the sobs, he bit down hard on his bottom lip until he tasted blood.

"Draco come on." He felt his father gripping his shoulder again, trying to get his attention. In what could be described as a reflex action, Draco's hand on his opposite arm flew out and slapped his father hard.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed. What he got in return was a cuff around the back of the head via his fathers cane. He slipped off the bed he had been laying in and on his way down to the floor, he caught the point above his eyebrow on the corner of a chest of draws. The next thing he knew, he was sitting in a heap on the floor, blinking blood out of his eye and a heavy pounding had accompanied the swimming sensation.

"You stupid idiot." He vaguely heard his father muttering above him. "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

"I don't care anymore," Draco responded tonelessly, wiping at the flowing cut with a hand. It was the truth. Hew didn't care. He had just seen the person he loved killed right in front of him and his father was surprised that he wasn't jumping up, ready to escape. "Leave me alone."

"Like hell I will," Lucius muttered. "I may have gone along with this but I'll be dammed if I let my only son meet the same fate. I'm getting you out of here now, so come on." He grabbed at Draco's arm and yanked him upwards, nearly pulling him totally off his feet and onto the floor again. Lucius then pulled him out of the room and down the corridor.

Draco let himself be led, not really caring where he was going. He felt numb. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He barely acknowledged his surroundings as he was pulled down the corridor, apart from the fact that it was red. He could hear his father muttering to himself as he was pulled and jolted around corners and down steps, mainly on the suspicious lack of people in his path outside. A few minutes of this and he was then pulled outside. It was dark and a cold breeze whipped his hair into his face, some of the strands hitting his cut and causing a stinging sensation causing Draco's already upset stomach to heave slightly. The strands of hair came away from his face slightly bloody. It wouldn't stop bleeding.

Lucius grabbed at one of his hands, the one covered in blood and hissed at him sharply. "Listen Draco. You must go back to Hogwarts. You must tell Dumbledore what has happened. I cant guarantee your safety here. Go." He kept his grip on Draco's hand, blood staining his gloves and shoved something metallic into it then stepped away. Draco felt a jolt behind his navel and was then hit by a display of flashing lights and gusty winds.

He landed on the same gravel path that he, Granger and his father had been walking along before anything happened. Draco looked down at his hand and stared at the port key that his father had given him.

It was Harry's glasses!

His vision began to swim as tears filled is eyes. His throat tightened and his hand clenched around the frames, making them bite into the skin of his palm.

"Harry," he whispered. He stumbled forward along the path, sobs beginning to escape. The tears slid down his face as soon as he blinked and he made no effort to wipe them away.

~~

Something was very wrong. Ron had a bad feeling deep in his gut, which he couldn't shake. He sat on a chair in the hospital wing next to Hermione's bed, winding and unwinding a length of red liquorice around his fingers. It had gotten dark quite quickly and the air had become bitingly cold.

Harry had left that morning and Ron had heard no word at all from either him or Draco, whom Blaise had told him earlier, had went to Hogsmeade, Hermione trailing along after him. Harry had followed along later. The last person to have seen Draco, Hermione, was still unconscious. Her wrist had been bandaged and Madame Pomfrey had healed the wound, but she would not wake up.

"Harry," Ron mumbled, taking a small bite of the red liquorice. "Where are you?"

"Ron?" Pansy whispered, her voice still echoing slightly in the near empty room. "Go to bed. You need to sleep. I'm sure Dumbledore will find them."

"No," Ron replied obstinately, not looking at his girlfriend who was sitting on the other side of the bed. "I need to be sure that he is all right. He's been gone too long."

"He will be fine." Ron heard the doubt in her voice, even though her voice was positive. He nodded at her, then turned back to the window, once again staring out over the grounds.

"Ron?"

Hermione's croaky voice made him start and he whirled around, dropping his liquorice and turning back to the bed. Pansy had moved forward as well and they both leaned over Hermione

"Hermione," Ron reached out and took one of her hands in his own. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione stared at him. Ron got the distinct impression that she wasn't actually looking at him, but past him. As he watched, her eyes filled with tears and she closed them. Her breath became raspy and sobs erupted.

"No, no, no, no," Hermione ripped her hand from Ron's and covered her face. "Please no. Harry, Malfoy." One of her hands reached for the bandage surrounding the opposite wrist and began to scrabble at it, loosening the knots.

"Hermione, stop it," Ron made a grab for her wrists and held tightly. Pansy backed away from the bed then ran towards the nurse's office, yelling for Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry, Harry. Please no! I'm sorry. Get out of there. He'll kill you!"

"What?" Ron's body felt cold and he shivered. He let go of Hermione's wrists and grabbed her shoulders. "Where is Harry? Where did he go Hermione and where is Draco?"

He didn't realise that he had been shaking her until he felt his hands being prised away from Hermione's shoulders. Madam Pomfrey pushed him away gently and then poured liquid into Hermione's mouth. Ron felt warm arms encircle him and he leaned into Pansy's embrace.

"What did you give her?" He asked after a few moments. Madam Pomfrey continued to look down at the now calming girl.

"A calming draft. It will last for a while but I suggest one of you get Dumbledore down here now."

"I'll go," Pansy released Ron and made to leave the Infirmary but the Headmasters presence in the doorway stopped her. Ron and Madam Pomfrey both turned to face him.

"Help her to sit up Poppy," Dumbledore's voice was commanding, no sign of his normal humour. 

As Ron watched, he stepped into the room and a few seconds later, Professor's Snape and McGonagall entered. Snape went straight over to Hermione and placed a hand on her forehead.

"How long ago did you give her the calming draft?" He asked the nurse.

"About two minutes ago," she replied. Snape nodded, then to Ron's surprise, placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders and moved her into a sitting position. Hermione turned to look at him and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. Snape then made to let go of her shoulders but Hermione gripped his arm tightly and shook her head. Snape consented to leaving it there and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore stepped forward and stood at the head of the bed. "I don't suppose you could tell us what happened to Harry, and what happened to you?"

Hermione nodded. Pansy moved forward and wrapped her arm around Ron from behind, leaning her head on his shoulder while Hermione began to speak in a shuddering voice.

"While I was at home during the summer, just before Harry came to stay, I had a small stress attack. My father claimed that I worry too much and took me to the doctors. They proclaimed that I had a high blood pressure problem and I had to slow down. They gave me tablets to take, which would help. I refused to take them, deciding to slow myself down and not to worry so much. When Harry came, we took the holidays easy, only doing our homework in the evenings and even so, only for an hour a night and not at all on the weekends. This helped."

Here, Hermione stopped for breath and asked for a glass of water, which Madam Pomfrey gave to her. Ron pulled over a chair and sat down, pulling Pansy onto his lap. Hermione continued.

"I had always known I was attracted to Harry and spending the holidays with him strengthened those feelings so I resolved myself to spending as much time with him as I could. I didn't need those pills, but after he collapsed in the library and slipped into a coma, my chest began to hurt and I decided that I had better begin to take the tablets, lest I have another fit. They calmed me down, but my feelings for Harry became irrational and obsessive. I told him my feelings and got him to agree a relationship with me.

The tablets had helped me, but it seemed that I couldn't stop taking them and my obsession for Harry grew. He was always in my sight, I felt restless when he wasn't."

Ron nodded at this, remembering the way Hermione had pounced on him, demanding information on where Harry was.

"One day, he came back to the tower, restless, distant and he wouldn't shake it off, no matter what I said to him, then I noticed Blaise Zabini paying more attention to Harry. Zabini himself admitted that he was attracted to him. At this time I began watching him like a hawk, especially on Halloween." Hermione turned and looked at Ron questioningly. "Have you told anyone about Harry's vision?"

"No," Ron whispered. "I should have done but I didn't."

"I will then, " Hermione continued. "He went into some kind of trance while in Hogsmeade. He then began muttering words:

Death, destruction, blood. So much blood.

Betrayal, hurt and anger. All will lead to the creation of him.

The one who is stronger than he who must not be named.

He is coming and no one can stop him.

Vin!

I have no idea what it meant. I still don't, but It scared me."

"Vin?" Dumbledore spoke in a questioning tone. "Are you sure that was what he said?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Anyway, two days tater, after the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Harry broke it off with me. I began taking the pills each time I felt pain in my chest but at the same time, I grew more irrational, especially when I found out that Harry had begun seeing Malfoy."

There were gasps from Snape and McGonagall at that. Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore showed no surprise.

"I was angry," Hermione continued, ignoring the unsettlement that her words had caused. "In my head, the words 'Harry is mine' kept running over and over. I wanted revenge on Malfoy for taking him away from me. It was irrational and wrong, I know that, but I couldn't stop myself. I cast that spell on Malfoy, but I only succeeded on making Harry beyond angry and myself suspended.

When I got home, I found out that my mother had left. She had packed up her things and gone to her brothers. Dad wouldn't tell me anything but that she had gone on holiday and he gave me another pill container with stronger pills. I was hurt, angry and alone and I began to take them. My time after that is very fuzzy but I do remember with clarity what happened when I reached Hogsmeade station on Christmas Eve."

"What happened?" Dumbledore prompted after Hermione fell silent. She didn't reply, just grasped her throat and shook her head. "Cant you say?" She shook her head again.

"Veritaserum Albus?" Snape asked, making to move away from Hermione, but was stopped by her grip on his arm.

"Yes Severus, but Poppy has some."

Ron stared at the nurse, who had already moved towards her office. "Isn't it kind of dangerous to keep Veritaserum in the Infirmary?" he asked. "Anyone could rummage through the medicine cabinet looking for it."

"It's kept in my private cabinet Mr Weasley." Madam Pomfrey back out of her office, back toward the bed. "One with a private locking spell. I don't keep dangerous potions on display for everyone to see." She handed a small, clear glass vial to Snape, who took out the stopper. Ron nodded his acknowledgement to the nurses answer and turned back to Hermione.

"Open your mouth," Snape requested to Hermione. She complied and Snape poured three drops onto her tongue. She swallowed, her eyes closed then opened again, glassy.

"Are you ready to answer my questions Miss Granger?" Dumbledore sat down at the end of the bed, staring at Hermione.

"Yes." Ron noted that her voice sounded flat, hollow.

"What happened when you got off the train at Hogsmeade station, Christmas Eve?"

Hermione's mouth opened, closed then opened again, as if she was fighting between two different spells, which Ron suspected she was, in a way. Finally, she spoke.

"When I got off the train, I was met by Lucius Malfoy. He asked me to join him for a drink. I was suspicious, but not terribly so. He then told me that he wanted to talk to me and it was not about what I had done to his son. Maybe if I had been more clear headed at this point, I would have told him where to go and made my way back to school, but curiosity won out and I followed him into the village and into the Hogs Head.

Malfoy asked me about my relationship with Harry, if I was seeing him. I told him about Harry's relationship with his son, wanting him to get in trouble. Malfoy was shocked, asked if I was sure then began mumbling to himself on how he was going to catch him off guard with Draco hanging around him."

"Malfoy," Ron hissed angrily. "He's always up to something, that bloody bastard."

Hermione nodded. "He then grinned at hi, then asked if students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade on Boxing Day. I nodded, then he grinned wolfishly at me, tapping my cheek and said that I would not be able to breathe a word of this conversation to anyone. He then left me alone in the pub."

Here, Hermione paused, finishing her answer to the question and awaiting the next one.

"Where you with Harry this morning?" Dumble dore asked.

"No," she replied, "I was with Draco and Lucius Malfoy, in Hogsmeade."

"Why was Draco in Hogsmeade?" Snape asked no one in particular, but was answered by Ron.

"He got a letter from his father this morning. Lucius wanted to discuss the relationship that Draco was involved in with Harry. Lucius was totally against it. Draco was going to tell him to stuff his concerns. He didn't care what his father thought any more." Ron tightened his arms around Pansy and shivered. He was cold and worried. Not just for Harry's safety but for Draco's as well.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore turned to the girl on the bed again, "Why did you go to Hogsmeade with Mr Malfoy and Lucius?"

"I wanted to stop Malfoy from going," she replied. "I felt that something was wrong. I knew Lucius was up to something after what he had said to me, but I couldn't say anything. What he had told me, about not being able to tell anyone else what he had said was true. Every time I tried, my throat would close up."

'Hence why she was clutching her throat while she was crying!' Ron understood. Pansy stared down at him, then took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Continue," Dumbledore encouraged.

"I waited for him outside his common room this morning. He was reluctant to let me join him, but in the end, he said he didn't care. We both made our way to Hogsmeade in silence, until we met his father outside the Quidditch supply store. He didn't seem surprised to see me and offered to buy us both a drink. Draco refused immediately and asked him what he wanted. Lucius didn't answer, just led us up the gravel path which led away from Hogsmeade. He then asked him to break off the relationship with Harry, which he also refused immediately. I once again tried to tell him that his father was planning something, but I still couldn't speak. It was then that Harry appeared, running up the path towards us."

"Then what happened?" Ron urged. He was desperately worried.

"Lucius clicked his fingers and then Death Eaters jumped out of the trees and grabbed Harry. Four of them held onto him. Lucius then informed Malfoy that You Know Who wanted to see them both. I was sitting on the floor, crying and apologising tat I couldn't say anything. They decided to leave me behind because I was no longer needed, then they Apparated away, Harry first. Lucius hit Malfoy across the face with his cane, then he was taken away. They left me alone on the path." 

The room was silent for a few moments, after Hermione had finished her story, then Dumbledore stood up, a very worried look in his eyes.

"Minerva, Severus. We must look around Hogsmeade. Try to find anything relating to their disappearance." He then turned to Ron and Pansy. "Could the two of you go back to your common rooms, just in case either of them turn up again?" Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Dumbledore held up his hand. "Please Mr Weasley. Do this. It is important."

"Okay sir." Pansy slipped off of Ron's lap and left the infirmary in a hurry. Snape and McGonagall followed. Ron hesitated, then turned to face Hermione, whom Dumbledore was laying back down, Madam Pomfrey hovering over her anxiously.

"She'll be okay," he responded to Ron's unspoken question. "She'll sleep, then feel better in the morning."

Ron nodded, then turned and left the infirmary, making his way to the Gryffindor common room.

~~

When Draco reached the Shrieking Shack, his knees gave way and he collapsed onto the mud spattered and wet path. He just lay there, not moving, staring at the dark houses of Hogsmeade.

"Oh hell. Malfoy?" The voice of Sirius Black cut through the gloom and then a figure in a black cloak ran towards boy laying on the ground. "What happened? Are you okay? Where have you been?"

Draco didn't answer. As if sensing that he was safe, his eyes closed and very soon he was in a deep sleep. Sighing in worry, Sirius lifted the unconscious boy into his arms and began to carry him towards the castle.

~~

Okay, I will update this a lot sooner that last time, providing my Internet connection stops mucking me around. As always, please review and tell me what you thought. I do hope you are still enjoying this.

Love Rie

xx 


	26. Ponderings And Anxiety

I make no excuses for the amount of time it has taken me to update. I just lost my will to update this story. One single reviewer helped with that.

To that littlebluebanana. 

If you hate Harry/Draco that much, or are bored with it, why did you read up to chapter 10 of my story? I scattered warnings in every chapter. Oh I don't know.

Anyway, try to bare with any grammatical errors and if you spot them, point it out so I can rectify it as soon as possible.

To the reviewers who have continued to read this story. I hope you have not given up on me. This story will be completed. I promise. And please review. I may have been in a slump, but it has changed. I WILL update quicker.

Okay, enjoy

I do not own Harry Potter. Finishing a book is much too hard for me, unfortunately..

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

Chapter 25 - Ponderings And Anxiety

Ron's Diary. December 27th 

10am

__

This is my first time in writing a diary. Since second year, I have been very wary of them. Ginny especially has avoided them, but since this is a plain Muggle one, I thought I would give it a go.

I mainly started writing this because Pansy told me it would help vent my frustrations and worries without causing any damage! She has seen my temper in recent years and she knows what I am like when I get angry.

I am desperately worried about Harry!

Draco will not wake up. Snuffles found him yesterday in Hogsmeade, lying outside the Shrieking Shack. He was awake at the time, but was unconscious when he was brought here. I was woken up by Professor McGonagall late last night and I rushed down to the Infirmary in my pyjamas. Draco was in a bed, asleep. He looked like hell. Hermione was awake and sitting up, staring at him. She looked terrified and was holding the sheets tightly in both hands and it was covering her mouth. For some reason, Snape was still there, sitting with her. Madam Pomfrey told me that he had administered a relaxation potion to Draco, then had gone back to watching over Hermione. He was asleep by the bed.

I went to see him again this morning and he was in the exact same position as yesterday. Unmoved. Hermione was awake, reading. I tried to talk to her but she ignored me. She still looked very worried. I got shooed out by Madam Pomfrey with instructions on not to disturb the patients.

I was gratified to notice that Snape was no longer hanging around. I wonder what is going on in his head. He hates us, but for some reason, he really tried to comfort Hermione last night.

As to my feelings on Hermione at the moment, I don't know what to think any more! This whole situation has just confused me. I was very angry with her for what she had done to Draco, but it seems that she didn't mean to do it and was under control. The question is how would she have dealt with the situation if she hadn't been taking those tablets? Would she have still flown off the handle and tried to hurt Draco? Would she have just been angry and yelled at all of us for what we had done? Yes, me too, for it was me who pushed Draco towards Harry in the first place and made him accept his feelings. Or would she have calmly accepted the situation, been a little upset but still talked it through until she was satisfied? I guess I will never know.

As to Harry, I need to know where he is, but we all have to wait until Draco is awake and coherent enough to tell us what happened.

Wow, Pansy was right. Writing your thoughts down really does help. It empties your head of the thoughts that go whirling around and around, confusing you more and more.

Well, that's enough for today. Time for me to get a late breakfast.

****

Ron's Diary. December 28th

4.22pm

__

Draco woke up!

When I went into the Infirmary this morning to check up on him, he was sitting awake, staring at the wall. This would have been excellent, apart from the fact that when I spoke to him, he didn't acknowledge me at all. Madam Pomfrey walked into the room at that moment and told me that Draco had been awake for a few hours now and hadn't moved or spoken at all during that time. It seemed as well that Hermione had gone back to her dorm room that same morning. She had stated that she was okay and wanted to go back to her room. She was the one who informed everyone that Draco was awake.

Dumbledore had been told about Draco's comatose state but it seemed that there was nothing that he could do. Just after lunch, he and Snape came into the Infirmary and administered him some Veritaserum. Nothing happened at all. He just continued to stare at the wall, not speaking.

This confused me slightly, as I thought that Veritaserum made you want to tell the truth. Dumbledore stated that Draco may have been awake, but he was not actually aware of his surroundings. As such, did not hear and acknowledge the questions asked. I suppose this makes sense.

Draco has been like that all day. I went to the Infirmary twice more after that. Once with Pansy and once by myself. Pansy took him flowers. Pink Carnations I think. She placed them into a vase by his bed, and then she sat down net to him, took his hand and proceeded to tell him about her day. She is really worried about him but she continues to smile and doesn't fret. She keeps telling me that to sit and worry wastes energy and time and also speeds up the appearance of wrinkles and grey hairs. This made me thoroughly examine my hair when I got back to the dorm room.

When I went alone to see him, just a few minutes ago, I just sat with him in silence, staring out of the window while he stared at the wall.

No one else, apart from the teachers, Pansy, Hermione and I, know that Harry is missing. I am trying not to worry. Really really trying but it is very hard. I fear the worst but I refuse to voice my feelings. Everyone else is in the same boat as me and they are all repressing themselves. I'm not sure if Draco is also repressing his feelings as well or not. I just wish he would speak, tell us what happened!

****

Ron's Diary. 29th December

11.05am

He has woken up. About fifteen minutes ago, he woke up. What was strange though, was that he woke up to Hermione!

Just after breakfast, in which Pansy and I were still sitting at the Gryffindor table, Hermione made her way over to us and asked if it would be okay to visit Draco. She also asked if we would go with her. Pansy was a bit dubious, as she still hasn't quite forgiven Hermione for what she did to Draco. Even so, we both agreed and we went to the Infirmary. Draco was still half-lying on his bed, unmoving and staring at nothing. Hermione sat down on the chair next to the head of the bed and Pansy and I perched on he end. After sitting quietly for a few minutes, Hermione leaned over the bed, grasped Draco's shoulders and began to shake him while yelling for him to wake up. Obscenities were screamed at the same time and she got in one good, well aimed slap to the face before Pansy pulled her away.

While the three of us were sitting on the floor, Draco must have roused himself because he got up from his bed and walked over to us. Then, to my total shock, he fell to his knees in front of us and placed his arms around Hermione's shoulders and buried his face in her neck. Hermione hugged him back. Draco ended up falling asleep again, right there on the floor of the infirmary but Madam Pomfrey told us that this time it was a natural sleep and Draco would wake up normally this time.

Maybe then he could tell us what happened to Harry.

****

End Ron's Diary.

~~~~

Pansy sat on the hard wooden chair next to Draco's bed. Her hands were linked together and her two index fingers tapped together incessantly. She was worried. Really worried. Harry had been missing now for over three days and it seemed to her that no one was doing a damn thing about it. On top of that, Draco was still asleep and no one knew when he would wake up or if he would be his old self if he did. She was also worried about Ron. She had noticed that he was having great difficulty holding in his temper. That was one of the reasons she had given him the diary. It would help him vent in a non-destructive manner.

"Oh Draco," she sighed. "What happened? Where is Harry? Why won't you wake up?"

"I am awake." A very groggy voice replied. "I'm just not in a very sociable mood now and I don't think I ever will be."

"Draco?" Pansy leaped off her chair so fast that it toppled over. "Thank God you're awake."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should you thank God? What has he done to deserve your thanks?"

"What are you talking about Draco?" The happiness that Pansy had felt when Draco had responded to her began to fade slightly. His voice sounded flat. 

"What am I talking about?" Draco sat up, throwing the covers off of him. Pansy noticed while she was backing away, that his voice had now risen in volume and in tone. "I'll tell you what I'm talking about. Where was God when my father practically brainwashed Granger? Where was God when Harry and I were kidnapped right under Dumbledore's nose?" At this point, Draco had gotten off the bed and was storming towards her. "Where was God when Voldemort killed Harry right in front of me, making me watch the one I cared about break to pieces while there was nothing I could do?"

"He.... He.... He's dead?" Pansy felt her legs shake then suddenly watched the floor rise closer to her face as they collapsed under her. Draco was now towering over her, as he was still standing. He had stopped shouting but now stood with his head bowed and his hair covering his eyes. Pansy stared at him, her senses swimming. 

"There was nothing I could do..." Draco whispered. "Nothing I could do, nothing. Nothing I could do."

"Draco?" Pansy felt tears welling in her eyes. "Draco...."

"THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO!" Draco screamed out. He lifted his head and Pansy saw the tears streaming down his face. "DONT YOU UNDERSTAND? HARRY WAS THERE, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND ALL I COULD DO WAS WATCH. I WATCHED HIM DIE PANSY AND THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO!"

Draco then turned and ran out of the infirmary. Pansy listened as the sound of his footsteps receded in the distance, then she covered her face and began to sob.

~~~~

It had begun to rain. Not the heavy downpour that usually accompanied the wintry months of December but more of a hazy rain, a fine mist that slowly dampened everything it touched.

It was outside in this rain that Sirius Black sat, upon an old tree stump very close to the Forbidden forest. His hands were in his lap and his head was bent, low enough that his long damp fringe covered his eyes. To an observer, he probably looked calm and collected, lost in his own thoughts but inside he was in turmoil.

Harry was dead.

So said the younger Malfoy.

If those words had been uttered by any other person at any other time, Sirius might have laughed at the ludicrous statement and walked away, not before cursing them for even uttering words like that. But they had not come from someone else and Malfoy, who now seemed to be half-crazy, had told them everything that had happened. He was believed because he was under the influence of Veritaserum.

The infirmary had fell silent when Malfoy had uttered those words. He remembered his own reaction very clearly. He had stared around at the sea of faces, checking their reaction and making sure they didn't actually believe such crap. His eyes first fell on Ron. The Weasley boy had been a good friend with Harry through all of his years in Hogwarts, apart from that little problem in fourth year. Ron's face had drained of colour and he had begun to breathe sharply. As he watched, the girl standing behind him, Parkinson, reached out and wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her face into his back. Her shoulders were shaking and he assumed she was crying quietly.

His eyes then turned to Hermione. She was sitting on a small sofa beside Draco's bed, staring at the floor and he noticed that every few seconds a bead of liquid would fall from her face and land on the floor. Severus was sitting next to her, one of her hands encased tightly in his. At any other time, that small piece of affection would have been questioning, but at the moment, it was the only piece of comfort she was receiving. His face was expressionless but his eyes looked saddened.

Sirius had then turned his attention to the Deputy Headmistress and Headmaster. McGonagall had a hand covering her mouth and he could see tears begin to pool in her eyes. Dumbledore's face was cold and his eyes flashed. He didn't seem saddened, but angry. Pomfrey, who stood beside Malfoy's bed, also didn't look sad, but instead of angry, looked terrified.

Sirius raised his head and let the hazy rain dampen his face. He remembered after finally taking in that his Godson, the only link he had left to his best friend was gone, he had lost his temper and things in that Infirmary had begun to relocate themselves. Mainly from hand to wall!

After he had composed himself, he had come outside and sat down. He had no idea how long he had been sitting outside in the rain but at that time he didn't care.

"You stupid mutt. Are you trying to make yourself ill?"

Sirius groaned but decided not to rise to the bait lowered by the Potions Professor and old school enemy.

"What do you care Severus. Go back inside. I'm sure you have more important things to do."

"Of course I have but I thought I'd tell you that by sitting here, you are visible to most of the windows in Hogwarts that look in this direction."

"Do you think that I actually care?"

"Well, not at this precise second, but you will when the Ministry surrounds you."

Sirius sighed, then lifted his head and stared at Severus. He was in his customary black robes, with his lank hair curling around his face but his face didn't hold his usual sneer. He looked tired, saddened, even though his words were light.

"Actually, I don't."

"Well you should." Severus' words became harsh. "At least enough to stop the madman who has ruined practically everyone's lives. Here you are, sitting here and moping about how you no longer have anything. Look at Draco. In a single night, he has rejected his family lifestyle, his father and has watched as someone he cared about was killed right in front of him. I bet you were partially blaming him for what happened, weren't you?"

Sirius had the grace to look guilty. He had been thinking that when he stormed outside earlier.

Severus continued. "You walked out on us Sirius, just as the Veritaserum wore of. Draco has been sitting on his bed, rocking himself, and muttering the same thing over and over again. There was nothing he could do. Miss Parkinson told me that he has been saying this since he woke up. He's blaming himself for what happened, but can't get out of his downward spiral."

"So what can I do about it?" Sirius stared at Severus suspiciously. "It's not like whatever I will say can help him."

"You are the closest person Harry had to a relative. You may be able to pull Draco out of it." 

Sirius growled, deep in his throat, then stood up. "All right, fine. I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything."

Some of the sadness dropped from Severus' face and he followed Sirius up the path towards the castle.

"You do know that I don't really blame Malfoy, I mean Draco for this." Sirius commented. "I saw how much he cared for Harry. He was damn well obsessed if you ask me."

"How long have you known that they were in a relationship?"

"Well, the day I arrived here to see Harry, he kind of sprung it on me."

"I take it that it was after Hermione cast her little spell on Draco?" Snape didn't stop walking. "I knew that they were close just slightly before, although they never told me anything, so I didn't know how close they were. The way they acted together made me slightly suspicious though."

"Understandably."

The two old school rivals made their way up the steps and entered the school in silence.

~~~~

__

Please review. The next chap will be up soon. I hope you liked this chap

Love Rie

xx


	27. Discussions And New Years Eve

I know and I'm sorry. I really am. I seem to have a problem with my mind wandering when I sit at the computer to type, mainly on the second arch.

Anyway, to all you lovely people who have reviewed, I love you all so much. Without you, this story would not have got this far. I really have a penance of not finishing what I have started but with this I intend to.

Happy Christmas to all.

I'm definitely getting a lot of people wondering about Harry. Please don't worry. This story and the next are in the Harry/Draco section for a reason and I am a sucker for a happy ending. Well, maybe not happy, but not miserable and to do this, the characters have to suffer a little. It always makes the ending happier.

Okay, lets get started. As usual, please review and tell me what you thought and please forgive my grammatical errors. No beta reader. If you spot any, tell me and I will correct it.

I do not own Harry Potter - Nuff said!

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

****

Chapter 26 - Discussions And New Years Eve

Sirius paused outside the infirmary, partly hesitant, partly questioning. What the hell was he supposed to say to the Malfoy boy? How was he supposed to help console a boy when he couldn't even console himself? It was madness.

"Chickening out are we Black?" The mocking voice of the Potions Professor came from behind him. "That sounds about right."

"Piss off Severus," Sirius hissed. "This was your idea in the first place. I haven't decided on what to say to him yet."

"What? Big mouth Black himself at a loss for words?" Severus' words were harsh but the tone sounded tired. "Try the basic, 'it's not your fault' first, then go to, it will be okay.' They should work."

Sirius muttered a few choice cusses under his breath, then pushed open the door to the infirmary and then slammed it in Severus' face. He spotted the shaking form of Draco Malfoy almost immediately, situated at the other end of the infirmary. He was sitting on his bed, rocking himself slightly. If Sirius hadn't known, he would never have believed that this was a Malfoy. Draco looked totally unlike his father at that moment, with his limp blonde hair and teary eyes.

"Draco," Sirius said quietly, moving closer to the bed. "It's Sirius. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Draco didn't answer and didn't even acknowledge his existence. He just kept on rocking himself.

"Draco?" Sirius reached the bed and sat down next to the distraught boy. His mind was whirling with questions but he knew that he wouldn't get answers for any of them. "Look Draco, I know you are blaming yourself right now but it isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault but that bastard Voldemort's. Not yours."

Still nothing. Sirius sighed, then reached out and pulled Draco towards him, encircling the boy in his arms.

"It is not your fault. It is not your fault Draco. It is not your fault." He whispered over and over again, holding the boy tightly until his shaking had subsided.

"....Lucius....not...father...anymore..." Draco muttered into Sirius' shoulder before he broke down in sobs, silent sobs. Sirius roughly translated this as it is also Lucius' fault and he is not his father anymore.

"It's okay. Let it out. You need to." He silently cussed Lucius Malfoy under his breath with all of the swear words he could think of at that moment.

"Black, what's going on?" He heard Severus' voice from the door of the infirmary. "Have you gotten him talking yet?"

"To me, yes. To you, I highly doubt it." Sirius pulled away from the hug he was bestowing Draco and lay him back down on the bed. The boy was still crying, but gently. Tears slowly edging out from behind his eyes.

"Black?" 

Sirius waved a hand behind him to shut the other man up then looked down at Draco. He was staring up at him silently.

"Draco, are you listening?"

Draco nodded, which Sirius took as a good sign.

"Look. As I said, none of what happened is your fault. None of it. That bastard has been after Harry since the moment he was born. You being there or not would have changed nothing." Sirius reached out a hand and stroked Draco's cheek. "In all honesty, I think you were very good for Harry. In all the short times I spent with him, I had never seen him as happy as I did when he was with you."

A tiny, very tiny smile appeared on Draco's face for a second, then it disappeared again. Sirius sighed.

"Get some sleep. When you wake up, I want you to try and pull it together all right? I know you hurt but hiding yourself away wont help what has happened. Even if it is just to sit with your friends, It is comforting and trying to ease your pain will help ease theirs as well."

The hand that was on Draco's cheek moved to his eyes and he used his fingertips to close them. Sirius waited until Draco had drifted into sleep before moving from the bed and back out of the Infirmary. Severus was still outside in the corridor, leaning on the wall with his arms folded.

"Encouraging words Black. Never thought I'd hear something as deep as that coming from you."

"Shut up Snape." Sirius stomped down the corridor, ignoring the jibing teacher following behind him

~~~~

"Mr Weasley. Thank you for coming. Please sit down."

Ron sat down on the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and look apprehensively at the Headmaster. Dumbledore stared back at him, his fingers clasped together and a stern look on his face. The twinkling eyes that Ron was used to were nowhere in sight; not that Ron was surprised. What did surprise him was the fact that Dumbledore didn't look saddened at all, just worried. Reflecting back, everyone in the Infirmary when Draco had broken the news had been saddened, apart from Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. For some reason she had been frightened.

"I need to talk to you about a few things, but first I must talk to you about Harry." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "About what we are going to tell the rest of the school."

Ron's look changed to puzzlement. "What do you mean sir?"

"It might seem strange to you that a Headmaster is asking a student on what he thinks is the right thing to do. Should I tell the students about Harry, or should I wait and keep it a secret for a while? On one hand, like last year, If I tell them I would be telling the truth and keeping no secrets from people, on the other, I could be causing a lot of grief and help people to lose hope. The name of Harry Potter gives people that hope. To tell everyone what has happened will cause people to despair. To lie would keep their hopes alive." 

"Darkness or Light. What is our choice?" Ron muttered. "Hope or Despair. Personally I choose hope sir. Without hope, we have nothing. Although I feel that lying isn't a good thing to do, if we told the school the truth, it would be chaos."

"So you agree with my judgement that telling everyone what has happened is not the best course of action?"

"For now, yes sir but we will have to the truth eventually."

"Undoubtedly."

The room fell silent for a few moments. Ron stared at his lap, trying to think up a good reason for Harry's absence but not having much success. As if reading Ron's thoughts, Dumbledore spoke.

"I have sent him on an errand and will be away for an indefinite amount of time. That is all you need say. It is a secret."

Ron nodded in agreement. "What else did you need to speak to me about?"

"Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore pushed away from the table and leaned back in his chair. "About where I should send him during the summer holidays. Professor Snape and myself have discussed it and decided he is not going back home. I have spoken to his mother and she has agreed it would be best if he stayed elsewhere for now."

"Where will you send him?"

"Well, I was considering sending him to stay with Professor Snape, but we had another offer, which is a better idea. He is to go home with you."

"Me?" Ron said in surprise. "What will my dad say to that? He hates all Malfoy's. He will never agree to it."

"Actually, it was his idea. Have you written to them and told them about everything that has happened recently?"

Ron shook his head in a no. "Someone could have read my letter and found out about Harry. I didn't want that."

"Well I have. They know what has happened and decided that it would be best if Mr Malfoy stays with then over the summer. Do you mind?"

"No, but Draco might." Ron blushed slightly. "I don't actually have the same luxuries that he is used to."

"I think under the circumstances, he won't really care."

Ron silently agreed to that statement. Without Harry, Draco didn't seem to care much about anything at the moment. He himself hadn't actually reached that point but it was close. Every morning felt strange without Harry waking up in the next bed. Hogwarts without Harry just felt wrong.

"Mr Weasley," Dumbledore interrupted his musings. "I am temporarily moving Mr Malfoy into the Gryffindor dorm room. I want you to keep an eye on him. Even though Sirius has brought him back to himself, he still needs help. He has gone though and emotional breakdown over the past few days and he needs help to recover." Dumbledore stared at Ron questioningly. "Is that all right? Can you do that? Stay with him?"

Ron nodded positively. No matter what had happened in the past few days, Draco was still his friend and Ron understood his grief. He was the only one who had touched Draco's emotions concerning Harry and he knew how deeply Draco cared for his best friend. "I will sir." He spoke.

"Last question," Dumbledore stared at Ron piercingly. "Had Harry mentioned Vin to you other than the time he was overheard in Hogsmeade on Halloween?"

"No sir, although he continuously had bad dreams. Draco might have heard something else. I'm sorry I don't know anything more."

Dumbledore waved away his apology then dismissed Ron with a small smile. Ron stood up and made his way over to the door. He placed his hand on the handle but paused in opening the door when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Remember to tell Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy to keep the details silent about Harry. Stick together and Mr Weasley," here Dumbledore paused. Ron turned to face the Headmaster and saw a very sincere look on his face. "I'm very sorry."

Ron nodded in acknowledgment, then turned back and left the room.

~~~~

It was New Years Eve. A party had been arranged by the Gryffindors and was being held in the common room. It was Gryffindor only, apart from a few special exceptions, namely Pansy and Draco. Ron was definitely not in a party mood and neither was Pansy, Draco and Hermione but it was accepted that they would go, to keep up the appearance of a group of friends cheerfully hanging together while one was absent for a little while and only a little while.

The party was in full swing when Ron pushed open the portrait entrance. He led Draco over to an empty sofa and sat him down, Hermione curling up beside him and moving his head so that it rested on her shoulder. Ron sat on Draco's other side and pulled Pansy onto his lap.

"I don't know how long I can keep this facade up," Pansy muttered, absently running her fingers through Ron's hair. "I keep being asked questions that I don't know how to answer."

"I know." Ron leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I feel emotionally drained. If not for that potion that Pomfrey gave us, I would probably spend every day in bed, unmoving." The nurse had supplied them with a potion that acted as an anti-depressant. It helped a little.

"We have to keep going, for Draco's sake." Hermione picked up Draco's hand from where it had been resting on the chair and she squeezed it. Ron opened his eyes and turned his head so that he could see the girl's expression. Hermione had not smiled once in the past couple of days, which was hardly surprising. Her tone and her expression had remained neutral, balanced without a sign of anger or sadness either. It was exactly how Draco was behaving, although he wasn't talking.

"Didn't Blaise say he was coming?" Pansy changed the subject suddenly making Ron turn his gaze back to her.

"Yes he did. He's already here." Hermione pointed to the staircase leading to the dorm rooms. Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil were leaning on the rails, chatting to Dean, Blaise hovering around them.

"Who let him in?" Ron wondered.

"Ginny probably. She knows he is friends with us."

No one spoke for a few moments, and then Ron stood up, moving Pansy onto the seat as he did.

"I'm thirsty. Anyone else want a drink?"

A chorus of nods answered him and he left the morose sofa and headed in the direction of the large tables that had been set up at the edge of the common room.

It had been two days. Two days since the uttered words of 'Harry is dead' had hit him. Two draining and miserable days. Truth be told, Ron hadn't actually had time to grieve properly for the passing of his best friend. He had been too busy comforting everyone else.

Hermione had cried and cried, tears continuously flowing down her cheeks. Silent tears. Pansy had sobbed on and off but her face had been a picture of misery. Draco on the other hand had at first rocked himself back and forth while muttering to himself, then Sirius had a few words with him and the rocking and muttering stopped. Now he was silent. He did acknowledge things around him and ate and drank but he didn't speak and the only person he allowed to comfort him was Hermione.

Hermione. Pansy had finally forgiven her while they were grieving and now acted like friends. Not close friends but still, better than they were. They both mothered Draco incessantly, which would have really irked the blonde if he were more focused on his surroundings. It seemed to Ron that Draco didn't care anymore. Nothing seemed to bother him. As Ron was used to the very expressive Draco Malfoy, it was strange.

"Hey Ron."

Ron sighed, then turned to face Seamus. "Hi. What is it?"

"Grumpy much," Seamus grinned at him. "It's nearly midnight. Have you made your resolutions yet?"

Ron gave him a weak smile. At least it wasn't another 'where has Harry gone?' question. He was sick to death of them.

"A couple. Can't tell you though." He did have a few, one being to kick Voldemort's arse to kingdom come.

"Good point. If you tell them, they don't come true." Seamus took a sip of his drink then led Ron over to the refreshment table and they were promptly joined by Dean.

"Ron, try this stuff," Dean grabbed a bottle from the centre of the table which held an orange liquid. "It's fabulous."

"Sure, whatever," Ron sighed. "I'll need four though."

"Not a prob." Dean grabbed a circular metal tray and put it onto the table and placed four plastic glasses on it. He filled each one with the drink and picked up the tray. "Here you are."

Ron took the metal tray that Dean handed him. The drink looked like orange juice but smelled suspiciously different. To Ron's eyes, Dean looked a little bit glassy, as if he was slightly drunk. Shrugging, he nodded to Seamus and Dean, then manouvered around he clutters of people scattered around the common room and headed back towards the sofa where Pansy, Draco and Hermione were still sitting. Ron noted that Blaise and Ginny had joined them. Both perched on opposite arms of the sofa.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione took both hers and Draco's drink from the tray. Pansy also took her drink and Ron placed the tray on the table next to them.

"Happy New Year." Ron stood in front of the sofa and stared down at them. "That is what I hope, but...." He trailed off, unable to continue.

"But what?" Blaise asked."

"Nothing." Ron stared down at he floor, feeling guilty for not telling Blaise or his sister what had happened but he had to hold to the promise that he had made to Dumbledore.

__

"It is time!"

Ron jerked his head up and stared at everyone seated on the sofa. They were all flicking their gazes between him and each other in confusement.

"Who said that?" Ron asked.

"That's my question," Blaise replied. Ginny nodded in agreement. Pansy, Hermione and Draco just stared at him.

"Everyone. It's time for the countdown." George's voice was heard from the other side of the room. "Ten."

"Nine, eight, seven..." the room chanted.

__

"Awaken."

"...six...."

"Who is that?" Hermione stood up.

"...five, four, three..."

__

"Now."

"...two, one..."

__

"Vin."

"...zero. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As one, Blaise, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Hermione and Draco all covered their mouths and choked.

"I'm gonna be sick," Ron muttered.

The Gryffindor common room ceased all activity and everyone stared in surprise as six of their year mates thundered up the main staircase, all making retching sounds.

~~

Another cliff-hanger. I bet you are all sick of them

Anyway, please review and please, no flames. I'm plenty warm.


	28. The Search And The Discovery

To Jedusor, shelleykids, lady leah, BratPrincess-187, RainSW6, Me, futagoakuma-tenshi02, kurai-princess, anonymous, Luna_Kat04, charlie-potter1, Alize, Ruriko Minamino, Tainted Angel, me and Fairy Peachblossom.

Thank you all. I am so pleased that you enjoyed the last chapter. Part 1 is nearly finished now. Only a few more chapters to go.

I hope this next chapter is okay for all. I wanted to get it done before New Year and I did (phew)

I took a few liberties with the 5th book, mainly the names of the Aurors that collect Harry from his house near the beginning. while this book s become AU since the release of the 5th book, I wanted to keep some of it the same, including the people who are part of the Order.

Also, is there anyone who could do me a spell list? I know I'm asking a lot, but I never have been good at that aspect. Well read, enjoy, then tell me what you think.

By the way, if you see wrongly or misspelled words, it means my computer is acting up again and I apologise

I do not own Harry Potter, or this would be how it went!

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

****

Chapter 27 - The Search And The Discovery

The sky was overcast but every now and then, the moon would become visible when the scurrying clouds left a gap. These short bouts of moonlight shone on a ruined mansion, which was blackened with what looked like the result of a fire.

"Hey Snape, are you sure that this was the place?"

The potions professor acknowledged a wheezy voice with a small nod of his head.

"Definitely. The Riddle home was definitely mentioned."

A group of five people stood on what was left of the bell entrance to the mansion. All were staring up at the half open, black doors.

"Well Severus, it doesn't look like anyone has been here in quite a while."

"I assure you Elphias, it was definitely here.

The silver haired Wizard named Elphias turned to a spiky pinked haired girl next to him. "What do you think Tonks?"

Tonks tapped her nose with a forefinger and squinted her dark eyes slightly. "It looks suspicious," she commented, "especially the burnt and black look. It looks like someone was trying to destroy the evidence of something."

Elphias grunted and Tonks stared at him in amusement.

"Anyway," Sirius moved away from the door, back towards the gardens, "we are supposed to be looking around, trying to find something to confirm Draco Malfoy's story."

Severus, Elphias and Tonks followed him.

"Well Bill, what do you think?" A Stately looking Witch in a green shawl stared at a tall red headed Wizard dressed in black. Bill Weasley stared back at her with a small smile.

"I think Malfoy was telling the truth Emmeline and I'm worried about what we will find."

With that, he followed the group heading into the gardens and after a few moments, Emmeline followed also.

~~

"Have you found anything?"

"Not yet. Stop harassing me and look yourself."

Reamus Lupin rolled his eyes and sighed. They had been searching the rooms for about two hours now and had found nothing of use. Moody, Kingsley and himself had been designated to search inside the Riddle Mansion, while Severus, Sirius, Tonks, Elphias, Emmeline and Bill were to search the grounds and cemetery. Their mission, to search for any information on Harry. The Aurors that were with them were the best in the business and the most trusted. (Meaning, they weren't likely to run to Fudge and report everything.) The information about Harry was top secret, but no one believed it, without proof, which was why there were out here.

"Lupin, are you daydreaming or searching?"

Reamus sighed, then left the kitchen area and headed out towards the stables. From the information that Dumbledore had given then, Draco Malfoy had said that he had been locked up in one of the rooms. Something might have been left here to collaborate with his story.

"There is nothing here;" Kingsley stepped out of one of the rooms that Reamus had been heading to, "apart from a rug in one of the rooms. I found a few black hairs on it, but nothing to prove that it was Harry Potter."

Reamus nodded and sighed again. This search was going nowhere fast. The whole place had practically been searched and all they had found were a few black hairs and a slight blood trail on a corner of a chest of draws. Nothing certain at all.

"Shall we head outside?" Kingsley asked. "They might be having more luck."

Remus nodded.

~~

"Well, it looks like someone was in a destructive mood recently." Tonks brushed her hand over the top of one of the gravestones. "It's been hacked, and here," she touched the top of another one, "this one too."

"This happened last year," Severus replied, walking past, "when Voldemort was resurrected. Potter told us he was dodging the Crutacious curse, hiding behind gravestones."

"During the Triwizard tournament?"

"Yes. When Cedric Diggory was killed."

Tonks nodded and Emmeline walked over to them. "Did Voldemort punish you for not being here at the time Severus?" The question was asked curiously and Severus shook his head.

"No. I explained that I had to be with Dumbledore for the tournament or I would arouse too many suspicions. After a bit of grovelling, he accepted it, fortunately."

"Hey guys, I've found something I think you had better see." Elphias yelled over to them, his wheezy voice clearing a little. 

Severus, Emmeline and Tonks moved quickly to where Elphias was waving his arms. As soon as they arrived, they spotted Bill and Sirius staring at a freshly dug grave. There was no marker apart from a slab of wood stuck in the ground. The only marking on the slab was a crudely etched shape that looked kind of like a lightning bolt.

"Tonks, go get the others," Severus whispered.

Tonks nodded her agreement, then ran back in the direction of the house. Severus turned back to Sirius, who had kneeled down on the grass and had begun to move the dirt covering the grave with his fingers. 

"Sirius, wait. Let Moody get here first."

Sirius didn't answer, just continued to scrape away the mud with his fingers. Severus watched helplessly until Tonks came back, Reamus, Moody and Kinsley in tow.

"Merlin..." Remus trailed off as soon as he saw the wooden marker. Moody barged through and lifted Sirius from the ground.

"Pull yourself together Black. We don't even know if anything is in there," Moody growled. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at the grave and muttered a few words under his breath. An explosion occurred, throwing mud up in everyone's faces whom was standing in the line of fire.

"Damn it Mad Eye, warn us first." Tonks shook dirt clods out of her hair. Elphias muttered obscenities and Severus nodded in agreement, brushing his robes free of dirt. Emmeline calmly shook out her green shawl and Bill shook his hair and brushed it with his fingers. Sirius just stood where Moody had placed him, staring down into the now, dirt free grave. Reamus casually brushed the mud from his shoulders then brushed Sirius' free.

"Stop complaining Tonks and help pull out the crate," Moody placed his wand back into his robes. For that was what was in the hole, Snape noted; a crate. Not a coffin, or even a box, but a crate.

Moody, Tonks, Kingsley and Remus all grabbed a corner of the crate and pulled it out of the hole, placing it on the ground next to Sirius.

"Whoa, that was light," Tonks muttered. "Felt like there was nothing in there."

Sirius broke out of his frozen state and pulled the lid off of the crate, then pulled away the sheet covering the contents.

"Oh Harry," he whispered, reaching his shaking hand into the crate and touching the cold cheek of his Godson.

Severus stared into the crate and sat the body of Harry Potter, curled up in a ball. His face was ashen white with tinges of blue, especially his lips. His eyes were slightly open, the main retina not seen, but the white part of his eye was a faint green. Severus also noted that on his forehead, over where his lightning scar was situated, was a cut that was also slightly green.

"Avada Kedavra, "Tonks murmured. "It actually worked this time."

No one else said anything apart from Sirius, who had gathered the body of his Godson into his arms and began to cry.

"Come on," Moody finally spoke. "Let's got back to Hogwarts." He took the body of Harry Potter from Sirius' arms, then Apparated out of the cemetery. One by one, the rest of the Aurors did too, until there was only Sirius and Severus standing together beside the grave.

"I will get him for this Severus," Sirius spoke quietly. "Mark my words, I will."

He then Apparated, Severus doing the same a few seconds later.

~~

Ron did not have a clue what had happened.

From what he remembered of New Year, he had been throwing up constantly, with maybe half an hour breathers between. Draco had been just as bad. He wasn't sure about the girls but he knew Blaise had been bad too, just not as ill. He had spent part of the night in Gryffindor tower with himself and Draco, until a very concerned Seamus had sent for Madam Pomfrey. The three of them had then spent the rest of the night in the infirmary.

Hermione, Pansy and Ginny had not been down to see them yet, so Ron assumed that they had holed themselves up in Hermione's room and not told anyone else. From what conversation had taken place between Ron and Seamus, he had discovered that he, Dean and Neville all felt ill, but not as bad as Ron seemed to be. 

Most people at that point would have thought it was something that they had eaten, but that thought was crushed nearly as soon as it had been thought. Draco had hardly eaten anything and everyone else had all eaten different things on New Years Eve. It also didn't explain the voice that they had heard, and the fact they had all felt ill at precisely the same time.

"Ron," Blaise's voice came from two beds down, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," Ron replied. This was true. The sick feeling had now gone, but now he felt empty, hollow. Like something important had been removed. "How are you?"

"Strange. I feel that I'm missing something."

So he wasn't the only one. He stared over at Draco's bed and noticed that he was also awake. Draco was sitting up, clutching the snake necklace that Harry had given him and he didn't look up, even when Ron called his name.

"Ah, boys. I see that you have woken up."

Ron looked up to see Professor Dumbledore standing by the open door of the infirmary, a frown on his face.

"Yes sir," Ron replied. Dumbledore nodded his ad, then turned around.

"Mr Weasley, could you escort Mr Malfoy to my office as soon as you are both dressed. I would like a word." With that, he left the infirmary without giving Ron a chance to reply.

"What does he want, do you suppose?" Blaise asked.

Ron shook his head, "I have no idea."

~~

"Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy. Do sit down."

Feeling very bemused; Draco sat down on one of the chairs opposite Dumbledore, Ron sitting on the chair next to him. Very strange things had been happening lately, from the loss of Harry, the apparent control of Hermione to the strange sickness and strange voices on New Years Eve.

As everyone had said, Draco was mentally ill. He was on the edge of having a breakdown that, while not being true, was close. Draco was angry, and patient.

When Sirius had first brought him in, he had been in a state of no longer caring. That was his breakdown. He had wanted to die. After the words that Sirius had with him, his resolve had changed. Until he had gotten his revenge on Voldemort, his emotions would not get the better of him.

"Now, I bet you are both wondering why I have brought you here."

Both Draco and Ron nodded.

"I have thought about this and there is no easy way to say it." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. We have found Harry's body."

Draco stood up sharply, the chair he had been sitting on, upturning behind him.

"What?" 

He had already broken his resolve, to keep his emotions under wraps. It seemed that whenever Harry was brought up, they broke free.

"When, where?" Draco heard Ron ask from behind him. Dumbledore opened his eyes again.

"He was found, buried in a crate in the cemetery behind the Riddle Mansion. I sent a few, trusted Aurors out to search for any clues on Voldemort. They found nothing, only Harry.

"Sir," Draco whispered. "Would it... I mean, can I see him?"

There was a few seconds of silence, then Dumbledore nodded. "That was why I brought the two of you here. To ask if you would like to see him."

Ron stood up and nodded. "Yes, we would."

~~

The dungeons were cold, frightfully cold. Draco shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, noting that Ron did the same. To be honest, he didn't want to see Harry again, not like this. It just seemed wrong. He wanted to keep the images of Harry, smiling, happy, loving without tainting them with the lifeless figure that Harry was now. He didn't want to see him, but he had to.

They climbed down a few sets of darkened stairs with only a few torches along the walls and onto a similarly dark corridor. Dumbledore walked slightly ahead of Draco and Ron and said nothing. It stayed this way until the three of them reached a large set of double doors at the end of the corridor. A small shaft of light shone from under the doors. 

"In here," Dumbledore pushed open one of the doors and Draco and Ron walked into the room beyond.

At first glance, the only things that were seen in the room, were a long table in the centre of the room and torches on the walls all around the room. At second glance, Draco spotted a casket sitting on top of the table that was the same colour as the table itself.

"Hi Ron," a voice came from behind them. Ron and Draco both turned around to see a tall red haired man leaning against the wall.

"Bill," Ron stared. "What are you doing here?"

"We found him," his brother replied, gesturing to three others leaning against the wall with him. "Elphias Doge," he pointed at a silver haired man, "Nymphadora Tonks," he waved at a girl with short, black, spiky hair, "and this is..."

"Professor Lupin." Ron said, startled

Hello Ron. It's good to see you."

Draco acknowledged the people with Ron, then turned back to the casket on the table.

"Harry?" He whispered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the dark eyes of Sirius.

"Go on. Go to him."

Nodding, Draco took the few paces forward so he was standing by the table and he stared down, into the face of the one he loved.

Harry lay on a sheet of white satin, his hair contrasting the white vividly. His eyes were closed and his face was serene. He had been dressed in a black suit, which actually fitted his small frame, instead of hanging loosely.

"Harry," Draco reached out and touched Harry's face with his fingers. He felt the tears, which he had managed to hold back for a few days, begin to slowly making his way down his cheeks. Having Harry here now, like this, just drove home the fact that Harry was dead and was never coming back. "Harry. I love you. I will always love you and that will never change."

Something suddenly felt wrong to Draco and he reached up and grasped the necklace around his neck. It was burning his skin again, just as it had that morning when he woke up. Curiously, he reached into Harry's shirt, searching...

Harry's necklace was not there.....

tba

Is this okay? Please read and review. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can

Love Rie

xx


	29. The Lead Up To OWL's

Okay now. I am ready for all of your angry words for the very, very late update of this story. I am so, so, so sorry. I had to move house, my computer broke down, the internet would not load, I started a new course. I got hooked on Naruto and Sasu/Naru fics.  
  
These are all true, though not in this specific order.  
  
As I have mentioned, I WILL finish this story. I have already planned out part two and chapter 1 is already written. Okay, this chapter is kind of like a filler, with random scenes thrown in. When the story is complete, I will come back and sort it out properly but for now, this is it. The next chapter WILL be out in a week or so, not six months!!  
  
To all who reviewed, I am eternally grateful. Please find it in your hearts to review again!  
  
Okay. I do not own Harry Potter. I just struggle bringing out chapters of a fanfic at random intervals....  
  
DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?  
  
Chapter 28 - The Lead Up To OWL's  
  
The room wasn't actually small but it wasn't very big either. At that moment in time, it was dark. There were no windows to let any light in and there were no torches on the walls. The only light came from two Candles, situated on opposite sides of the room.  
  
Draco was very grateful for this fact. He didn't want anyone to see his face at that moment. He was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed, in front of a small table. The table had a red tablecloth with gold stitching draped over it and a picture of Harry sat upon it. Beside the picture was a tall thin vase that held a single red rose. Nothing else was on the table apart from a wand box containing Harry's wand.  
  
Ron walked into the room and sat down, cross-legged on a cushion next to Draco and placed a CD case on the floor next to him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Aren't your legs cramped yet? You've been sitting in the same place for a couple of hours now."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Draco stared down at his hands, which rested in his lap. That morning, Dumbledore had performed a small service for Harry, with the Aurors that had found him, Sirius, Severus, McGonagall Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Mr and Mrs Weasley and himself. Dumbledore had agreed to let Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini in on the secret and so had also been to the service. Blaise had been shocked and upset when he was told and had begun to cry silently. Pansy spent her time trying to comfort him. Ginny on the other hand had been angry. When she had been told, she just stared at Dumbledore in disbelief, and then had lunged at him, arms outstretched and fingers like claws as if she was trying to strangle him. Fortunately Ron had grabbed her before she had reached the target of his neck and had dragged her out of Dumbledore's office, hissing and spitting. Ron had told him later that she had Promptly burst into tears when she had reached the common room.  
  
"When did you want me to put that song on for you?"  
  
"Whenever. By the way, are you sure about this business of taking me in? I mean, I haven't actually been pleasant to your family over the years."  
Dumbledore had called him into his office again, a few days after he had taken himself and Ron to see Harry's body and had told him that the Weasleys had offered to look after him during the summer. He had been surprised and had declined politely, but Ron had insisted, telling him in firm tones that he was going to be staying with his family. Draco had finally agreed but was a little concerned about how he would be treated. The twins were pleasant enough, although one had to be constantly on guard around them. The older Weasley was hardly at home and the youngest hated him.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. My parents wouldn't have offered if they didn't want you staying with them. If they don't like someone, they say so."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Ron."  
  
"Anytime." Ron stared at him for a few seconds, and then tapped the CD case with his fingertips. "Where did you hear this song anyway? It's not the kind of song I'd expect your father to let you listen to."  
  
"It's one of my mother's favourite songs. I always heard her listen to his album when he was away." Draco wrapped his arms around his knees and leaned his chin on them. "It always struck me as sad, but hopeful as well but I'm not quite sure what he is actually saying. The song can have two meanings."  
  
"I don't know Draco. I don't know this song at all."  
  
The room was silent for a little while, both Ron and Draco staring at the picture of Harry., so they were both a little startled when they heard a sharp tap on the other side of the door.  
  
"Ron, Malfoy. Are you in here?"  
  
The door creaked open and the youngest Weasley peered into the room.  
  
"Hey Ginny. What is it?"  
  
"Are you both done? Its dinner time."  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming." Ron stood up and brushed the front of his robes. "Let's go Draco."  
  
Draco shook his head, not moving from his seat on the floor. "I'm not hungry. I'll stay here. Could you set up the player before you go though?"  
  
Ron nodded, and then picked up the case from the floor. He took the disk out and moved over to the player that was sitting in the corner of the room. Two small speakers were attached to it on a small length of wire. It was the Christmas present that Pansy had bought Ron and he had kindly let Draco use it. Ron put the disk into the player and then pressed play.  
  
"I'll leave you to it then. Make sure you eat something later."  
  
Ron then left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. The room was quiet for a few moments before a few strands of music began to make itself heard. Draco reached over the table and picked up the wand box containing Harry's wand. The box was mahogany red with a small black label in the middle with 'Ollivanders' etched onto it in silver. Draco opened it and stared at the dark brown wand nestled in white silk. He remembered the day Harry had got his wand. Granted, he wasn't actually with him when he had bought it, but was with him on that day, just the same. At that time, they were just two eleven year old boys, getting ready to start a new school. No malice, misunderstanding or hatred. Only innocent curiosity.  
  
Draco closed the wand box and hugged it to himself. He felt liquid slide down his cheeks but made no move to stop them. He felt empty, desolate. Like a hole had been opened inside of him and he couldn't fill it. Was this what his life was going to belike from now on? A feeling of total loneliness?  
  
And what have I learned from all these tears? I've waited for you all those years. Then just when it began, He took your love away...  
  
A sob welled up in Draco's throat at the words that practically echoed his feelings and he gripped the box in his hands tighter. He looked at the still picture of Harry with damp eyes.  
  
So the words you could not say, I'll sing them for you. And the love we would have made, I'll make it for two. For every single memory, has become a part of me. You will always be.......My love.  
  
"No more," Draco stumbled over to the player and pressed the stop button. "Please."  
  
The music stopped and Draco breathed in sharply. He wiped his eyes and composed himself. It wouldn't do to go out in public, looking like he had just bawled his eyes out. He then reached under his robes and grasped the slightly warm, half snake. Ever since the morning a couple of weeks ago, when Dumbledore had shown him and Ron, Harry's body lying in a casket, his necklace has been warm. Even when it wasn't next to his skin, it was never cool. Draco was also curious as to where Harry's part of the necklace had gotten to. It wasn't the kind of thing that would have got stolen, especially by a Deatheater. He had mentioned it to Ron but the other boy had suggested it had probably fallen off from around Harry's neck and was probably just lying around somewhere.  
  
Taking in a few deep breaths, Draco picked up the player, opened the door and stepped out. The door vanished as soon as it closed and Draco nodded in approval at the secret room, then he turned and headed towards the Griffindor common rooms. He got the portrait entrance, then his shoulder was gripped from behind. He turned and stared into the face of Blaise, who was holding a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.  
  
"Draco. Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Draco sighed and nodded, while whispering the password to the Fat Lady, who nodded at him and opened the entrance. He walked into the empty common room and dropped onto the red sofa next to the fire. Blaise curled up next to him, his hot mug of chocolate grasped tightly in his hand. He looked tired, Draco noted. Tired and saddened.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Draco snorted, folding his arms and staring on the far wall. "Don't you think that is a slightly stupid question?"  
  
"Perhaps, but I still would like to know. It's been a couple of weeks now Draco and I was wondering, as a friend, just how you are coping."  
  
"To put it simply, I'm not." Draco moved his eyes from the opposite wall and moved to look at Blaise. "I thank Ron for getting me out of bed in the morning. Without him, I probably wouldn't even get up."  
  
Blaise nodded and the room went silent for a few moments.  
  
"Have you dreamed of him recently Draco?"  
  
Draco' eyes widened and he stared at Blaise questioningly. "What brought this to mind?"  
  
Blaise stared down into the depths of the dark liquid in his mug, sloshing it around slightly in his trembling hands.  
  
"Well, for a while now, I see him in my dreams. There are two different ones and all others are slight variations of them. In one, he is calling out, crying for help. In the other..."  
  
Blaise trailed off and he covered his eyes with one of his hands. As Draco watched, he saw a tear slide down his cheek from behind his hand.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
A shuddering breath was drawn in and Blaise sniffed quietly.  
  
"Don't be mad Draco, but I've had dreams of Harry, not exactly innocent dreams for quite a while now. Since coming back to school I think. I can't do much about them, even if I wanted to. When you started going with him, they were all that I had to vent my frustrations with. No matter how I acted with him, I would never have made a move against you." He leaned forward slightly and placed his mug onto the table in front of him. He then covered his eyes with both his hands. "At first it was just that. Dreams with no worries and no problems, but after New Year, after we had gotten sick, the other dream began. Harry, calling for help. He sounded so lost, so alone, but I couldn't see him. All I could see was darkness."  
  
He began to sob violently and Draco reached out and squeezed his shoulder tightly. Blaise then leaned forward and pressed his face into Draco's shoulder and his hands came up to grab his arms.  
  
"I miss him Draco. I can't help it. I love him and I miss him. I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
Draco couldn't say anything, in comfort or otherwise. He knew how Blaise felt and understood.  
  
"Haven't you had any dreams of him?"  
  
"Nothing like what you have had," Draco replied, pushing Blaise upright again. "I just see him die in front of me again and again and there is nothing I can do!"  
  
They both fell silent again and stared into the fire. After a few moments, Blaise picked up his chocolate and began to sip it. Draco sat still for a few minutes longer, then he sighed and stood up.  
  
"I'm going up. See you later."  
  
Blaise nodded absently and Draco headed up the staircase to the boys dorms, trusting Blaise to let himself out of the Gryffindor common room when he was ready to go.  
  
"Troll Wars! Why does this subject love Troll Wars so much? And why are they so important exactly?"  
  
Pansy flicked through her History of Magic textbook for the fifth time and scowled in annoyance. She hated history. Positively despised it and watching Draco sitting beside her, his nose apparently glued to the pages of his book wasn't helping her any. She grabbed at another history text and tried to read. By the third paragraph, her vision had begun to swim and she had forgotten what she had just read.  
  
Pansy let out a snort of frustration and slammed the book closed with a loud bang which made everyone in the library turn and scowl in annoyance at the interruption.  
  
"I can't do this. I can't keep focused."  
  
"Well, neither can I, with your incessant moaning," Draco replied, his hand leaving one side of the book he was holding and relocating itself in his hair, clenching strands tightly. He didn't take his eyes off the page in front of him. "Be quiet or leave."  
  
"Yeesh, don't get stroppy," Pansy leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms out in front of her. "I was only commenting. Anyway, how is it you can focus?"  
  
"I can't while you are yapping."  
  
"But how can you anyway?"  
  
Draco looked up and glared at her, pushing his book away from him.  
  
"I can, because I have to. If I don't focus on something constructive, I will feel weighed down again, do you understand? I have to keep occupied."  
  
Pansy nodded and sighed. She then began to twirl her wand between her fingers. "Did Ron say how long he was going to be?"  
  
"No, just that he had to speak to someone. He'll be back soon." Draco went back to his book.  
  
"Hmmm," Pansy absently continued to twirl her wand. After a few seconds, the grey stick of wood slipped from her fingers and the base hit the tabletop, tip pointed at her forehead. The next thing she knew, there was a small boom and she was engulfed in purple smoke.  
  
"Still booby trap your wand Pansy?" she heard Draco ask though the smoke.  
  
"Nah! What made you think that?" Pansy muttered sarcastically, waving away the smoke from her face. "I just forgot to deactivate it, that's all."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
The smoke cleared and Pansy noticed that Ron had entered the Library, a large book under his arm.  
  
"Hey guys. Sorry I took so?..long?."  
  
He trailed off and stared at Pansy questioningly, then began to laugh. The other students in the Library once again turned at the noise and soon, everyone in the room were sniggering.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Unless your head just randomly starting to sprout flowers on a regular basis is normal, than absolutely nothing." Draco replied to her question with a completely straight face.  
  
"Oh no," Pansy cried in dismay, reaching into her bag. She pulled out a small hand mirror and stared at her reflection. Sprouting from various places on her head was a couple of different types of flowers. "Damn it. I better get to the Infirmary to get this sorted out," she sighed. She gathered her books and left the table. She hadn't quite left the vicinity when she heard Draco mutter to Ron.  
  
"Well, that certainly brightened up my afternoon."  
  
McGonagalls small project, Ron decided was a stupid waste of time. Not only did it distract him from the very necessary task of studying, it also was something that he wasn't very good at. Trying to express himself without getting angry.  
  
'Describe in your own words, how you think you are coping with your OWL revision and explain what you hope to gain for the future.'  
  
Ron growled in annoyance, earning him a sharp poke in the ribs by Draco, who was sitting on his left side. Much to his frustration, he noticed that Draco had already written at least ten lines.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" Pansy whispered from his other side.  
  
"Nothing," he replied, "just wondering how to start this."  
  
Pansy made a noise in agreement, and then turned back to her own paper. Ron leaned back and stared at the grotty grey ceiling for a few moments, trying to get his thoughts together. He then picked up his quill, dipped it into his ink and then began to write.  
  
'I have never been very good at studying, mainly because I have problems focusing on one thing at a time without constantly worrying about other things at the same time. I usually look to my friends for guidance and together we make up a revision timetable. I don't think my OWLs will go too well, mainly because of a personal problem which has occupied my mind recently, although I will try to do my best. I hope that the results I get will help push me to do what I really want to do later. I have no idea what I actually want to do at the moment but an Auror sounds interesting.  
  
Ron put down his quill and stared at the paper. It wasn't very long but Mcgonagle hadn't demanded an essay from them. He just hoped that it was enough.  
  
'......After everything that has happened during this school year, I am surprised that I feel the way that I do now. My future, although it feels bleak, will hopefully be full of possibilities.  
  
Hermione put her quill behind her ear and re-read the page-long essay she had written. It was all basically true, except she had not mentioned Harry once, not that she actually could. She had been forbidden to mention Harry to anyone. This was hard, especially as she was continuously thought about him.  
  
She missed him so much. She still couldn't believe that he was no longer with them and a part of her still blamed herself. It was only natural after all. Malfoy had forgiven her for everything that she had done to him. He had told her that it was all Lucius' fault, not hers and that she should stop apologising. Draco had stopped referring to his father as 'father' and now only called him by his name.  
  
Draco. He seemed so sad all of the time, even when he smiled. Hermione, now she was no longer under the influence of a potion, totally understood Draco's feelings for Harry. She was just incredibly angry that it was too late. Sure, she would have been upset over the circumstances but she felt that's he would have understood.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
The next bit of entertainment happened in the History of Magic class:  
  
'Hermione. What is the answer to question two?'  
  
'Ron. This scroll wasn't made to cheat on tests.'  
  
'I know, but I'm stuck. Anyway, if that's the case, why do you have it out?'  
  
'I don't care. Figure it out. And by the way, I accidentally pulled it out with my other sheets.'  
  
'Hermione. Please?'  
  
'It's the year 1749 Ron.'  
  
'Thanks Draco.'  
  
'Hey!'  
  
'Sorry Granger but he would have gone on forever.'  
  
'Hey thanks Draco. I was stuck as well.'  
  
'Yeah well, that's not surprising is it?'  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'He means Blaise, obviously, that you are stupid!'  
  
'Pansy? You too?'  
  
'Look. We are supposed to be in the middle of a History of Magic practice exam. Will you all focus!'  
  
'Sorry Hermione.'  
  
'Yeah, sorry.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'I'm not. What's the answer to question three?'  
  
'Shut up Ron!'  
  
'But Herm.'  
  
'No. Do it yourself. You only have half an hour left.'  
  
The words faded from the parchment and Hermione shoved it under her test paper in annoyance. She didn't want to think about what could have happened if she had been caught with it on the table. The creation of it had been one of her more stupid ideas but it had been helpful when any of them had felt down. Fortunately, as this was only a test to help with revision, they couldn't actually cheat on it. No, the real exam was in a few weeks and it seemed that Ron had hardly studied.  
  
Why was she not surprised?  
  
There. I know it's short, but my writers block is still on me. Does anyone know the best way of getting rid of it? Any help is welcome.  
  
By the way, the song is 'Jesus to a child' by George Michael. The lyrics made me cry, sniff.  
  
Next chapter will not be long, I promise.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Rie xx 


	30. exams and Disappearances

What can I say, apart from I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to leave it this long and I am very grateful to those who are still reading this story. Special thanks go out to my cousin and to Helena. Those two who pestered me until I updated were the ones who pushed me on. I hope you aren't too disappointed in me and I hope you continue to read this.

Thank you to all who reviewed and please do not give up on me. Ok.

I do not own Harry Potter. Writer's block hits me hard until unconsciousness. I know that has nothing to do with the disclaimer, but its true!

****

DARKNESS OR LIGHT. WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?

****

Chapter 29 - Exams and Disappearances

The wind blew gently through the trees, making the branches move ever so slightly. The breeze also made the water of the lake ripple.

It was by this lake that Ginny sat, her red folder open in her lap with her transfiguration textbook open at 'spoons into knives. The best option when you can't find one.' Her red hair was loose and it continuously floated into her face and each time she absently brushed it back.

A black inkblot was forming on her parchment from the suspended quill in her hand. Her mind was not on schoolwork, just like it hadn't been for the entire term so far. Ever since after New Year in fact. The reason, being Harry.

Why? Why had this happened? How? She had never been filled in properly.

Never been told all of the facts. She surmised it was probably when she had been told about Harry; she had gone on a rant and refused to listen to anyone. She had even lunged at Dumbledore in a blind rage. She had apologised profusely afterwards.

At first, she had blamed Malfoy. In her single-mindedness, she had seen him as the cause. Even though it was his father and Hermione, Malfoy had taken Harry away from her.

When her grief had calmed slightly, she began to notice how Malfoy's attitude had completely changed. Gone was the arrogance, the confident walk, and the flowing, expensive robes. He never smiled, hardly ever spoke and now hung out with Ron on a regular basis. He was no longer the Malfoy she had grown up hating and she realised that she didn't actually blame him for Harry's death. She could now only feel sympathy for the once proud boy.

"Hey Ginny," she heard her brother's voice call from across the lake, nearest to the castle. "Have you seen Hermione lately?"

"Last time I saw her, she said she was heading to the library to revise." was her reply.

"That was the first place I checked but she wasn't there. If you see her, tell her that she has my book. I can't study without it and you know how she hates it when I don't study."

"Okay."

Ginny ran her hand through her hair and watched as her brother re-entered the castle, then she closed her folder and sighed. There was no way she could focus at all. As it was, she was very grateful that she wasn't in her brothers year, preparing for the OWLs. Focusing on things like that during times like these was totally impossible. If it wasn't for Hermione, she was sure that her brother would fail all of his exams.

xxxx

Exams!

They had started and he was not ready. No way.

Ron stared down at his colour-coded timetable and grasped a bit of his hair with one of his hands and pulled. Draco then reached out and pulled his hand out of his hair.

"I'm sure you don't want to go bald before you turn sixteen," Draco's hand went back to his book and turned a page, not even looking up. "Then again, maybe Pansy will like that shredded look."

"Shut up," Ron growled. "Have you seen what exam is first?"

"Of course not. I mean, we've only had the listing for about a month so I would definitely not have looked at it." Draco did look up at Ron then, and rolled his eyes at the frustrated boy. "Look, worrying about it won't help you, so just think of it this way. Once your most hated subject is out of the way, they can only get easier right?"

"I suppose you can look at it that way," Ron conceded. "I just know that I'll fail this exam. Snape will definitely not pass me."

"For the last time Ron," Hermione sat down at the table opposite him and looked at him in exasperation, "Snape is not judging the exam. A group of proper examiners are. The teachers don't get involved."

"I bet he will be standing in the room though, watching us, putting us off."

"Ron," Hermione reached over and smacked him across the head in annoyance and Draco followed up with a slap across the shoulder, again without looking up from his book.

xxxx

It didn't happen. In fact, Snape was not present in either the written or practical part of the exam. Professor Binns was also not present during the History of Magic Exam. By the end of the first day, Ron had calmed down quite a lot and decided to spend the evening wrapped in the embrace of his girlfriend.

"How are you coping?" she asked as she was pulled onto his lap, both sprawled over the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Okay, I guess. I had a little difficulty with the potion but…"

"Not the exams," she interrupted. "With Harry." It was not a frequently discussed subject between the two of them, mainly because they spent most of their time with Draco, comforting him, and speaking about Harry in front of Draco was not the best thing to do.

"It still hurts," Ron confessed. "I mean he was my first real friend who didn't care how much money I had or who my family was. He was practically my brother and having to pretend that everything is okay to the entire school is so hard. Every time Seamus, Dean or Neville ask me if I've heard any news from him, it takes all that I have to respond to them without breaking down."

"I'm not sure that constantly lying to the entire school was the way to go," Pansy mused, wrapping an arm around Ron's neck. "I mean, for us, not talking about it isn't healthy. I've always been told not to bottle things away as it would hurt more later."

"I do agree Pansy, but chatting about it hurts just as much. Besides, people need their invincible hero. They need to believe that the boy who defeated 'You Know Who' is out there, giving them hope. Personally, I'm surprised that nothing has leaked out."

"Hmmm."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, both comfortable in each other's presence.

"Oh yeah, did you receive any Easter eggs?" Pansy asked, changing the subject completely.

"Just one large one from my mother. She sent one to Draco as well and it surprised the heck out of him." Ron smiled at the memory. "How about you?"

"Oh, a couple. Scoffed the lot mind you and nearly made myself sick. If I hadn't though, someone else would have eaten them."

"Do you Slytherins always try to steal from each other?"

"Oh no, just some of them are pigs who see sweets lying around and instantly claim them as their own."

The portrait entrance opened and Seamus walked in, followed by Neville and Pavati.

"Hey Ron, Pansy," Seamus nodded, walking over to them and dropping onto one of the chairs. Pavati and Neville also said their hellos and then walked up the main staircase to the dorms.

At first it had been slightly uncomfortable for the Gryffindor's to accept three members of Slytherin house into their vicinity, but due to Pansy's relationship with Ron, Blaise's over friendly personality and Draco's personality change, the atmosphere had cleared and now it was a common occurrence to see them. Ron's dorm mates especially understood and had accepted them readily.

"Hi Seamus. How do you think you did today?"

"Terribly. Potions was hell, and I don't think I remembered a single date right in History.

"Same."

Draco came through the entrance at that moment with Hermione. Both reading through notes and Ginny was close behind with her folder clutched to her chest.

"That is not logical," Ron heard Hermione argue.

"Well, it's the best it's going to get," Draco sat down next to Ron and scowled at the frizzy haired girl. "and I don't want to discuss it any more. The whole subject is irritating."

"Do I want to know what you are arguing about?" Ron asked with a slight smile.

Draco looked at Ron, and then shook his head, looking irritated. "Never mind. Its not important really, although Granger seems to think it is."

"Its your exam Malfoy, of course its important."

"Yeah, shoulda, coulda, woulda," Draco grumbled, waving a hand in her direction, "and I told you that I wasn't going to discuss it anymore."

Hermione huffed and dropped onto a chair next to Seamus. "I was only trying to help."

"We know," Seamus reached over and patted her hand and Hermione pulled it away and glared.

"Don't patronise me Seamus."

"I wasn't."

"Of course you were."

"Anyway," Ron turned to Draco, ignoring the argument that had started on the opposite chairs, "how did the Potions exam go for you?"

"Really well. The potion was perfect and the written exam was easy."

"So says the teachers pet of Potions," grumbled Ron, leaning his head back on the chair. Pansy snuggled closer and Ron sighed in contentment. "I don't know how I did but there's not much I can do about it now."

"Well, there's not much you can do about stupidity."

Ron swung a leg, aiming a kick at Draco, but couldn't quite reach due to Pansy restricting his movements. "Yeah, whatever. I'm too tired to retaliate to that."

Conversation stilled and the three of them sat quietly, blocking out the heated tones of Seamus and Hermione as best as they could, until they got too loud and the whole common room stopped what they were doing to listen to them.

"Maybe if you actually studied, you might find the work easier to understand," Hermione had stood up and she was leaning over Seamus' still seated form. "You slack off more than Ron."

"Hey," came the huffy response from the other sofa.

"I've never been very good at book study, like you," Seamus folded his arms and looked away. "I try my best."

"Your problem is, you never use your eyes. You just fumble your way along, stumbling along the way."

"Well, you're just as bad," Seamus finally stood up and glared at her. "Things throw themselves right in your face but you never see them."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh man," Seamus flung his arms in the air, and then walked to the main staircase. "Hermione, you may be smart, but you can be dense and completely oblivious." He stomped up the staircase and they heard the door slam upstairs. Hermione turned to the three on the sofa, one that was reading and two that were smirking openly.

"What was he talking about?"

Ron, Pansy and Draco shrugged in usion.

xxxx

The Defence Against The Dark Arts exam took place a few days later. The written exam was in the morning and the practical in the afternoon, held in the Great Hall. They were called alphabetically, five students at a time and Ron and Blaise were two of the last to go and finished at nearly the same time.

That didn't seem so bad," Ron stretched his arms; them placed them behind his head as they walked out of the Great Hall. "I nearly forgot the Boggart banishing spell until I remembered seeing Snape in Neville's Gran's dress and hat."

"Yes, I bet 'riddikulus' was the right word on both counts," Blaise covered his smile with his hand." I would have loved to have seen that."

"It was cool."

"What did the Boggart turn into for you? I didn't see."

"A giant spider with long legs. How did you miss it? Most of the Great Hall screamed when they saw it. Even the examiner jumped"

"I was last so I was with the last group that came in. I missed practically everyone's."

They reached the staircases leading upwards to Gryffindor and downwards to Slytherin and Blaise headed down.

"I'll see you later Ron, I'm going to hit the books."

Ron nodded and started up the other stairs, then stopped and swore. "Shit, Hermione's book." He had left it in the Potions classroom during class earlier and Hermione had reminded him at dinner that she needed it.

He was just heading down the potions corridor when he heard Snape's voice coming from outside the Potions classroom. Peering around the corner, he spotted Snape and McGonagall engaged in what looked like a heated conversation.

"Have you actually read the paper recently?"

"No, but surely it can't be as bad as all that."

"Yes it can. Six children Severus. Six. All of them are Muggle born."

"But what does it have to do with us? If they are Muggles, then let the Muggle law enforcers worry about it."

"You're not listening are you?" McGonagall glared at him angrily. "As per usual." Ron smirked at that, but even though he thought that it would give him nightmares for weeks, he had to agree with Snape. "If you had," he heard his head of house continue, "you would know that each of these children are magically gifted and would have been receiving their Hogwarts letter during the summer."

The two teachers conversations faded as they stepped into the potions classroom and closed the door. Ron sighed and turned around, deciding to get the book later and made his way back down the corridor. He was totally curious about what he had just heard and was determined to get hold of a copy of the Daily Prophet to see exactly what they were talking about.

"Hermione," he called as soon as he entered the common room, "where are you?" He stared over at the chairs by the fireplace and spotted Hermione sitting there, rolling her eyes at him. "Oh!"

"Yes, oh. Did you get my book?"

"No, I…."

"Surprise surprise."

"Now look, it's kind of hard to ask for a book when the teacher you were going to ask is having a private conversation with your head of house." Ron threw himself onto the opposite sofa, disturbing Draco who was curled up under a blanket.

"Get off Ron. You're heavy." Draco's disgruntled voice came from the depths of the said blanket.

"Sorry mate. Didn't see you there." A snort was heard and Ron grinned.

"Well, what were Snape and McGonagall talking about?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I'll tell you in a sec. Do you still have today's copy of the Daily Prophet?"

"Yes. I haven't actually had time to read it yet." Hermione reached down beside her and pulled her bag up from the floor. She took out a scroll and tossed it to Ron.

Ron grabbed the roll in mid flight, and then he shifted over slightly so he was no longer sitting on Draco and opened the parchment and began skimming through it.

"Ron?" Hermione began questioningly, until Ron, his eyes still glued to the parchment, held out his hand, palm pointing towards her, halting her question.

"Aha," Ron stopped on a section half way through the sheet. "Found it."

"Found what?" Draco sat up, pushing the blanket away from him. "What were you looking for?"

"Shh. Listen." Ron began to read.

Last night, another kidnapping of a child was discovered. As before, this was a child who, this summer was due to receive a letter to attend the infamous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also, as before, this child is Muggle born. In the other five kidnappings, the child disappeared without a clue as to who did it, but with the last child, there was a witness. The young boy by the name of Jason Ellis was last seen talking to a teenager with long black hair. He was wearing a black cloak and had no shoes on his feet. The witness states, one moment they were standing by a wall, talking, and the next they were gone. The boys mother, Sarah Ellis is extremely worried and it was her close friend and Witch, Hazel Rosmath who informed us of what had happened."

The three students on the two sofas sat in silence for a few moments until Hermione broke it. "Six Muggle children. Six. What is going on?"

"The teenager they mentioned sounds familiar somehow," Draco mused. "I know I've seen someone like that before."

"If it's Muggle children, soon to become a Witch or Wizard, surely it's ' You Know Who' involved."

"If it is him Ron, then I know who the black cloaked teenager is." Draco sat up straight.

"Who?" Hermione asked, "and how do you know?"

"It's Vin. The one Harry mentioned whilst he was spewing prophecy. The name we all heard on New Years Eve. The person I saw in Harry's dream on Christmas Eve. Vin."

"The one who is stronger than 'He Who Must Not Be Named,'" Hermione recited. "Do you think so?"

"Yes."

"So, what do we do?"

No one could answer.

xxxxxxxx

Did I leave it at a bad point? I'm sorry, and I apologise again for the total lateness of this chapter. I have been so blocked. Anyway, I will update ASAP. As part 1 is practically finished, I can get on with part two soon. Yay.

Please read, review and don't have a go. I can only apologise

Rie

xx


End file.
